


好心诗人（ABO）

by 3000obstacles



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M, Multi, 包养, 天作之合 - Freeform, 年下, 暗恋成真, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 155,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3000obstacles/pseuds/3000obstacles
Summary: CP：被包养的装穷小奶狗A x 装A金主总裁强O伪装了十四年Alpha的总裁Omega发现抑制剂对腺体失效，送上门来的年轻Alpha却意外地合他心意，他奉上他不需要的金钱，但蛰伏已久的好心诗人想要真心。又名《我的金主其实没我有钱》《包养的那个Alpha赖上我》“好心诗人不写诗，他等他的诗写上自己，他和他的诗互相驯养。”故事成分：80%相爱自疑  + 10%带球跑 + 9%破镜重圆，年下（年龄差七岁），含ABO信息素的契合度梗，有一点狗血，不是来传教的。其实是一个学会爱人的俗套狗血色情故事。---------------------------------------攻受只是床上体位问题，与性格无关。本文攻天真浪漫且奶，受控制欲和主导欲很强，不吃设定的请速速点x 千言万语汇成一句：不喜欢就立刻退出，你好我好大家好。





	1. 继续努力

**Author's Note:**

> 首发废文，清水版在长佩   
废文长佩id相同：@三障  
微博：@三千障

“人……人呢，怎么还没到？”说话人似乎在微喘，但又生生按下去了，听起来虽然断断续续，却又因为声线天然带了清冷感显得仍然自持冷静。

一个纤细的身影陷在昏暗房间中的大床里，依稀可见四周一片狼藉，像是被人跌跌撞撞地都砸了一通。

床脚厚实绵软的地毯上散落着一些大小形状各异的“玩具”，一瓶开了封的润滑油盖子还没盖严实，倒下后把一片软毛浸湿成块。

而床上的人半埋在被子里，烟灰色的被单衬得出露在外的手臂和长腿格外白皙。那条腿此时却不住地磨蹭着柔软的被子，细白的足部微微弓着，趾尖蜷缩起来，像是渴求着什么生命必需品却求而不得，难受的潮红从足尖蔓延到了耳尖。

路绎推开房门的时候看到的就是这样一副场景，空气极其安静，因此那一阵机器细小的嗡鸣声也被放大了。

床上的人还缩在被子里听电话，只是肉眼可见地手指在震颤，一副快要连手机也拿不住了的样子。

“岑总，我一小时前已经让他赶过去了，这还没到吗，我再，我再帮您催催？”电话那头的助理陈礼急得快要冒汗，开始提一些没有建设性的问题，“或者，您……您要我现在先联系医生吗？”

“噗呲”一声，岑远宁突然觉得自己身体空了一处，一处的空虚又迅速蔓延到了全身——塞在他后面的震动棒被取出来了。

随后一阵干净清淡又好像似曾相似的信息素攫住了他，皂感中裹着愈创木的味道极大地舒缓了他内心的躁动，只是不知道是否由于等得太久了，或者是信息素的到来太突然， 那双落着雪的眼睛里一瞬间泛起了一层盈盈水光。

“不用了。”岑远宁缓了一口气勉强靠着床头坐起来，泛着泪光的眸子半眯着地看向眼前的男人，声线却更冷静了几分，“他到了。”然后不等电话那头的陈礼再说些什么，他立即挂了电话把它扔了出去，在厚实的地毯上砸出一声闷响。

路绎坐在床沿，手上还拿着那个已经不再震动的湿淋淋的震动棒，像是一个研究新玩具的好奇的孩子，用手指一个个摸过棒上凸起的点。

此刻他其实有些局促不安，指尖碰到棒身上滴答不断的液体时更是不好意思，也不知道为什么，他见那人躺在床上打电话，鬼使神差地就走了过去将震动棒取了出来。

硬要说出个原因的话，是那人身上的信息素太勾人，发出的邀约让人立刻丧失了思考能力。

岑远宁面上不显，但几乎是用尽了最后一点力气拽住了面前人的衣领往下拉，凑到他耳边吐出一口灼热的气，咬着字道：“别玩那个了，操我。”

“操我”这个本应有祈求意味的词，被眼前人略哑的嗓音说得宛如命令。路绎微微睁大了眼睛有点不知所措，一时呆滞在了原地。

而后一只手攥住了他已经勃发鼓起的裤裆，带了点力度揉了揉：“硬都硬了，衣服还不脱，是要我帮你吗？”

岑远宁说这话做这动作时面色还是淡淡的，好像这些都不是他做出来的一样，欲火焚身的也不是他。

路绎望进那双眼睛，鼻尖又萦绕着那点带着凉意的苦橙花的味道，他只觉得下身更硬了，硬得发疼。

是了，欲火焚身的现在是他。

路绎戴好套进入前想起什么，出于对自身尺寸的正确认知，他还是弯腰从床边捞起那瓶几乎洒完了的润滑油试图再挤出一点，被身下的人一把打掉。

岑远宁脸上没表示，但目光有些不耐地望了他一眼：“直接进来，快点。”

于是路绎听话地扶着他的腰缓缓挺身而入，那一瞬间他明白了那瓶润滑不必存在的原因——这里面已经被玩具扩张得太湿太软了，也封存着惊人的热度，每一处软肉都像是有了灵魂似的紧紧吮吸着他的性器，每动一下就重新被温泉重裹一次，从四面八方传来舒适的挤压感让他不由得头皮有些发麻。

然后他射了。

岑远宁的不耐已经蔓延到了脸上，他蹙着眉，神色有点不可置信：“你是第一次？”

路绎有点尴尬地点了点头，身下却又迅速硬了回去，他把套子脱下来扔掉，换了一个套上去，俯身对岑远宁说：“下不为例，这次我会好好表现的。”

“陈礼找的都是什么——”岑远宁一句抱怨还没说完就被撞碎了，身上的人带了一雪前耻的心思，再度挺入时进得又狠又深，撞得岑远宁不得不把下半句话吞回去，只溢出一点点喘息来。

“不许说。”路绎有些咬牙切齿的羞意，身下的顶撞更猛烈了些，大有一副要把岑远宁捣碎的架势。

岑远宁发现路绎耳后红了一片，他看着眼前这张明显带着少年气的脸，剑眉星目，看起来让人觉得很舒服，心里想着那就再给这个孩子一个机会。

他半阖双目，承受着一下比一下重的冲刺，心底又不断涌出更多的欲望，最后终于没忍住，唇齿间溢出了几声呻吟，奖励似的摸了摸路绎的头：“嗯……继续努力。”

路绎接收到了这声鼓励后把他折得更狠了，捞着他的双腿几乎将其折成一个大写的M。发硬而滚烫的性器全根没入再全根撤出，每次都带出一点依依不舍的殷红软肉来，进而又捣回去贯穿了甬道。

水声，喘息声，压抑的呻吟声交织在昏暗的房间里，空气中飘荡着淫靡的气息。

路绎开始只会横冲直撞，岑远宁的身子渴得久了竟也对这样青涩的莽撞感到受用。

岑远宁的信息素如同雪山上最高最干净的一捧雪里开出的一朵苦橙花，清冽又轻扬着淡甜的柑橘香。按理来说并不是催动欲望的味道，却轻而易举地撩得路绎失了心神一般陷进去。

捣碎他，捣碎这朵花，路绎想。

横冲直撞了百来下后，察言观色和学习能力很强的路绎就发现在撞击到某个点时，身下就会传来一阵轻颤，岑远宁发红的眼角也会渗出几滴泪来。

于是他找准了角度直往那个点研磨，十下有九下都要狠力碾下去，原本一直在压抑呻吟的岑远宁根本受不住，愈发溢出的吟喘甚至隐隐染上了失控的哭腔。

“那里……不行，停下来。”岑远宁微微皱眉，喘着气用手推着路绎的胸口，试图用他惯用的语气发令，但破碎的句子和无力的语气并没有威慑力，他也不知道这样是在上面又加了一把火。

“是这里吗？”路绎攥住那只手，有点凉，他用十指反扣回去压在床上，起了坏心思边问边往上面加了力气冲撞顶磨。

路绎明显感受到相扣的那只手更紧地攥住了他，随后他感受到身下人颤栗起来，软穴剧烈地收缩着，吸得他几乎要丢盔卸甲。

他望向岑远宁沾染上欲望后少了几分清冽的脸，那人的眼尾泛起一小片胭红，随后滚滚不断地砸下泪珠。

他哭了。

尽管这是纯粹出于生理反应的泪水，没有掺杂一丝情动或臣服，路绎心里却升起了莫大的愉悦，目睹冰层碎裂出露一方春色已经是难得的成就。

路绎一点点把泪水吻掉，带着某种虔诚的归顺，随后岑远宁在自己嘴里尝到了这点又咸又湿的味道。

没等他忍不住去攫取更多，路绎的唇就离开了，他有些疑惑地望向路绎。

“义务……义务救助有规定，我不能亲您的，对不起。”路绎残存的神智让他想起这条不知道从谁口中听说过的规则，并及时道歉。

岑远宁像是听了什么笑话一样，没等路绎反应过来，就伸手扣着他的后脑勺把他的头按了下来。

他们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，呼吸交缠着，岑远宁在这场欢爱里第一次笑了出来，尽管只是勾起一点嘴角，他哑声道：“去他妈的规定。”随后仰着脸吻了上去。

意外的是，两个人都是磕磕绊绊不甚熟练的样子，经过了几次牙齿的相互碰撞后才摸出了门道。岑远宁掌握了主动权后勾得他吻得更深，亲吻带出的水声更挠得他心痒。

唇齿交缠间，路绎仍然硬挺发烫的性器重新缓缓挺动起来，而穴内刚经历一次高潮，因而敏感得吓人，几下挺动又惹回一小阵一小阵的收缩，而高潮更是一波接着一波打回岑远宁的四肢百骸。

岑远宁脱了力，移开唇，双手搂住路绎的脖子，轻轻咬住他的下巴，等着这阵混沌的颤意过去。

少年的胡子刮得很干净，舔一口都是青春的气息。

“别吸那么紧，让我动一下好不好。”路绎轻轻晃开他，低头回咬了一下岑远宁的唇。

话音刚落，路绎也没等岑远宁反应就继续大开大合地冲刺了，合着刚刚那声根本不是询问是预告。

岑远宁双腿缠绕在路绎腰间，跟随着律动无意识地摆着柔软的腰肢，持续不断的快感兜头浇下来，他被浸透了泡软了，身体远比大脑反应得直接。

满室春色又延绵了一个多小时，直到岑远宁湿着眼睛喘着说太久了，甚至破碎着夸了他一句天赋异禀，路绎才像是得到了认可似的加速顶撞了他的敏感点几十下，最后捅进湿软的生殖腔。

被避孕套箍紧的膨胀成结的顶端大股大股喷射出精液，没有接收到一滴的生殖腔口剧烈收缩着，一副嗷嗷待哺的样子。岑远宁单手紧紧攀着路绎的肩膀，剧烈高潮带来的短暂性意识空白让他一句话也说不出来。

射精之后膨胀的结还没有消失，路绎把分身埋在那处软穴里，享受着高潮余韵带来的收缩，里面像汪着一眼温泉，丰润温热舒适得让人沉溺。


	2. 意中意外

岑远宁餍足地躺在路绎的怀里，每一根发丝都染上了情欲的味道，这是他第一次尝到性爱的滋味，而这个不知道从哪儿被叫过来的小男孩让人意外地满意。

他眼尾仍余有泛红，却仍然是一副不近烟火的味道，好像刚刚高潮时落泪甚至染上哭腔的人不是他。

他懒懒地开口：“你叫什么名字？”

“路绎，行万里路的路，演绎的绎。”路绎捻起一小撮岑远宁的头发，像是情人温存般亲昵地把玩着。

“艺术的艺？有点软，像个Omega的名字。”岑远宁的手沿着路绎胸肌抚上去，在喉结处微微逗留了一会儿，随后伸出指尖勾勒他的下颌，“你看着很年轻，还是学生？”

“不是艺术的艺，是络绎不绝的绎。不过我确实学的是艺术，我在首都艺术大学学表演，今年大四，二十二了。”

“大四？好年纪，那还有两个多月就毕业了吧，想过之后做什么吗？”岑远宁此时的问句少有地温厚，像是长辈在问话。

或许是那点苦橙花的香气太诱人了，路绎不知道哪来的勇气，把头埋到岑远宁颈间蹭了蹭深吸了一口，一副大狗撒娇的模样：“还没想好具体方向，大概是做演员吧。”

岑远宁的声音在他的耳边响起来：“那你知道我是谁吗？”

路绎摇了摇头，还是蹭着颈间不肯走：“找到我的那个人没说，只说需要一次发情期紧急救助。我说我没有考过义务救助证，他说没关系，是因为我和你的信息素契合所以才找上我的。我们只签了协议说要对这次救助涉及的信息保密，然后双方保证没有健康隐患什么的，但是协议上也没写你是谁。”

那个自称是助理的男人找上他时还带了一箱子钱，吓得他还以为一会儿要被带去卖肾赶紧拒绝了就想走。

直到那男人抱着他大腿不肯让他走，一直喊着“救救我老板吧”，迫于餐厅里客人们的视线打探，他才又耐着性子听那个助理讲完了经过。

一个有钱Omega因为抑制剂失效不得不寻找VN型信息素的Alpha度过发情期，而他是本市目前能找到的最合适的了，其他的不是太老就是太小或者已婚。

那人几乎是声泪俱下说着救人一命胜造七级浮屠，路绎听得心一软就把协议签了，但没要那一箱子钱。

“他是这么跟你说的？”岑远宁听完点点头，“那你现在知道了，我是岑远宁。”

没有别的字词解释，因为这个名字足够出名：岑氏集团的才上任三年的新总裁，三年间便把原来已经足够繁盛的企业改革整顿了一番，又将其推向了新的巅峰，并且开始涉足原先不沾边的娱乐产业，也做得风生水起。

小岑总接任后动作雷厉风行，但是人却十分低调，也很注重隐私保护，很少在公开场合露面，即使露面也会要求媒体不公开他的照片。不过就算是这样，各大杂志上也少不了被他的名字刷屏，不能放照片的采访里更少不了文字提及几句冷面帅气精英Alpha形象，更有一个“金字塔顶端的Alpha”的别名。

没错，岑远宁是个Alpha，至少在公众面前是的。

路绎很快地抬起头，满眼讶异：“是那个岑氏的岑远宁？他不是Alpha吗？”

眼前的人的的确确是个Omega没错，即使身量比普通Omega高些，信息素也比普通Omega清淡许多，但发情反应和他进入的体验骗不了人，他绝无可能是Alpha。

“是我。如你所见，”岑远宁波澜不惊地回望他，“我是Omega。”

路绎怔了怔，反应很快：“这是……这是个秘密，对吧？”

岑远宁点头：“一个很少人知道的秘密。”

Alpha总裁实际上是个Omega，这可不是一个小秘密。

尽管现代ABO平权运动已经初具规模，但人们的成见是根深蒂固的，Omega上不得大台面的偏见深入人心。毕竟一贯以来Omega因为发情期无法自控这点生理缺陷被认定无法胜任领导者的位置，如果岑远宁被曝光出来是Omega，对于公司的形象和股价必然有很大损失。

听见他说出这个秘密，路绎居然生出借此要挟他只让自己陪他度过发情期的阴暗念头，岑远宁身上的信息素对他无疑于罂粟，渴望很容易就迷了脑子。不过这个念头只闪了一瞬，就被他赶紧压下去了。

“所以……”路绎开了口，却不知道怎么往下接话比较合适。

岑远宁伸手挑起他的下巴，轻轻摩挲了几下：“所以，我把这个秘密告诉你了，你要为我保守。”

岑远宁说这话的时候尽管是半倚在路绎怀里，并且微微仰着头的，却仍有一种不容反驳的气势，仿佛他是这世间万物的国王，而所有人都要臣服其下。

“我们签个包养协议，陪一次发情期三百万，外送一栋市中心的别墅和一辆车，你可以自己选要什么样的。至于期限，先签着一年，如果新的抑制剂研发出来我们就可以提前解除关系，如果没有研发出来我们要一直续约。合约期内不能和别人上床，除了发情期外我们不用见面。”岑远宁神色淡淡地说完，像是笃定他会答应。

“啊？”路绎的阴暗想法刚下去，就像是天上掉馅饼一样掉下了这个霸王条款。虽然又惊又喜，路绎还是有点纳闷，自己看起来很像是亟需金主解决生活问题的毕业即失业大学生吗？

“不满意？那一个月五百万？”岑远宁看他迟疑，以为是不满意条件，毕竟这个条约非常不讲道理，签到什么时候全看他这边能不能研发出抑制剂，“时间你不用担心，如果抑制剂研发不出来你又想走，等我找到你的替代品你就可以走。如果你真的想进演艺圈，我也可以捧你。”

“不是……不用五百万，五百万太多了。”路绎嗅着清淡的苦橙花香，眨着眼睛想怎么会有这种好事，脑子里却转出另一个问题，“您以前一直都是用抑制剂的吗？怎么会突然失效了呢？”

岑远宁点了点头，简单地回复：“用太久所以产生耐药性了。”

岑远宁从分化的那一天开始就在打抑制剂了，从十五岁到二十九岁，他打了整整十四年的抑制剂，并且以为自己就会这么一直打下去。

如果出生在其他家庭里，他大概会是一个被精心照料保护养大的娇嫩Omega，长大后等着谈婚论嫁，嫁给Alpha后相夫教子，过着大部分Omega满意的生活。

但是他出生在岑家，岑刻不允许自己有Omega儿子。

因为Omega不够好，岑刻是这么说的。

岑刻要的是能够继承岑氏集团的继承人，能够上台面扛重担的儿子，不是一个注定要成为别人家附属品的Omega。

“还不够好，你要做到最好。只有你做得好，你妈妈才会看到你。”这句话岑刻对着他从小说到大，说到最后仿佛已经成了镌刻进他们二人骨头里的信条。

岑刻从小就把他当Alpha培养，他无数次笃定地看着拼尽全力做到最好的他，说：“你会成为顶尖Alpha，无人不知无人不晓。”

快到分化年龄的时候岑远宁一度有些慌乱，却又强迫自己坐下来列解决方案，一条条从B到O，甚至考虑到如果他分成双性或者无性别的情况，总之研究清楚了每一种如果没有分化成Alpha的解决办法。

所有方案的最上方端端正正地写上了几个字——成为Alpha。

在分化期即将来临的前一整年他都随身携带着伪装成香水瓶的普适型抑制剂，因此第一次分化带来的发情期刚刚漫上来，他就毫不犹豫地在腺体上扎下了人生中第一针抑制剂——这是成为Alpha 的第一步。

尽管他特殊的信息素让抑制剂的效力减弱了，毫不知情的他不得不忍受着若有若无的性腺骚动正常上学吃饭，又一个人买了仪器自采血样假借别人的名义托人送去私人医院检测。

检测结果显示他的信息素是VN3型，极其稀有的类型，五百万Omega里面才会有一个的稀有。这意味着对于大部分Omega来说找到高契合度Alpha这件不太难的事对他来说却是很不容易的。

医学上一般认定80%以上的信息素结构契合程度算高契合度，而由于VN3类型信息素的结构与其它类型实在差异太大，契合度上有着断崖式差距：与VN型信息素有98%及以上的契合度，而与其他信息素只有百分之一二十，约等于没有。

尽管不是每一对情侣都是高契合度结合，毕竟性格磨合也是关系中重要的一部分。但极低的契合度意味着疏离的信息素交缠，如果只是约个炮大概不会介意，可恋人间缺少信息素交流对感情的影响很大，因此没有多少信息素契合度低的人能走到最后。

更何况，VN系列信息素结构特异，只能与同系列信息素进行气味交流，因此拥有VN型信息素的Alpha和Omega没办法闻到非VN型AO的信息素，可以说，他们在大部分时候对信息素的感知能力如同Beta。

岑远宁不知道其他VN3型的Omega怎么想的，他得知自己是VN3型后竟然是庆幸的：这算是上天给他的一点额外补偿吗？如果无法逃避已经成为了Omega的现实，那么知道自己受信息素影响极小无疑是一件好事。

这意味着他对自己的绝对掌控，Alpha的信息素几乎无法影响他，只要处理好他自己的发情期，他就是一个无坚不摧的Alpha了。

之后的每一步，无论是伪造初次分化体检单上交身份信息登记，还是学校体检想办法直接提交私人医生体检单，都把他往成为Alpha的路上越推越远。

起初他瞒着父亲，但他毕竟太小了，什么事情瞒得住别人也瞒不住岑刻。岑刻从他送血样去检测开始就发现了真相，之后所有岑远宁自以为天衣无缝的手段都有他的推波助澜。

那天岑刻很久没说话，在阳台上抽了半包烟后把他叫进书房，告诉他自己已经知道了，也会继续帮他伪装下去，但前提是：“你要成为最好的Alpha。”

最后他的确成为了一个Alpha，并且是最优秀的，万众瞩目的，即使是放在众Alpha商圈精英继承人里，他也可以说是最出挑的那一个。

说起来也有点阴差阳错，因为他无法感知一般Alpha的信息素，每当谈判时对面Alpha试图用信息素向同类施压时，同行谈判的人往往会因更高一级的信息素威慑产生畏怯心理，而他仍能面不改色地继续谈条件，虽没有用信息素反压回去但端然又清冷的样子让人毫不怀疑他的信息素级别。

久而久之私下便传出了岑远宁的Alpha信息素是已知等级里最高级别的消息，这件事因为一家科技公司CEO接受采访时开玩笑提及而被广泛发酵甚至上了热搜，网上更是有人给他起了“金字塔顶端的Alpha”“绝世总A”这样的别称。

不乏慕名而来的Omega和Beta们想找到他的照片，却只有模糊的远影背影或侧脸依稀可见举手投足见的气势。但这也并不妨碍岑远宁这个名字终于连带着岑氏集团一起大噪，岑远宁作为岑氏新总裁，就这样被大众记住了。

有时候他看着衣香鬓影的派对上散发着甜腻香水味的Omega上前向他搭话，他会恍惚地想：我如果不成为Alpha，是会变成这个样子吗？

所以他从来不后悔成为Alpha，他对另一种黯淡无光的早已被规定死了的人生毫不感兴趣。

然而命运的确捉弄人，平安无事与他的信息素和腺体共处了十四年的抑制剂突然失效了。

其实也不算很突然，至少上个月他在办公室突然昏迷后，他唯一信任的私人医生就警告过他由于信息素类型VN3非常稀有不同于常人，对应的VN3抑制剂临床试验并不充分，因此并没有试出长期连续使用会带来的耐药性积累。

不过也不能纯指责研发商，毕竟放眼全世界也找不到第二个连续十四年雷打不动注射抑制剂来度过发情期的Omega了。他们在VN3型专用抑制剂上也有标明：不建议长期使用。

医生看过岑远宁十四年来的信息素报告后指出，前期几乎看不出来，而到了最近五年，信息素产生的耐药性才逐步可见起来，只是这几年没有明显的外在表征，而这项数据变化如果不连着往年数据一起看也很容易被忽略，所以并没有发现端倪。

但如今腺体对抑制剂的有效成分常年累月产生的耐药性已经达到了质变的程度，某种成分甚至引发了明显的排异反应，所以才会导致昏迷。

医生建议他停药找Alpha结合自然度过发情期，否则等到抑制剂真正失效时，反噬性的发情热就让他十分难捱。

之后，医生在仔细做过血液及信息素检测后得出结论：由于耐药性带来的附加反应，腺体对信息素的敏感度极低，本来即使只有百分之一二十契合度的Alpha也能帮他度过发情期，现在只有高契合度Alpha才能做到。

再加上VN3型信息素的特殊性，他只能选择信息素为VN型的Alpha。比如98%契合度的VN1，或者能达到百分之九十九的VN2型Alpha。至于能达到契合度百分之百的VN3型Alpha比VN3型的Omega还要稀少，就不用抱希望去寻找了。

但是岑远宁不以为意，十四年来对Alpha身份的完美掌控让他多少有点自负心理，也让他忘了发情期到底多折磨人。

他只觉得自己又不是那种会失控的Omega，因此对自己有信心，即使抑制剂不能让他度过发情期，他也可以自己想办法过去。

比起暴露自己是个Omega的风险，他更宁愿自己捱过发情期。

然而就在今天早上，意外毫不意外地发生了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考虑到AO数量都相对少，以这个概率来说VN型也是很稀有的了。


	3. 好久不见

当他察觉到发情期即将到来时，习惯性地取出抑制剂扎了一针，这一针下去后他不像上次一样先头晕半天再昏迷，而是在一分钟以内迅速失去了意识。

在大脑完全混沌之前岑远宁撑着意识发了“又失效了”四个字给陈礼，闭眼前最后一个想法是：等我睁开眼睛的时候陈礼最好已经把Alpha送到我面前了。

醒来时当然没有如愿，他躺在自家床上看着周围摆好的润滑和全套各式各样的震动棒时，有些哑口无言，一时不知道该说陈礼贴心周到好还是先骂他办事效率不够高好。

当然他也知道不能这样为难陈礼，毕竟拥有VN型信息素的Alpha稀少，况且人家也不会愿意突然被拉去跟别人做爱。

趁着还有力气，他立刻拨了个电话给陈礼，那边很快就传来喊叫：“岑总！你醒了！医生已经来看过了，说用按摩棒先顶着，让我赶紧给你找Alpha来救急。还好我上个月听到医生说的之后留了个心眼着手找了，符合条件的全国有百来个，本市有几个，合适的我刚联系到已经签了初步协议，是个VN2的，在路上了！就是他学校基本上在郊区那边，过来有点远，您再等等！先用按摩棒！”

岑远宁把手机拿远了点，面无表情地听完这一大段后又不知道该夸还是该骂他，只是没什么气力地嗯了一声把电话挂断。

没等一会儿，岑远宁就再没有骂人的心思了，他的性腺干涸饥渴得宛如一只饿到红了眼的猎豹般气势汹汹地发烫，烧得他喘不过气来。

欲望迅速缠遍他，由内而外像一张网把他死死关在里面，牢不可破。

他咬着牙打开了一瓶润滑倒在手心里，靠着床头大开双腿，带着些许对未知的迷惘伸手向下探，先是青涩又毫无章法地在穴口附近抹了一遍，又颤颤巍巍地试着伸进一根手指，立即被欲求不满的湿软小口吸住，并且不断往里吮着像是不肯放它走。

岑远宁尝试着增加手指，加到三根时他深呼吸了一口气，开始缓慢抽插起来，而后不断加速。但手指的运动只是稍稍缓解了一点欲求，继续动下去就只有浅尝辄止带来的更深更多的欲望了。

他看了一眼那一排情趣玩具，咬了咬牙挑了一个较大号仿真阳具款，塞进去的那一刻他不可抑制地喘了一声，在偌大的空房间里赤裸着他无法掩饰的欲望。

仿真阳具尽管够粗，却不知为何总让他觉得越捣越空虚，水声在房间里响出一场欲望的舞曲，像是哪里欠了点什么挠得人心极端的痒。他手腕有些酸了，身子软了一下贴着床沿掉到了地毯上。

岑远宁第一次觉得自己的身体完全不受自己控制了，他少有地生出了懊恼，冷着脸用手边的东西把房间砸了半边，随后又被情欲攫住，不得不再爬回床上将手往下探去。

他将仿真阳具抽出自己的身体，仿真阳具沾满晶液的柱体黏连着丝缕液体滴滴答答落在烟灰色床单上，洇出一片深灰水渍。阳具被随手扔在了地毯上，与润滑倒在一起。

没有其他选择了，他把最大的震动棒拿了起来。震动棒顶端有几处凸起，起初塞进去时他还没体会到什么，等他按下开关后凸起处的点一阵阵地跳着，密集地砸进甬道深处的软肉里去，似勾似撞，把他砸了个舒爽。

岑远宁低头看着那根震动棒末尾留在外面，艳丽的紫色与白皙的皮肤形成鲜明对比，水色沾染了整个小腹以下，床单又湿透了，场面说不出的淫靡。

然而持续不断的震感也只是暂时缓解了一点极度饥渴，他一次又一次被冰冷的震动带进高潮的漩涡里，又一次次被卷着抛出来。

没有信息素的交缠，每一次的高潮只会向内侵蚀出更深的欲望沟壑。

他有些无力地躺下，把自己埋进被子里，双腿间夹着被子试图再获得一些额外的快感，愈发觉得撑不住了，于是忍不住打电话催陈礼。

好在路绎及时赶到了，不然他说不定会成为第一个死于发情的总裁。

岑远宁思绪牵扯回来，手又落回路绎胸肌附近，沿着锁骨滑入胸肌间的沟壑，这是一副很年轻活力的身躯。

他看了一眼路绎：“头一次听说有人嫌钱多，所以你答应了？”

路绎还沉浸在“既然他之前一直都在用抑制剂那这次就是他的第一次”的喜悦里，听了岑远宁的话他低头与他对视：“那岑总的意思是，只包养我一个吗？”

岑远宁像是听到了废话一样睨了他一眼：“秘密有必要让更多人知道吗？”

他靠着床头坐起来，手轻轻扼住路绎的咽喉，半带威胁半是温存地抚摸着，从上方看向他，重申了重点内容：“我的发情期可能有点紊乱，你必须随叫随到。绝对保守我的身份秘密，不该问的不要多问。不能和别人上床，我会嫌脏。”

路绎很顺从的点了点头，弯起一点眼睛：“我保证。”

剩下冷冰冰的守则宣读在岑远宁口中卡住，他看向这双年轻又干净的眼，手没忍住抚上他的眼皮：“你太简单了，真的要进娱乐圈？里面太脏了。”

“可是我想演戏。”路绎的眼睛亮亮的，像一轮天真的圆月，“我不会把自己弄脏的，我保证。”

岑远宁又盯了他片刻，最后低低“嗯”了一声后，赤身裸体下床进了浴室。

浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声，路绎望了一眼被扔在地上的某知名快消品牌99一件的T恤，才突然反应过来为什么岑远宁会理所当然地包养他。

他抱过一个沾满Omega信息素的枕头，下巴软软地陷进柔软羽绒里，他深吸了一口气，眼神直直望向浴室那道磨砂门，里面被模糊的身影隐隐绰绰。

路绎神色温柔地笑起来，很小声地说了一句：“好久不见。”


	4. 互相需要

十几分钟后，水声停了，岑远宁半敞着浴袍满身水汽地走了出来，黑发又软又湿地贴在耳侧，一双眼也因为沾了水雾而柔软了几分。

等岑远宁走近了，路绎看见他胸口那一片被热气蒸腾出的绯红，不由自主地咽了咽口水。在岑远宁走到床边的时候路绎一把抱住他的腰，岑远宁没有防备，一下子后仰倒在松软的大床上，不用偏头都能闻到被单上散发出的欢爱后的气息。

路绎翻了个身跨到他身上，半祈求半询问道：“岑先生还要不要做？”

岑远宁倒也没生气，推了他一把，面无表情地说：“去洗个澡。”

路绎不情不愿地“哦”了一声，然后迅速爬下床，边爬边说：“我很快的，等我！”

走了两步又觉得不对，回头吐了吐舌头笑道：“哎我忘了，Alpha不能说快。”

岑远宁看着他急匆匆跑进浴室的背影，心头竟然泛起一点笑意。

等路绎出来之后，岑远宁已经端着电脑靠在床头处理公务了。路绎很识趣地没有凑上去，像小狗似地坐在床边地板上，扒着床沿抬头看他，身后就差摇一条尾巴了。

他真好看，也真好闻。

路绎仰着脸，像是在看星星，然后弯了眼睛傻笑。

岑远宁的余光被那点笑意烫了眼睛，分给他一个眼神问道：“笑什么，别坐地上，脏。”

“床上也不是很干净……”路绎小声嘀咕着爬起来，原地转了两圈，看岑远宁确实有事在忙不愿意搭理他，想了想对他说，“岑先生我去给你做点吃的吧！”

还没等他回应，路绎就已经出了房间。他望着那个活泼的身影几秒后把视线又投回屏幕，嘴角翘起一点自己都没有注意到的弧度。

家里厨房自己几乎没有踏进过，也很少在家中吃饭，定时来清扫的阿姨会补充冰箱，但大部分时候里面的东西都还是会原封不动地扔掉。岑远宁听着厨房里传来的叮叮当当的声响，边回复邮件边分心想这孩子能做出什么东西来。

约莫半小时后，路绎端着两碗东西用身子把门撞开，很小心地注意不把它洒出来，端到房间一角的木桌上招呼岑远宁：“岑先生来吃一点面吧？”

其实岑远宁的事情都处理得差不多了，但他突然起了点逗弄小孩儿的心思，视线没离开屏幕说道：“放着吧。”

路绎坐到桌旁盯着面汤上升起的热气，过一会儿又看了看岑远宁，像是纠结了一下才说：“先生先吃东西吧，身体重要。”

岑远宁没搭话，路绎伏到他旁边，撒娇一样劝道：“吃一点吧，再放会儿面就不好吃了，到时候不能怪我做得不好吃。”

岑远宁抬眼看他，揉了揉他的发顶：“你倒是挺乖的。”说完合上笔记本下了床。

他身上的浴袍始终没系好，衣带要散不散地晃着，裸露出白玉一样的前胸，一双腿白生生地踩着木质地板，一尊行走的绝色雕塑。

路绎手里搅动着自己手里这碗面，只觉得更饿了。

“怎么不吃？”岑远宁用筷子挑起一点面，猫一样的轻轻咬了一口，然后抬头看他，“味道不错，你要是毕业之后不演戏，来我家当厨子也可以。”

得了一句夸奖后路绎咬着筷子笑起来：“没有没有，我就只会做这么点东西，不过岑先生要是看得起我的手艺，以后我再研究一下菜谱给您做点其他的。”

“就这么想当演员吗？”岑远宁没拿筷子的左手轻轻敲了敲桌面，又提回了那个话题，“娱乐圈不是什么好待的地方，你确定想进去吗？”

他在里面见过太多污浊的事情了，而眼前人干净又敞亮，真扔进去他怕给泡坏了。

“可我很喜欢演戏。”路绎放下筷子认真道，“在镜头前和在舞台上演戏都很有意思，我倒不在意红不红的，能演戏就行，所以我不会去……用其他手段抢机会，让自己变脏的，况且我会遵守协议的。”

看他这么认真解释的样子，岑远宁莫名觉得他可爱，似笑非笑地看着他，说：“我包养你，不算其他手段？”

路绎听了这话一愣，然后很快地眨了眨眼睛，说：“岑先生的话，怎么能叫手段呢？”说完顿了顿，恢复了认真的表情，“不过岑先生真的不必给我找资源什么的，我……您给我的钱已经够我安安心心不计成本地演戏了。”

“嗯。”岑远宁不紧不慢地继续低头吃面，“心思单纯也是好事，你演你的戏就行。”

吃完面后路绎勤快地收拾好了东西下楼，上来之后还端上来一盘葡萄当饭后水果。

岑远宁这会儿又靠回床头处理邮件，感受到身旁陷下去一点，随后一只手捻了一颗葡萄过来：“先生吃吗？”

岑远宁张口咬住，咽下去后才说：“我不是请你来当保姆的，歇会儿吧。”

真是得了便宜还卖乖。路绎心里嘀咕，嘴上应着：“这不是第一次被包养没经验嘛。”

岑远宁这会儿是真忙，刚才来了一封邮件说一个项目出了点问题，这会儿几方人都在忙着协商，他连分给路绎一个眼神的时间都没有。

岑远宁没回他，又打了几个电话，才想起身边还有个人：“你要是无聊，床边小书架上有几本书你可以翻一下。”随后想起什么，顿了几秒刚要开口，“不过——”

“鲁米诗选？”路绎的英文发音很漂亮，优雅的英腔听上去有些撩人，“一次有个骑手沿草原驰奔，  
在荒野中看到个睡着的人。一条毒蛇正游到那人跟前，突然钻进了他张开的嘴间……”

“你读得懂？”岑远宁几乎是有些生硬地打断了路绎，搭在键盘的手几不可见地颤动起来，他尽量温和地勾起一点笑，“这篇没什么好看的，翻翻鲁米其他的诗吧。”

路绎听到愣了愣，旋即笑起来：“岑先生不要看不起人哦，当代大学生的英语水平还是很可以的。您也是一个无神论者吧，所以也觉得这种真主的规训没什么意思。不过他的诗实在写得很好，我从小也读的。”

刚才路绎随手翻到的那篇是一首哲理训谕诗，一个骑手在荒野看到一条蛇钻进了睡者张开的嘴中，骑手先后击打那人又逼迫他吃下烂苹果以吐出毒蛇，睡者误解了他并不断咒骂他，直到自己在骑手的不断鞭策狂奔下跌倒，吐出毒蛇后才理解骑手，并对他感恩戴德。

诗中鲁米表达了他对真主的虔诚与挚爱，但在无信仰的路绎心里并没有砸落多大的水花。

岑远宁略惊讶地抬了眼看他，没有回复他话里的问句，只说：“你不需要一直用敬称，太……”

太什么，岑远宁一时也不知道怎么说。想说你好歹是个Alpha，不必这样低声下气，又觉得Alpha凭什么就有趾高气昂的权力呢？想说虽然你被我包养了，但也不用这么卑微讨好，又觉得金主没必要这样圣母。

他自己也说不清，好像也竟然有点喜欢男孩在他耳边脆生生地喊岑先生的模样。

“可是我这么叫您，叫您岑先生，是因为觉得您很厉害呀。”路绎靠着床头，手上还捧着那本灰绿色的小册子，含着难以言说的温柔，“年纪轻轻就可以把公司做得这么好，比那些所谓的Alpha厉害多了，你是最好的那一个。”

岑远宁侧目，心中微动，这句甚至带着点稚气的夸赞是偏心又盲目的，但他居然有想要相信的念头。

我是最好的那一个吗。

岑远宁瓷白的耳后红了一些，有点想要转移话题的慌乱——他并不知道这种情绪叫做害羞：“我以为你会说是因为我有钱。”

路绎张了张嘴，然后慢吞吞地回复：“有钱的人那么多，没什么稀奇的。”

岑远宁只觉得一个看上去清俭的大学生说出这样的话很有意思，于是问：“你学表演的，应该有很多人想要包养你们吧？”

路绎捏了捏书页，似乎在思考该怎么回复，过了一会儿说：“其实不是学表演的问题。每个学校都会有一些被包养的学生，表演系的学生也不是外人说的那么……随便，绝大多数人都是真心热爱表演，一直在努力学习的。”

“所以你才不想我捧你？”岑远宁侧了身子看他，“你觉得接受包养是一件很随便的事情吗？在我之前有人提出过这种要求吗？”

虽然路绎是个Alpha，但是如今AA恋尽管还没有得到法律认可，却并不少见，想要包养的路绎的有钱Alpha和Omega都有，但他并没有答应过。路绎如实说了。

岑远宁有些好奇：“那为什么答应我？”

路绎觉得还没到把实情说出来的地步，虽然有充当抑制剂的理由兜着，但他还是怕会吓跑岑远宁。

他掂量着分量回道：“您和他们不一样。您需要我，他们不需要。”

岑远宁看着他。

路绎继续说：“虽然听起来有点好笑，在金主面前说这样的话也有点做作，但是我喜欢被需要的感觉。那些金主需要的不是我，随便哪个年轻好看的Alpha都可以，但是您需要我。这么说好像也不准确，虽然VN信息素类型稀少，但是目前来说您只有我，您需要我。”

“我也需要您。”

“没有谁能抵挡百分之九十九的信息素契合度吧，您说呢？”

路绎把诗侧放到柜子上，转身见到岑远宁还在盯着他。

又过了一会儿，岑远宁合上电脑，声音半哑：“过来，让我看看有多需要。”


	5. 他的国王

太快了。

路绎的吻落在他颈侧时，岑远宁想。

腺体反噬产生的发情热来得太快了，他原本还以为一阵一阵的情热间歇起码够他完完整整处理完公务，但火烧起来的时候，没有预兆，也猝不及防。

岑远宁被热量砸得有点昏沉，路绎还在他身上源源不断地点火。亲到胸前时，岑远宁颤了一下。

然后肉眼可见地遍身泛红。

“先生喜欢这里是吗？”

路绎伸出舌尖舔了舔，乳尖颤动挺翘得厉害，泛着水光的嫩粉深了几分，成了靡艳的颜色。

岑远宁很深地吸了一口气，被快感激得后仰，脖颈弯出一道脆弱又易碎的弧度。

他睁眼，眼底情潮涌动，不自觉地带出了清冷又勾人的味道。

路绎觉得他这副表情和信息素如出一辙，清苦又带点甘甜回香，勾得人只想再多靠近一点。

他俯下身，继续舔舐岑远宁敏感的乳首，一只手扣着他的腰，另一只手向下摸到穴口。

轻轻一按，汁水四溢。

手指在穴口转了两下，沾了满手汁液。路绎随后把液体涂抹在乳尖，轻轻吮着一只，用手玩着一只。

岑远宁被点着了，火烧得越来越大。

路绎的长相偏向清俊，眉目深邃却少年气重，看上去干净又真挚，因此在做出这样色情的举动时，淫靡的反差让岑远宁甚至有了些负罪感。

好像是自己把一个干干净净的孩子给拉下了泥潭里，与他一同在情欲地沼泽里万劫不复。

岑远宁一只手扣在他后脑处，以掌控的姿态揉着他的脑袋，微喘着开口："小朋友，怎么会这么多？"

路绎抬眼看他，目光清亮：“本来是不会的。”

他向上咬住岑远宁的下唇，低低道：“可是遇到先生就什么都会了。”

“那让先生看看……”岑远宁渡出一口温热的气息，手向下握住了那根早已硬热似铁的性器，“你还会什么？”

岑远宁实在是烧热了，湿透了，换做清醒的时候他绝对说不出这样的话，也干不出这样的事的。

但路绎实在很爱看他被欲望拆解的样子。清冷的外壳崩裂，柔软多汁又滚烫的内里含住他，撺掇着他不断往里征伐。

路绎压着他，像一条大型犬伏在他身上又啃又咬，非要在白绸一样的肌肤上落下自己的印记，写上自己的诗。

他凑到岑远宁颈侧时，被后颈处浓烈的清香蛊惑了，竟然一时失了心神想上去咬一口，在腺体里留下自己的痕迹。

岑远宁在欲海里分出点意识，发现他的意图后伸手扣住他的下颌使他与自己对视。路绎下身停止了动作，意识到自己越界的举动后一时僵在了那里。

自己在想什么呢？

成结时被避孕套箍紧的感觉又涌回来，提醒他现在只能算个解药，什么标记都不要妄想。

“……对不起。”路绎竟然有些怕，怕他因此换掉自己。

岑远宁的手从下颌滑到他颈间，感受到他的震动，随后一个翻身把路绎压在身下。

“下不为例。”

岑远宁撩着眼皮看了他一眼，眼神里没有情，只有欲，那是他原谅的理由。

他的手还没有从路绎脖颈上放开，松松地箍了一圈，拇指在喉结处摩挲，激得路绎无意识地颤动。

这个姿势进得很深，一下子顶到了生殖腔口。岑远宁稍微适应了一会儿后，按着他的肩膀自己动了起来。

他没有经验，也不得章法，只是漫无目的地扭着腰。他精于锻炼，因此也不觉得累。

路绎看他没有生气的意思，抬起头讨好地想要舔弄他，却被岑远宁按了回去。

岑远宁的食指按在他唇上，低声道：“作为惩罚。”

路绎伸出舌舔了一下他的指尖，见岑远宁没有收回去，便加力吮吸了起来。

指尖的酥麻感一路传到脊椎，岑远宁受用地眯了眯眼，俯下身子轻声说：“小朋友挺会哄人的，自己动一下。”

路绎终于收到赦令，双手扶着他的腰，加了力气不断向上挺身，一下一下正正顶到岑远宁的敏感点。

快感将他压倒，他不得不伏在路绎的胸膛上，随着挺身起伏降落，像没有归属只受潮汐力影响的海浪。

年轻人的心跳很有力，一下一下地像作鼓，也因为兴奋速度很快，一声声都是情欲的催化。

岑远宁就在这浪里沉浮，随着鼓声的响动，抛上去又落下来。

他分不清楚是因为契合度太高了，还是性腺实在干涸太久，这副身体对于快感的敏感程度让自己都讶异。

他好像临时被困在一个和现实世界隔了一层的空间里，这里面只有无穷无尽的情浪，一层一层淹没他。

即将被浪抛至最高点时，路绎扣着他的腰往下，自己朝着某处狠力一顶，岑远宁立即失了力气，情潮从四面八方涌来，沿着小腹打上神经中枢，一时间意识都是空白的。

岑远宁从指尖到发梢都是软的欲的，整个人化成水瘫在路绎身上。两个人都汗涔涔的，仿佛下一秒就要融化在一起。

两人的信息素都偏向清淡，此刻却因为释放过多变得浓郁起来。

空气是甜的，人也是甜的。

路绎攥住岑远宁的手，右手食指缓缓沿着他脊柱上的汗滴滑过。他看着岑远宁仍闭着眼的模样，没忍住开了口：“先让我认识你，然后我就死去。”

是鲁米的诗，他念的是波斯语原句。

岑远宁睁开眼，浸了满目欲色，他低哑地笑开，声音里还带着残留的情欲以及不容质疑的气势。

“已认识我的人，再不会死去。”

路绎的心跳在那一瞬间迸开，他肖想了七个春秋的场景如此轻易地发生了。

他没有把岑远宁按下来，而是以臣服的姿态搂住他，仰头去够他的唇舌，随后是一阵昏沌的亲吻，唇齿交叠迂回缠绵。

路绎在他的国王口中攫取津液，如同跪着追逐国王衣袍的一角，永远乐此不疲，永远匍匐于地。

尽管除了啃出红痕外没有任何标记性的动作，路绎偏偏又升起那个大逆不道的想法：他是我的。

好像也没什么不对，国王是所有人的，所以也是我的。

他沉迷于他的国王的所有，昏暗的房间是他们的领地，被褥间的所有汗水都是耕耘的痕迹。

而国王也沉浸在这场欢腾里，所有递上的政务都不值一提，只有驰骋着的欲望是真实又愉悦的。

路绎说得对，没有人能抵挡得住百分之九十九的契合度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文两句选自《鲁米：偷走睡眠的人》（白蓝译）  
完整小节  
在爱里，只需啜饮永恒之酒，除此无他。  
或者不为什么，只为给出生命。  
我说：“先让我认识你，然后我就死去。”  
他说：“已认识我的人，再不会死去。”
> 
> 鲁米是波斯诗人，诗句原文大部分是波斯语，还有少量土耳其语希腊语等，也有英译本，现在的中文版基本都是从英译版翻译过来的，为了阅读方便本文所有诗句提及都采用中译版，他们用什么语言念我会标明。


	6. 我希望你

这场交欢持续了多久，两个人都毫无概念。

他们在昏沉的空间里反复相融，信息素互相交缠勾往一次又一次的极乐，直到陈礼把床头的座机都打响了十来次，刺耳的铃声与最后才与情热一起被终结。

岑远宁接起电话，整个人都懒懒的：“不是说让程凊先代我处理吗，打那么多电话干什么？”

“岑大少爷……从你上次回了一下那个项目的问题到现在，已经过了一整天了，打这么多电话也不接，这不是担心出什么事吗！你可算接电话了，我已经带着医生和保镖一起过去了，虽然那个路绎看着是个普通大学生，但是万一……这要是出什么事老爷子不得把我杀了？”陈礼在那头滔滔不绝，简直操碎了心。

陈礼是个Beta，主宅里老佣人范姨的儿子，受他父亲岑刻资助修完工商管理学位后和岑远宁一起进了公司做他的副手，两个人有从小相识的情分，当年陈礼也帮着瞒过他是Omega一事，他算是岑远宁为数不多信任的人。

虽然年龄差不多，但陈礼对他有时候都像对儿子似的事事操心，就算冷淡如岑远宁也把他当成半个家人，于是也时常能耐着性子听他叨叨完。

虽然听得多了，但岑远宁每次听陈礼一腔热忱地噼里啪啦说一大堆还是有点头疼，他叹口气：“医生可以，保镖不用了，你是觉得我这房子的报警系统是摆设吗？”

“也是……那您现在身体怎么样了，我找的那个Alpha您还满意吗？主要我一个Beta也看不出来合不合适的……”

岑远宁低头看了一眼，小孩儿正趴在他腿上，只见他正看着自己还眨了眨眼。

岑远宁揉了揉他的脑袋，才想起来还没告诉陈礼他要包养他的决定，于是便直接提了让他准备起草协议。

陈礼在电话那头听到数额一惊：“那个小子这么有本事？我当时看他穿得那么省钱还不收一箱子钱还觉得他有点骨气呢，哎没想到是把大的放后头……”

“行了陈礼。”岑远宁平常听他不耽误正事的时候嘴碎两句也没什么，今天听见这么说他竟然有点烦躁，少见地对陈礼语气冷了下来，“该多少就多少，没别的事我挂了。”

电话挂掉后，岑远宁把路绎那只挥舞着“三”的手按下来：“给你的你就拿着，五百万不多，要是没你，公司一天的损失都不止这个数。”

路绎和他对视了一眼，没好意思说这钱其实还不够在他家买间厕所的。

岑远宁看了眼地上，欲言又止道：“你拿去买点衣服，没必要这么省。”

哦，原来是因为这个。路绎顺着他的目光看了眼团在地板上的两位数棉质T恤，他自己早就不在乎这些了，不过也怪不得被当成贫穷卖身男大学生。

他抬头，目光很真挚：“总裁，您听我说，虽然它便宜，但是真的挺舒服的。”

“……”岑远宁一个连拖鞋都超过两位数的人，并不太能理解这句话，但还是缓缓点了头，“你喜欢也行。”

路绎翻了个身，抱住他的腰：“岑先生为什么要叫医生？哪里不舒服吗？我伤到你了吗？”

“没有。”岑远宁摸了摸他的耳朵，“我只是觉得有点奇怪，这次发情热持续时间太长了，我觉得不太正常。”

没过多久气喘吁吁的私人医生被陈礼架着赶到了，还没来得及喝口水就看到地上扔的几个避孕套，路绎脸一红，埋在被子里的头探出来，披了件衣服就要去收拾又被岑远宁按回去了。

医生神色复杂：“……您，他还戴套的吗？”

岑远宁眼神是冷的：“不然呢？”

医生擦了擦汗：“是这样的，我们一般来说缓解发情期要通过性行为，就算是没有射精行为，只要有信息素交换过程就可以了。但是您的情况有点不一样，这么说吧，就像一只被摘掉饥饿感官后饿了十四年的狗，突然感官回来了，就给它普通分量的食物，它肯定不够啊，可能可以缓解一会儿，但后面反而会越来越凶地讨食——那个，我没有说您是狗的意思。”

路绎从被子里露出一对眼睛看着医生，岑远宁也看着他，一暖一冷，医生被盯得有些发慌。

岑远宁没对他的比喻做出什么评价，问道：“所以呢？”

“所以……所以你得给它吃肉，让它吃饱，您得把套摘了，呃……”医生看了眼岑远宁的神色，还是继续说道，“最好呢，还是能做个临时标记，直接往腺体里注入信息素加上体液交换绝对是最有效的，不然您这次发情期持续一个月都不一定能结束。”

看岑远宁还没说话，医生献宝似的捧出他的医药箱：“我来之前还以为您……就提前准备好避孕注射剂了，避孕效果能达到99.9%，是目前效果最好的药。”

“那0.01%怎么办？”岑远宁皱了皱眉。

“这个基本上不太可能，况且您连续注射了十四年抑制剂，生殖腔发育也受到了一定影响——这个您当年也是知道的，正常怀孕概率都不高，再加上注射避孕剂，那0.01%不用担心。”

岑远宁最后还是点了头，当场让医生往他腺体里注射避孕药。

路绎看着他微蹙的眉头，心疼地捂上岑远宁的眼睛。

岑远宁眼前突然黑了，他摸着路绎的手却没拿下来：“怎么了？”

路绎的声音闷闷地在耳边响起来：“以前我打针的时候我妈就会捂我的眼睛，说看不见就不疼了，这个时候可以自由唯心主义一下。”

岑远宁觉得有点好笑，但还是让他捂着：“我本来就看不见针，这样捂着不就对注射过程感觉更明显了吗？”

“……”路绎顿了顿，“好像也是。”

但他的手掌刚刚离开一厘米就被岑远宁按了回去。

“走什么，不会用点唯物的方法吗？”

岑远宁的掌心还与路绎的手背贴着，柔软的热量流动着，路绎像突然被点醒，乖乖地放出了安抚信息素。

二十二岁Alpha男孩子的身量很高，手也生得大，几乎要盖掉岑远宁半张脸。

岑远宁清晰地闻到信息素的淡香，愈创木的味道把后颈的疼痛盖了过去，他紧绷的身子一下放松了下来。

“哎，放松就对了，岑总每次打针都僵着，只会越打越疼。”医生把那管避孕剂仔细注射完后留下几支，嘱咐道，“注射方法和抑制剂差不多，这几支最好是事前注射，另外几支是事后注射的，能事前还是事前注射完吧。”

岑远宁点头，又和医生确认了一些注意事项后示意医生可以离开了。

门外陈礼刚要送医生下楼，路绎踩着他出房门的瞬间叫住了医生：“如果我主动避孕，他是不是不用注射那个了？”

医生没拿准路绎的身份，因此对他主动提出这个要求有些惊讶：“可以，如果你结扎的话岑总就不用采用避孕手段了，效果是一样的，信息素并不在精子里。”

“那等您这次结束之后，我去做手术吧。”路绎几乎是毫不迟疑地转头对岑远宁说道。

岑远宁想了想，觉得自己不用打针也确实方便，于是没怎么犹豫就点了头：“行，给你加钱。”

“……”路绎有点挫败地侧过身半搂着岑远宁的脖子，很诚挚地一字一句说，“岑先生，我不是为了钱，我是希望你可以少疼一点。”

岑远宁被他眼里的认真烫到，偏了头不去看他，手搭在他头顶有一下没一下地揉着，他有点不真实。

他听过太多我希望了。

我希望你可以考得更好。

我希望你可以更优秀。

我希望你可以是第一。

我希望你成为一个真的Alpha。

但好像没有人说过，我希望你可以少疼一点。

岑远宁半晌才开口，他很浅地笑了一下：“好，不加钱。”

路绎知道他听进去了，乖顺地伏在他腿上任他像撸猫一样摸自己的头发。

陈礼站在门外看着这一幕，心里暗道怪不得这个小孩可以这么受宠，手段的确高明。

但他不知道的是，这种手段叫真心，其实是世界上最高明，又最不高明的手段之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 程凊（qìng）


	7. 法文情人

这次发情热间歇很长，五个小时过去了，岑远宁已经处理完程凊没权限批准的文件后，发现自己竟然闲了下来。

上一次激烈又绵长的性爱让他有点累，到现在还没太缓过来，但现在还不困，他揉了揉因为看屏幕太久有些酸的眼睛，看向坐在书房一角沙发上的路绎。

坐在墨绿丝绒沙发上的男孩静得像一座雕塑，暖色落地灯下，诗集被缓慢翻动着。

岑远宁走过去，走到他身后：“在看什么？”

路绎听到声音仰头看他：“现在在看您。”

岑远宁弯了弯唇，或许是光线太柔软，他看起来居然很温柔，他把那本诗集从路绎手里抽出来：“啊，纪尧姆，法文诗，这本放在书架上没看过。英语波斯语你会，法语你也会？现在的大学生水平这么高了吗？”

路绎空着的手僵了一下，然后若无其事地搭在扶手上：“岑先生不了解现在的大学生，业余爱好很多的。法语是我辅修的，波斯语是在社团里随便学学的，其实水平都一般。”

他迅速转移了话题，撒娇似的开玩笑：“您为什么买来又没看过呢？岑先生不会法语吗？我以为岑先生什么都会。”

“那是我母亲留下的，一直放着没看。”岑远宁惩戒似的用力捏了捏他的脸颊，“胆子大了，金主你也敢嘲讽？”

手劲看着大，路绎白皙的面上立刻红了一块，但是他自己知道岑远宁才没生气呢，于是赶紧把那只捏过他的手顺着牵过来，轻轻捏着指尖笑嘻嘻道：“先生对我好所以胆子才大，恃宠而骄咯。”

岑远宁抽出手揉了揉他被捏红的那一块，说：“法语我不会，德语西语还是会一点的，你正好挑到我不会的语种了。”

路绎亮着眼睛仰着脑袋看他：“那我给先生念法语诗听吧，可以吗？”

等岑远宁在他旁边坐下，路绎又一副很不好意思的样子：“我可以抱着您吗？”

岑远宁没有什么异议，他浑身都有些倦，顺势躺在了路绎怀里。

按理说，他很不喜欢这样的姿势，会显得自己太弱太具有依赖性，但此刻他只觉得舒适安心。

男孩的臂膀很有力，体温也适宜，甚至好像还能听到年轻的胸膛里跳动的声音。

他居然不止一次从这个比他小七岁的男孩身上感受到了安全感。

怀抱轻轻荡了荡，因为落地灯的角度被调了调，为了不晃到怀里人的眼睛。

然后耳边传来轻缓低沉的声音，岑远宁第一次知道他的声音可以这么沉密，砸在心上是发麻的。日常对话时路绎总是有些讨好或撒娇，声线明亮又欢快，听着声音就能勾勒出一个明朗少年形象，和读诗的时候差得很大。

他低头看岑远宁，很低很慢地念着法语：

“ 在你深邃的的眼湖里  
我微小的心沉溺且柔化了  
我被击溃  
在这爱情与疯癫的湖水  
怀念与忧郁的湖水 ”

岑远宁问他什么意思，路绎摩挲了一下书页，低头亲他的额头：“夸先生眼睛好看。”

他继续念，从《烈酒集》开始一首首挑着念，岑远宁听不懂也不问，只听他念。

念完又继续读纪尧姆的《加利格拉姆》——他的图画诗，法文诗句一行行缀成图画，用图像和文字同步表意，即使读不懂文字，也能从组成的图案里读出大意。

构成图画的诗句排列不规律，纪尧姆的手稿也不那么易读，他念得更慢，但听着更醇厚动人了。

灯下的两个人靠在一起，暖黄的灯把气氛都泡软，空气里除了念诗声没有第二种声音。

好奇怪。岑远宁想，明明才认识两天的人，这一刻却好像是老朋友一样。

从来没有人和他共享过这样惬意宁静的时光，这盏灯下的影子总是孤独的。

岑远宁看着他翻页，听着他像山涧里的风，为他在诗句上停留。

他突然按住路绎打算翻页的手，指着诗集上那颗心，问这副画上的诗写了什么。

那是一颗心的形状，法文诗句描的边，甚至不是一颗规整对称的心，显得干瘪又歪扭。

路绎轻轻抓住那根指着心的手指，沿着边缘缓慢描着形状，说：“我的心啊，宛如一颗颠倒的焰火。”

岑远宁像真的被焰火灼伤，把手抽了出来，摩挲过那颗心的指腹还在发烫。

那颗心的温度太高了，有些吓到他。

岑远宁还不困，但是他说：“我困了。”

路绎体贴地轻轻合上诗集放在扶手上，手伸到他膝弯下，预备把他抱起来的样子：“我抱先生去休息？”

岑远宁点点头，在尽量不颠簸的怀抱里想，这个男孩好像并不像他看起来那样清澈见底。

但是不坏，他想，会给他念法文诗的男孩总是不坏的。

大概是避孕药剂让下一波发情热延迟了到来，岑远宁没觉得不适发热，竟然在平稳略晃的怀抱里睡着了。

路绎好像是叹了口气，很轻，自己也几乎没听见。他抱着岑远宁在床边又站了五分钟才把他放下去，此刻的岑远宁与陷下去的席梦思一样，都是柔软的。

“Je t'adore.”

这次只有他一个人听见。

发情热还是气势汹汹地在半夜降临了，路绎是被信息素勾醒的，身旁躺着契合度百分之九十九的发情期Omega，Alpha不可能不动情。

岑远宁半梦着被路绎亲醒，身上的睡袍被褪得一干二净，床头助眠熏香里的薰衣草精油气息被带雪的苦橙花盖过，空气是热的。

路绎顺着细腻发烫的皮肤一路抚摸下去，沾了黏湿一片，里面绞着一汪迷魂汤似的，只让人想进去，想饮尽榨干他。

岑远宁还没醒透，大概还觉得浑身的热是从梦里来的，溢出的呻吟都带着懒倦的鼻音，却勾得人更心痒难耐。

路绎胸腔里跳动得很快，这次是不一样的，他知道。

他去啃岑远宁的脖子，一路舔到耳后，然后伏在那儿，用念法文诗的节奏，又低又哑地说：“先生，醒醒，让我帮你。”

他们没有开灯，窗帘也拉得严严实实，只有床头柜上熏香机身上的微光映着，勉强让他们看见彼此的轮廓。

岑远宁可能还有点混沌，抬手捧住他的脸，竟然主动伸进舌头去勾缠他。

路绎先是一愣，马上卷舌追逐，两条舌柔软湿润地交缠，连接点燃了对方。

吻得太深又太久了，多少像极了情人的缠绵，岑远宁醒实了，忽然有些心慌地推开他。

“进来。”他抬起一条腿搭到路绎腰间，足跟轻缓地磨着他的尾骨部分。

痒。一股酥麻的欲望窜得更狠，路绎把他的另一条腿也抬起来，扶着硬物缓缓拓进汩汩流水的秘境。

他没忍住逸出一声喘息，岑远宁好像笑了，手往上移摸了摸他的头发。

“先生舒服吗？”路绎动作还不快，为了让他先适应自己。

岑远宁把腿勾得更紧，让性器一下进得更深了，他搂着路绎的脖子，很轻地下令：“可以再快点。”

路绎于是加快撞击，一下一下疾风骤雨似的钉入他，肉体之间相撞的声音不绝于耳，在情欲的交响乐里，路绎去亲他的喉结。

他说：“先生，你里面好湿。”

岑远宁去捂他的嘴，反而被舔了掌心，湿润酥麻的触感从掌心流窜到心尖上。

岑远宁想把手收回去，却被路绎抓住了。他嵌入的速度没有慢下来，嘴上却拽着岑远宁的手，一根根舔舐着，从指尖到指根，指缝到突起的关节。

明明是一手液体，岑远宁却觉得自己被舔出一手的焰火。

焰火。他想起那句诗。

“我的心啊，宛如一颗颠倒的焰火。”

深入的顶撞持续了很久，他被撞散了，意识和记忆开始胡乱组合。

他耳畔响起另一个念诗的声音，很温柔的女声在念波斯语，但画面一下又散了，面前是一张张纸，他在抄写“是你又赐给了我新的灵魂”，另一个声音说：“不是喜欢读诗吗？要读对意思。”

“先生为什么走神，是我没有让您爽到吗？”路绎抚上他的耳垂，轻轻揉捏，把岑远宁的意识唤了回来。

岑远宁有一瞬间的怔愣，在黑暗中睁大了眼睛像是要把他看清楚。

身下的嵌实感让他饱足，他没有说话，而是紧紧抓住他的臂膀，他的力气很大，大概在路绎身上留下了印子，他不知道，他只知道抓住他，像抓住一块浮木，让他从深海的窒息里喘息片刻。

这点劲儿是对路绎的无声鼓励，他低头舔弄他的下颌线，顶撞的速度越来越快，岑远宁意识已经不够他打乱的了，变得一片空白，身下又湿又紧地绞着他，他向他索取了一个又湿又深的吻，然后问：“我可以射吗，先生？”

岑远宁点点头，仰头索回一个吻，在黏腻的水声里体内的宫口被锁住，阴茎顶端卡住生殖腔口，一股一股地浇灌滚烫的种子。

岑远宁体内升起一种奇异的感觉，他知道自己不会怀孕，但这种与他人交融的另一种体验让他有些惊讶，两个毫不相干的人居然能用这样的方式连接在一起。

路绎伏身埋在他颈侧喘息，呼吸间的热气灌入岑远宁耳侧，他喘得很餍足，一声一声在黑暗里都被放大，岑远宁摸他的脸，摸到一手薄汗。

“先生好香啊——”路绎的声音被拉长，磁感被加重，带着蛊惑的味道。

于是岑远宁下意识地偏了偏头，露出他后颈的一侧。

路绎摸上去，像捧着博物馆里的珍宝，他凑上去，鼻息微微烫到腺体，岑远宁缩了一下。

“先生别怕，我疼您好不好。”路绎哄他，岑远宁又放松下来，但是推了他一把：“叫你不该有的心思别有，忘了？”

临时标记要在没有成结的时候打，成结时打下的就是永久标记了。

路绎小心思没能得逞，闷声又埋了一会儿，等结完全消了才拔出来。

他把岑远宁翻过来，从脊椎舔上去，在腺体处轻轻吻了吻，然后咬破了它。

其实并不疼，只是有些麻意，随后是蔓延到四肢百骸的轻松舒适。

太舒服了。

岑远宁第一次知道真正溶于身体的信息素交融是这样美妙的事情，和高潮带来的快感不一样，路绎把信息素注入他的那一刻，岑远宁觉得自己的身体第一次被真正填满了，补上了二十九年的空缺。

万分契合，他是这么觉得的。

百分之九十九的契合度就这么迷人，他开始有点好奇百分之百的契合度的体验会是什么样的。

但他只想了一会儿，又觉得没那么吸引人，再去适应另一个人这件事本身让他厌倦和抗拒。他翻身压下路绎，去吻他的唇舌，像在反向打下第二层标记。

这样就很好，岑远宁迷迷糊糊地想，往常叱咤商圈的利益权衡在此刻都失效，他放任自己耽于这一点飘渺又真切的安全感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Je t'adore.” 我爱你  
其实有出处，但是要等后文才会说。
> 
> 书里提到的出处就不在此重复了


	8. 谢谢先生

打过临时标记后发情热的难受程度与持续时间都大幅度减少，四天内又经历了几次长间歇发情热后，这一次来势汹汹的意外发情期终于走向尾声。

很难说标志着发情期内最后一次性爱的结束与其它时候有什么不同，但当热度褪去时，岑远宁就是知道这次发情期结束了。

身体像是终于喝饱了信息素，所有的迷乱与混沌都在一瞬间消失了。

路绎看着他慵懒地趴在床上，半身的红痕一点也不遮掩地暴露在空气里，如同一尊堕入凡尘的玉像。

他的爱欲之神，他的妄念之端。

岑远宁从长时间沉寂中回过神，看着窗帘下透出的一点光，说：“两个小时后我要去医院体检一趟，你要不要去顺便把手术做了？”

“好啊，先生说什么就是什么。”路绎摸上他的后颈，那里还有一道小小的疤痕，“正好再过两周毕业大戏就要开始排练了，现在做时间很合适。”

“你们演什么？”岑远宁没有动，任由他摸着自己。

路绎闻言一下子雀跃起来，眨着眼睛凑近了看他：“先生想来看吗？可以来吗？不过我怕先生不喜欢，我们演的是一部瑞典的话剧《瑞典夏之夜》，北欧的话剧风格比较淡，我怕您觉得没意思。”

岑远宁很轻地笑了一声，笑得路绎一头雾水。他转过头来睨了他一眼，那一眼因为欢爱过后的余红竟带了些媚态，看得路绎喉间一动。

“正好看过，前年去斯德哥尔摩的时候正好遇到演出顺便看了。舞台在一间工厂里，很特别。不过这部剧挺平的，你们老师对你们的选择没有意见？”

首都艺术学院表演系每年的毕业大戏都是备受瞩目的，外校人士往往想尽各种办法也要拿到一张票进去看一场，里面的谁指不定就是下一个荧幕上红得发紫的明星。也因此，近年的毕业大戏都在往大众口味靠，豪华的灯光舞美加炒热气氛的歌舞剧话剧是这两年毕业大戏的热潮。

而路绎他们选择的这部剧改编自塔可夫斯基《牺牲》的一段片场故事，舞台布置简单，情节平淡没有什么戏剧冲突，充满了大量的琐碎对话，甚至是有些晦涩的。总而言之，作为公演的毕业大戏绝对是吃力不讨好的选择。

路绎挠了挠头，有点不好意思：“有的啊，不过被我们罢演抗议了，我们就是想演这个，很奇怪，那天全班去看展演的时候好多人都被迷住了。本来毕业大戏就是分两组公演，我们这一组磨了很久才让老师同意演这个，其实挺……幼稚的这样，最后可能真的没什么人来看。”

“不会。”岑远宁撩起眼皮看他，其实没什么情绪波澜，但路绎却被看得安下心来，“知道自己想要什么就去做，这不叫幼稚，叫勇敢。”

“先生也是一个勇敢的人啊，比我勇敢。”路绎滑下来，从后面揽住他，头搁在他颈窝轻轻蹭了蹭。

房间里很安静，连风也进不来，岑远宁只能听见背后贴着他传来的心脏跳动声，他好一会儿才开口：“我会去看的。”

路绎揽得更紧，在他耳后很轻地开口：“谢谢先生，您真好。”

位于城郊的仁信私立医院是主打私密性的高端医院，每位客户从地下停车库开始上医院都有专门的通道，全程不会遇到其他病人，如果有特殊要求，所有检测程序和数据可以只经过一位医生的手。

岑远宁看了十四年的医生只有那一位李医生，挂职在仁信但实际上是他的私人医生，接受随时调遣和安排。

岑刻不是轻信的人，十四年前岑刻许诺了李医生高薪，业内少有医生能达到的程度，唯一的条件就是学会闭嘴。除此之外，岑刻还说，不论其他人花多少钱想查他儿子，他永远出得起更高。

岑远宁更不是轻信的人，接任总裁前他叫来李医生，很平淡地重复：“不论其他人花多少钱查我，我永远出得起双倍。”然后又缓又慢地补充道，“你还要记住，不论别人怎么威胁你，我都能保你无忧；不论别人威胁你什么，我做得出更多。”

那个当年就能面无表情地忍受打抑制剂带来的痛苦的小孩，已经不动声色地长成了比他父亲更让人畏惧的人物了。家有妻女的李医生不禁打了个寒颤，在此后的工作里保证了绝对的忠诚。

事实证明岑远宁的警告不是多余的，他上任后有千方百计打探到他这里来的，不论开出多高的价格或做出多严重的威胁，李医生从来都是眼都不眨就转告岑远宁，无一不被迅速摆平。

从那之后他对岑远宁比畏更多了份敬，他很清楚，对于从事这样一份职业的人来说，岑远宁一定是最值得跟随的人。

李医生照例等在车库，接到岑远宁后看见他身边的路绎吃了一惊，十四年来，这是他见过的除了陈礼外第二个能和他一起进医院的人。

那个男孩子跟在岑远宁身边，时不时笑着对他说些什么，岑远宁的反应不算热烈，但也时不时点点头回应几句，但李医生发誓那是他见过岑远宁最温和无害的样子。

见他愣在一旁，岑远宁才想起来让他一会儿在自己做检查的时候安排路绎去做结扎手术。李医生这么多年来也心思敏捷了，懂得岑远宁的意思，转头吩咐做手术的医生重视这次手术，术后所有结果都要确保第一时间交给他过目。

岑远宁体检流程很长，信息素化验程序也要一定时间，等他全套做完出来等结果的时候路绎早就躺在特护病房里了，旁边立着被赶来照顾他的陈礼。

路绎原本在看书，一看到他来就高兴地直起身子。岑远宁示意他坐好，走过去问他觉得怎么样。

“除了有点酸没什么太大的感觉，医生做完手术说留院观察两个小时，然后六周内不能有性生活，还要来做两次精检。不过我现在真的什么不适本来也不用安排特护病房，也不需要陈助理照顾的。”路绎噼里啪啦说了一大堆后，勾着岑远宁的手撒娇，“不过，后面的两次检查先生还能陪我来吗？”

“让你呆着就呆着，反正不用你出钱。”岑远宁难得语气活泼了点，摸了摸路绎的脑袋，“有空就陪你一起来。”

陈礼在一旁暗自咋舌，自家总裁日理万机可不是一句有空就能安排的，头一回见他对谁这么温柔耐心还上心。就这么几分钟的功夫，陈礼已经把路绎按照祸国殃民的妖妃事迹套了一遍，心中感叹美色误国。

被昏君了的岑总对此浑然不知，陪路绎聊了一会儿天后就离开去找李医生看结果了。

这会儿又只剩陈礼和他面面相觑，陈礼在一旁眼看着见完岑远宁后路绎浑身都活过来似的，整个人就差在脸上写两个大字“开心”。

陈礼有点不懂，这个小男孩看起来是真的喜欢岑总，但正是这点让他迷惑，就这么几天他能因为什么喜欢上岑远宁呢？从前岑远宁并不是没有追求者，但连陈礼都能一眼看出来那些人绝大部分都是为了钱或是利。

是有那么几个夹带了真心入场的嘉宾，但都是交际圈里有头有脸的Omega——甚至也有Alpha——但无一不被多次拒绝了，而心高气傲如他们，自然选择了离开。

这个热烈又真挚的男孩子好像是不太一样的，他可以对岑远宁所有的拒人于千里之外视而不见，始终窜着一小簇火苗，看起来岑远宁是被这样明亮又温暖的东西打动了。

或许不是坏事，陈礼想。

陈礼待在他身边这么多年，知道岑远宁心思够重了，他不需要又一个精于算计和心肠曲折的爱人。

陈礼看着路绎哼着小曲继续看书的侧影，在这么几分钟内竟然有了希望他能顺利转正的念头。

所以说，男人变脸比翻书还快也不是没有道理。


	9. 不是幻听

医生对检查结果很讶异，当然是往好的方向。他指着花花绿绿的检测报告说：“从岑总之前的结果来看，哪怕您这次检查信息素恢复了正常水平的一半我都会觉得了不起，但您看，现在各项检查的水平都完全没有问题了，这也太神奇了，难道是因为VN型结合的特殊性？”

这样的结果的确是，哪怕对于契合度高达99%的人来说也是奇迹。

岑远宁低头看着那些报告，他能看懂一部分，也大概能理解李医生的惊讶之处。

“说句真的，希望您不觉得我冒犯。我不知道那位是岑总的什么人，但是这可比抑制剂的效果好多了，自然结合永远是最好的办法。美国实验室那边收到拨款后已经在继续原先中断了的研究了，也不知道还要多久，就算做出来了，您……您也算是试验品，其实不值当。”

李医生这番话很真诚了，这么多年就算是被刀架在脖子上做这份工作，也不能否认岑远宁一点没亏待过他，他也很难不去为岑远宁着想。

岑远宁听了沉默了一会儿，抬头看他，声音很冷：“人是留不住的，东西可以。新的抑制剂继续做。”

回去的路上，车内很安静，岑远宁阖了眼在休息。路绎知道他没有睡，岑远宁的身子几乎是绷直的，后颈只是微微沾到座椅。

路绎等了几分钟，轻轻开口：“先生，要不要躺下了来休息？”他拍了拍自己的大腿。

前头的陈礼捏了把汗，岑远宁现在心情不好，这是很显而易见的，没有人敢在这种时候主动触霉头。

岑远宁平常也让人敬畏，但往往敬大于畏，你知道只要自己做好了工作，他半点不会为难你。在他手下工作，薪资与能力成正比，这也是很多人忠心跟随着他的原因。

比起很多脾气阴晴不定的上级，岑远宁的脾性称得上稳定，他很少真正有大情绪。陈礼见过他情绪最差的时候还是十四年前他分化成Omega那会儿，就连新任总裁后面对那么多明里暗里的算计，他也没有什么波动。

跟了岑远宁这么多年，陈礼自诩还是能读几分他的心思的，但这会儿他真看不出，到底有什么能让他突然这样不快，因此路绎开口时，他甚至微不可见地抖了抖。

但岑远宁没有生气，也没有说话，点了点头在路绎腿上侧躺下来。

路绎很轻地为他按着太阳穴，陈礼在后视镜里看到差点想开口阻止，心想好好的别把自己作没了。但岑远宁还是没有半点不悦，反而像是被安抚了，身子放松下来，周身的低压气场消散，如同一只被顺好了毛的大猫。

此刻陈礼才真正感觉到，这个路绎，的确与旁人不同。

车开得很快，高速上没有什么车，路灯一盏一盏地飞过。

路绎在一片沉寂的光里开口：“先生的检查结果怎么样？”

“很好。”

“那先生为什么不开心呢？是抑制剂研发出了问题吗？”

岑远宁又一次感受到路绎身上那种矛盾感，他好像什么都不懂，又好像什么都懂。

“你总是这么聪明吗？”岑远宁淡淡问道，没有正面回答。

“我很笨的，先生。”路绎弯腰亲了亲他的太阳穴，“我只学会了解读你这一件事，还学得不太好，让先生生气了。”

“没有生气。”岑远宁抬手摸上他的脸颊，奖赏似的轻抚，“你做得很好，是我的问题。”

陈礼在前座已经凝固了，“是我的问题”这几个字单拎出来岑远宁说过无数次，但这种组合方式陈礼绝对是第一次听见。此刻他不禁对路绎有些肃然起敬。

路绎没有继续问，弯着腰让他摸着，只说：“没关系的先生，在研发出来之前我一直都在。”之后也是。

岑远宁没有说话。

等两人进了屋子，岑远宁慢条斯理地脱了外套坐进沙发，路绎在旁边接过为他挂起来，房间里好像还弥漫着两人最后一次欢爱留下的气息。

“收拾东西吧，陈礼在外面等你，一会儿他送你回学校。”

路绎挂外套的动作微微凝滞了一下，他挂完后走过来，在沙发旁蹲下仰视着他，说：“有点舍不得先生。”

岑远宁判定不出舍不得中有几两真诚，也下意识抗拒这种判定，他摸了摸路绎的头：“下个月见。”

路绎伏在他膝头，软声道：“我回去之后怎么联系先生呢？可以加您的微信吗？您要是一有事就可以直接联系我，好不好？”

岑远宁看他那么高一人蹲着有点可怜巴巴的，也有点好笑，拍了拍旁边说：“加就是了，上来坐。”

两个人交换了联系方式之后，路绎还赖在他旁边不肯走，岑远宁也没有不耐烦，对于路绎的故作拖延他并不讨厌，甚至还有些酸痒的情绪，他分辨不出那叫什么。

他以前读书读诗，大量地读，大量的不懂。但在遇到路绎之后，很多混混沌沌的句子突然被磨掉了朦胧的尘纱变得明晰起来。

他的心里响起一句久远的俄国诗句：“上帝本来没给人幸福，习惯就是他赏赐的礼物。”[1]

是习惯了，所以也会有点舍不得。岑远宁想，意识很选择性地忽略了前半句的最后两个字。

“微信和电话都要了， 还不走吗，还想要什么？”岑远宁侧头看他。

“想要先生，先生给吗？”路绎笑眯眯地开着玩笑。

岑远宁也笑：“可以。只要你付得起把我要走的代价，我想想，公司一天的损失应该不止一个亿。”

“先生好贵。”路绎吐了吐舌头，把手伸过去，一副你把我带走吧的样子，“还是先生买我吧。”

岑远宁接过一只手握了握，暖的，让人有点不想放开，他说：“好了，到底还要什么呢？”

路绎有点吞吐，也确实是没太大底气地问：“或许，先生可以把纪尧姆的诗集借给我看吗？”

岑远宁还没有说话，路绎就先自己投降：“算了算了，我太为难先生了，我知道这是先生的母亲留给您的，先生当我没问过吧。”

虽然岑远宁没说，但路绎也能感觉到他的母亲是出了什么事的，而岑远宁对那些书的爱护也是显而易见的——书都是年份很老的版本了，但保存得很好，也没有落灰。

“你拿去吧，小心一点就行了。”看着路绎不可置信的眼神，岑远宁捏了捏他的手，“反正放在我这里我也不会看，浪费了。”

“谢谢先生！先生对我真好。”路绎飞快地在他脸侧留下一个稍纵即逝的吻，然后坐了回去。

“知道了就好。”岑远宁示意他起来，他送他出门，在门口，岑远宁又轻飘飘地补上一句，“下个月好好报答我就行。”

直到上了陈礼的车，路绎还在恍惚——他刚刚是对自己开黄腔了？

他缓缓看向陈礼：“……岑先生是会开黄色玩笑的人吗？”

陈礼的表情有些难以描述的扭曲，手里的方向盘差点打滑：“不可能。”

路绎揉了揉耳朵，有点疑惑：难道刚才真的是幻听？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.选自《欧根·奥涅金》（穆旦译）


	10. 晚安先生

没有路绎的日子并不是很让人适应，随着夏天的步伐越来越近，岑远宁发现自己还是更想念另一种能将他裹住的热感。

但也没那么难过，岑总每天确实日理万机，程凊能处理的事情之外还攒下来了不少工作。那天程凊过来交接汇报，眼睛都要眨酸了，岑远宁还是面无表情。

程凊是个Alpha女性，与他关系很好，两人家世相当，也是大学同学，程凊懒得和她上头那个Alpha姐姐争，也没什么大志向，索性跑来岑远宁这儿做事。但她也确实能力过硬，把随着岑远宁上任后新分建的传媒业务做得风生水起，为岑远宁省了不少心。

她是岑远宁为数不多的真朋友之一，当年在大学里岑远宁比同届生小两岁，一副亚裔小天才的样子，孤僻得要命。她升起一股照拂祖国小同胞的责任感，追着岑远宁要保护他不被人欺负，结果在一次找上门的挑衅中眼睁睁看着岑远宁一人撂倒了四个白人Alpha后，程凊立刻决定以后让他来保护自己。

总之误打误撞的两人就熟络了起来，岑远宁虽然感情淡漠，但朋友带了几分真心几分功利他还是心如明镜的，程凊看着性子烈，实际上没什么心眼，对他也是真好，他自然回报同等的情分。

于是旁人不敢说的，这位倒是全敢开口，譬如眨眼暗示累了后，直接蹬着他对面的椅子滑过去，问：“老岑，你到底怎么了就消失了七天？真是传言说的那样包了个可心的小Omega？”

岑远宁消失七天不是小事，称病反而容易被发现端倪，于是干脆让陈礼放出消息说是陪他的小情人去了。

但岑远宁可能没想到，这在外人看来更不是小事。那可是岑远宁，从没见过他喜欢谁搭理谁，圈内连传程凊和他AA恋的都有。

这回有这种消息，各方都在打探详情。意图攀门路的想打听清楚岑总喜欢什么类型的Omega，意欲自己攀高枝的总想看看是不是比自己好，多少Omega心碎完又死灰复燃了一半。

岑远宁不知道这些动静，他看着程凊调笑的眼神，很自然地点了点头。

程凊也点点头：“我就说嘛你怎么可能——你刚刚点头了？！”

岑远宁像在看精神病人：“嗯？”

程凊猛地凑前：“——我的天，我还以为他们瞎传的！什么样的美人可以绑住你啊，啧啧啧，整整七天，老岑也太体贴了，对一个小情人这么温存？”

Omega发情期通常为三到七天不等，真正难受的也就是中间两三天，一般陪过了就没事了。何况金主什么身份，哪有全程伺候小情儿的道理。

程凊此刻把Omega的形象想了一千万个也觉得没有配得上岑远宁的，继续叨叨：“到底是什么样的呀？我真的太好奇了！”

岑远宁看了一眼手机，是路绎的信息，说他已经到学校了。他微不可见地勾起唇角，说：“是包了一个很乖的男孩。”

“没了？”程凊不敢置信，“合着您标准只有一条——乖？”

这个问题有点问到他了。岑远宁想了一会儿，发现很难说出为什么他会觉得路绎称心，他也想再细化描述一下，但又觉得每个形容词都太酸了——贴心、温柔、干净，还有爱撒娇。他也不想让旁人知道这个男孩儿到底有多好。

于是他无师自通地晃了一句，眼神淡淡的：“你要是问这个就不能播了。”

得，这个小情人了不起。程凊心道，了不起，岑远宁终于在二十九岁这一年学会了讲点带颜色的东西。她之前差点没以为岑远宁是个性冷淡，这到底是哪路神仙？

程凊心里好奇得痒，还想再问几句却被岑远宁丟了几件事打发了出去，还没走出门又被叫了回来。

“最近几个月有没有什么好本子，要质量高的，能扎实演戏的那种，到时候先压一下给我。”

程凊眨眨眼，心下了然，看来包了个演员：“好嘞，保管不让你的小情人受委屈。”

没想到岑远宁摇摇头，说：“我不是要捧他，他不要我帮他，我帮他看看资源而已，能不能去还是看他自己。”

啧，这可稀奇且不一样了。包养的小玩意，高兴的时候捧着就捧着了，也不怕养坏养刁了，反正随时可以扔的。一向混迹花丛的程凊很懂包养的界限在哪里，岑远宁这样，怕是动了真心思的。

她踌躇了一会儿，还是决定静观其变先不插手，毕竟能勾走岑远宁那颗心可真不是什么容易的事情，岑远宁也不至于被一个小演员骗了，没什么可担心的，还是看戏吧。

程凊走了之后，岑远宁便工作到了深夜，十二点的大楼里没有几个人了。他合了合眼稍作休息，打开手机准备叫司机就位，却一下子被挤挤挨挨了一屏幕的消息提示晃了眼睛。

路绎的话就没停过，给他拍学校里小路边开的花，拍今天下午壮丽的火烧云，还拍了一张黑乎乎的图，跟着消息说这是初夏夜晚里的风。

岑远宁一下子就轻了下来，满肩疲倦被一张张琐碎的照片抖落。他继续滑，下面是对他的一些关心，每隔一小时就问他有没有休息，有没有好好照顾自己，头疼不疼之类的话。

最后在十一点的时候发了一条录音，岑远宁没有立刻点开。

直到回到家洗漱完了躺在床上，他才点开文件，里面传来柔软又沉密的法语。

他在念诗。

岑远宁猜他念的是被借走的那几本纪尧姆的诗集。

路绎的法语腔调实在很好听，岑远宁不会念，但是分辨得出好坏，听起来路绎的法语比起母语者也不遑多让。

录音听到最后，传来一声中文，很低沉动听的：“晚安，先生。”

岑远宁一向浅眠又难入睡，却在这声晚安不久后沉入梦乡，一夜好梦。

第二天早上醒来，他才反应过来自己昨天没有回复路绎的消息。

不知道小朋友会不会生气。

他从床头柜上摸下手机打算回两句，却发现来自路绎的新消息又多了几条。路绎起床先说早安，然后拍了一张朝霞说他刚跑完晨跑，还拍了一张早点摊的照片说如果先生不嫌弃，以后有机会可以带他来吃。

岑远宁摸了摸光滑的屏幕，在消息页面上下滑动，蓬勃的朝霞像是从屏幕里漏出来了一样洒了他满目。

他好像有永远用不完的热情。

岑远宁没有意识到他自己已经微微笑了起来，身体已经先于大脑发出了一行消息：晚安，早安，小朋友。昨天太累了忘记回你了。

对面回的很快：！！先生辛苦了！要注意身体早点休息！

然后像是迟疑了一下又发来一句：不然我会很心疼的quq

岑远宁被心疼两个字烫了一下，缓缓回复：quq是什么意思？

路绎：就是模拟哭哭的表情，QAQ，quq，QUQ，qwq，感受到了吗！是不是很可爱！

岑远宁觉得自己和年轻人脱节得有点严重：……挺像你的。

“那我就当先生在夸我啦！”屏幕上跳出这么一句话。

还没等岑远宁回复，路绎就又发来一条：我是不是话太多了，是不是打扰到您了QAQ先生会觉得我烦吗，要是先生觉得烦我就囤一囤攒一天的话再一次发给您！

岑远宁越看QAQ这几个字母越觉得像他，于是把路绎的备注改成了QAQ，又越看这条消息越觉得可爱，于是回复他：不烦，没有打扰到我。

怕他不信，还补了一句：我喜欢你念的诗，听完睡得很好。

路绎在宿舍的上铺里一下站起来，在一声巨响下头被撞得生疼。他下铺舍友探头看他：“嘿，你怎么了？——哎呦，你这什么表情？”

路绎摸着脑袋上的包，抓着手机嘿嘿嘿地只笑了，脸有点红，不知道是被撞的还是什么。

嘿，四舍五入断章取义就是“我喜欢你”了！

舍友凭借自己多年来的经验迅速判断：“你是不是谈恋爱了路绎？老实交代！”

谁知道路绎一听就蔫了下来，趴下去把头埋进了松软的枕头里，闷声道：“……没。”

舍友一看他这反应，立刻了然于胸：“那就是还没追到呗，兄弟加油啊，你这个硬件条件有泡不到的Omega吗？”

路绎翻了个身，侧头看着踩上楼梯看他的舍友，眼神幽幽。

舍友拍了拍他的肩膀，犹豫道：“不会是嫌你没有钱吧？”

“……”路绎翻回去，懒得理他。

路绎的情况他舍友们一直摸不清楚，一开始看他穿戴的都是便宜简单的牌子，还以为他家境不太好一直都很照顾他。后来看他英语法语格外流利，举手投足间给人的感觉绝不是普通人家养得出来的。

还有一次，舍友里比较有钱的一位无意看见他放在柜子里挂着的西装，私下和其他舍友说那几件西装出自法国一家非常知名昂贵的私人定制店，自家要做一件排号都得排半年不止，但他一下就有三四件。

那天舍友们讨论半天，但他们还是决定当不知道，既然他不太愿意说，他们也不问，不过都在脑子里脑补了一出富家子弟没落记或者是叛逆儿子被赶出家门等伦理大戏。

路绎也不忌讳说他的生活费都得自己挣，闲暇时出去做法语家教或为外文剧引进译配，其实自用绰绰有余，有时比大部分白领的工资还高，但还是经常调侃自己没钱，一来二去都快成了宿舍里的梗了。

见路绎不说话，舍友戳了戳他：“不会真是吧？太物质的Omega还是不能要啊路同学。”

“……不是。”路绎又转过来盯着天花板，一脸纠结，“我好像一开始就没选对路……”

看路绎自己也没整明白，舍友叹口气说：“虽然不知道你喜欢了个谁，但要是实在不行就算了，不要在一棵树上吊死啊兄弟。”

路绎转头看向他，眼神很坚定：“谁说我不行。”

“那等你好消息！”舍友钻回了自己床上。

路绎抱着那天从岑远宁那儿穿回来的外套坐起来，上面好像还沾着点似有若无的苦橙花香，他吸了一口，觉得心安。

七年前就认定了的人，怎么可能随随便便放弃呢？从他单方面订下缘分的赌注时，他就悄无声息地一头栽进去了。

路绎点开手机，宣誓一样回复道：“先生喜欢的话，我每天晚上都给先生念诗。”

希望先生夜夜好梦，梦里有我。


	11. 夜夜好梦

路绎回校后就开始忙起来了，他们组的话剧前期已经磨了四个月，从译配到服化道一组人做得并不太顺畅。

这部话剧的台词量大，内容也有些艰涩，依靠英译版的译配总让路绎觉得没底，还找了其他学校瑞典语同学帮忙磕了很久台词细节。舞台布置上既要不落窠臼又要保留原剧风格，因此导演与道具组同学也花了很多心思在前期制作上。

但创意并不是磨出来的，四个多月的反复讨论和推翻让整个剧组都有些疲惫，没有磨出结果的部分导演决定先排，在排练中找灵感。

他们又把塔可夫斯基的电影和书看了一遍，一群学生在踏出象牙塔的最后两个月里试图最后一次把理想磨出他们心目中的样子。

尽管几乎一天到晚都在忙毕业大戏，路绎还是一有空就给岑远宁发微信，有什么事情都想分享给他，岑远宁回复的内容不多，但都不敷衍，看得出认真看过。

每天晚上睡前，路绎雷打不动地跑到宿舍楼后的小树林边缘就着盏路灯念诗，舍友还打趣他是不是在林子里藏了人。路绎神秘地眨眨眼说要是真有人他才不会藏，第一时间带给他们看。

晚间的林子很静，通常只划过风和一点鸟鸣。这些风都被录了进去，融进法语变成岑远宁每晚枕边的最后一道声音。

他每晚都睡得很好，比二十九年来的任何一个夜晚都好。

他没有再做过混乱颠倒的梦，然后再一个人汗涔涔地在晨光中醒来。

公司的员工这些天也觉得日子非常好过，尽管岑远宁平常已经是非常公私分明不轻易迁怒他人的老板了，但这几天他几乎是到了宽容的地步。

前台秘书从上一任岑总时代做到现在，头一回觉得自己可能出现幻觉了。那天她拿错了一份文件进去，本来以为岑远宁会冷下脸，谁能想到他从手机屏幕上抬起的目光里甚至还带了几分柔和，对她说：“拿错了，把和遥远传媒的那份拿过来。”

看了很多重生文的她私下悄悄问陈礼：“岑总最近有没有出什么事故？”

“？”陈礼瞥了她一眼，意会了她的问题，意味深长道，“你以后就知道了。”

别人不知道，但陈礼太知道了，跟了岑远宁这么些年，他第一次见到岑远宁这副样子。

说变化很大其实也没有，一身气质还是冷淡又漠然，谈判交锋时依旧缜密狠辣，但整个人分明已经带上了点人气。

岑远宁面无表情的时候多，即使笑也不明显，但陈礼明显感觉到那点笑意最近时常在他身上泛起，连带着整个人都软和了半分，就是这半分让他有了点人的意思。

陈礼从没见过他为了什么高兴过，十四年前伪装成Alpha的时候，岑远宁就已经学会了不动声色，也学会了波澜不惊。他好像从来没有欲望，拿下总裁的位置也只是顺理成章。他没有爱吃的菜，没有爱做的事，没有爱看的书——那些诗集不算爱，至少陈礼是这么觉得的。

他每次看见岑远宁读诗，都不觉得他真的在看，只是在用目光碰那几行字而已，像用目光记住每一个和他打交道的人一样，很冷漠，也带着隔阂。他从不怀疑岑远宁可以背下这些诗集上的任何一句诗——用那种他听不懂的语言，但他也很遗憾地笃定，岑远宁读不懂这些诗。

陈礼有个Beta女友，感情稳定在一起好几年了，偶尔他在网上看到一些情感博主摘抄的诗句，想到女友，他总是忍不住笑弯眼睛，像是心底开出一朵花。但是岑远宁心里没有这朵花，或者说，没有这块土壤。

那是一片真正的空白，不给任何事物提供生长的空间。

陈礼曾经以为岑远宁会永远这样下去，还好没有。现在的岑远宁虽然总有些让人摸不着头脑的举动，但鲜活了许多，陈礼也乐得满足他那些三天两头冒出来的想法。比如前两天突然要把陈礼的手机拿过去下了一个即时语音翻译软件，然后他听着自己的手机里传来毫无感情的机翻：“爱死了，我很感动。我喜欢漂亮的偶像，和他相似的回忆，就像陵墓之女，我会一直忠诚和痛苦。”

然后岑远宁面无表情地把手机还给了他。

第二天岑远宁让他找了个法语老师。

陈礼从他脸上看出了些近似羞恼的情绪，心中很不合时宜的有些高兴：他现在越来越像个活生生的人了。

日子就这样还算平稳向好地一天天过下去，陈礼也习惯了推门时听见办公室里飘荡着的法语歌曲，和坐在角落玩手机的法国男人。岑远宁很忙，抽不太出大块的时间去学习，只能让法语老师全天等在办公室里，趁着一些几十分钟的空隙练习。

岑远宁毕竟会几门外语，学起来的速度很快，法语老师Drake对他一天天飞速的进步瞠目结舌，用一口法腔中文夸道：“你的法语天赋真的很不错。”

“也很努力。”他补充了一句。

岑远宁确实很努力，比他教过的学生都要努力，几乎把一天中有空的时间都用来学法语了，虽然他自己也要一整天待在这儿，但不教学的时间他看看书或者在ins上发发自拍也不算无聊。他有些好奇，这个已经万贯家财的总裁为什么要这么拼命地学习法语呢？于是他也问出了口。

岑远宁平淡道：“听一个朋友念过，他法语讲得很好听，所以想学。”

Drake认识他没两天也知道他不是个会轻易夸赞别人的人，于是好奇道：“谁能让你这么说？”

“一个……朋友。”岑远宁想了想，把手机拿了出来调出录音，“不过听起来口音和你不太一样，感觉更有韵律感一点。”

“那我倒是要听听，不会是魁北克口音吧？”Drake笑了一下，然后神色逐渐惊讶，“他是南法本地人吧？该死的Toulouse口音是挺好听的，不过我还是觉得我的巴黎口音更好啊。”

“他不是法国人，是中国人，法语是在学校学的。”岑远宁对他这段推理有点惊讶。

“这样吗？我好歹也是培训机构里的老师，中国一般的机构和学校不都教的是français standard吗？他这个口音算français de référence？国外学生可能会学这个，听起来和Toulouse口音比较像，还挺性感的。”Drake撩了撩他一头金色长发，笑得很迷人，“哎呀，管他的，听起来就是个小帅哥哦，是个Omega吗？我能不能认识一下你这位朋友啊？”

“不能。”岑远宁冷了脸看他，顿了几秒，“再问扣钱。”

Drake很小声地用法语嘀咕了一句什么，岑远宁凭着半吊子法语听懂了一个词：“你叫谁美人？”

“……叫我，我夸我自己呢……”


	12. 没有不想

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含一点产乳

岑远宁的发情期迟迟没有来，按照28天一个周期来算，已经超过了十五天了。

路绎两次去做精子检查的时候岑远宁都一起去了，顺便检测一下信息素波动水平，以此推断发情期大概会在什么时候到来。但直到第二次精检时，岑远宁的信息素波动还是几乎为一条直线。

“也正常，之前我就和您说过，产生耐药性后腺体产生了变化，发情期会比较紊乱。”李医生敲了敲报告纸，“不过还好，对您来说间隔时间长的紊乱比间隔短要好，而且路先生的精检结果很好，已经可以无套性生活了，要是您提早来还得打避孕剂。”

岑远宁点点头，问他：“除了来做检查，没有提前预知发情期的办法吗？”

“没有。”李医生遗憾地摇摇头，“而且提前来做检查可能也没有什么用，您的腺体状态和平常人不一样，不像其他人是一天天慢慢涨起来的，从现在的水平增加到发情期需要的水平只需要短短几小时。说不定今天回去，明天突然就来了，要是可行的话，不如把路先生时刻带在身边。”

岑远宁盯着报告沉默了几秒，很轻地摇了摇头，说：“不可行，他有自己的生活。如果突然发情我有什么缓解办法吗？”

“好在您的信息素别人基本上闻不到，麻烦倒小一点，但生理不适没办法缓解，只能等Alpha到来，如果路先生不能跟在您身边，最好是能离您近一点。”

岑远宁出了医院还怔着，他看着门口已然翠绿茂盛的杏树，浓密的枝叶在地上淌出一片颤动的阴影，他站在这阴影里，看着不远处停在阳光下的那辆卡宴。

夏天已经到了，但大概是因为站在阴影里的缘故，他觉得冷。

又或者是因为，他刚刚的第一反应不是拒绝李医生的提议。在听见“时刻带在身边”这几个字时，他感觉到自己几乎是立即窜起一股称得上暴烈的渴望来，他对这个提议动心了，他知道。

但想到那个男孩说起为了这部剧做出的努力时的有点害羞的表情，和每天微信上叽叽喳喳的关于当前进展的分享，他的身体又撕裂出了一部分抗拒这个提议。

他毫不怀疑，对于一个普通学生来说，自己如果真的想把人绑在身边，他不会有任何抵抗的空间。但最让他不安的还是那点不知从何而来的笃定——如果自己真的这么提，这个男孩会同意的。

这让他少有地感到畏惧。

他并不是迟钝的机器，在商战中摸爬滚打了这么几年的他对情绪背后的真相感知称得上敏锐，但那都是些他认知范围内的——恐惧、不安、狡诈、阴险、伪善和数不清的笑里藏刀，他总能第一时间看清对方在想什么，再无懈可击地应对。

但这次太难了，他要面对的是他从未见过的，一种浓烈又让人无措的感情。他不知道这是什么，也不知道为什么，就这样被卷进去，对每一场没有预警的风暴都惴惴不安。怕风暴毁灭自己，也怕自己毁灭风暴。

不要变成那个人，岑远宁对自己说。

阴影间隙里的阳光斑点打在他身上，岑远宁被一个光斑烫到，回了神。

没有什么不同。岑远宁看了看银行发来的每月定时转账500万到账的消息，按下了所有沉黑的思绪：这只是又一段利益关系，除了格外平和以外，没什么不同。

所以不要试图打开这只潘多拉的魔盒。

他走进那片阳光，车里的路绎在朝他招手。

<<<

当第二天岑远宁签着文件手软得几乎握不住笔时，他就觉得李医生如果不做医生，大概也可以去做占卜师。

真是说什么来什么。

清热漫上来的那一瞬间他就给路绎发了定位，对面几乎是秒回说马上到。

他软着身子撑着看了一份文件，最后还是被混沌的热度打散了思绪，等待路绎到来的时间显得格外漫长。

这次不像上一次，他没有晕过去，但在洗手间看到自己满脸潮红的岑远宁情愿自己晕过去，这副模样绝对是不能走出去的。

他几乎是冷酷地盯着镜子里的自己，那个人唇线抿直了，一副厌世的样子，眼角的艳色却把眼睛挑起来几分，带出一点冷热交杂的靡丽。

他看自己很陌生，于是低头洗了把脸想把那种陌生感洗掉，抬头时眼尾的红却在被水涤过后艳得更狠了。

他放弃与这点陌生做挣扎，走去内间喝了一杯水，却越喝越渴。

渴，哪里都在渴。

这是他第一次完完整整感受到情热从零到有慢慢融掉他的全过程，不像上一次醒来就坠入熔浆，这一次他是被一点点吞噬的，更磨人而难捱了。

外间的办公桌上的电话突然响起来，他反应了一会儿才勉力撑起身子去接。

那边传来一个犹疑不定的女声，是一楼前台：“岑总，这里有个男孩说要见您，说是您让他——”

“让他上来。”岑远宁打断了她的话，他等不了了，“有事找副总，没有我的允许谁都不能上来。”

一分钟后，办公室的门被敲响了。

愈创木的气息从门缝里淌出来，泄露了来者的身份。

岑远宁却被这点约等于无的信息素拽回一点力气，他走过去开门，在来人还没反应过来的时候就揽上对方的脖颈，同时没有忘记迅速落锁。

他比路绎矮一些，因此要仰着头去完成这场掠夺，但这并没有折损他的气势。他近乎侵略式地从男孩的唇舌间攫取他渴求的东西，路绎由着他来抢来夺，甚至主动低下头把自己送给他。

他有什么，全部都想捧给他。

岑远宁的办公室很大，占据了这栋大厦的整个最顶层，内间是一套设施齐全的公寓，他刚接任总裁的前几个月几乎夜夜睡在办公室。

但他们没有进去，靠着门滑下来，好像连挪一步都嫌浪费时间。

岑远宁不满足于亲吻，咬着他的下巴说：“把衣服脱了。”

路绎身上穿的是T恤休闲裤所以脱得很快，岑远宁伸手一摸，匀称结实的肌肉上汗涔涔的，想来是刚才赶来的路上太着急。

路绎以为他介意，于是开口：“先生，要不要我去洗个澡？”

岑远宁食指按住他的下唇，摇了摇头：“帮我脱衣服。”

他一点也不介意，反而很喜欢随着汗液大量溢出的信息素中，融合着的皂荚清香的味道。

他一直很喜欢路绎信息素的味道，交缠的皂感与愈创木气息一边引诱他，一边又在安抚他。

一边让他疯，一边又让他得以自控。

岑远宁身上穿着全套西装，路绎帮他把外套脱了，然后拉下西装裤的拉链。前面的性器被释放出来，滴滴答答地淌水。路绎褪下他的裤子后往下面一摸，一手湿滑的液体。

“先生水好多。”路绎凑到他耳边说。

岑远宁脸上的潮红说不出是不是又加深了几分：“先脱衣服。”

路绎给他松了领带，一边亲他一边慢条斯理地单手把纽扣一粒粒解开，解开后却没有下一步动作了，岑远宁有些疑惑地看着他。

“先生就这样穿好不好？”路绎蹭了蹭他的颈间，手上动作着把领带从领子下翻上来，与脖颈紧密相贴。

岑远宁是不知道他现在成了什么样子的，他敞着腿靠坐在门后，墨蓝色的领带空荡荡地挂在敞开的白衬衣中间，把胸间的白又勾浅了几分，晃眼得很。西装带来的整肃全被淫靡而不自知的无辜打败了，他是天堂里最圣洁也最放浪的那一个天使。

岑远宁懒得与他在这种小事上纠结，觉得他爱这样就这样吧，随后膝盖轻轻顶了顶路绎腿间勃起已久的性器，哑声道：“小朋友够硬了，进来。”

路绎装作委屈地样子咬他的耳垂，把声音故意放地很低，像在念诗：“先生知道我不小的。”

然后挺身顶了进去。

没有防备的岑远宁喉间溢出一声短暂的呻吟，被突然填满的饱足感让他一下子又泛起了一层生理性泪水。

路绎被那点既苦又甜的橙花香气勾得心弛神往，Alpha在这种时候也情动得厉害。

他缓慢地抽动了几下让岑远宁适应，随后在湿软紧致的甬道里大力挺动了起来。

岑远宁背后是冰凉的门，胸前是炙热的年轻躯体，冰火两重天的刺激让他忍不住轻声叫了出来。

路绎用手垫住他的后脑勺，以为他硌着了，问他：“先生不舒服吗？”

岑远宁摇摇头，把腿盘上他腰间，手也搂上去，身子因此往前一倾，体内的东西进得更深了。但他也觉得门口不是什么好地方，于是喘着说：“换个地方。”

路绎顺势抱起他，在走动的过程中还发力挺动着，岑远宁被几次顶到深处的敏感点，软得攀都有些攀不住。

他环视了外间一圈，对那面巨大的落地玻璃窗起了兴趣，咬着耳朵问：“想不想去窗户前面做？”

岑远宁这栋楼是CBD里最高的一座，又是在最高层，基本不太会有人看到。

“先生怕吗？”

岑远宁斜睨了他一眼，眼角飞起一抹无谓又狂妄的红：“那是单向玻璃。”

“我是问——”

路绎把他抱到窗户边，让他转了个身面向窗户，随后尽根捣入：“——先生怕不怕高？”

岑远宁扶着窗户，额头顶在上面，底下的车水马龙尽收眼底，甚至看得清旁边一栋办公楼内走动的员工，一只鸟刚刚飞过。

岑远宁觉得自己现在很疯，面前这扇玻璃好像消失了，他仿佛就在空旷的高空里被干着，周围是无边无际的风。除此之外，唯一能感知到的只有身后的不断贯穿自己的炽热与耳边的低喘。

虽然岑远宁背对着他，路绎却能从玻璃的反光里窥见到岑远宁此刻的神情。眼神涣散又迷离，浮起的潮红漫向了胸前，掌心里这几寸肌肤也是烫的。他的冷淡在这一刻全都碎了，只剩下没有人能抗拒的欲。

这次姿势进得很深，性器很轻而易举地就撞到生殖腔口，本来就湿软的腔口被一下下撞得更开，耸动着入口想留住些什么。

岑远宁有点疼，但更多的是爽，快感从尾椎噼里啪啦一路炸上来，他快溺死在无边无际的情潮里了，只有胸前蹭着他的冰凉玻璃时不时把他拽回来一些，提醒他自己有多大胆。

“先生，先生……”

路绎也乱了，他记不得在哪，记不得自己是谁，只记得身下这具过于诱人的身子是先生。

岑远宁听到他喊，勾下他的脑袋偏过头去吻他。

路绎一只手还掐着他的腰，另一只腾出来握住他的性器不停撸动，同时加深着那个吻。

“先生喜不喜欢？”路绎把他往后带了一点，再把他翻过来面朝自己，以一种让他坐在自己身上的姿势抽插着。

他喜欢看着他，把每一寸失控和迷乱细细描摹下来，作为平日里应对冷淡时的自我劝说。

岑远宁被顶得起伏不定，喘息和呻吟都不收了，由着声音自己从齿间溢出来，就像这满屋子的信息素一样。

里面太湿了，太软了，路绎终于在这一汪潭水里缴械，顶端膨胀成结死死卡住入口，再射进嗷嗷待哺的生殖腔里。

路绎把脑袋埋在他颈间，很宁静地享受着分身被软云包裹住的温柔。

他往玻璃上靠了靠，却觉得蹭到了什么湿润的痕迹，回头一看，是两道半凊的流痕。

岑远宁还闭着眼，在高潮猛烈的刺激中回不过神。路绎把目光移到他胸前，喉间一动。

他伸手轻轻捏了一把乳粒，沾了一指头奶白色液体。

原来听说有的Omega发情时会产乳是真的。

岑远宁睁开眼，就看到他舔着指尖，目带贪婪地看着他。

“先生好厉害，原来还有奶啊——”路绎偏要把这句也放低，尾音绵长勾人得他听不下去。

好奇怪，明明平时又乖又听话，在床间也称得上妥帖，他却总给岑远宁一种说不清楚的坏，偏偏又很有分寸，停在要狼又不凶的放肆里，让他找不出僭越之处。

岑远宁偏着头看窗外，红都漫到耳垂上了。

路绎偏要继续，他像发现了新玩具的小孩儿一样不依不挠，哄着他说：“先生给小朋友喝奶好不好呢？”这句又很软，撒娇意味很浓，用一种讨要零食的语气暗示着色情。

那怎么办呢，他的冷峻都是给其他人看的，就像他没办法拒绝借给他诗集，好像也没办法拒绝他任何撒着娇讨要的东西。

高潮后的穴道还很敏感，路绎动一动都会带来一阵阵收缩，他很清晰地感觉到身下仍然在不断地流水，沿着交合处点点滴滴淌在地上。

下面在流水，上面也在流水，堵住它们的是同一个人。

路绎吸着一边的乳粒，把奶汁吸得干干净净，好像这样就可以证明自己是他一个人的宝贝了。

他舔着，轻轻咬着，舌头在上面打着圈，磨得人发痒，岑远宁想往后躲，却被路绎拉住了。他委屈地抬眼看他，好像在说别的小朋友都有奶喝，你不想给我吗？

没有不想。

于是岑远宁不躲了，抱着他的头任由他吮吸。他很喜欢摸路绎的头，因为头发很软，手感很好，像在给一只大狗顺毛。

大狗有时候咬得有点过，引起岑远宁很低的喘叫，松口时乳粒挺翘红艳，万分诱人。

渐渐地路绎好像摸到了门道，知道怎么吸会让岑远宁更舒服，他用舌尖在乳缝处磨着，舔弄着乳晕，把吸出的奶汁一点点卷进舌间。

岑远宁被吸得绷紧身子，不由自主地抓着他的头发，竟然直接高潮了一次。

上面和下面的水都流得更凶了。


	13. 不是选做

路绎吸完后意犹未尽地抬头，唇角还残余着乳白色液体。岑远宁看见了，第一反应竟然是伸手帮他抹掉。

路绎抓住那根沾了乳汁的手指，侧头含进去，缓慢地舔弄着，最后狠狠吮吸了一口。

“全部都喝掉了，先生。”路绎的唇离开手指时，舌尖还要离不离地勾舔了一下，随后吻上岑远宁。

岑远宁从他的唇齿间尝到了自己乳汁的味道，奶香和信息素的味道杂糅，尝起来是清淡可口的。

他闭了闭眼，觉得自己的想法有些脱轨，于是回吻得越发狠了，像是要把对方满口的乳香盖掉。他用力吮着路绎的舌尖，以掌控者的姿态重新夺回权力。

啧啧的水声持续了很久，然后岑远宁才后知后觉反应过来，乳香已经满溢在自己的口腔里了。

他到底喝了多少奶。

两人唇舌分开时还牵连着银丝，岑远宁唇上一片潋滟的水色，路绎有些看痴了，摸着他的颈侧没有说话。

过了一会儿，他才开口：“先生还想做吗？”

虽然被包养的Alpha理应时刻关心金主的状态以金主为先，岑远宁却总觉得每次路绎询问他时，眼里裹着的温柔是真心的，好像他本来就是如此，自己永远是他的第一在意。

也许是小朋友的这双眼睛生得太含情脉脉了。

小腹的躁动还没完全平息，腺体深处的饥渴再次泛上来，于是他点点头，说出的话里却带了调笑的意思：“怎么，小朋友年纪轻轻的就不行了？”

说这话时，他明显感受到体内已经复苏挺立的性器又涨大一圈，以一种不可忽视的硬度和炙热提醒着他二十二岁的男孩子有多精力旺盛。

“小朋友刚刚喝了奶，现在可行了。”路绎把他抱起来，走到宽敞的办公桌边，“先生想不想在桌子上做？”

还没等岑远宁开口，路绎就擅自决定了，他用嘴堵住岑远宁的嘴，厮磨着边撒娇边笃定地说：“先生想的。”

岑远宁没有出声，由着他把自己抱到桌边坐下，办公桌的高度刚好合适，岑远宁坐下时甬道内产生的挤压感让路绎忍不住喘了一声。

岑远宁少有地在情事里做出放浪的反应，今天却已经是第二次了：他把腿缠上路绎腰间，小腹发力很用力地夹紧了他。

层层叠叠的软肉挤上来，从四面八方裹住他的分身，路绎被夹得头皮发麻，又闷哼了一声。

“先生干什么呀……”他爽着了还要卖乖，低头去叼他的唇。

岑远宁仰着头躲开一点，眼角红得惑人，他轻轻地开口，哑着嗓子带着妖精似的味道：“喜欢听你叫。”

“那先生早说不就好了。”路绎的唇舌游弋到他耳边，舔着耳垂轻轻咬了咬，扣着他的后脑勺很轻地喘了起来。

空气太静了，静得喘息声被无限放大，沿着耳廓炸进去，化成细小的电流窜进神经中枢，岑远宁被电软了半边身子。

这才是真的妖精。

岑远宁被喘热了，整个人烫得混乱。身上的白衬衣已经湿透了，黏着曲线勾出半透的躯体，领带贴着颈侧的一端也被濡湿了，下端也浸着汗贴在胸前。

路绎隔着衬衣摸他，轻揉着挺翘的乳粒。乳首本来就被吸得敏感硬挺，湿透的布料摩擦又让它分泌出了一点液体。

衬衣更湿了，人也是。

“我叫得好听吗，先生？”路绎最后两个字咬得很绵长，尾调上扬着，不像问句，像邀赏。

岑远宁把他的头压下来，抵着额头用气声说：“赏。”

年轻的臣士正在最贪得无厌的年纪，要赏也要得凶，无赖似的翻来覆去把赏赐讨了一遍又一遍。

长时间激烈的攻伐让平日勤于锻炼的岑远宁也有些受不住，他腰软了一半，搂着路绎像水一样随着每一次撞击晃动不止。

路绎亲了亲他，摸了一把湿透的衬衣，把它从岑远宁身上剥下来防止着凉。但是领带没有摘，仍然领结半松地挂在瓷白的脖颈上，沾在上面的乳汁把禁欲齐整全都败坏干净了。

然后他托着岑远宁的后脑勺，让他躺下来。办公桌上东西不多，沉沉的乌木衬得他通身雪一样白，连满身红痕都衬艳了几分。

路绎抬着他的腿大开大合地挺进，每一下都进得很深，擦过敏感点的动作总让岑远宁颤上一阵。他已经数不清高潮了多少次了，但男孩还没有到。

他眼中的天花板顶灯都开始重影，过多的快感冲击得他意识不清。他感觉到自己的腿被抬得更高，架到了路绎肩上，腰臀几乎都腾空了，只有上背部还贴着桌面。

路绎托住他的臀，用这个姿势进得更深，岑远宁甚至能听见每次撤出时带出的水滴滴答答落在乌木桌面上的声音。

他所有的感官都被填满灌饱了，在最后一次高潮时意识甚至空白了将近一分钟。等他意识恢复之后，映入眼帘就是路绎那张俊朗乖巧的脸。

他双手撑在岑远宁身侧，鼻尖淌着一滴汗，要滴不滴。他对此好像毫无察觉，盯着岑远宁不肯把目光移开。

太好看了。

高潮时他微微蹙起眉尖，被亲红的嘴抿成一条线，眼底的欲盖都盖不住，从湿润的眼眶里溢出来，化成眼角一挑胭脂。

在那失神的一分钟里是最美的。所有的答案好像都藏在那一分钟里。

他不再波澜不惊，不再冷淡无情，不再高高在上，不再若即若离。他是烫的，乱的，真的，像每一个为欲望沉沦的凡人。

至此，他被真正拉下凡尘了。

岑远宁不知道自己哪来的冲动，或许是男孩的眼神太炽热了，他伸手按下他的头，把那滴汗卷进舌尖。

咸的，但又含着点信息素的清香。

路绎莫名涌上一点委屈，他用脑袋蹭着岑远宁把他按回桌上，只在颈窝里胡乱蹭着，一句话也不说。

岑远宁一下一下地摸着他的头，觉得有点好笑：“干什么？”

他沉默了好一会儿，才闷声答道：“如果不是我，先生也会这样吗？”

也会这样沉迷于情欲，被别人轻易拉进漩涡里吗？

岑远宁不由自主地释放出一点安抚信息素，真像在哄养的宠物，他想。

然后他缓声答道：“没有如果。你怎么能假设别人做得到你做的事呢？”

路绎被安抚信息素顺好了毛，身子放松了下来，然后抬起头看他，听见他继续摸着自己的脑袋说：“你想做的，只有你做得到。”

这的确是很岑远宁式的信条。

路绎听出来话里的双重鼓励，那双大眼睛里一下子泛起水汽。他是在认可自己，不管是作为一个被包养的情人，还是为了即将到来的毕业大戏。

先生不一定爱我，但他关心我。

路绎重新把头埋回去，岑远宁感觉到自己颈侧有点湿润，男孩的身体微微起伏着，他有些疑惑自己刚才的话是不是哪里不对。

路绎一面为这点认可和惦念欣喜，一面为他的避重就轻低落，他轻轻叹了口气。

可是还是好想，先生爱我。

沉默持续了很久。岑远宁只知道如何应对尔虞我诈的沉默，不懂得如何处理这种单纯又庞杂的沉默。

好难。

岑总裁从小到大都是优等生，却在这里被难住，而他又不知道对于金主来说，这道题是无关紧要的选做题，或者说他主动忽略了这件事，认真地把它当做一道必做题在答。

哄一个小情人开心而已，有什么做不到的呢？

“之前你说，导演对戏还是一直不满意，你们一直边排边改是吗？”

路绎点了点头，不知道他为什么提起这个。

岑远宁以为自己找对答题方向了，揉着他的脑袋说：“如果要我从商业的角度看，你们未必要放弃大众。原剧本来最大的障碍是语言，剧里对话太多了外语很阻碍理解，既然你们自译了，就应该把握好这个优势。现在的问题无非就是观众对于塔可夫斯基的认识度不够，对剧作理解有障碍，把这个问题解决了，剧不一定特别受欢迎，但可以赢得不少观众。”

路绎知道他根本不明白自己在恼什么，又被他认认真真的建议说得心里软了一半。

没关系，他还有很长的时间教他明白。

路绎想了想，支起身子亲了亲他的额头，软声说：“先生说得很对，我们好像一直都在外层兜圈子，又想表达出内核又不想让门槛太高。但是怎么增加认识度呢……塔可夫斯基也不是大众导演，总不能先拉着观众把电影看一遍。”

岑远宁不想直接告诉他，指关节轻轻敲了敲他额间：“自己想，大胆一点。他们不需要了解，只需要进入你们构建的那个世界。而且有些东西，不需要提前了解就能感受到。”

路绎得到肯定的暗示，眼睛慢慢地亮起来：“我知道了，谢谢先生。”

岑远宁捏了捏他后颈：“要谢的话就让我去洗个澡。”

路绎直起身子往后一退，半软的性器从泥泞不堪的软穴中抽出来，带出一大滩浊白色液体，浇了桌沿一块，顺着纹路往地上淌。

岑远宁从桌上坐起来，看着被弄脏的办公桌直皱眉，一边示意路绎抱他去洗澡，一边说：“出来给我收拾干净。”

路绎把他抱了个满怀，胸前的真丝领带还在胸前有些冰凉。他亲了亲岑远宁的唇角，弯了眼睛笑道：“遵命，先生。”


	14. 不会后悔

岑远宁懒懒地靠在路绎怀里，任由路绎为他清洗按摩。

看着路绎一副仍然精力旺盛的样子，而自己浑身上下哪儿都酸软。

他轻轻叹了口气：年轻真好。

“先生怎么了，不舒服吗？”路绎低头看他，把他微皱的眉心揉开。

岑远宁抬了抬搭在浴缸边的手指：“觉得自己老了。”

“没有啊。”路绎摸了一把岑远宁的腹肌，“先生身材还是很好，一点也不老。”

岑远宁的身材的确不错，肌肉匀称舒展，身高达到了Alpha平均水平，比起绝大多数柔弱娇小的Omega来说算得上高大强壮。

但眼前这位年轻的Alpha显然更胜一筹。他更高，也更挺拔，胸膛里藏着不符合年龄的坚实。但又偏偏长了一张清俊乖巧的脸，剑眉星目笑起来还像十几岁的少年一样干净。

岑远宁心中莫名升起几分可惜，可惜什么，他也说不清。

他没有说话，只是看向路绎，被一片雾气蒸得眸中湿润，那目光就这么湿淋淋地浇在路绎身上。

他把路绎的湿发捋到脑后，一下一下用手指梳着：“头发长了。”

“排练太忙了一直没空去剪，先生不喜欢我明天就去修一下。”

“不用。”岑远宁又捋了捋，抓起一小撮头发，说，“这样挺好，可以扎一点起来吗？”

“先生喜欢小揪揪吗？”路绎笑得很灿烂，水雾都盖不住。他拢了拢自己脑后的湿发，捏出一个小揪侧头给岑远宁看：“这样子吗？”

岑远宁点点头，好像是有点不好意思，这样的提议确实有点奇怪。

或许是雾气让他失去了掩饰情绪的戒备心，路绎是第一次见到他这样的表情：温吞又带了点害羞的迟疑。他只觉得先生可爱极了。

他抓着岑远宁的手去摸小揪，然后笑着承诺：“先生喜欢我就天天扎这个好不好呀？”

岑远宁点点头，扣住他的下巴给了他一个吻，言简意赅地说：“奖励。”

谁知道路绎把下巴磕上他湿滑的肩头，舔了舔他颈侧，说：“想要这个。”

岑远宁想到临时标记后会缩短发情期，于是点头同意了。

路绎没有直接咬下去，他先是吻了吻腺体，闻到了薰衣草浴盐混着苦橙花的香气，然后舌尖在上面打转，带着十二分的雀跃用犬齿咬开它，把木质香气缓缓注入其中。

一种难以言喻的饱足涌遍全身，岑远宁觉得自己被一点点灌满了，每个细胞都脱离了发情热的疲倦。

他闻了闻自己，已经带上了很浓郁的愈创木的味道，让人安心的大地气息。

他半阖了眼靠在路绎胸前：“想睡觉了。”

“把头发擦干再睡。”路绎把他抱起来，用浴巾裹好再把头发吹干，最后把他轻轻放到床上去时发现已经闭上眼睡香了。

路绎明明比他小七岁，此刻却像看着一个孩子般宠溺，随后在他额间轻轻印下一个吻。

岑远宁的眉头舒展开了。

等他醒来时，房间里一片昏暗，看来已经到晚上了。他裸着身子下床挑了套衣服穿上，走出去发现厨房的灯亮着，路绎在下厨。

“……哪来的食材？”岑远宁有点疑惑，办公室这半边套房里的厨房不像家里，没人填充食材进冰箱。

路绎挑了一筷子面试味道，咽下去后转头笑着看他：“下去买的呀，你的员工都下班了，不过遇到陈礼在楼下等，他说你醒了让我通知他一声。”

说完他盛了两碗端起来，示意岑远宁让一下。岑远宁侧了侧身后定在原地看他，直到路绎放下碗转身才发现他还没过去：“先生站着干什么，过来吃面。”

岑远宁走到餐桌边坐下，看着他一边搅着面一边给陈礼打电话，心里莫名一动，好像哪里被填上了一点。

餐厅只开着小顶灯，暖黄色的灯光洒在面碗里铺上一层金色，碗中升起的雾气落进岑远宁眼中，湿漉漉的。

有那么一瞬间，他觉得抑制剂好像也不必做了。

路绎看了看岑远宁，用眼神问他要不要接电话，岑远宁于是伸了手把手机拿过来。

陈礼在电话那头絮絮叨叨半天，从为什么不先给他打电话说到差点以为他又出事，然后才交代了一些公务，最后想了想还是加了一句：“程总问你怎么了，我还是像上次那样说了，然后她说……等您陪完小情人一定要带给她看看是谁。”

实情是马上要去和新包养的Omega约会的程凊莫名其妙被压了一堆事又找不到岑远宁人，于是只好咬牙切齿地对陈礼说：“等他小情人发情期完了一定得带给我看看到底哪里来的妖精，老岑是不是被下蛊了？！”

岑远宁瞥了一眼被迫背锅的路绎，回道：“再说吧，回头我给她打电话。”

挂了电话后，他看着对面吃面吃得正开心的路绎，说：“等一下带你见个人，她可能会有点……总之你不要管她说什么。”

路绎不明所以地眨了眨眼，点头应下来。

岑远宁小口小口地吃着面，发觉味道和上次的面一样，他带了点不明显的笑意说：“小朋友只会做这一种东西？”

路绎被拆穿了，单手撑着脸侧头看他：“但是好吃呀，好吃的吧？”

岑远宁点点头，路绎便笑起来：“也不算一种哦，下次把面换成米粉河粉就是另一种了！虽然味道是一样的。这种煮法很好吃的我吃了超级多年都没有厌！”

“你才二十二岁哪来的超级多年？”岑远宁抬眼看他，“谁教你的？”

“我外婆。因为我一个人在……”路绎停顿了一下，“在外地上学，她说如果我学会了想她的时候就可以做一碗。”

听到这里，岑远宁又被提醒了一遍，眼前的男孩还只是个大学快毕业的小孩子而已。

“你不怕以后会后悔吗？”岑远宁没头没脑地问了一句。

“什么？”

“被包养。”

“啊……您说这个。”路绎弯了弯唇，“不会后悔，我和先生有缘分。”

我就是为你而来的啊。

“是吗？”岑远宁把有缘分这三个字细细咀嚼了一遍，好像确实是有一些的。同样的VN型信息素，巧合的初遇，和一时头脑发热的留下他，似乎哪一环缺了点缘分都行不通。

“是呀。”路绎眼睛也弯了，“先生最近在学法语吧，可不是有缘分吗！”

“……你怎么知道？”

“先生让我把桌子收拾干净的。”路绎故意把干净这两个字咬重了，让人反而不由自主勾起对那滩液体的遐想，“我看到桌子上有本法语语法书，还有先生的笔记，先生的字真好看。”

岑远宁两颊微微发热，面上仍然一副波澜不惊的样子：“最近有法国客户，所以学了一点。”

“噢……”路绎把尾音拖长，假装信了，“那先生以后要是听得懂我念什么，岂不是不能偷偷骂您了。”

“胆子大了。”岑远宁撩起眼皮扫他一眼，“录音我都存了，以后我一条条翻回去听一下你骂了我什么。”

“原来先生每一条都有存呀？”路绎眼神黏糊糊地看着他，如果他有条小尾巴，这会儿应该摇得很开心。

“挺聪明的，还会套话了。”岑远宁自己也没办法解释这个举动，于是转了话头，“吃面，吃完见人。”

“要见什么人呢？我需要换衣服吗？”

岑远宁看了一眼路绎穿的白色T恤，摇摇头：“就穿这个吧。”顿了一会儿欲言又止道，“不过你需要承认自己是Omega。”

路绎像是对此早有准备一样点点头，他笑着说：“那别人会是第一次看到这么高的Omega吧？”

“现代社会了。”岑远宁轻轻挑了挑眉，“两米的Omega也不是没有。”

路绎几乎是有些痴迷地盯着他挑眉的动作，他很喜欢在结束一场漫长的情事后用目光把岑远宁每一寸表情都刻下来。

不知道是情欲本身软化了他，还是临时标记使他棱角收敛，可能岑远宁自己也意识不到，这种时候的他的表情总是温柔又丰富的，是路绎很难在非发情期间见到的模样。

所以路绎总是看不够。

“怎么了？”岑远宁低头吃面时好一会儿没听见他说话，抬眼一看，却和他的目光相撞。

他很难形容里面盛了什么，有些很干净的东西在发光，还有一些他看不懂，却下意识心惊的东西，像是一处不易察觉的黑洞。

下一秒却没了，路绎眼里又是清澈见底的，他轻轻说：“先生真好看，如果可以多笑笑就好了。”

“那要看你能不能让我开心了。”岑远宁微微勾起唇角，好像忘了刚刚的那个眼神。

路绎还在洗碗，程凊就敲响了办公室的门。她的办公室就在楼下，拜岑远宁所赐加班到这个点，既然要上来还顺便带了几份文件给他签。

岑远宁坐在办公桌前签字的时候程凊打量着办公室，她耸了耸鼻尖，笑得一脸暧昧：“老岑，这么野啊？看你这荒废朝政的架势，就跟是自己发情了似的。”

岑远宁面不改色地点头，手上翻看的动作没停。

“哎，人呢人呢，快给姐姐看看是哪里来的小美人。”程凊随手解了几颗小西装纽扣，一副来逛青楼的样子。

岑远宁皱了皱眉：“好好说话，别招他。”

他话音刚落，路绎就从内间走了出来。

这可和她心目中娇弱甜腻的小美人相去甚远。

程凊诧异地扭头：“你家Omega这么高？你怎么不找个Alpha算了。这么年轻，还是学生？”程凊和岑远宁的身高差不多，一米八出头，因此还要比路绎矮上一些。

路绎倒是被“你家”这个两个字说得开心，乖巧地说：“你好，我叫路绎。今年二十二了，家里养得好，长得比较高，好在先生不嫌弃我。”

岑远宁让他在自己身边坐下，摸了摸他的脑袋以示他刚刚表现不错，然后才示意程凊坐桌子对面。

程凊看岑远宁还在看那份文件，支着头继续打量路绎，出乎意料地是她总觉得这人看上去有些眼熟，但她知道自己以前从没见过他。

“长得倒确实是挺好看的……又乖又俊，是挺招人喜欢。”程凊目光揪着路绎看了半天也说不出那点熟悉感从何而来，“原来你就是那个祸国殃民的妖精，从此君王每个月都要有那么几个月不早朝了。唉，可怜我好不容易包了个甜心小情人还没约过几次会就被抓来了……”

“加工资，要多少自己开。”岑远宁头也没抬。

“好嘞。”程凊马上把委屈的表情收起来了，虽然她也不缺这么几百万的，但好歹不是当白工，反正都要被抓去当然还是有点钱好了。嗯……还能给小情人买辆新车，就当挣个包养基金算了。

看岑远宁手头那份签完了，她正了正色开始说正事：“遥远传媒的合作续约一直谈不下来，虽然咱们现在业务领域有重合的地方了，好歹之前也合作过这么多年吧？我看那个新上的小沈总比她爹难搞多了，一副油盐不进的样子。”

“嗯。”岑远宁见过沈纪年一面，还是在她上任前，确实不是个好说话的人，论起来还要比岑远宁冷硬三分，“这合约你牵头的？我们让一步。这基本都是旧合同的内容，而且你负责新分公司，以后和他们家抬头不见低头见的，留几分交情好处事。”

他大致说了一下能退到什么地步最合适，程凊边听边在啧啧称奇。

岑远宁：“你觉得哪里不对吗？”

“不是。”程凊翘起了二郎腿，把身子往椅背上靠，眯着眼睛打量岑远宁，“老岑，你变了。我看以后那些合作公司就该挑你陪小情人这段时间上门谈事，谈什么都能点头。”

话是这么调侃，但她也清楚这次让步做得很应该，遥远传媒是业界屹立二十多年风雨不动的大佬级公司，岑氏是厉害，但在传媒行业就是新手试水，这会儿能让出几分情面当然要让。

岑远宁大概也是心情好，也顺着她的话点了点头：“嗯，所以以后你要是想求我什么，挑他在的时候来。”

程凊大笑起来，一拍桌子，然后把手递过去路绎那侧：“初次见面，我叫程凊，你旁边这位的大学同学，也是一位任劳任怨的苦力，以后还指望您多关照我。”

路绎马上站起来鞠躬回话，姿态到礼仪都自然流畅挑不出错，让程凊不禁侧目了几分。

到这里的自我介绍开始，程凊才算是正眼对待这位小情人了。岑远宁的话暗示得也很清楚，这话一出程凊就知道路绎确确实实是有点分量的。

岑远宁是真的和以前不太一样了，程凊想，她原来还觉得路绎会是个心机算尽的小妖精式情人，如今一看也只是个长得好看的普通大学生，虽然不知道哪点让岑远宁这么另眼相看，但她看得出岑远宁在他身边是很舒服的。

这是很了不起的。程凊很少见到他有这么放松的时候，在大学那会儿也没有。有外人时他总是冷着脸绷直身子带着生人勿近的防备感，只有程凊拉着他去自己家打游戏的时候他才自在点。

岑远宁好像是有点倦，让路绎给他捏捏肩膀。随着揉捏的动作衣领被扯开了些，程凊眼尖地看见露出来的几枚红痕，指了指脖子勾起红唇道：“老岑，看不出来您这位也挺野。”

办公室里的冷白灯光打下来，显得红痕更艳，岑远宁低头看了一眼也不遮掩，轻轻笑了一下：“小狗崽咬得凶。”

路绎在他背后嘀咕了一句：“哪里是小狗了。”

程凊今天仿佛重新认识了一遍这位十年好友，她把签好的文件收起来，边摇头边说：“不行了，我也想找个会咬人的小狗崽玩玩了，回去就和那个小情人分手，不得劲，太不得劲儿了。”

岑远宁凉凉地扫她一眼，程凊当没看到，笑嘻嘻地又放下一个文件袋：“上次让我找的本子帮你看好了，让他自己挑吧，我走了，你们继续，这几天我帮你顶着，回来得请我吃个饭。”


	15. 自由逃逸

“剧本？”

岑远宁淡淡地嗯了一声，好像并没有为这件事多费几秒心思。他打开那个文件袋，把几份剧本封面扫了几眼，有两份是名导作品，剩下的都是近几年异军突起的新人导演的戏，用新人演员也不会落人口舌。

在看到其中一个名字时，岑远宁的目光凝滞了一秒，又移开了。

他把那沓剧本递给路绎：“这几个都还不错，抽点时间去试镜。还有一个月不到就公演毕业大戏了吧，这几个开机时间都在后面，可以先试试。”

办公室里的光还是冷白色的，路绎看着他，却觉得这种白软下来了，软得像他胸膛里正在跳动的那颗心。

路绎没有先看剧本，他把剧本放下转身搂住岑远宁：“谢谢先生。”

这一下抱得很实，岑远宁觉得自己被他整个裹住了，他拍拍路绎的背：“只是试镜的机会，能不买成功要看你自己。”

“我知道。”路绎又惯性蹭了蹭他的颈窝，弯起眼睛笑起来，“所以才谢谢先生。”

岑远宁是在尊重他，他知道的。

或许他原来就是这么一个面冷心软的人，但路绎总隐秘地认为其中有几分对待自己的特殊。

“走吧。”

“嗯？”

“回家。”岑远宁看他，“不然你想一直在办公室做吗？”

“也不是不可以呀——”路绎拖长了尾音，又似真似假地撩他。

“不要让我看起来像个昏君。”岑远宁伸手挑他的下巴，然后凑上去亲了一口，“乖，走了。”

那声“乖”又低又轻，叫得路绎脊柱发麻，他咽了口口水，拿上东西跟着他走了出去。

在车上岑远宁还是喜欢侧躺在路绎大腿上休息，路绎看他眉眼间好像很倦，总是睡不够的样子。

本来在看剧本的路绎抬手把顶灯关了，手轻轻搭在他身侧护着他。

“没事，看你的剧本吧。”岑远宁在黑暗里开口，“本来也睡不着。”

“先生最近工作很累吗？”路绎轻揉他的后颈好让他放松些。

“小路你劝劝岑总多休息，他一天到晚都在忙还要学法语，不是开会就是谈判，没几天睡够的，这几天多让他睡会儿补回来。”前头陈礼没忍住又开始念叨。

岑远宁底都要被揭干净了，借着夜色掩了羞恼说：“陈礼——”

“先生居然不好好休息。”路绎把他的话截断，低下头凑到他耳边，语气有些委屈巴巴的，“法语没什么好学的，哪里有先生的身体重要呢，要是先生想，等我毕业了就上门教您。”

“知道了。”岑远宁顺手抬手摸了一把他的脑袋，“把灯开了我和你一起看会儿剧本，回去再睡。”

路绎把灯重新打开，拿起一本给岑远宁看：“我大概都看了一遍，对这个最感兴趣。”

是汪琛导演的《笼玉》。

“你野心挺大，汪琛眼光很高，这部小说版权买了二十几年了最近才打算拍，选角很严。”岑远宁声音变得有点低，他停了一会儿才继续说，“那个角色不太适合你，太阴郁了。”

“为什么呢？演员要去适应角色。”路绎摸了摸封页，“我读过原著，我很喜欢这个故事，也很喜欢作者，既然有机会参与还是试一试吧。”

“你知道作者是谁吗？”

“贺凝呀。”路绎不假思索地回道，语气里有点遗憾，“她太厉害了，写书演戏都好优秀，可惜息影了，这本书还是在我出生那年出版的呢，我以前还以为她去世了，因为搜不到她这些年的消息。”

“没有。”岑远宁的回答快得有点奇怪，他的手指几不可见地蜷缩起来，“我听说她在国外生活。”

“啊，怪不得。”路绎翻了几页剧本，点点头，“其实我还是觉得十几二十年前的老影星更有气质，当年刚入学老师就给我们放过贺凝拿了戛纳影后的成名作《绿》，算起来她还是我的师姐呢。我太喜欢了，当时回去又看了十几遍，把她所有电影和书都看过了，她好有灵气。先生也看过吧，我上次好像在书柜上看到《绿》的原著了。”

岑远宁“嗯”了一声，路绎好像在等他的评价，于是他又轻轻补充了一句：“她是天生的演员。”

路绎为他们之间又多了一个共同认可点而高兴，继续说：“我还记得《笼玉》的结尾，‘终其一生，自由都凝固在他的血肉里’，那里写得太好了。”

“经脉割裂了，自由才得以逃逸。”岑远宁近乎呢喃地复述出下一句。

“先生也记得！”路绎仿佛找到了知音，他吐了吐舌头说，“我还怕先生不喜欢这些东西呢。”

岑远宁沉默了，心脏好像淌出了什么似的酸涩，他说：“你试试这个角色吧。”

回到家路绎问他想不想现在睡觉，岑远宁摇摇头说还不困，于是路绎提议看电影。

影厅里的五层柜里码着很多影片，路绎走近柜子想要挑一些，却发现里面其实只有五部电影，每层二十多张光盘全都是一部相同的影片，每部都是贺凝的作品。

他讶异地回头，发现岑远宁还站在门口，脸上没有什么表情。

岑远宁走过来，驾轻就熟地在放《绿》的那一层抽出第十张递给路绎：“前面的都花了。”

他们没有坐在沙发上，而是在厚实的地毯上坐下，路绎靠着沙发，岑远宁靠在路绎怀里，看银幕上美丽的少女回眸一笑，一如他看过几万次的那样。

他想她的时候会拿出来看，每次只允许自己看三十分钟，就算是这样，光碟也还是会被磨到不得不换下一张。他以为自己不会再有感觉了，不知道什么时候开始，他看她的时候就没有表情了。

“她是我的母亲。”岑远宁突然开口，但声音太轻，在电影的背景音乐里一点儿也不突兀，所以路绎甚至还反应了一会儿。

他低头看岑远宁，怀中人的脸上好像有反光，但声音算得上平静，他重复了一遍：“贺凝是我母亲。”

屏幕上的少女还在微笑，她在丛林里走着，像一只怯生不驯的小鹿。

路绎看她，仔仔细细看了一分钟，那双眼睛和岑远宁几乎一模一样，只是神韵相差太大才会让人反应不过来：贺凝有一双极端温柔的眼睛，但岑远宁把柔波都冻上了。

他想到七年前那张书签，什么也没说，亲了亲岑远宁的发顶：“先生想说什么都可以说。”

但岑远宁又沉默了，他一直等到贺凝的镜头结束，转向了一个现在也不知名的男演员才开口：“她会给我念诗，她最喜欢鲁米，经常用波斯语读鲁米的诗，我的波斯语是她教的。雪莱、济慈和华兹华斯她也喜欢，有时候她也给我写诗。”

“我那时候都听不懂。”

又隔了很久，那个少女重新在银幕上出现，在和别人说话，神色飞扬。

岑远宁继续说：“我不知道她在哪里。”

“您之前不是说她在国外吗？”

“我找不到她。”岑远宁转身看他，“我找了很多年，我掌权已经三年了，我还是找不到她。”

“她是什么时候走的呢？”

“二十二年前。”岑远宁脸上的液体砸到地毯上，没有发出一点声音，他自己好像也没发现，“我生日的那天。”

路绎捧上他的脸，用拇指轻轻揩掉眼泪，没有说话。

“那时候我七岁，我父亲告诉我她离开了我们之后，我没有去上学，在房间里一直看她的电影，碟花了我就再买一百张，这样就好像她永远都还在我身边。”

像揽一件易碎的瓷器一样，路绎把他揽入怀里，还是一句话也没有说，这个时候不需要他说话，他知道。

岑远宁很少有这样脆弱无助的时候，也许是身体里还流动着眼前人信息素的关系，他放任自己在这点安全感里沉没，他低低地说出二十二年来都咬着牙没说的那四个字，像一声叹息：

“我好想她。”

他身后传来少女嬉笑的声音。

“可是她不想我。”

过了很久，路绎的声音才响起来：“她可能只是想过一个人的生活。”

岑远宁在他怀里笑起来，路绎第一次听见他这样笑，像一只枯竭的猫，他说：“她恨我。”

“她可以走的，如果不是因为我。”

他感到后颈一阵滚烫，剧烈的情绪波动把信息素也扰乱了，苦橙花的气味弥漫开来。

岑远宁看了一眼挂钟，时分秒针正正好指向了十二，新的一天降临了，这时候他才小声说：“今天是我的生日。”

怪不得。

路绎摸了摸他仍然湿润的脸，突然后悔挑了那份剧本，还自以为和他意趣相投地说了那些话。

“不哭，先生。”路绎亲他，被信息素也勾得心乱，“我们去其他房间过生日。”

“就在这里。”岑远宁拽住他。

这里的回忆太孤独了，他不想继续孤独在这个昏暗的房间里。

路绎顺从地吻他，腾出一只手关掉投影，用手护着他的脑袋让他躺下去。

岑远宁湿透了，在这个午夜化成了水，在温柔的波浪里晃荡。他好像重新出生了一遍，在柔光里被呵护着，像所有的苦难都没有来过。

被爱着，被珍惜着。

房间被波涛冲刷了一遍又一遍，愈创木的味道把眼泪蒸干再融成汗水，让这个夏夜被永远记住。


	16. 终得一见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小路和先生的初遇终于写到了呢

身边是空的，路绎不知道去哪儿了。

醒来看到满室晨光的岑远宁还有些怔怔的，他撑了撑有些酸痛的身子，那些眼泪和醉酒一样的失控话语一下子涌回来。

还有什么，还有那首诗，路绎在他睡之前，还给他念了一首诗。但他忘了是什么，大概是波斯语，那就是鲁米了，他想。

居然说出来了，岑远宁迟钝地感到不敢置信，还是对那个小男孩说的。

这道伤疤被压得久了，他自己也不知道到底是愈合了还是烂了，总归没人惦念他。

他把这件事当成自己的一时失误，决定就此打住，不再提起。

岑远宁洗漱完下了楼，被一阵香气勾到了厨房边上，路绎穿着围裙的身影在里面走动，蛋壳碎菜叶子撒了一地，似乎不是太顺利的样子。

他敲了敲门框：“你在做什么？”

路绎回头看他：“先生去餐厅里坐，早餐马上就好。”

岑远宁为自己倒了杯热水，坐到了餐桌旁查看手机，讯息不太多。

第一年上任的时候是很多的，大家都想趁着机会给新岑总塞点什么好搏个眼缘，礼品居然快把客厅塞满了。岑远宁要陈礼一件件退了回去，说自己不过生日，不接受任何礼品。第二年第三年也是如此，于是没人再触这个霉头了。

程凊最先发来问候，长长一条，祝贺他终于迈入三开头的年纪。明明也个是岁数差不多的Alpha了，还讲话一惊一乍一定要在重点句后面加十个感叹号，比如那句“老岑一定要天天快乐”，这是她每年都要说的话。

陈礼也发来消息，开始还是正常的问候，越说越有他念念叨叨的本色，从九岁相识开始回忆，说了很多琐碎的事情，最后是一句“少爷要天天开心”。

怎么都在祝他开心快乐呢，岑远宁想，难道自己平时看起来真的不太开心吗？

滑完范姨和一些没有利益往来的朋友的消息，他最后才点开来自岑刻的那条，只有四个字：“三十而立。”

岑远宁盯着那四个字看了半天，起身走去门口，果然发现了一束栀子花。

他面无表情地把花拿起来，放到了餐桌上，平静地接受了第二十三次来自父亲每年凌辱一般的提醒。

栀子花是她母亲的信息素味道，在他分化前他是闻得到的。

他有时候觉得好笑，那个男人执念不比他浅，却没有见过他大动干戈地找过她。而是每年，每年都把这份执念压成一道咒念：你是一个被母亲在生日当天抛弃的孩子。

他以前会惧怕那束花，七岁的他一遍又一遍地摇头不肯接，满脸眼泪地喊道不是他，不是因为他妈妈才离开这个家的，她只是——

她只是什么呢？把自己的生日当成了逃离的机会？

他的生日到底算什么呢，是牢笼，是逃机，唯独不是庆祝他出生的日子。

岑远宁后来不想了，他沉默地学习，沉默地跳级，沉默地在岑刻的鞭策下长大，再沉默地离开了那个家。

“先生，哪儿来的花？”路绎端着面走过来。

岑远宁摇了摇头没说话，把花挪开了腾出面前的空位，瓷碗被放上来，与木质桌面叩出一声响。

“长寿面，祝先生生日快乐。”路绎笑得很甜，一脸期待地看着他。

岑远宁执筷尝了一口，果不其然还是熟悉的味道，他到底是怎么做到每次放不同的佐菜还能煮出味道一样的面呢？

不过的确很好吃。

他的胃一点点被填满，饱足感代替了空虚的杂绪，他的心也不再悬置了，转而沉进烟火里。

等他抬头，面前已经立了一个花瓶，雪白的栀子花挂在枝头，淋着晨露，馥郁的香气迎面而来。

“花要放在瓶子里才好看。”路绎说着拨弄了两下，让花枝不要挤在一起，“栀子花的花语是‘永恒的爱，一生守候和喜悦’，寓意很好呢。”

岑远宁淡淡垂眼：“是吗。”

路绎不知道为什么他看起来又不太高兴的样子，想了想问：“先生不喜欢？”

岑远宁说：“谈不上喜不喜欢，只是觉得花语这种东西荒谬，在一株开不了几天的植物寄托永恒，太天真了。”

“先生不相信永恒吗？”路绎微微俯身看他。

“没有什么是永恒的。”岑远宁头也不抬。

“谁说的。”路绎的手搭上椅背，阴影笼在岑远宁身上，“像先生这样的人，谁会不想永远和您在一起呢？”

这话暗示的意味太浓了，是一种近乎明目张胆的热烈。

可是岑远宁只是沉默了一秒，头抬起来时眼睛里却嵌着冷淡：“包你一辈子也太贵了。”

如果路绎再脸皮厚一点，或者再寡情一点，应该还要抱上去撒个娇的，说些只要陪在先生身边有没有钱都一样，这样的话。

可他不行，他不甘于真的成为一个情人玩具，卖乖撒娇也只能出于真心；他又太聪明，知道这话里的警告含义——

不要越线。包养就是包养，没有第二种意思。

他越是丰沛，越受反噬。

那双眼睛里的冰扎到了男孩，拒绝和忽视的意味太刻意了。他攥着椅背顶，指节几乎泛白，脸上却还是温柔地笑了出来：“先生趁热吃，我去厨房收拾一下。”

路绎一走进厨房就把水龙头打开，撑着流理台边缘深呼吸了几口，没忍住，眼泪掉得比水龙头里的自来水还凶。

他并不是一个爱哭的人，遇到岑远宁之后却好像把前二十二年没流过的眼泪都流干净了。

他好像又回到了小时候，不断追啊跑啊，那根风筝好像近在眼前，却距之千里。

水龙头又开了一会儿，路绎才冷静下来，继续慢吞吞地清理刚刚被弄脏的地方。

他刚才的眼泪并不是针对岑远宁，他永远不会这样做，他只对自己懊恼。

毕竟从一开始，就只有他自己一头栽进了一厢情愿的浪漫主义里。

七年前那次迎面相撞，把他这颗心也糊里糊涂地撞了进去。

那时候他才十五岁，在中国大概还是个会被禁止早恋的年纪，那也是他第一次来中国。

他中文说得很好，一点异国腔也没有，因为在家里只能用中文交流，不允许用法文。

一场秋雨过后，这座北方城市迅速降温，他因为气候不适很不幸地一来就患上了感冒，只好在晚上戴着口罩出门，跟着谷歌导航找附近的医院。

路绎戴着耳机边听歌边走路，卫衣兜帽把棒球帽盖住，像一个街头少年一样随时能踩上滑板就跑。他时不时东张西望着，专挑人群多的地方走，对灯火通明人流不息的周日夜晚啧啧称奇——法国周日几乎没有商店开门，因此路上也没有什么人。

不过依然没有什么味道，路绎有些遗憾地想，中国的人多了那么多，却也没有什么味道——明显的人造香精味除外。

他一个月前分化成了Alpha，只不过是VN2型的，因此和没分化差别不太大，到现在也没遇到能闻到味儿的人。不过母亲也践行了她的承诺，等他分化了就可以自己去中国看一看。

中国，那个让他好奇了很久的地方。

路绎听见导航说还有一百米，重感冒导致的晕晕沉沉让他认错了方向往对面酒店拐了过去，

他还没反应过来自己拐错方向了，就被迎面而来的男人撞得一个趔趄，没站稳眼看着就要摔下去了。

男人眼疾手快地扶了他一把，在凑近的那一瞬间路绎闻到了雪雾里的橙花气息，像细雨一样沙沙地落下来。

他的大脑短时间清醒了一下，敏锐地察觉到这是同类。

“别动，你快踩到我的书了。”男人示意他定住，蹲下去捡那本灰绿色的书。

他吓得一动不敢动，哑着嗓子带着鼻音说：“对不起……我在找医院。”

男人捡起书之后轻轻拍了拍，很珍惜的样子，然后低头看这个比他矮了一截的少年。

苦橙花的味道更浓了一点，路绎被突如其来的安抚信息素惊到，抬眼看他，男人的表情却是寡淡的。

岑远宁不知道为什么自己就下意识地对这个孩子释放出了安抚信息素，就算按理来说他应该是闻不到的。

可能是他看上去太僵硬无措了，让他想起了自己当年刚到美国时的样子。但怎么会对一个中国小孩产生这样的感觉呢，岑远宁在心里摇了摇头。不过这个孩子身上的味道很杂乱，乱七八糟的香水味里夹杂了一缕难以形容的木香，不知道这个小孩儿刚才哪里过来。

他把那本书拿好，另一只手指了指对面马路：“没关系，刚刚是我边走路边看书没有看到你，医院在那里。”

然后他拢了拢黑色大衣，微微颌首，面色还是没有什么波澜：“祝你早日康复。”说完就走过男孩上了一辆黑色的卡宴。

车已经离开了视线，路绎却还站在原地。

他的心跳还在以一种少见的频率鼓动着，整个人在秋寒里浑身发热。

路绎又低了低头，好像还在回味刚才的场景，却借着路灯看见脚下有一张小书签。

他捡起来，对着暖黄的灯看，应当是那种随书附赠的书签，一面用英文和某种像图画一样的语言印了一段诗：[1]  
From the beginning of my life  
I have been looking for your face  
but today I have seen it.

（自生命伊始/我就一直在寻找你的脸庞/而今日终得一见）

而书签反面空白处，是一句笔迹稍显稚嫩的英文：Mom, can you love me? can的下面是一个被划掉的do。

路绎用指腹摩挲了一会儿那行字，把它小心翼翼地放进兜里，朝医院的方向走去。

他爱上他了，他盯着闪烁的绿灯想。

他要留在中国。

路绎边回忆边慢条斯理地把手洗干净，然后看从窗外斜进来的一条枝桠，在夏意正浓的时节，绿得很蓬勃。

他突然想起自己这些年，像学高考科目一样学习波斯语，把鲁米的每一首诗都背了下来，总是期待在这座城市的某个角落遇见那个男人。虽然总是没有，但他一点也不着急，在一天又一天漫长的期待里单方面充盈自己的爱意，等待着再相遇时一滴不剩地奉上。

他不知道哪里来的笃定觉得他们总会相遇的。就是这点堪称盲目的信念，使得他同意了陈礼唐突的请求——因为他抱着自己的腿不让走的时候，身上夹杂了一点情动的苦橙花香。

命运确实有它的安排，给了这位狂热的浪漫主义者一个绝佳的机会。

路绎又看了一眼枝桠上的绿，这点生机鼓舞了，他擦干手，看了一眼冰箱的方向，走出了厨房。

七年都过了，不差这一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先生的突然翻脸可能原因写得不够清楚，后面会交代，这里路绎踩到雷了。不过就算没有踩雷，按照岑总的性格本来也是典型的疏离型，进一步马上自退一万步关门反锁的类型，小路还是有点点着急了。
> 
> [1]出自Rumi《Looking for your face》 中文翻译是自己瞎翻的轻点骂，能读懂英文的都读英文就行。全诗在这里，配合食用更有天意的美感。
> 
> From the beginning of my life  
I have been looking for your face  
but today I have seen it.
> 
> Today I have seen  
the charm, the beauty,  
the unfathomable grace  
of the face  
that I was looking for.
> 
> Today I have found you  
and those that laughed  
and scorned me yesterday  
are sorry that they were not looking  
as I did.
> 
> I am bewildered by the magnificence  
of your beauty  
and wish to see you with a hundred eyes.
> 
> My heart has burned with passion  
and has searched forever  
for this wondrous beauty  
that I now behold.
> 
> I am ashamed  
to call this love human  
and afraid of God  
to call it divine.
> 
> Your fragrant breath  
like the morning breeze  
has come to the stillness of the garden  
You have breathed new life into me  
I have become your sunshine  
and also your shadow.
> 
> My soul is screaming in ecstasy  
Every fibre of my being  
is in love with you
> 
> Your effulgence  
has lit a fire in my heart  
and you have made radiant  
for me  
the earth and sky.
> 
> My arrow of love  
has arrived at the target  
I am in the house of mercy  
and my heart  
is a place of prayer.


	17. 继续用着

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah,youth

路绎再走出来的时候很注意没有与岑远宁直视，的岑远宁还是敏锐地注意到了他发红的眼圈。

怎么会有这么爱哭的Alpha呢？

他又想到上次男孩在床上的眼泪，一时间僵硬带刺的心连着刺也一块儿软了下来。

岑远宁把旁边的椅子拉开：“坐。”

等他坐下，岑远宁喝了一口汤，把碗推给他：“自己做的，自己吃过了吗？”

路绎摇了摇头，迟疑了一会儿才就着碗口喝了一小口汤，又在岑远宁的眼神示意下吃了一口面，然后把碗推回去说：“味道一样的，自己吃过很多次了。”

岑远宁手中的瓷勺与碗沿轻轻扣了扣，发出一声不大不小的清响，说：“不是让你尝味道。”然后顿了一会儿才说，“是分一点长寿的好意头给你。”

路绎被这一颗甜枣打得措手不及，愣了几秒才眨了眨眼：“……啊？”然后迅速摆了摆手，“不行不行哪有这样的道理，那那那下次我生日让先生吃一半我的长寿面！”

岑远宁被路绎的反应逗得眼神也软了几分，伸手轻轻拍了拍他的后背道：“一个意头而已，没关系。”

这话是双关的意思，算是岑远宁对之前的话做出的一点不动声色的安抚，按他的性格来说，已经是很主动的示好了。

路绎有点受宠若惊，一下把刚才的小插曲忘掉，全然没意识到自己都快有点斯德哥尔摩的意思了。

岑远宁又问他：“你生日在什么时候？”

“十二月二十四，平安夜。”路绎侧头看他，眼睛亮亮的，“先生是五月六号，今天正好是立夏呢！”

岑远宁闻言下意识看了一眼影影绰绰的窗子，这几日已经密密地热起来了，原来今天才立夏。

他看了一眼桌上的栀子花，对路绎说：“我吃完了，要去书房开个视频会议，两个小时后上来。”他起身后又加了一句，“碗放着不用收拾，去自己玩会儿。”

路绎点点头，看着他上了楼之后还是把碗收进了厨房。

还没到两个小时，路绎就被鼻尖一股甜香勾动了，他对岑远宁的气味已经很敏感，于是迅速洗手上楼叩响了书房的门。

“进来。”

他进门一看，却被屏幕里西装革履的人吓一跳：“……先生还没开完？”

岑远宁额角已经浮起一层薄汗，他看到路绎的身影后笑了一下，冲他招手，话却是对着屏幕说的：“不好意思，这边情况比较紧急，就先到这里吧。”

对面的人饶有兴味地点点头，摄像头随后被关闭。

刚刚还挺着腰板面色严肃的岑远宁立刻软了下来，趴在桌面上盯着路绎：“怎么这么久才上来，我以为你很快能闻得到。”

“我……”路绎走过来摸他的脸，已经烫起来了，呼吸间都喘着热气，发情热显然已经汹涌了一会儿了。

“先生为什么不直接叫我？”他俯身吻他。

得到一点信息素安抚的岑远宁搂上路绎，整个人上半身都贴了上去：“……那些老东西看到我无故中途退出又要乱生心思。”

他示意路绎把自己抱起来，鼻尖动了动：“你身上怎么一股甜味儿？”

路绎托住他的臀往上一抬，却沾了一手湿滑液体，办公椅上也濡湿了一片。他腾出一只手，伸出指尖舔了舔，故意用一种带了蛊惑性的嗓音说：“比不上先生甜。”

岑远宁一只手勾紧了他一些，一只手用食指在他下颌上轻轻滑动，带着似有似无的撩拨：“小朋友，要尝过才知道甜不甜。”

“那我开动了。”路绎舔了舔唇角，又缓又慢，在那张少年气的脸上抹开几笔情色的味道。

岑远宁常常疑惑，为什么路绎床下看上去纯情又无辜，床上却总有着无师自通的撩拨手段。

他不知道的是，路绎也常常疑惑，为什么岑远宁床下看上去清冷禁欲，床上却总浸着天赋异禀的情欲色彩。一点一点，把整个人泡开，撑出与平日里全然不同的画皮来。

色欲，有时候就是人的另一重人格。

路绎没有挪地方，事实上岑远宁的身子也等不及了，他索性坐在了满是欲液的皮质办公椅上，那片液体像藤蔓似的顺着他的皮肉蜿蜒，甚至有些沾到了囊袋底部，路绎硬得更厉害了。

他没让岑远宁脱光，因为岑远宁开视频会议时穿了西装。他把他的外套和西装裤脱了，故技重施只解开衬衫纽扣，让领带挂在胸前。

岑远宁坐在他大腿上，新的透明液体滴滴答答顺着他腿根流下来，与旧的痕迹融为一体。他向前蹭了蹭，似乎是在催促。

路绎想起什么，笑着晃了晃手腕——一根橡皮筋，随后他迅速抓了抓头发在脑后扎起一个小揪，做完还特地侧头给他看：“先生不是喜欢？”

岑远宁轻微地吞了口口水，点了点头。

“摸摸它，先生。”路绎一边说着，一边把手伸进湿软泛滥的穴内轻轻搅动。

岑远宁身子前倾，去够那一小撮头发，就着这一点微抬的空隙，路绎轻轻一托臀肉将性器顶了进去。

这一下有些猝不及防，岑远宁喉间溢出一声惊叫，立刻下意识地勾住路绎的脖颈。

这个姿势进得很深，粗长的性器一进去就重重擦过了敏感点，岑远宁几乎软成一滩水，在他怀里晃动。

经年锻炼的身体耐得住长时间的骑乘姿势，可调节的微微后仰的椅背分了点力，路绎扶住岑远宁紧实柔韧的腰，不断向上发力，硕大的头部数次往敏感点上撞击，由此泛起的酸麻感让岑远宁在混乱的意识里有些迷失，一只手还抓着路绎脑后的小揪，手中的头发随着摇晃蹭着手心，滋生出一股异样酥麻的快感。

办公椅对得起它四位数的价格，在接连不断的剧烈动作里只是不断发出吱吱的声响，与喘息和轻声呻吟奏成一曲交响乐，在几十分钟里仍然牢固地承接住了两个成年男性的重量。

岑远宁最先败下阵来，连续不断的敏感点袭击让高潮变得过分密集，再精于锻炼的身体也没办法撑下去，他瘫在路绎怀里，隔着一层汗感受对方的体温。

“先生累了吗？我们换个姿势。”路绎揉了揉岑远宁的腰，体贴道。

岑远宁发丝落下一滴汗，情热还在腺体里流窜，他实在是很困惑，路绎怎么做到这么久也丝毫没有要射的意思，看起来还一点也不累。

路绎与岑远宁换了位置，他把椅子调到最高，椅背后仰，让岑远宁躺上去，双腿架在扶手上。路绎一只腿屈膝撑着，压着他的腿根就开始继续大开大合地挺动起来。

岑远宁本来以为这样的姿势会舒服些，他错了。

办公椅的设计本身就是灵活结实并存的，在动的时候椅背会轻微后移，也会产生晃动感，原来骑着路绎时倒没有什么感觉，如今只有他一个人躺着被顶撞得身下晃荡，产生了一种随时都会掉下去的错觉，仿佛立于悬崖边上。

这种错觉带来的不安与刺激融合在一起，炸出了一种奇异的快感，穴肉因为紧张而不断收缩，夹得路绎差点要忍不住。

岑远宁最后不得不喘息着紧紧抓住两侧扶手，整个人在陷在黑色里显得瓷白易碎，又潮红汹汹。

路绎俯身下压贴住他，抬起他一条腿更用力的顶穿，穴口被磨红了，泛起细微泡沫，显得有些脆弱可怜。

岑远宁眼底浮起高潮累积带来的水色，湿润润一片看得人心软，路绎去叼他的唇，然后蹭了蹭低声说：“先生，叫我一声好不好。”

岑远宁抬眼看他，身体已经在高潮里失控，目光却仍然有种睥睨众生的冷贵：“你先叫几声。”

路绎从善如流地俯身到他耳侧，放慢了动作，一边缓慢地磨，一边轻轻地喘，磁感沿着空气流入耳蜗，带着点撒娇和请求的意味。

岑远宁缓缓转头，几乎要与路绎的唇侧碰上，但他没有，而是很轻地叫了一句：“路绎。”

路绎这两个字被带出一种亲昵和情欲味道，勾得人心痒。

路绎重新加快了冲刺，岑远宁勾着他往下和自己接吻，随后陷入情浪的峰尖。

在成结还没消失时，岑远宁把下巴轻轻磕上路绎肩头：“小朋友也太爱玩了，椅子又要换一把。”

路绎很没有诚意地说了声对不起，然后蹭了蹭他，撒娇道：“不要换了先生，以后坐在这里就想起我，好不好？”

椅子最后还是没有换掉，因为路绎信誓旦旦地说他可以清理干净。

那就继续用着吧，反正也习惯了，岑远宁想。


	18. 招人喜欢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “小朋友太甜了。”

两人几乎是把整个下午都消磨掉了，当岑远宁从小憩中醒来，黄昏已经染透了玻璃窗。

三十岁的第一天，居然就这样过了一大半。

路绎又不在旁边，岑远宁往旁边滚了滚，慢吞吞地下了床。

这两天他休息得很好，几乎不太处理工作，除了做爱就是睡觉，他几乎有点喜欢上这样简单的生活。

不知道为什么，他直觉路绎又在厨房，于是踩着拖鞋抱着电脑边下楼边叫：“路绎——”

路绎的应声果不其然从厨房传来，不一会儿他系着围裙哒哒哒跑出来指挥岑远宁坐下等开饭。

“你要做除了面之外的东西吗？”岑远宁刚才听厨房里的动静不小，“你不是只会煮面？

路绎挑了挑眉毛：“谁说的！等着看吧！

岑远宁也没继续说，在餐桌边坐下看邮件，桌上栀子花还浮动着香气。

他突然觉得安心，叮叮当当的下厨声把这点白色与恐惧回避的概念撕裂了，落在烟火气里的只是一朵重瓣皎洁的栀子花。

“登登登！”路绎自带音效端了盘子出来，岑远宁看了一眼菜，摆盘倒是不错。

等菜上完了路绎换了身衣服下来，期待地坐在岑远宁对面说：“先生尝尝！我还没试过不过应该还不错的吧？”

岑远宁伸出筷子夹了一小块鱼香茄子，脸上的表情没有太大变化：“上哪儿学的？

“就是手机上一个APP，有很多人分享菜谱什么的，我找了几个试着做做给先生庆生！”路绎眨眼看他，“好吃吗！”

岑远宁向另一个盘子里伸筷，咀嚼几秒后开了口：“其实我还挺喜欢吃面的。”

路绎摸不清楚这话的意思，自己夹了一块茄子然后吐了出来：“……怎么一股焦了的味道，明明看上去是没有的。”

他又夹了一块后立刻按住了岑远宁还想动筷的手：“……算了吧先生，我错了，我下次不做了。”

岑远宁看了他一眼，男孩耷拉着眉眼看上去可怜又委屈，还带着小心翼翼的歉意。

他把路绎的手拿开，吃了一口丝瓜炒蛋，说：“这个还可以。”

岑远宁把几个菜都吃了两口就放下了筷子，路绎在对面盯着他不放，岑远宁只好叹口气对上他的眼睛：“我没生气，你紧张什么？”

“今天是你生日，我都搞砸了……”

岑远宁淡淡地说：“没关系，我很久不过生日了。”

这句话显然没有带来任何安慰效果，岑远宁还有点因为早上的事情稍有愧疚，于是也耐着心哄他：“我的意思是，你肯用心给我准备过生日，我就很开心了。”

路绎趴在桌上抬眼看他，眼神儿雾蒙蒙的，像一只可怜的大金毛：“可是你都没笑。”

岑远宁没想到自己还有这一天，他握了握路绎伸过来的手，很慢地扬起一个弧度浅浅的笑：“嗯？看到了吗？”

路绎点点头，像是终于鼓起了勇气，站起身来转身跑进了厨房。

岑远宁坐在餐桌旁有些不明所以。

过了一会儿，他又跑出来把灯关了，这会儿岑远宁就猜到了，脸上不自觉地浮出一点泄露心情的笑意。

这位小朋友实在太可爱了。

又过了两分钟，路绎捧着一个燃着烛光的蛋糕走了出来：“生日快乐先生！”

天还没黑透，餐厅里半明半暗的窜着点夕阳最后的余晖，与烛光交融跳动着把路绎的脸点亮。

那张年轻的脸上镶嵌着干干净净的目光，脆生生的又有些忐忑，很成功地又让岑远宁心软了一些。

“没想到刚刚的菜做的实在……”路绎走到他身边时还端着蛋糕，试图解释，“但是这个说不定没有那么难吃！”

岑远宁仰头看他，笑了一下，直接伸出食指抹了一块巧克力奶油含进嘴里，舔干净了才把湿淋淋的手指拿出来给他看，以示自己吃完了这口：“好吃。”

路绎被这样突然的撩拨惊到，喉间滚动了一下没说出话。混在烛光与黄昏间的岑远宁被暖色描摹成了一位妖精，露出了自己多情诱人的面孔。

“愣着干什么，把蛋糕放下来，坐我边上。”他语气还是淡的。

随后岑远宁头上被戴上了什么，他刚要伸手碰就被路绎制止了：“过生日要戴生日帽的！别摘别摘！现在许愿吧先生，不然蜡烛要灭了。”

“我是三十又不是三岁。”岑远宁这么说着，却随后闭了眼，没看见路绎趁机拿出手机拍了一张照片。

“许了什么愿？”路绎下意识问道，然后又摆摆手说，“说出来就不灵了，算了算了还是不要说了！吹蜡烛切蛋糕吃吧先生！”

岑远宁这会儿才认真看了看蛋糕，用中英法波斯四种语言写了生日快乐，中间还用巧克力酱勾了一个面无表情的西装小人——一看就很岑远宁。

他被那个小人逗笑了，这点舒展的笑甚至称得上明艳，整栋别墅都黯然失色了。

他吹灭蜡烛后路绎开了灯，那点笑还在岑远宁脸上挂着。他切了一块蛋糕给路绎：“其实做得真的不错。”

路绎尝了一口，尾巴又翘起来了：“啊，我就知道，我的天赋点在甜品上！”

岑远宁其实不太好甜食，这会儿也不觉得腻，吃了一块后竟然还有想吃的欲望。他又切了一块，问路绎什么时候做的。

“趁先生在睡觉的时候做的呀，还好超市里食材很全呢！”路绎邀赏似的蹭过去看他，笑得很得意，“是不是超级——好吃。”

他以为岑远宁不会有太大的回应，没想到岑远宁点点头，学着语气说了一句：“超级——好吃。”

路绎都快钝了，脸上一点点泛起红意，然后双手捂着脸头磕在桌上半天。

岑远宁：“？”

路绎闷声道：“先生太可爱了……”

岑远宁又被他逗笑了，平生第一次一天里笑这么多次。他揪了揪路绎脑后的小辫，路绎顺势把头抬了起来。

然后唇上迎来了湿热的东西。

路绎愣了两秒才回应这个突如其来的吻，这会儿又像个纯情的高中生了，满面潮红地迎合这场巧克力味的纠缠。

“确实很好吃。”岑远宁从路绎唇上离开时又下了一次定论。

然后路绎闻到了逐渐清晰的苦橙花味，混着鼻尖巧克力蛋糕的香气居然闻起来香甜温柔。

“先生又……发情热到了吗，好像有点……有点快。”路绎不知道自己为什么结结巴巴了起来。

岑远宁干脆坐到路绎腿上，轻轻钳住他的下颌凑近厮磨着低语：“是不是故意的，你分不出来吗？”

他沾了点奶油沿着路绎的喉结抹了一圈，凑上去啃了一口，路绎不可抑制地颤了一下。

岑远宁好像很轻地叹了口气，低低地说：“小朋友太甜了，真招人喜欢。”

“我也……”路绎有点不敢相信自己听到的话，顿了好一会儿才敢继续说，“我也很喜欢先生。”

“嘘。”岑远宁眼睛里是冷淡又好像不是，“等一下再亲身告诉我。”

他伸手轻按了一下已经勃发挺立在他股间的硬物，又按着他亲了一会儿才说：“上楼。”


	19. 夏天到了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM预警，含sub&dom（支配臣服）其实之前也有写出那么轻微的一点

“不上。”路绎趁着劲儿撒娇，学着岑远宁把奶油抹上他的喉间，然后慢条斯理地舔干净。

“想在这里？”岑远宁坐在他身上，仰着脑袋让他舔，柔软的臀轻微地挪动了一点，把勃发的性器又蹭硬几分。

路绎顺着喉线亲上去，在他唇角轻轻咬了咬，语气间藏着明目张胆的暗示：“蛋糕还没吃呢。”

“那吃完它。”岑远宁半应半命令地说，低头去看路绎的眼睛，“把生日好好过了。”

路绎被信息素的香气勾得热，伸手想把身上的白衬衫脱掉。这件白衬衫还是岑远宁买的，他挑着路绎的号买了十件挂在衣橱里供他来这里时换。

岑远宁把他的手按住，声音又低又轻：“礼物我要自己拆。”

这句话像一篇不轻不重的羽毛，搔的路绎心头泛麻，他咽了口口水：“先生来。”

岑远宁拆礼物的手段很坏，不知道从哪里学到的，又或者是天赋异禀。他只用一只手去解，又故意把中指通过纽扣间的缝隙轻轻按在胸膛上摸，食指和拇指协作着挑开扣子。

解得很慢很慢，像上刑。

那伸进来的指腹像一小块玉，凉润细腻，却沿着沟壑烧起一路向下的火。

岑远宁用另一只手解开暗灰色的睡袍，半遮半掩露出瓷白匀称的肉体，丝绸半滑到肩头要落不落，被雪堆出来的肌肤映在灰绸缎里发光。

“解快点可以吗，先生……”路绎被岑远宁主动释放的催情信息素烧得眼睛红，一会儿眼底就浮起一层水汽。

“嘘。”岑远宁一只手仍然慢腾腾地解着，另一只伸出纤长食指压在他唇间，“礼物怎么拆我说了算。”

还挺软。岑远宁觉得好玩，又轻轻按了几下。

路绎没忍住伸出舌尖舔那根指头，烫人的热明示着欲望的渴求。

岑远宁感受着指尖的湿热柔软，由他舔着自己，却一副无动于衷的样子。

他们前几次做都是在岑远宁漫起发情热后，尽管路绎并不让他反感，但信息素导致的发热昏沉总是使他居于被动。

岑远宁喜欢掌控一切，就像现在这样。

漫长的解扣过程终于结束了，路绎觉得自己好像也尝到了Omega发情时的滋味，浑身烧透了，骨头里都窜着火。

他向上顶了顶那两片臀瓣，可怜兮兮地问：“先生，我可以吗？”

“礼物不可以说话。”岑远宁用两指轻轻把他的两瓣唇捏起来，因此路绎的模样显得委屈又乖巧。

路绎点了点头，被支配的微妙让他尾椎窜起一种难以言喻的快感。

岑远宁松开他，把丝绸腰带拿上来，轻轻套上他的脖子，丝绸细腻的凉意从喉结上擦过，激起路绎一阵轻微的颤动。

他打了个蝴蝶结，然后才满意地亲了路绎一下：“这才像礼物。”

岑远宁睡袍下没穿东西，因此股间溢出的湿滑液体已经沾到了柱身上。

路绎又动了动，就着湿滑从股缝擦过，他抬眼看岑远宁，一言不发但眼里都是求赏的意味：我这么乖，要不要给我一点奖励？

要的。

岑远宁抬起身子，手在茎身上沿着沟壑划过，已经很硬了。他扶着性器，一点点坐下去，喉间逸出一声低低的喘息。

苦橙花的香气已经趋于春药，路绎此刻才被施舍了一点解药的甜头。

他被一汪温泉裹住了，紧致的软肉收缩着磨着他，水声随着岑远宁的起伏轻响，又似乎被空旷的别墅放大。

他仰起头想开口，却想起岑远宁的命令，于是只好用湿漉漉的眼神请求：快一点，先生。

他并没有被绑缚，却心甘情愿臣服。

岑远宁看懂了，却装作没看懂，还是慢慢地上下起伏，像在坐旋转木马。他挑起路绎脖子上的蝴蝶结：“想快一点吗？”

路绎点点头，轻轻咬住舌尖。

岑远宁把那根丝绸带拽了拽，力度不大不小，将路绎的头往前勾了点，像在驾驭一匹温驯的马。

他指尖勾着，又收了收，丝绸在后颈留下一道柔软的勒痕。他低头与路绎前额相贴，另一只手把他的手搭上自己腰间，又冷又轻地说：“自己动动看。”

路绎得了命令，扶着他的腰开始发力。岑远宁勾着丝绸带的手没松，空着的手撇了一块奶油沿着路绎的锁骨抹了上去。

路绎很白，不像岑远宁带着有些苍白的意味，是健康活力的奶白，在巧克力奶油的映衬下更白了。

蛋糕是从冰箱里拿出来的，这会儿还带着凉意，岑远宁身体起伏着，指尖轻缓地划过去，不像是在涂奶油，像在拨琴。

他低下头，沿着锁骨末端向中心舔，舌尖的湿热与奶油的冰凉交错，被舔干净的地方留下一道湿痕。

琴被他拨乱了，琴弦也在颤。

岑远宁感受着男孩耸动的欲望，这是一曲《高山》。

他随着起伏落下来，把另一道锁骨如法炮制地舔干净，最后舌尖沿着胸肌中缝滑下来。

而自己也在高山中被顶穿了，揉开了。

这是一曲《流水》。

他们不是伯牙与子期，他们就是伯牙与伯牙，对手里的琴有同等默契，而自己这把琴，放在对方手里才好听。

流水很快汹涌起来，随着路绎惊人腰力下的顶撞，和每一下都深入敏感点的冲击，岑远宁被侵袭而来的高潮拍打，攥着路绎的下巴就咬下去。

不知道为什么，每次高潮时岑远宁都想咬路绎的下巴，那里是柔软的，又是坚硬的，再往上一点就能游弋到更软的地方。

岑远宁贴着他，扣着后脑和他缠吻，吻得很霸道，但路绎很喜欢，他喜欢这个男人的一切。

强势也好，冷淡也好，脆弱也好，控制也好，只要是他，什么都可以。

是不是Alpha，像不像Omega，这些都无关紧要，紧要的是眼前这个人，让他燃烧的人。

路绎伸着舌尖回应，想说话又想起禁言的命令，于是喘着又在收缩着的湿热里顶了顶，告诉岑远宁自己还硬着。

椅子上不能久做，面积不够大施展不开，岑远宁高潮后腰就软，也不想在上面动了，于是结束了这个吻，轻声说：“你可以说话了。”

“先生。”路绎的第一句话是叫他，“可不可以在桌子上？”

岑远宁搂上他的脖子，意思是可以。

他随后被抱起来，放在了干净的桌上，大理石桌面有些凉，但并不妨碍情欲升温。

路绎顺着他的腰沿摸下来，手下的肌肤柔软细腻，他想再摸一会儿，却被岑远宁用双腿夹住了腰。

意思再明显不过。

于是路绎把手滑下来，架起岑远宁的双腿，继续在湿滑的软肉里驰骋，这个动作比刚才坐在椅子上要自主得多，路绎把方才憋的劲都用了出来，一下比一下重，顶得岑远宁不得不抓住他的臂膀。

“先生，我可不可以吃奶？”

眼看着岑远宁的乳尖又滴出液体，路绎觉得渴，于是他自觉请示。

岑远宁满意他的服从，伸手用拇指指腹摸着他的唇角，嗓音里带着引诱般的奖赏：“还可以配着蛋糕。”

路绎吞了口口水，被这句话和半哑的声线撩拨到，身下更硬了。

他抹了一手奶油，沿着乳尖一圈一圈地画，随后在乳粒上点了点，像一块纸杯蛋糕。

路绎撑着桌面，放缓了速度慢慢挺动，俯身去舔食那块鲜美的糕点。

他不着急吃顶端的红樱，而是打着圈舔微微鼓起的乳肉，胸肌不用力的时候很软，也很滑。在舔弄下，乳粒凸起得更明显了，把顶尖的奶油也顶了起来。

岑远宁被这样的舔法引得轻颤，路绎感觉到里面变得更湿更软了。

还可以再湿、再软一点吗？

路绎带着一点恶劣的好奇去吃那颗樱桃，乳粒被他叼起来舔，放在齿列间轻轻地磨，乳缝被磨得微开，乳汁就这样越来越多的分泌出来。

奶油的甜腻被带着苦橙花香气的乳汁化开，路绎满口都是香甜，像第一次喝到奶的孩子一样吸住不放。

身下人的喘息也没抑住，比乳汁溢得还多。

更湿了，更软了，也更热了。

答案是可以的。

岑远宁就这样被他连啃带舔地顶上了又一次高潮，他的胸腔不断起伏，湿热的穴肉把性器咬得很紧，浑身都是欲望。

他从未在如此清醒的时间里感受快感，感受高潮。这和经历发情热时的感觉完全不一样，他是自己的，快感是自己的，高潮也是自己的，不是为了去供养性腺，不是被生理支配。

他有些后悔没有早点这么做，路绎是个近乎完美的情人，不该只是单纯的人形抑制剂。

路绎觉得岑远宁高潮时好像在看他，又好像没有，生理性水雾漫了上来，殷红从眼角染到颈侧。

高潮还没有结束，继续大幅度的挺动会让他难受，于是路绎静止着感受被挤压的柔软，手上抹了一点奶油到岑远宁染上潮红的鼻尖，亲昵地轻咬了一口，再舔掉。

岑远宁嗓子更哑了，但是他在笑：“小狗。”

“是你的小狗，先生。”

这句话竟然往高潮上又叠了一层高潮，穴内剧烈收缩了一下，岑远宁夹住路绎腰的腿紧了紧，脚跟从他的尾椎滑上来，激起一阵酥意。

岑远宁眯着眼缓了会儿，问他：“还不射吗？”

路绎俯身蹭他的脸颊，又在唇上啄了一口：“先生之前让我继续努力，这是我努力的成果。”

“这么乖。”岑远宁又用脚在他腰窝处蹭了蹭，声音放得很低，“先生让你射呢？”

“先生可不可以再叫我一声？”路绎缓慢地挺动，被层层叠叠的软肉吮吸着，他也微微有了泄意，但就是还没到。

岑远宁拉着那根蝴蝶结把他拽向身前，贴着耳朵用气音叫他，声音太轻，空气中似乎连滋动的静电声也听得到：

“我的小狗。”

路绎几乎是在他话音刚落时就射了出来，从尾骨漫上来的发麻感淹没了他，他的大脑里只剩下轻轻的四个字：我的小狗。

等成结消散的过程中，路绎一直俯身蹭着他的颈窝，嘴里咕哝着什么，大概是法语，不在岑远宁的理解范围内。

岑远宁摸了摸他有点散的小揪，沿着他身后看向被浓绿遮掩的高窗，身上人浮着层带皂感的薄汗，好像开始听见稀疏的蝉鸣。

他恍然想起今天立夏，是新的夏天到了。


	20. 唯你是图

“先生，那我走了。”路绎话是这么说，脚却一点没动。

这次发情期只持续了三天就结束了，路绎甚至还有点失望。

岑远宁刚刚接完一通电话，手指摩挲着手机背面，盯着窗外不知道在想什么。隔了几秒，他才抬头：“送你下楼？”

路绎点点头，自然地牵过了岑远宁的手和他一起走出房间。

他玩儿似的用指尖蹭着岑远宁的手心，岑远宁也没烦他，走到大门口才说：“怎么了？”

路绎转头看他，眼神亮亮的：“月底见。”

岑远宁想起他的演出，点了点头说：“我会去的。”

“还有，谢谢先生上次说的。”路绎晃了晃他的手，“我们想到改进的办法了。”

岑远宁微微摇了摇头：“都是你自己想的，我只是提示了一下，和我没有关系。”

“那不行。”路绎站近了，岑远宁不得不微微抬起下颌看他，“这次说了谢谢，下次就可以顺理成章地报答了。”

阳光把路绎的眼睛染成金琥珀色，蓬勃着热烈的情感，岑远宁觉得有些烫，但没有后退一步，他看着路绎的眼睛笑了一下：“好。”

陈礼的车在门口已经停了好一会儿了，路绎往前走了两步又回来，飞速亲了一下岑远宁的侧脸才上车，上了车后还扒着车窗看他。

岑远宁本来可以转身进屋，却不知道为什么钉在那里，像是迫于对方的热情不得不回应般招了招手，好像这样想就会让动作顺理成章一点。

陈礼看了一眼后视镜，缓缓把车开离别墅，心想：这两个人怎么这么像我高中那会儿班上那对黏乎乎的小情侣。

***

“姐……”路绎坐在旋转椅上转来转去看着对面批着文件的女人，“我刚刚说的没有道理吗？”

“写一份方案给我我再考虑。”女人一身白色西装，头发堪堪落肩，面无表情地驳回了男孩的撒娇请求。

“都是姐弟写什么方案啊……我说得不是挺清楚吗？”路绎踩着地面把椅子划过去，可怜地说，“急用急用急用呢，反正是新技术，我们当免费小白鼠你还不同意……”

“就是因为技术还没正式推出，要考虑的东西才多，全息拟人互动技术第一次公开亮相放在你这个小剧上，没有文书签订怎么解释？你们操作导致的问题影响产品推出怎么办？”女人依然无动于衷，一板一眼地和路绎你来我往。

“沈纪年女士，我输了。”路绎把椅子转回去，叹口气说，“那我今晚把方案赶出来。”

沈纪年点点头，眼睛还是没离开文件，她加了一句：“多学点东西对你有好处，以后能帮我做点事。”

“不做。”路绎一口回绝，“我就想演演戏看看书，没什么当总裁的大志向，当总裁多累啊一天到晚和你一样笑都不笑一下。”

沈纪年揉了揉太阳穴说：“也不是所有，有些人当总裁就活得挺快活，比如岑氏那两位，你要是愿意来帮我，说不定我还能学习他们一下。”

路绎耳朵听到岑氏两个字就动了动，一脸无知地问：“哪两位啊？”

“你应该不了解，岑远宁和程凊。听说岑远宁最近养了个小情人宝贝到最近都不太管事，不然我也不用和那个Omega跟走马灯一样换的程凊谈续约。”

罪魁祸首小情人站在沈纪年面前眨着眼睛表示惋惜，确确实实是做演员的料子。

沈纪年看了一眼表：“好不容易今天临时约到岑远宁过来谈，估计快到了，你说完了就走吧，方案发给我秘书我到时候看了批复。”

“好的姐姐。”听见岑远宁要来路绎马上起身准备走了，他想起那天在办公室听到的，冲沈纪年弯弯腰笑嘻嘻地说，“沈总今天肯定可以谈到满意的合约！”

“赶紧走吧。”沈纪年懒得理他，“门关上。”

虽然被勒令自己写一份方案，但还是算差不多谈成了，路绎心情很好地边走路边在微信工作群里和剧组成员讨论着具体方案。

出了公司大楼刚转角他就迎面撞上一个男孩，那人比他矮，只到他胸口，抬眼时眼睛水汪汪的，连声道歉说对不起。

路绎揉了揉胸口摆摆手说没事，收了手机打算走，却听见男孩的下一句：“岑总……我头好疼哦……”

胸肌不用力的时候是软的，你哪来的头疼？

路绎心里撇了撇嘴刚要走——等等，他叫谁？

他转过头，正好与一双清冷的眼睛对上。

岑远宁由着男孩委委屈屈地说疼，却不说话，只看着路绎。

男孩的撒娇没有得到回应，于是也看过来：“岑总认识他吗？”又自作多情地觉得岑远宁是在警告这个撞了他的男人，说，“没关系了……也是我自己不小心没看路，岑总不要迁怒别人。”

别人？

路绎怔了几秒，也才几天没见，自己一下从唯一床伴变成了别人？

此时岑远宁才把目光收回来，但还是没看男孩，淡淡道：“不认识，走吧。”

路绎没有说话，一直等到岑远宁的身影消失在了大楼里，才把脚步拔起来回了学校。

陈礼好像回头看了他几眼，但也一句话没说。

***

岑远宁带着男孩上去和沈纪年打了个照面，沈纪年勾起一点笑：“岑总好久不见，旁边这位就是最近传的那位心肝？”

岑远宁确实很久没见沈纪年了，他盯了这张略带凌厉的面庞几秒，没由来地觉得有些眼熟，但又说不上来，他没否认也没承认，只是没太多感情地说：“养着玩。”

这话听着伤人，但在男孩听来绝对是褒奖，能让岑远宁养着玩已经是荣耀无上的了，他适时地向沈纪年问好，但沈纪年没理他，只说：“既然是养着玩的，就不必一直跟着了吧。岑总请先去会议室等一会儿，我稍后就到。”

男孩也很知趣地后退了一步，被沈纪年的秘书带去另一间等候室安置了。

小型会议室里只有岑远宁和陈礼二人，此时陈礼才开口：“刚刚路先生……”

岑远宁没有表态，只说：“我是为他好。”

在瞬息万变的商场上，岑远宁可以把对手压垮眼都不眨一下，但此时说出这句话时，他头一次感到隐隐约约的心虚。

他在利用路绎。

不管是放出包养信息也好，故意等路绎上来之后才关视频会议也好，都是为了让董事会那群老家伙看到自己的破绽。

他从回国之后就开始往岑氏里钉植自己的势力，但毕竟火候不够，上任后又太雷厉风行，时至今日还有几个不死心的老人蠢蠢欲动。

岑远宁又太自律了，不沾烟酒美色，从不荒废公务。有喜好便有软肋，但这么多年来竟然找不到他一处弱点，连把他拉下水的机会也没有。

但前两个月岑远宁突然昏迷导致的临时缺席让局面有些不一样了，尽管他们不知道具体发生了什么，但无故消失可以衍生出无数种揣测，那些不安分的人于是更加坐不住。

岑远宁利用了这一点，他把路绎包下来，放出消息，但那些人没有轻易相信，直到路绎在视频会议里远远地晃了一眼，那些人才真的信了：岑远宁原来也真好美色。

于是路绎刚走不久，几个风格各异的Omega男孩就被送了过来。岑远宁知道这些人还担着耳目的职责，但他也确实需要一个来装个样子，不然怕那些人盯着路绎查，于是他留下了那个看上去乖巧可人的南风。

如果今天没有遇到路绎，或许事情会简单一些。

岑远宁没有说认识他，也是不想南风记住路绎给路绎带来麻烦。哪怕在视频会议的那次，路绎也没有露脸，他也不打算把一个还没毕业的学生就这样卷进来。

但他想起路绎看他的那一眼，像一潭破碎的湖水，看得岑远宁第一次有些迟疑，不确定自己的做法是真的正确。

他撑了撑额角，对陈礼说：“再送他一套城郊别墅吧，我记得有一套离他们学校不远。”

陈礼欲言又止，最后还是说了：“岑总，路先生刚刚来消息说不要给他打钱了，这个月的钱被他退回来了。”

“他在闹脾气？”岑远宁皱了皱眉，滑开微信界面却也没有看到新消息。

他问陈礼：“他就因为我刚刚说不认识他然后不开心了？”

陈礼有时候觉得自家总裁情商宛如过山车一样起伏不定，他尽量用劝告的语气说：“路先生看起来并不是唯利是图的人，可能是看到您带了其他人所以……”

岑远宁更不解：“可是我又没对南风做什么。”

陈礼此时几乎可以想象到，如果自己女友在这里会是什么反应，他惋惜地说：“您说的是，谈完之后有时间可以再和路先生通个电话，养着当然还是得哄哄。”

岑远宁又看了一眼没有新消息的聊天窗口，略带烦躁的反扣了手机，起身与推门而入的沈纪年握了握手。

两人谈得很愉快，岑远宁本就是带了让步的打算过来，沈纪年也没想到岑远宁这次这么好说话，两人也算得上相谈甚欢。

聊完合约，沈纪年带了点交好的意思说：“听说岑总最近在涉足生物科技这一块，或许我可以帮得上忙。”

岑远宁为了抑制剂研制收购了一家生物科技公司，针对VN3型信息素的研发成为了众多项目中的一个，以此掩人耳目。

而沈纪年尽管年纪轻，却是生物智能科技创业出身的，直到不久前才接任父业，于是原来的科技公司被纳入了遥远传媒旗下，借着遥远的资本也在不断发展，在世界上也是颇有名气的。

岑远宁看了她一眼，不动声色道：“沈总想怎么帮？”

沈纪年看他戒备的样子笑了一声：“全球最好的实验室和科研资源，我可以提供。”这话确实不在吹嘘，这种资源也不是有钱就能拿到的，岑远宁不可能不心动。

他在这时想到路绎，莫名有些迟疑，最后还是伸过手，波澜不惊地说：“那就麻烦沈总了。”


	21. 石榴暴君

带着南风在外面露了一圈脸后，岑远宁没有把他带回家，而是让陈礼先把他送到了一处高档公寓里。南风下车时还有些不甘心，咬着唇暗示今晚可以陪他。

“不急。”岑远宁坐在车里回他，手搭在控制车窗升降的按键上，语气里带着些危险的味道，“这么着急，会吃苦的。”

南风讪讪地往后退了一步，车窗被摇上去了。

送走南风，岑远宁的脸色也还是没和缓下来，陈礼知道他在想什么，委婉提示道：“那路先生？”

“他是要毁约？”岑远宁扯了扯领带，又看了一眼手机，没有来自他的消息。

“路先生应该没这个意思，他只说不想要钱了。”

“知道了。”岑远宁又把车窗摇下来，就着傍晚的风理清楚现在的情况，“小孩子脾气，还没出象牙塔不知道外面有什么，现在不想要，以后会的。”

“那这钱是打回去还是？”陈礼从后视镜里小心翼翼地看他脸色，揣度着说，“路先生年纪小，岑总不用与他置气。”

“打回去干什么，等他再退回来吗？”岑远宁很少有外露出烦躁情绪的时候，今天已经是第二次了，他继续说，“让他自己想想，想清楚了再来找我。”

陈礼作为局外人看得明明白白，一个不肯说，一个不肯或者不敢问， 闹得两边都不愉快，但他并不想继续劝下去，岑远宁需要自己学会处理这些情绪。

但没过一会儿岑远宁又开口了：“陈礼，你觉得是我做错了？”

陈礼哪敢说，他故意学着外头那些人的语气：“岑总当然没错，包人的有几个做到您这个地步？您花钱养着，需要用的时候用用，本来也没什么。路先生年纪轻情绪大点，您要是愿意哄就哄哄，要是不乐意那就让他自己想去。”

岑远宁果然被这话说得眉头微皱，说：“也不能这样讲，他是个人。”

“那您的意思是？”

岑远宁偏头看窗外风景，有些不自在地说：“我也没有什么好道歉的，被包养还脾气那么大，等他自己来找我。”

陈礼的迂回战术失败，他发现问题其实出在，岑远宁到现在还没意识到两人之间的关系早就越界了，于是只好暗暗叹口气说：“那行，我就先不把钱打回去了。”

岑远宁到家后，厨师已经做好饭菜摆放在了桌上，在岑远宁进屋后离开了别墅。

偌大的房子里又只剩他一个人。厨师做的菜很多，把整张桌子摆满了，岑远宁看了一眼精致的菜肴，夹了几筷子又觉得索然无味。

这位厨师的菜是他从小吃到大的，味道无可挑剔。但岑远宁吃进去却觉得不过如此，好像还不如那天路绎做坏了的一桌菜好吃。

于是他又想起那天，路绎因为菜没做好的懊恼，和发现蛋糕还不错后的雀跃，连同着勾起在同一地点放纵的生日狂欢回忆。

是带着树叶作响声的，愈创木的，夏天的味道。

岑远宁突然有点想他，在还没反应过来的时候手机已经跳到了待接通界面。

他为自己的下意识举动愣了一会儿，却没挂掉，盯着屏幕等待着对方应答。

他开了扬声，每一声长长的嘟声都在空荡的别墅里撞了几圈再弹回来，空气中又被晃出几分冷清。

没有人接，岑远宁在自动挂断的前一秒自己先切断了通话。

他说不上来现在的心情，他好像从来没有体验过，像是情绪的闸口坏了，一些东西不可控制地逃逸了出来。

岑远宁指尖轻轻敲了敲桌子，没有再继续吃，留下满桌菜肴待在餐厅里。

他补发了一条微信给路绎，轻轻巧巧的五个字：刚才打错了。

不知道路绎刚才是听见了铃声还是没听见，如果听见了，这样的借口就显得过于拙劣。一向精明的岑远宁此刻却没有想到这点，只是急于把这个情绪的闸口手动拧上。

发出去后他舒了口气，像是掩耳盗铃的人盖住了耳朵一样觉得安心。

八点并不算晚，但岑远宁觉得困，他急需沉入一个虚幻里，把那些他没有遇到过的棘手情绪撇掉。

由于忘了关闹钟，等他醒来阳光已经澄亮地刷净了卧室的墙壁。八点了，他睡了半天的时间。

早上还有一个会，但是这会儿应该来不及了。

岑远宁用手盖了盖眼睛，拿起手机，果不其然全是各种各样的消息。

但其中有两条来自路绎，一条是解释那会儿没有听到，另一条是一份录音。

他蜷在烟灰色的被子里，脸被空调过低的温度漆成苍白的颜色，听着扬声器里传来的念诗声。路绎今天没有念法语，而是波斯语——他挑了几首鲁米的小诗。

最后一句，路绎用英文重复了一遍：“I am both silent and fermenting for you like the sea of Aden.”

为了你，我像亚丁海，既沉默，又骚动。[1]

岑远宁突然平静下来，他把这段录音听了三遍，然后下床去了公司。

之后的每一天，路绎也还是照常在晚上发一份录音，但是其他的话却不怎么说了，两人的聊天界面不再被白色的聊天框填满，录音文件齐齐整整地一份份连下来，像是交作业似的。

岑远宁每晚都查收，如果他可以评分，也愿意让他次次当年级第一的满分天才，尽管全年级只有他一个人。

两人的沟通几乎只存在于每晚的念诗环节里，而且是单向的，看起来很怪，对于一段包养关系来说就更怪了。

但岑远宁不觉得，甚至因此松了口气，精于商业谈判的他在这一刻显得知识空白。

这样的形式近乎一场温吞的拉锯，诗句成为连着他们的一根线，让他知道路绎始终在这里，而每晚念的内容又让他能摸到小朋友的情绪起伏。

路绎把每天的情绪都藏在诗里，完成了一场沉默又坚定的陈述：我还在因为之前的事情不太开心，可是我还想和你说话，所以想给你念诗。

他每天忙于调试新的技术植入，作为主演之一还要不断排练，毕业大戏作为毕业考核的一部分很重要，所有人都很上心。

他在这段忙碌里抽空想念那个说不认识他的人，一边希望他能主动找找自己，一边希望他不要再让自己这么喜欢了。

爱真是一场来势汹汹的不治之症，他想。

这边的岑远宁翻着法语学习资料，本来就有多国外语基础的他在Drake的沉浸式教学下学得很快，他已经能够进行简单的法语交流了。Drake问他要不要给他起一个法语名，岑远宁想了片刻说：“我让别人取吧。”

“你那个朋友？”Drake饶有兴趣地挤了挤眼，撑着下巴看他，“是个可爱的Omega吧？看你护得好紧。”

岑远宁没说话，瞥了他一眼，Drake马上举手投降：“好了好了，我知道了，扣钱扣钱，我不问了。”

在月底他又收到了一份快递，里面是一张《瑞典夏之夜》的末场票和一封小信，信里写：有一个心如顽石的暴君，他杀人，却无人愿意让他支付血价。[2]

接着写了一句：只给一张票，所以只能一个人来。

岑远宁几乎是立刻笑了出来，把旁边静静刷约炮软件的Drake吓一跳，他摸了摸胸口问：“哇，你原来也会这么笑的？”

这是一首鲁米的诗，下一句是：“对于面容姣好的国王来说，忠诚毫无必要。你要忍耐，你要忠贞，呵，你这面色蜡黄的情人！”

这段诗连起来撒娇置气的意味就浓了，像是一位还不懂掩饰情绪的小朋友用直白的暗喻广而告之自己吃醋了的事实，然后蹲在一旁边拔草边说你没错都是我的错，再过来抱住你的腿说：好吧，那你来不来看我的演出？

真是一个很可爱，又很有趣的小朋友。

连岑远宁自己都没意识到，他带着一点收不住的笑意和得意对Drake说：“是我的小朋友太可爱了。”

Drake挑眉：“啧，你发情了？”

岑远宁懒得理他，他打开微信敲了一行消息给路绎：心如顽石的暴君申请再给陈助理一张票。

对面很快回复：已经单独给过啦，你以为我是心如顽石的暴君吗？

岑远宁笑意更深，旁边的Drake假装刷着软件，眼睛偷瞄岑远宁，抓心挠肝地猜这位小朋友到底是什么人。

他回路绎：但你也不是面色蜡黄的情人。

路绎：那我是什么？

岑远宁刚要回复，突然瞥到背后还有字，他翻过去看

原来下面还跟着一段：

在夏天走进剧场  
舞台上有光、干冰和情人  
如果你不来，这些都不重要  
如果你来了，这些都不重要[3]

他用指腹蹭了蹭最后两行字，回复路绎：“你是春天的石榴花。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]英译选自Divan, 1808:6-9. Translated by Fatemeh Keshavarz.中文选自原野译诗  
[2]选自微博上的@亚非文学bot ，因为手头的摘抄没有标出处，有些是看的英文翻译，有些是看的书，有些是看这个bot摘抄的，如果记得的话会尽量标注清楚，也推荐大家看看这个bot，用来入门Rumi的诗是很不错的！Rumi真的特别会写（啊，我都怕自己在文里瞎断章取义亵渎他了）  
[3] 这里是改写，原文是：  
在春天走进果园  
石榴花中有光、酒和情人  
如果你不来，这些都不重要  
如果你来了，这些都不重要  
（选自亚非文学bot的投稿）  
其实还有另一个翻译，但是我觉得上面那个更好：  
在春天的时候，到果园去一游吧。  
在石榴花丛中，  
那里有光，有酒，有石榴花。  
你不来的话，这一切都了无意义。  
你来了的话，这一切也会变得了无意义。  
岑远宁最后说的那句石榴花也是从这句诗回复的，当然如果联想到石榴在Solomon ibn Gabirol诗里写得石榴也可以产生一点色情联想（但并非我本意在这里就不放诗了


	22. 仲夏之夜

日子流得很快，第二天就要首演了，路绎有点紧张，但是没好意思打电话给岑远宁，怕打了更紧张。就是因为这样他才没有给岑远宁首场的票，怕首场发挥不好，演几场下来后末场状态会更好，他想在岑远宁眼里留下一个好印象。

于是路绎打电话给沈纪年：“姐你明天会来吧？”

“看心情。”对方声音很冷淡。

路绎扁了扁嘴刚要继续说，那边就传来：“票都给了，还是去看一眼吧，验收一下成果，对我司新技术带来名誉损伤是要赔钱的。”

“好。”路绎被这么一警告反而不紧张了，“那明天见！”

“加油。”沈纪年难得温柔了一点，“演砸了就回来继承家产。”

“我又不姓沈。”路绎躺在床上看着天花板，“再说有你呢。”

“不姓沈怎么了，你不是我弟弟？”沈纪年今天心情大概很好，语调都更活泼了，“有钱不拿你傻吗？”

路绎想到某个人也说过这样的话，又想到自己退回去的钱，撇撇嘴说：“继承算什么本事，自己挣才厉害呢。再说了哪里需要那么多钱，我妈那边都够我花几辈子了。”

沈纪年在那头笑了笑：“我看你是没长歪。行了，赶紧睡吧，睡个好觉明天才能好好演。”

路绎挂了电话后又盯了半天天花板才拿起手机看微信，今天的睡前诗早就已经发过去了，对面还没有回复。

正当他叹口气决定放下手机睡觉时，页面跳出了一行字：首演顺利。

路绎嘴角立刻翘起了甜蜜的弧度，回复道：谢谢先生，末场见，晚安！

带着雀跃心情入睡的路绎没有想到，第二天岑远宁就出现在了台下，并且还和沈纪年坐在一起。

在开场前他就一眼看到岑远宁了，因为沈纪年作为赞助方大头理所应当坐在了一排中间，而岑远宁就在她旁边，很难不被看到。

怎么会这样！

路绎从后台卖迈出去的脚硬生生拐了回去，他走回去深吸了一口气冷静下来，发信息给沈纪年：姐你今天真好看！太大佬了！记得结束后见面不要说你是我姐！（流落民间王子形象需要你我共同维护）

沈纪年很快回复：为什么突然提醒这个，我们不是早就说过了不公开关系吗？

出于对路绎正常生活和安全的考虑，沈纪年一直没有对外公开路绎是她弟弟的事情，这会儿突然又被提醒一遍，一时有点奇怪。

路绎没有立刻回，他想了想，说：就是提醒你一下怕你忘了，让我们在外成为没有血缘的陌生人就行！

沈纪年：你听起来有点心虚，是不是等一下有喜欢的人在场，怕你流落民间的王子人设崩塌？

路绎被他姐姐这一下准确率将近百分百的猜测精准打击到，心想血缘关系果然不一般，他迟疑了一会儿拐弯抹角地说：对呀，所以你一会儿要多夸我，逮着身边的人就夸我明白吗！

沈纪年：岑远宁坐我旁边呢，要我在他面前夸夸你？是想放着遥远传媒不进去他们岑氏？

路绎发了个可怜的表情，回道：靠血缘内定不可取！岑氏也挺好的我觉得比咱家前景好！我努力努力看看能不能进去！姐姐帮我美言几句也不是不行！

沈纪年本来也没想让他进自家传媒旗下，风格就不太一样，于是她看了一眼旁边的岑远宁，旁敲侧击地问道：“还没来得及问，岑总今天是过来招人的？”

岑远宁看了眼微信首页就锁了屏，微微颌首：“这所学校培养出的学生质量不错，来看看有没有想签的。”

“是吗？传媒这块不是程凊负责吗？”沈纪年往后靠了靠。

“你倒是对她很上心，上次我去谈合同也问起她。”岑远宁淡淡的两句就把话推了回去，“这部剧也挺有意思，顺便看看。不知道沈总怎么会来呢？”

“赞助商。”沈纪年客气地笑了一下，不动声色地开始推销，“也顺便来挑人，我看那个路绎不错，赞助也是他和我谈的。”

怪不得上次是在遥远大厦那里遇见他，岑远宁突然有点郁闷，想他为什么非要自己去谈赞助，难道自己不会给钱吗？

但表面上岑远宁没有什么波动，只说：“谈赞助不错不一定演戏不错。”

沈纪年下意识刚想反驳，又觉得不妥于是又咽回去，故作冷淡地回复：“一会儿再看看吧。”

正说着，台上就走上来几个搬运道具的人，灯还没暗，叮叮当当得像是没有提前做好准备。

沈纪年微微皱眉：“现在才布置？”

岑远宁却看懂了，他很轻地弯起嘴角说：“已经开始了。”

台上的人在没有开场提醒的情况下渐渐各自就位，喧闹的观众席也随之安静下来，灯光缓慢地暗下去，这没有影响到台上演员的动作，他们好像就是长在片场里的那群演员一样，外界与他们无关。

岑远宁看过原剧，却还是被他们的改编惊艳到了，全息技术被植入进了舞台，一段塔可夫斯基烧房子的戏被以插叙的方式植入了进去，他嫌第一次烧得不够好，又建了一次烧了个通透才收手，也因此成就出了《牺牲》中的一段经典长镜头。

全息技术把大火与岛景模拟得很真实，连塔可夫斯基本身也是被建模的，当长镜头生成投影到幕布上时，全场都为之倒吸了一口气，与自然签订契约式的拍摄很磨人，但同样震撼。

这让全剧组为了他想要的“晨曦微光”而等待一整夜变得更容易理解，也让导演的风格一下子被不太熟悉的观众了解到了一些。

很聪明的做法，岑远宁赞许地想，小朋友比他想象的要机敏得多。

整部剧其实是发生在片场间隙里的一段对话，谈爱谈艺术，像一段夏夜里微凉的晚风，或者一截在壁炉里毕剥作响的木头，琐碎、静谧又温柔。现场很安静，全场都沉进了这个梦里，台上的演员也好像梦了进去。

路绎饰演的其实是那位仰慕着塔可夫斯基的女演员罗蒂，他穿上女装却一点也不突兀，罗蒂崇敬这位用时间雕刻电影的导演，沉迷于疏离与爱慕的纠葛间。

罗蒂对另一位主角说：“我在他的眼神里同时看到了亲近和疏离，在越走越远的离别与不可能中体悟一段亲密关系。”

岑远宁微微愣了愣，随后他听见下一句台词：

“他的疏离让我放飞我自己，也让我进入我自己。”

岑远宁突然不确定来自罗蒂的目光刚刚是不是降落在了他身上。

光影缓慢错综地改变着，台上的人还在对话。

“我喜欢你。”

“我是为你而来的。”

“他怎么才能明白我们根本不懂他呢？”

演员和俄国人的沟通常常无效，好像被隔绝在了两个世界，疲倦、郁闷的冲突在这个夏夜被勾起来。

一个半小时后，随着长镜头的沉没，话剧也结束了。沉静了几秒，全场响起了掌声，今天来的人只坐满了半场，但声音并不输满场的时候。

谢幕时路绎有点害羞地走了出来，往岑远宁的方向看了一眼，岑远宁无声地说了两个字：很棒。

路绎更害羞了，耳朵都开始发红，台下的院长迫不及待先拿过话筒点评：“这是我这几年来在表演系看到的最好的毕业作品。”

学生导演是个看上去就很书卷气的女孩，她拉着路绎对院长说：“都是小路同学做得好，译配都是他负责的，全息植入也是他去谈到的赞助，在这里我们要特别感谢赞助方遥远集团。”

沈纪年顺势起身点头示意了一下，坐下后问岑远宁觉得怎么样。

岑远宁目光不瞬地盯着台上的人，点点头：“好。”心里想的是希望那个女孩子可以赶紧把手放下来。

“那有想签的人吗？”

岑远宁微微眯了眼，看着台上谢幕后活蹦乱跳的大学生们，说：“路绎吧，他不错，演男主和塔可夫斯基的也可以。”

“你倒是会挑，不留点给我。”沈纪年搭着手看他们吵吵闹闹地退下，觉得还挺新鲜，“小孩子真好，朝气蓬勃的。”

“沈总不老。”但岑远宁也点了点头，“你不像来招人的，沈总似乎对传媒这块没太大心思。”

“还行，我们旗下还是打造流量团体多，路线不一样。再说老头子留下的产业这么大也不能扔了吧，但我确实更喜欢科技那一块。”沈纪年说完赞赏地看了一眼舞台，“这次我们的新技术宣发省钱了。”

沈纪年语气里隐隐有些骄傲，岑远宁把它理解为对自家技术的满意，他也笑了笑，说：“这些小孩确实是聪明。”

他身后随即传来一声：“谢谢这位先生夸奖。”

路绎带着剧组成员走了过来，很伶俐地冲他们俩笑开：“也谢谢沈总给我们的支持，不知道对我们的舞台效果满意吗？”

岑远宁只觉得他笑得几乎招摇，又对“这位先生”几个字有轻微不适，但好像也无从辩驳，于是只背着手面朝着他们，脸色冷冷的，倒是让剧组里的Omega们小声惊叹了一会儿。

沈纪年没有半点商业谈判时的凌厉，她竖起拇指说：“非常好，很高兴能参与到这么优秀的剧作里。”

她说完后没有人接话，其他学生都眼巴巴地看着岑远宁想让他评价一二，岑远宁很少被这样炽热单纯的目光压迫到，他明知故问道：“很好。那段独立于原作的两次火烧房屋是谁设计进去的？非常聪明，把观众门槛降低了，也没有折损艺术性。”

路绎眼睛亮亮的，旁边的导演心直口快地把他推了出去：“是路绎呀，他可厉害了，译配技术调试剧本修改都会，简直是我们学院第一才华横溢的Alpha！”

“那想必很多人喜欢吧？”岑远宁微笑着问。

路绎刚想开口又被导演截胡：“那当然呀，但是我们小路好像有女朋友了哦，这家伙一直不肯说。”

“有女朋友了？”沈纪年和岑远宁几乎是同时问出口，出口的瞬间又觉得这样的举动太怪异，岑远宁先一步解释了一下：“我是岑氏的总裁岑远宁，想把这位同学签了，如果有恋爱关系可能会比较麻烦。”

沈纪年轻轻咳了一声，开了个玩笑说：“好可惜，我还打算把朋友的Omega女儿介绍给他呢。”

路绎看着这两个人同时被自己的话绊了一下又有点想笑，想了想解释道：“不是……总之没有恋爱关系。”

身边的同学发出一篇失望的嘘声，岑远宁被那几个字说得有点胸闷，但也无可反驳，最后神色淡淡地说：“那就好。”

已经不早了，几个人又谈了几句就各自分开，学生们还要为明天的演出养精蓄锐。

当晚这部晦涩平淡的剧就爆了，前所未有的视效技术运用是爆点之一，说着省下宣发费用的遥远传媒还是投了不少钱推广，但本身剧作质量确实过硬，接下来几天每一场都是爆满，作为一场毕业公演大戏传播效果甚至比大部分商演剧目还要好。

网上有不少提前pick演员的粉丝几乎是一眼看中了女装的路绎，尤其是女装前后对比照一放，无论哪版都让人感叹有些人就是更被上帝偏爱。

于是还没演完末场路绎就小红了一把，各大娱乐公司也纷纷找上来，但都被他拒绝了。

路绎打电话给岑远宁：“我想去先生那里，先生之前说的话还算数吧？”

“算。”岑远宁敲了敲手机背部，“还不睡吗？”

“一会儿再睡，我想，我想问问先生明天末场还来看吗，结束之后要不要和我一起吃饭？”路绎那头似乎对这样的邀请有些忐忑。

“不了。”岑远宁顿了顿，“我是说吃饭，你们应该会有聚餐吧，去和同学一起吃，好好庆祝一下。”

“那好吧。”路绎声音低了一点，还想说什么，就听见岑远宁那边传来一句：“吃完饭告诉我一声，我去接你。”

“好！”路绎像被发到糖果的小孩一样开心，他又强调一遍，“明天你会来的是吗？”

“我会来的。”

岑远宁低下头继续看书，手里塔可夫斯基的《雕刻时光》停在了一页，他把那句话看了很久，然后合上书关了灯。

上面写着：爱既是束缚的极致，同时也是自由的极致。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *话剧改编部分是自己瞎想的，不要太较真。台词来自网络各位观众观后感里的记录，不一定准确。


	23. 二十四次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你想和谁谈恋爱？”

今晚路绎已经是第二十三次拿起手机看屏幕了，坐在路绎对面的那个Omega女孩想。

她敏锐地感觉到路绎在等一个很重要的人的消息，于是她迟疑了一会儿，但又暗暗给自己打气：他不是说了没有恋爱关系吗？

于是像计划里的一样，她敲了敲杯子，周围的同学瞬间安静下来，路绎被酒曛得微红的脸上还挂着笑，略带疑惑地与她对视。

“路绎。”她喊他的名字，四周因为这两个字重新喧闹起来，夹带了暗示意味明显的起哄。

路绎握着酒杯的手收紧了一些，他意识到女孩接下来要说什么了，他有些头疼。

于是他第二十四次解锁屏幕，手机界面几乎与岑远宁的来电同时亮起，路绎歉意地冲女孩微笑，示意她自己要接个电话，起身就要往外走。

“路绎！”女孩的声音拔高了，她胸腔里藏着什么，今晚一定要迸发出来似的。

岑远宁接通电话后听到的第一声就是女孩高声喊路绎的声音，他皱了皱眉，只听见对面喧杂的起哄声。

“有什么事情，我们可以一会儿再说吗？”路绎扶着门框，一只手把把亮起的手机垂在身侧。

“不行。”她莫名觉得，路绎一旦出了门就不会回来了，于是哪怕失了教养中止别人打电话也要继续说，“你听我说完再走。”

四周的声音更盛大了，每个人都在为女孩造势，毕竟她可是表演系系花，没有人能够拒绝她。

“我喜欢你，路绎。”女孩挺着脊背看他，“因为要毕业了，所以我不想遗憾，我想告诉你，我喜欢你。”

“嗯……”路绎也直起身子认真地回视她，“虽然我并没有什么优秀的地方，但真的很谢谢你喜欢我。”

有些人已经开始吹口哨了，这场告白马上要走向胜利了，他们提前鼓起掌来，声音很大，即使路绎用手盖着话筒，传到岑远宁耳中还是震得有些疼，这让他有些想挂电话。

“可是，我已经有喜欢的人了，而且已经喜欢了七年。”路绎真诚地看着她，略抱歉地欠了欠身，“你很勇敢，我不像你。也希望你以后可以遇到更好的人，再见，祝你前程似锦。”

说完他就转身了，他明白再继续待有可能会面对眼泪和沉默，那是最让人不知所措的东西。

可是女孩的声音从背后穿云般传来：“路绎！那你能不能有点骨气啊，喜欢七年了也不敢像我一样说出来吗！”

路绎刚要对电话那头开口就顿住，他转身挥了挥手，接着扬起一个笑容：“就是没有，所以说我不像你啊，像我这么没骨气的人实在不值得你喜欢，再见了！”

女孩笑了出来，尽管眼泪都还没干。她也挥了挥手，小声地说了：“再见。”

路绎从楼梯间噔噔噔地下去，对着电话那头道歉：“对不起先生，久等了！你已经到了吗？”

“刚到，不急，下楼小心点。”岑远宁听着他下楼的声音皱了皱眉，抬头就看见男孩喘着气出现在他眼前。

“不是让你慢一点吗？”岑远宁靠在大门口的柱子上，看着路绎撑着膝盖抬眼看自己，眼睛和头发都湿漉漉的，脸颊是红的，额角还淌着汗。

他开口， 听起来倒不像电话里回那个女孩时自在：“不行，想快一点见到先生。”

岑远宁走前两步，伸手抬起他的下巴，语气里似乎有些危险的味道：“怕什么，我又不会跑了。”

“谁说的。”路绎直起身子，直勾勾地盯着他，“我怕再晚来一点，先生又要把哪个Omega带回家了。”

“我把Omega带回家干什么。”岑远宁掏出车钥匙把车锁解开，打开车门时他看了路绎一眼，“我看你才是比较招Omega喜欢。”

路绎隐约闻到些醋意，笑眯眯地上了车，转头说：“哪里哪里，比不上金字塔顶端的Alpha。”

岑远宁轻咳了一声发动了车：“不要没事看这种新闻。”

路绎笑了笑，摇下车窗半趴在窗沿上吹风，酒精的作用在完全放松的状态下回流，他觉得有点晕，又像一颗心满溢着湖水。

“喝酒了？”

“嗯。”路绎用鼻音回了一声，带了点撒娇的味道。夏夜的晚风温柔又舒适，莫名其妙地让路绎想起了子宫里的羊水，被包裹住的安全感似乎是共通的。

“以后不能喝就不要喝了。”岑远宁看了他一眼，从导航里找了家最近的药店，转了个向在街口停了车。

“待着别动，我去买点药给你。”

“别去，先生。”路绎在他打开车门前拉住了他，他顺着西装袖口下来，扣住岑远宁的手，“你陪陪我就好了。”

不知道是夏夜太温柔了，还是岑远宁今晚的确温柔，他没继续开门，用一种丝绸一样软和的声线问：“喝了这么多，刚刚还没看出来。”

“其实也还……还好。”路绎半晕着，又好像很清醒，他扣着那只手不放，靠在椅背上转头问，“是我不会喝酒，先生会喝吗？”

“很少喝，应酬避不开的时候会喝，不过酒量比你好。”

“先生哪里都比我好。”路绎微红的脸颊因为笑容鼓了起来，“那我再问一个问题。”

“你说。”

“如果我刚刚答应那个女孩子了，先生会怎么样呢？”

“那你就违约了。”岑远宁没有直接回答，而是指出他的后果。

“可是合约里只说不让我和别人睡觉，那我和别人谈恋爱不可以吗？”路绎的嗓子因为醉酒变得更软，这话说出来有点天真无邪的味道。

“你想和谁谈恋爱？”岑远宁凑近了些，重新露出那双冰凉的眼睛，他想起了路绎在电话里提到的那个喜欢了七年的人，浑身便泛起一种他从未处理过的情绪。

路绎也不直接回答，他说：“先生先说行不行。”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为上一秒我单方面修改了条款，你不可以谈恋爱。”

“独裁专政的暴君。”路绎的眼睛在顶灯下显得很亮，他也向对方凑近，暗中弥漫出了粘着的气氛：“……如果是和您呢。”

空气沉默了两秒，岑远宁才很轻地启唇：“也不行。”

“为什么？”

岑远宁伸出食指抵住了路绎的额头，指腹带来一丝凉意：“你会后悔的。”

“我不会。”路绎答得很快。

岑远宁似乎叹了口气，他想问你那个喜欢了七年的人算什么呢，最后也没有问出来，只说：“你还小，不要赌气。”

“我没有。”路绎委委屈屈地看他，轻轻捏着他那只被攥住的手，指尖似有若无地滑行，“我小不小，先生还不知道吗？”

风从对侧车窗灌进来，把两个人都吹得有些热，岑远宁扣住他的下巴说：“又发情了？”

路绎伸出舌尖飞快地舔了一下岑远宁的指节，很可怜地说：“不能和先生谈恋爱，那就只能和先生上床了。”

“这个可以。”岑远宁往前靠，两人的鼻尖将将要挨在一起，“你要在这里吗？”

“先生敢不敢？”路绎笑着往前凑了一厘米，精准地亲到了那片柔软唇瓣。

岑远宁没答话，一只手按了升起车窗的按钮，另一只扣着他的后颈亲得更深，唇齿厮磨间溢出一声：“来。”


	24. 我特别吗

情事是水到渠成的，停在年久失修路灯下的定制款黑色宝马显得并不起眼，夜间鲜少有人路过的街道和隐私安全的车身设计只让车里的人更放肆了。

“轻点。”岑远宁从喘息里分出一点神智来，“你想把别人吸引过来吗？”

宽大柔软的真皮后座似乎就是为了激烈酣畅的性事而生的，路绎借着酒精的撺掇，几乎想把对方揉进皮椅里。

路绎置若罔闻，撑着椅背挺得更凶，低下头喘着问他：“先生，这算不算是给我的毕业礼物呢？”

“还有其他的。”意思是算。

岑远宁摸上他的背，紧实的肌肉纹理间淌着汗水，蒸腾出了熟悉的皂感与愈创木杂糅的气息。

“是什么呢？”

“回去就知道了，不要着急，礼物要一份一份收。”

岑远宁今天出奇地温柔，这让路绎觉得恍惚，好像一头闯进了柔波满荡的湖水，轻而易举地淹没了他。

就像在问出那句能不能和他谈恋爱时，他以为岑远宁会生气，或者又冷脸， 但他没有。与其说温柔，倒不如说纵容，今晚的岑远宁给他一种“想要什么，什么都可以”的错觉。

可能也不是错觉。

于是最后也说不清是这点纵容带来的放肆，还是酒精燃起的渴望，路绎今夜像是用不完力气似的顶撞，让每一寸肌肤都贴上自己的信息素，还在他耳边一首接着一首吟诵法文诗。

法语只有半吊子水平的岑远宁在昏胀的情事里听不明白，但路绎压低了的嗓音醇厚又干净，熨平了几日来的烦累，他更紧地抱住这具年轻的身躯，于是蛰伏其中的性器挺得更深了。

车内只开了一盏昏暗的顶灯，昏黄暧昧的程度似乎就是为了这种时刻而生的。路绎借着光把他脸上的欲念看清，绯红的眼尾是冰层破碎的证明。

他想再大胆一点。

他把岑远宁从座位上捞起来，换自己坐了下去，让他面对面坐在自己身上。

坐下来的时候岑远宁腿一软，直直朝性器落了下去，那一下顶得很深，甚至撞出了几滴生理性眼泪。

路绎把他揽过来，很缓慢地挺腰，性器在甬道里温柔地顶弄，岑远宁伏在他肩头小猫似的溢出几声浅吟。

“先生喜欢吗？”路绎半哄着问他。

岑远宁闭着眼感受被填满的快感，下巴蹭了蹭他的肩头，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

“那先生喜欢我吗？”

这才是他大胆的目的，他今晚格外贪心，想在对方的退让里再拓展几寸领地。

岑远宁挺直身子与他对视，他好像还沉溺在情潮里，又好像没有，眼神里是说不清的游移。

“没有人会不喜欢你，路绎。”他说。

路绎很讨厌他这样聪明的答法，滴水不漏地回应，却没有真的说出些他想听到的东西。

“可是我只想让你喜欢我。”路绎看向他，逼着他回答。

岑远宁没有生气，他只是又叹气，说：“我很喜欢你，路绎。”

“是只喜欢我的那种喜欢吗？可不可以不要去喜欢其他人呢，也不要把其他人带在身边，我长得还可以，虽然不像Omega，但也不会让你丢脸的。”路绎眼睛里又起了一层雾气，他好像在哀求，但岑远宁知道这是一个他不能拒绝的要求。

“路绎。”岑远宁叫他的名字，“你先听我说，为什么当时我带了那个Omega。”

接着岑远宁把对他的利用和盘托出，然后盯着路绎一字一句地说：“你看到了吗，从头到尾我都在把你当可以利用的工具，对付发情期，对付对手。我从来不是什么好人，也不知道到底什么地方让你产生了好感，但是你还年轻，你要看清楚，人生还有很长的路要走。”

他停了停，又叹了口气：“你太年轻了，路绎，好好想想。”

“可是你有什么错呢？”路绎捧住他的脸，就连此时也还在极其温柔地挺着腰，“你给钱，我被你利用，这是天经地义的事情，就算你不给我钱，我也心甘情愿。”

“先生听过那句诗吗？”

“头滚不到所爱的人脚下，便是肩上的重担。”[1]

路绎的声音太轻了，像是在施咒，岑远宁几乎要被他震动。

“而且先生对我很好，但是你自己也不知道。”路绎凑上去亲他，蜻蜓点水般沾了沾唇又撤离，“不是因为担心我出事才选了那个南风掩人耳目吗？你才要好好想想，先生。”

“我……”岑远宁被他亲得有一瞬间恍惚，“我只是不想把你牵扯进你本不该掺和的事情，”

“你就是不愿意承认你喜欢我，先生。”

“我已经承认过了。”

“不是的，我不要和别人一样的喜欢，你明白吗？”

岑远宁没有说话，只是看着他，像是听不懂。

路绎深吸了一口气说：“我喜欢你，你就是世界上对我而言最特别的那个，天上可能有千万亿颗星星，而我只看得见你。本来诗也没有什么特别的，法语诗也好波斯语也好。但是只要读诗，我就会想起你。诗因为你才存在意义。”

“我也想成为，对你而言这样特别的人。”

“看来你一定要在我们一丝不挂的时候把这个问题说清楚了。”岑远宁轻轻笑了笑，身下缩紧了些，路绎因此喘了一声。

“事实是，你太好了，路绎。在我的成长经历里，我很少见到你这么好的人。而我确实不是一个太好的人，你还不了解我，不要妄下定论。等你了解我，可能你就不会这么说了。”岑远宁尽量诚恳地把自己剖白，“而且，之前在电话里听你说，有喜欢了很久的人，那么就不要为了一时新鲜喜欢我。”

“你好傻。”路绎叹口气，抓住他的手亲了一口，“那个人就是你呀。”

岑远宁眼神里浸着疑惑：“什么意思？”

“你是不是不记得我了，七年前在北洋酒店门口，我不小心撞到你了，然后你对我说医院在对面，那是我们第一次见面。”

岑远宁有点惊讶：“然后呢？”

“没有然后了呀，然后我就喜欢上你了。”

路绎的语气太过理所应当，岑远宁甚至不知道自己是不是应该对此感到讶异。

“可是我们话都没有说过几句，这太……”岑远宁一时找不到形容词。

“先生觉得我变态吗？”路绎很可怜地看向他。

岑远宁赶紧说：“不是。”又沉默了一会儿后，他实在觉得找不到中文表述，他想了想，眉尖微蹙，像是在担忧。

他还是开口：“It's too much.”

他随后摇摇头，说：“我不明白，这是为什么。”

“我也不知道，先生。”路绎很坦诚地说，“可是爱就是不清不楚的东西。对于十五岁的我来说，爱就爱了，没有第二种选择。可能是因为那是我第一次闻到别人的信息素，也有可能是因为你那本鲁米诗选里的书签。”

“那张书签，在你那里？”岑远宁也没有想到会是这样。

路绎点头：“From the beginning of my life/ I have been looking for your face/ but today I have seen it.”他声音变得更低，“我不信教，但是看到这句诗我就觉得，上帝把你带给我了，先生。后来也是因为你，我这七年一直在读鲁米的诗，也自学了波斯语。我每读一首他的诗，就多爱你一分。”

这仍然不在岑远宁的理解范围内，这种感情没有理由，也太热烈了，烫得他有些焦灼。

“那后来的事情，我找到你，也是巧合吗？”

“是，所以我们注定会相遇的，先生。”路绎抱住他，两具温热的躯体赤裸着相贴。

“先生，所以你想好了吗？”

岑远宁把头埋在他颈侧，很诚实地说：“我不知道。”

“但是，或许可以试试。”他像下了很大的决心一样继续说，“我不是同意建立正式关系，我还是希望我们和之前的相处模式差不多，但是我身边不会有其他人了，你也不可以。然后，然后我们再说。”

这其实比路绎想到的结果要好，他本来就没想过岑远宁会真的同意成为他男朋友，甚至做好了今天被他赶出车的准备。事实上，这样的结果简直像做梦一样好。

路绎捧起他的脸又亲了一口：“谢谢先生，那不给我钱了好不好呢？”

“好，但之前的钱你要收回去。”岑远宁回亲了一下，“也不用再叫我先生。”

“这个不行，这是我的癖好。”路绎眨了眨眼，反身把岑远宁压回座椅里，“先生，礼物还没拆完呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]出自十三世纪波斯作家Zangi Bukhari的文章《玫瑰与葡萄酒》（gul u mul），玫瑰嘲笑葡萄酒曾被羞辱，被斩首并放入大桶中践踏，葡萄酒回答被人斩首和践踏并不是一种耻辱，实际上从高处坠落带来高贵和尊严，接着便吟出此诗句。（我摘抄自亚非文学bot）


	25. 做慈善吗

最后实在是因为再拆下去，岑远宁就要开不动车了路绎才罢休。他为岑远宁穿好衣服，握住他的左手落下一个吻：“辛苦先生开车。”

岑远宁捋了捋衣领，脸上的潮红不知道是情潮余韵还是恼羞成怒：“早点停也不用这么辛苦。”

“先生是在怪我吗？”路绎凑过去，用鼻尖蹭他的脸颊，“先生同意了的。”

岑远宁把他的脸推开：“系好安全带。”

路绎笑嘻嘻地系好，然后撑着车窗侧头目不转睛地盯着他看，直到岑远宁脸又热起来：“别看我了。”

“这么好看又不收门票，当然要多看几眼。太不真实了。”路绎现在还觉得有点儿虚幻，他就这样毫无准备地说出了那些话，而岑远宁给了他意料之外的最好回应。他看着岑远宁，像是要确认这个人是真实存在的，不是他幻想出来的。

岑远宁全然没有商业谈判时冷厉的样子了，连头顶被蹭翘的几缕毛都是软和的，他瞥了一眼路绎，有些无奈地打了个转向：“那你看吧，也当毕业礼物了。”

路绎被这四个字提醒了，问道：“先生之前说还有其他的毕业礼物，是什么呢？”

岑远宁愣了愣，说：“其实也没有什么……而且现在可能要做出一些变化。”

岑远宁不肯说清楚，路绎又实在猜不到岑远宁会送什么，想了半天觉得一本诗集的可能性最大。

所以在他看到桌上那份文件时，确实有点惊讶，但又觉得这个礼物太岑远宁了。

那是一份把路绎签为旗下艺人的文件，提供的资源都是公司内顶配，分成比例极端到岑远宁这边像是在养儿子。

这哪里是资本家剥削文件，分明是资本家主动把自己的獠牙尖爪统统拔掉的示好。

路绎把文件翻了几下，有些艰难地问道：“先生公司的财务真的没有意见吗？”

“这个不走那边，全程由我处理。”岑远宁盯着那份文件问，“不喜欢吗？”

“也不是……先生倒是真的很会砸钱。”路绎笑了笑把名字签了，“这一下才签了五年。待遇这么好，谁不想签个十年八年的啊？”

岑远宁摇摇头说：“你如果中途觉得不想待也可以走。”

路绎把文件抚平放回去，还时刻不忘自己的人设：“那不行，违约金我也付不起呀。”

“没有违约金。”

“啊？”

岑远宁又重复了一遍：“你可以随时走，没有违约金，违约行为不用你负责任。”

路绎坐在椅子里仰头看他，说：“你在做慈善吗，先生？”

岑远宁和他对视了两秒，弯下腰亲他：“那你当我是好了，资助一个小朋友获得自由的人生。”

路绎在那双眼里看见了很干净的真诚，他突然有些羞愧，对于自己没有坦白身份这件事。岑远宁是真的把他当成一个清贫大学生，希望给他一个选择丰余的未来。

即使那个未来里没有他。

路绎眼睛有点湿润，他摇了摇头，又仰着脖子亲上去，半天才放开，说：“离开你才是不自由。”

岑远宁没有回应，他只是不在意地笑了笑，把这话当成一个年轻人天真无知的发言。

“那你说的可能要做出一点变化是什么？”

岑远宁从另一个抽屉里拿出一个文件袋推给他：“一套房子，地段挺好的，也是送你的礼物。”

他说这话时按着桌子，微微弓身，路绎抬手轻轻扯了扯他晃动的领带，笑着说：“先生明明诗句张口就来，却还是只会砸钱。”

“……所以有一点改变。”岑远宁被他玩着领带，索性弓下腰，一手扶着椅子，一手撑着桌面，带着点温柔的气势问他，“既然你已经毕业了，你是想自己住在送你的公寓里，还是来和我一起住？”

路绎愣住。

岑远宁见他没有说话，还补上一句：“反正一个月里你总要来几天。”

“真的可以吗！”路绎反应了好几秒才喊出来，他揽过岑远宁的腰顺势让他坐在自己腿上，然后捧着脸落下一个绵长的湿吻。

岑远宁被他的反应逗笑，捏了捏他的耳垂问：“这么兴奋？”

路绎弯起眼睛覆上他的手：“当然了，和先生一起住的话，就像家人一样了！”

说完他自己反应过来家人这个词似乎有些敏感，路绎顿住，迟疑地看着他。

岑远宁却没有介意这样莽撞的表达，他反而被那两个字叩开一个更温柔的笑：“好。”

夜已经很深了，两个人一起去洗了个澡，路绎坐在浴缸里任由岑远宁给他扎起一个小揪，他看着洗漱架很兴奋地说：“到时候买一个和先生同款不同色的电动牙刷摆在一起，杯子也要一个款式的，啊，毛巾也要，可以吗可以吗！”

岑远宁扎完后弹了弹那一小束发，笑着说可以。

水雾里他的声音听起来有点模糊，像暧昧不明的毛玻璃，让人看不清。于是路绎被这声挠得回了头扑在他身上，黏黏糊糊地蹭着他亲，说先生真好。他的动作惹得温水荡起波澜，在两人皮肤上留下似有如无的冲击感。

两人都不着寸缕，年轻Alpha身下蓬勃的欲望也无处躲藏，岑远宁叹了一声，捏着他下巴不给亲：“前面那么多要求都答应了，还要？”

路绎可怜巴巴地用那双雾气朦胧的眼睛瞧他，还故意把信息素一点点放出来勾他，岑远宁被磨得身子也热起来了，橙花香气顺着信息素漏出来，交缠在一起为气氛预热。

路绎掌住他的腰，在腰窝处按了按，又撩着水摸上他紧实的腹肌，赞美道：“先生身材真好。”

岑远宁也有样学样地摸上去，却只用食指似有若无地滑动，紧着嗓子说：“小朋友也不差。”

路绎只觉得一股火窜得愈猛了，他亲上岑远宁纤长的脖颈，撒娇式地问：“那先生想不想要我？”

岑远宁没说话，但一只腿已经滑出水面搭上了他的腰，意思再明白不过。

路绎顺着温水一点点顶进去，水流随着动作进出，带着莫名温柔的包裹感，像回到充满羊水的子宫里。

岑远宁只觉得有些胀，他揽上路绎的背，下巴磕在他肩头，感受着炙热的性器在体内肆意冲撞。

然后他从对面看到了自己。

浴缸的一头有着一面宽大的镜子，尽管水雾已经笼罩了镜面，但仍然不妨碍岑远宁窥到镜中人迷离于情欲的姿态。

他觉得有些羞耻，于是转了头把头埋在路绎脖颈处。

路绎立即想到那面镜子，很坏心眼地故意问：“先生在躲什么？”

岑远宁不答话，但在他腰上掐了一把。

路绎把他抱起来，挪到浴缸那头，把他转过去，然后伸手把水雾抹开，说：“先生看，你多美啊。”

岑远宁很清晰地看到自己的模样：满面潮红，眼角都透着欲，两瓣唇不知道是被亲红的还是水汽蒸红的，整个人都是软的，任人采撷的情态。

然后路绎继续顶开他，让他晃得比浴缸里的水还要厉害。岑远宁被镜子里失态的自己盯着，但身上的快感让他顾不上羞耻了，他只觉得败在炽热的情潮里，最后不得不用额头顶着镜面，承受着身后人更加激烈的顶弄，喘出的气把镜面染上一小片雾。

等到终于被翻转过来之后，路绎很心疼地亲了亲他被顶红的额头，然后凑上镜子那一小块雾气亲了亲，再回来在他唇上留下一个印记。

“这样可不可以算把你高潮的声音吃下去了呢？”路绎磨着他的唇问。

岑远宁被他这样幼稚又可爱的举动逗弯了眼，他点点头，甬道把埋在其中的东西夹得更紧：“我也在吃你，小朋友。”

路绎禁不起撩拨，很快被这话刺激得再度挺立，两人又在浴缸里厮混了一个多小时才算完。

直到躺在主卧的床上，路绎才觉得有那么一点真实感，他拿起床头柜上的诗集，还是鲁米。

岑远宁已经很累了，闭着眼几乎已经在入睡边缘，路绎把声音放低，挑了一段念道：  
“当 爱的警察扣留我，  
让你的月亮降落  
用它的臂膀抱住我。

警官，我认识此人。  
我会把他带回家。”[1]

岑远宁听见了，脸半埋在羽绒枕里笑了笑，睡意混沌地应了声晚安。

路绎把诗集合上，关上那盏台灯，亲了亲他的额头：“晚安，我的先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]选自鲁米《溅出的讲话》，原野译。


	26. 你值得的

之后路绎没过两天就搬了过来，行李带得很少，一个二十寸箱子就装完了。岑远宁看见后问了一句怎么就这么点东西，路绎上去亲了他一口：“当然是因为要多和先生穿情侣装，之后再买嘛！”

于是第二天路绎真的拉着他出去逛街，岑远宁少有地被路绎塞了一套自己的休闲服，看上去竟然柔软年轻得像一个大学生。

他们没有往高端奢侈品牌区走，路绎带着他晃到一些流行品牌区，比比划划地挑了几套印着小鹿斑比和史迪奇的衣服，岑远宁有些皱眉地表示抗拒，路绎却眨着大眼睛说：“你穿这个肯定很可爱呀！不穿出去也可以当睡衣呢！买吧买吧先生不想和我穿情侣装吗？”

岑远宁一向受不了他撒娇，心想反正很便宜买了也没关系，只是衣柜里要多出一些花花绿绿奇奇怪怪的衣服而已。

路绎好心情地结了帐，拎着大小袋子要走，被岑远宁拦住了：“去买两套西装吧，看你没带西装过来，以后会用得上。”

路绎脚步顿了顿，点点头说好。

奢侈品牌店面的导购一向眼高于顶，看到两个穿着和手上购物袋都是中低端品牌的男生进来，先扯上一个拒绝意味明显的笑容，再暗示性地说：“两位先生，我们这里衣服均价都是六位数起的。”

岑远宁表情即刻冷了下来，路绎赶紧拉住他，生怕他做出什么包下全店的举动，笑嘻嘻地对导购说：“才六位数啊？那算了吧，这西装没有七位数穿不出门，我去其他店看看。”说完头也不回地拉着岑远宁走了出去。

路上岑远宁难得笑了出声，眼角都轻轻扬起来，很开心的样子：“没有七位数不穿出门，小朋友气势挺足。”

路绎也笑，不过有点心虚，尽管他说的是实话：“那不能给岑总裁丢人呀，我害怕先生一气之下把店都包下来。”

“你怎么知道我要包下来？”

“……”路绎暗暗腹诽你除了会砸钱还会干什么，嘴上说，“我总裁小说看多了。”

“嗯？”岑远宁好像是第一次听说这种小说，脸上浮起一点好奇的神色，“这种小说一般讲什么？”

“讲冷酷无情Alpha总裁被甜软可爱但没钱的Omega攻略的故事。”

“那不就是你吗？”

“我……”路绎舌尖顿了顿，“是我！总裁小说就是我的行动指南，全靠它们我才能一步一步讨到先生欢心的！”

岑远宁笑起来，就算他没看过也知道路绎这会儿在胡扯，他看了一眼附近的店面，指了指前面那家：“走吧，打扮你也能讨我欢心。”

路绎刚应声好，抬头一看那家定制西装店可不就是遥远旗下收购的牌子，所以兜来兜去钱又花到自家口袋里了。

他叹口气，跟着岑远宁走了进去，心想这日子什么时候才到头。

岑远宁这会儿对于打扮他非常上心，大概是要一雪刚刚被大嘴蓝色公仔淹没的前耻，从格子到纯色正装到休闲都给他试了个遍，大有要玩一次线下奇迹小路的架势。

这里的导购是个有眼力见的，看两人气质就知道不是常人，于是揣测着心思说：“这位先生，其实这几套您穿起来也很好看的。”

“是吗？”岑远宁放到自己身前比划了一下，“那这几件一款拿两个码。”

“好的先生。”导购喜笑颜开地为自己翻倍的业绩去前台打单了。

岑远宁还很可惜地说：“不过还是要订制的最合适，这几件将就着穿一下吧，改天叫裁缝上门。”过了一会儿他又说，“改天去法国的话可以去Le ciel做一套西装，穿去走红毯应该不错。”

路绎摸了摸鼻子，没好意思说自己家里有好几套了，依然点头乖巧地应了下来。

报完送货地址后两个人就走出了店，路绎看了一眼楼层导购，问他想不想吃东西。

岑远宁点点头，路绎就拉着他下了负一楼的美食广场。与顶层的奢华冷清不同，负一楼这会儿正是挤挤挨挨的饭点，路绎一手拎着袋子一手护着他往里走，找到一家小吃店坐了下来。

岑远宁很注意地端坐着不让自己碰到溅了油滴的桌面，老板一会儿就端上来一些他没吃过的东西，路绎说那叫鸡翅包饭。

他用筷子戳了戳，很斯文地吃了起来。路绎在一旁笑眯眯地说这家连锁店做得不错，在他们学校附近也有开，味道很好。

岑远宁听完赞同地点了点头，心想卫生可以再做得好一些。

然而两人的脸实在太打眼了，周围一群Omega甚至Alpha都不断往这边瞟，有一个认出了路绎还直接上来问旁边这个帅哥是不是也是表演系同学。

路绎微笑着摆了摆手，既是否认也是不想说话的表现。岑远宁突然觉得有点烦躁，没吃几口就说饱了。路绎看了看四周也觉得有点吃不下去，于是拉起他就想走。

岑远宁不动声色地滑开，和他并肩走了出去。

路绎到了地下车库才问：“先生是不是因为被打扰了不太开心？那下次不去那里了，我们去人少一点的地方，而且也委屈你了吃这种便宜的小吃。”

岑远宁摇摇头说没有。

路绎有点着急，堵到他面前问：“那你为什么不想牵我的手。”

岑远宁按下车钥匙上的找车按钮，说：“人太多了。”

“那现在可以了吧？”路绎气焰下来了，很可怜地说道。

岑远宁默不作声地牵起他，两个人这样慢慢走到车前，他才叹了口气说：“我不太喜欢你做演员。”

“啊？”路绎没想到他会说这个，“为什么呢？”

“以后会越来越红的，出门不方便。”岑远宁藏了半句没说：我不喜欢别人垂涎你的样子。尽管他没意识到他自己也是被众人垂涎的那一个。

“哦，这个……说不定我出道十年也还很糊。”路绎不在意地摆摆手，然后解释说，“糊的意思是……”

“我知道糊是什么意思。”岑远宁打断他，他又想到那天路绎在舞台上的样子，“你不会籍籍无名的。你会永远被瞩目。”

空气似乎安静了一秒。

“但这些目光里，我只在乎你的。”路绎略微低头看他，“而你永远被我瞩目。”

岑远宁看向他，手很轻地滑过他的下颌，然后打开驾驶座一侧的门坐了进去。

路绎也坐进去，扭头看他：“先生不信吗？”

岑远宁目视前方发动了车：“我只是觉得有趣，年轻人反而很喜欢谈到永远这个词。”

“因为年轻人对值得有自己的理解，先生。”路绎很认真地盯着他，“年轻不是坏事，就是因为年轻才对美敏感，才有勇气去追求它。不要觉得年轻人是因为意在践踏才谈永远的，年轻人从来是因为更珍惜才敢这么说。拜托，我们可是世界上最目中无人的群体了，我们想要永远的东西，一定是值得的。”

岑远宁转头撞上那道炽热的视线，他愣了一秒，然后听见路绎说：“你值得的，先生。”


	27. 有戏演了

车只开出去了一点点就突然停了下来，岑远宁啪地解开安全带，压上路绎就亲了上去。

他不知道该说什么，好像什么也没办法回应沉甸甸的真心——于是用舌头本身吧，去缠绕，去吸吮，去引渡愈创木的诚恳。

路绎被安全带压得胸闷，刚要解开扣子身后就传来几声鸣笛声，岑远宁像被惊醒的灰姑娘一下坐回驾驶座继续开车，留下被亲得满脸通红的王子闷闷地坐在原位。

“怎么亲完都不负责呢……”路绎揉着脸颊摇下车窗透气。

“年轻人还是要节制一点吧。”岑远宁余光瞥到某处已经撑起一小块布料，很无奈地摇了摇头。

路绎刚要回些什么，手机响了，他看了一眼立刻接了起来，几分钟后他转头看向岑远宁：“汪琛导演的电话，说明天再去最后试一次镜，二选一，另一个演员是斐然，我记得他很厉害，这样我都有点没底了。”

岑远宁握着方向盘的手紧了紧，说：“明天试哪一段？”

“导演没说，只说到现场才知道。”

“我和你一起去。”看到路绎有点疑惑的眼神，岑远宁继续道，“我是资方之一。”

第二天汪琛叼着烟蹲着和摄影师聊天，看见岑远宁过来把烟掐了，冲他点点头：“岑总。”

“汪叔还是像私底下那么叫吧。”岑远宁看了眼摄影机，“一会儿试镜哪一场？”

“自杀前那幕戏。”汪琛指了指那边的两个房间，“两个演员在准备，小岑来了也正好，做个参考。”

就算岑远宁是最大资方也摇了摇头，他相信汪琛的眼光，资本不应该在这种时候介入：“看汪叔选谁吧，汪叔的眼光我母亲会同意的。”

汪琛听了沉默地蹲在原地，不自觉地又点起了烟，反应过来后又掐掉：“老忘记你不能闻烟味。”

其实这么多年过去了，岑远宁早就不是那个娇气的小公子，动辄烟酒聚会的他哪里还闻不了烟味，但他没说，而是默不作声地珍惜着这少有的一点宠惯。

汪琛不再年轻了，但一头长发还是留得很放肆，眼尾笑起来也已经有了很深的沟痕，他夹着那根已经灭了的烟，笑着说：“当年你闻到烟味就咳嗽，你妈就骂我，都给我骂出阴影来了。”

这句话岑远宁听过很多次，也还是会点点头说是。

汪琛又用烟头点了点一个房间的方向：“那里面是斐然，前两年拿了戛纳和柏林影帝的，他不错，又冷又阴郁的劲儿很贴角色后期。”

岑远宁不置可否地点了点头，说：“很出名的优秀演员。”

“另一个呢，是新演员，可塑性很强，看着挺活泼的小伙子，和前期角色比较贴，但你别说，他后面的反差表演也很好。”

岑远宁挑了挑眉，没说话。

汪琛看他表情后倒是起劲了：“你别不信，瞧着吧，就算最后我选了斐然，这个小伙子也会在其他电影里受万众瞩目的，不知道这个新人签公司没有，要是没有你把他签了不亏。”

岑远宁微微笑了笑：“是不亏。”

一开始就是斐然试镜，这场戏是讲主角自杀前的心理活动，导演没给剧本，只让他们按着原著里那句“他脱下手上的玉环，玉环碎了，他也打碎在湖蓝色的月光里。”自由发挥。

斐然一出现现场就静了下来，他的眼睛极沉，好像已经走进了主角里，没等导演说开始，他就坐在布置好的沙发上。他望着窗外，举起手对着月亮瞧腕子上的玉镯，几秒后他放下手，慢慢把镯子脱了下来，在月色下静止了几秒，最后决然地掷向了窗外。

动作设计比较简单，但神态里盛着的忧郁和哀恸变化丰富，情绪很足，也很有感染力。

导演过了好一会儿才喊停，冲他竖了竖大拇指说：“很不错。你休息一下吧，一会儿是在边上看另一个试镜还是先走？”

斐然坐起来，抿了抿唇：“我看看他。”

路绎从房间里走出来，他和平时没有太大不同，但身上的气势一下变了，带着一种摇摇欲坠的薄弱感。他在沙发上躺下，很快把玉环褪了下来，却没着急做下一步，勾着指尖晃着它，一寸寸摸着，眼睛却看向窗外。

他翻了个身，食指勾着环欲坠不坠，然后他亲吻了一下玉镯表面，单手悬空握着玉镯，一把捏碎后张开五指让碎块自由降落到地板上。然后他在沙发上蜷缩了起来，蜷进了柔软的阴影里。

过了大概一分钟，路绎坐起来，往后捋了一把头发，又还是礼貌活泼的新人演员模样，起身后先向在场各位鞠了个躬。

斐然没有说话，他一言不发地看着路绎，然后转身离开了。

隔天就传出“影帝斐然被汪琛导演新戏刷下，启用演员竟是初出茅庐的新人”的新闻。汪琛是国内很有成就的商业文艺片口碑双收的名导，又搭上风头正盛的斐然，没过多久热搜上就挂起了两人的名字。

沈纪年几乎是立刻打了电话来：“你什么时候去接的戏？”

路绎：“就排练毕业大戏那会儿，反正你又没签我不用担心啦。”

沈纪年揉了揉太阳穴：“你听听自己说的什么话，我能不管吗？这个事情就算是斐然那边不做手脚推波助澜，发酵起来你一个新人也没什么好结果，我这边公关帮你压了一下，你最后签了哪儿？岑氏？”

路绎点头，然后才想起是在打电话，于是“嗯”了一声，顺手倒了个水。

沈纪年那边沉默了一会儿，叹了口气说：“也好，也不是不好，但这个戏的主资方是岑氏，人家随便一说就能把你泼成带资进组，公司为了捧新人不择手段之类的，说不定还要杜撰一下你和岑大总裁的包养情缘。”

路绎听到后面那一句一口水卡在喉咙里不上不下，咳了半天才说：“……不不不不至于吧。”

沈纪年倒是实实在在地担忧：“什么不至于？更难听的料都能被营销号说的神乎其神，况且最近AA恋的IP大火的多，AO剧的收视都降了，我公司几个顶流团哪个不安排AA向CP？不过我警告你，不要为了资源去做不该做的事情，遥远的资源够你吃撑的了，懂吗？”

“好的姐是的姐明白了姐姐！”路绎卡在包养情缘的心虚里过不去，于是乖乖巧巧伏低做小，“我肯定洁身自好，绝对不为钱爬床，要做娱乐圈里一朵白莲！”

这也没错，反正他也不是为了钱爬床的，路绎这样安慰自己。

沈纪年又说道：“但我也没有干涉你取向的意思，ABO都好，只要你喜欢，都可以，但事业上升期间最好不要谈恋爱。”

尽管被温情发言略微感动到，但同时又被沈纪年踩中了心虚点，路绎觉得不能再聊下去了，于是简单说了几句就赶紧挂掉。

他翻开手机一看，热搜里的内容对他确实不算友好，新配的经纪人也发消息提醒他不要主动发言，路绎关掉手机准备去厨房做点吃的等岑远宁回来，顺便宽慰自己道：没关系，起码有戏演了。


	28. 那就回家

岑远宁知道这件事的时候热搜已经被沈纪年那边压下去了，同时买了一位娱乐博主的稿子把路绎在毕业大戏中圈粉的扮相截出来洗热搜，于是岑远宁翻手机的时候还顺便存了几张路绎的女装照。

经纪人李渐并不知道他们之间的关系，岑远宁把路绎安排给她的时候只说稍微提点着点就行。她在热搜上来的时候还嘀咕着要不要花点钱降下去，还没等她决定好沈纪年那边就有动作了，等她打听清楚是遥远传媒做的，一时间不知道这是什么新的策略，于是一起报给了岑远宁。

岑远宁也有点疑惑，又想了想当时沈纪年在现场的样子，觉得大概是出于欣赏随手花钱压下来了。

经纪人小声嘀咕说：“怎么搞得好像金主为小情人铺路呢？”

岑远宁眉心一跳：“嗯？”

李渐立刻反应过来这毕竟是岑远宁亲自安排的人，连忙说：“不是！我瞎说的我最近AA恋小说看多了！”

岑远宁听完胸口更堵，挂掉电话后选了一张路绎女装照设为屏保心情才好一点。

等他到家时，路绎做好了一桌菜等他，岑远宁放了外套坐下，看了一眼菜有点惊讶：“都是法国菜？”

“是的！”路绎把奶油蘑菇汤推到他面前，“用自己做的天鹅绒酱煮的哦，还挺不错的。白酱用来焗肉丸和千层面了，这些应该好吃的。”

岑远宁喝了一口奶油汤，味道醇厚丝滑，他点点头：“比上次进步大很多，怎么突然厨艺突飞猛进了？”

路绎没过脑子地先接了话：“那当然是因为——”

他停了下来，搅了搅蘑菇汤继续说：“是因为我严格按照正宗菜谱学的呀！还提前练习过，失手几率不大！”

岑远宁没注意到他的停顿，尝了一口千层面后夸道：“很好吃。”

路绎捧着脸看他：“那明天带点去公司吗？”

岑远宁倒是没想过这个选项，他的午饭向来是秘书按照营养师的菜谱订制送上来的。

见岑远宁没有立刻回答，路绎摆了摆手说：“算了算了，先生应该有更好吃的午餐，就不要屈尊吃我做的了。”

岑远宁歪了歪头看他，像是觉得他可爱，他摇了摇头，说：“很好吃，明天中午也想吃。”

路绎得到认可后笑弯了眼睛，过了几秒，岑远宁手中的汤匙轻轻磕了磕碗沿，问道：“你和遥远传媒的沈纪年认识吗？”

路绎才弯起来的眼睛落下，背一僵，尽力自然地问：“是上次和你一起来现场的那位吗？”

岑远宁点点头，路绎挖了一口肉丸很不在意的样子：“就见过那一面。”

岑远宁盯着他：“她帮你降热搜。”

路绎此刻表现出了十成十的表演功底，开玩笑道：“哎？难道是要给我营造一个刚出道就买水军的人设？”然后又皱了皱眉，“但如果是帮忙的话，听说降热搜很贵的，这样我可还不起钱。”

岑远宁对他的反应大概是满意的，他轻轻笑了笑，捏了捏路绎鼓鼓的脸：“我有。”

路绎眨着大眼睛点头，心里暗道以后一定要和沈纪年的帮助划清界限。

岑远宁没有在这件事情上深究，他想到汪琛那部新戏的事情，好像有点犹豫要不要问，吃了好一会儿后才开口：“你什么时候进组？”

“两周后吧好像是，怎么了先生？”路绎喝了一口汤后才想起来，“啊，先生的发情期。”

“不用担心哦，我跟导演交涉过了，一个月至少给我连续五天的假期。”路绎笑眯眯地看他，“导演说了体谅我。”

岑远宁当然知道世界上没有这么好的剧组，他抬眼看路绎，有点无奈：“你答应汪琛什么条件了？那个老头没那么好说话。”

“其实也没什么，就是剩下的时间里拍摄时间要长一点密集一点。”外加扣掉三分之二的片酬。

路绎吞掉后半句，反正这点钱在他看来也不算什么，但以岑远宁的视角恐怕还是会为自己作出补偿。

岑远宁点了点头，神色温柔了很多，说：“辛苦了。”然后迟疑了一会儿又问，“或者我去剧组酒店？”

路绎很狡黠地笑了一下，舌尖故意舔了舔唇角，道：“那可不行，先生声音太大了，会被听见的。”

岑远宁到底是脸皮薄，白玉般的脖颈上浮起浅粉，试图保持冷酷声线道：“……那就回家。”

路绎脸上的笑还没散开，餐桌顶的吊灯微微晃着，投落在桌沿的灯影也晃，两个人面对着吃饭开玩笑，好像就是家的感觉了。

回家。路绎在心里把这两个字反复念了几遍，像是要细细咀嚼。

他笑得更开，点点头说：“好啊，那就回家。”

吃完饭路绎起身要去收拾餐桌，岑远宁拉住他，路绎以为他又要劝自己把碗留给保洁，刚要开口说没事不麻烦，就听见他说：“你要把这些倒掉吗？”

毕竟只有两个人吃，桌上还有很多剩下一大半的菜。

路绎不太明白地点了点头，岑远宁似乎是有点为难：“你之前不是说让我上班带过去吃吗？”

“啊，不是要先生吃剩菜的意思呀，我明天起早一点给你做。”路绎端起两个盘子就要走。

岑远宁露出一种小猫一样失落的表情，路绎没有继续收拾，看着他的眼睛问怎么了。

他这才有点不好意思地说：“我们公司上班的员工，都是这样的，家里的妻子或丈夫把晚饭留出一点让他们第二天带来上班的地方热。”然后顿了一会儿又问，“这个能放到第二天吗？”

这句话听起来有点没头没尾，员工如何和总裁有什么关系？但路绎一下听明白了，他只是想要这种行为背后表现出的家的联系感——盛好的饭菜与昨晚餐桌上的口味相同，每一口都好像能和餐桌上的笑声连接起来，吃到的不仅是菜，还是陪伴。

“没有问题啊，我一会儿分装好放冰箱就行了。”路绎手上沾了点油不好碰他，于是弯腰亲昵地蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，“以后有什么想要的，直接说就好了。”然后进厨房拿餐盒开始分装能带走的东西。

岑远宁还坐在座位上，好像还没有回过神。

想要什么就直接说，这样的东西也可以直接说吗？

他想起很多个要拥抱被拒绝的瞬间，和很多场冰冷无声的家宴，于是很久以来骨子里被抚平了的某种渴望，又星星点点地复燃起来。

真的可以得到吗？三十岁的岑远宁有时候还像三岁一样，对这个世界的一部分游移不定，会新奇，也会恐惧。

但他很想试一试，毕竟三十岁，总比三岁的勇气多十点吧。


	29. 只做不说

在进组的前两周，路绎总的来说都还算无所事事。热搜早就被平息，网友们也换了一拨人去攻击。那些寻迹找到他个人微博的粉丝说多不多，说少不少。他很珍惜这点被公司控制前难得的自由，于是偶尔闲来无事也会回复几个有趣评论。

有些粉丝对他要拍的戏很感兴趣，很多人问起原著。粉丝里年轻人多，贺凝的书并没有多少人看过，毕竟网络小说总是更吸引他们的眼睛。路绎于是借机安利起来，有人看过后问他为什么会选这部戏，他想了很久才回复那条评论：“因为尽管他碎了，但其实是一个很不脆弱的角色。”

岑远宁那天晚上关灯后好一会儿都没睡着，路绎注意到他的呼吸频率，问他在想什么。

岑远宁抬头在黑暗里看他，借着漏进来的月光只能隐隐约约看清下颌线，他问：“那天试镜，为什么会想到那样设计？”

“说设计也不太对，其实像本该如此。”路绎一只手轻轻捋着他的头发，“玉环是隐喻，是囚禁住自己的自己，一个人怎么会做到对自己彻底决绝，无论如何也有些犹豫和不舍吧，而且自己捏碎代表了自我力量对自我的终结。不过说起来还好是道具好捏碎，要是换个真的我这种手无缚鸡之力的Alpha就不行了。”

路绎知道他会想起他的母亲，于是最后挑起一句活泼的玩笑试图逗他开心。

岑远宁把脸埋进他胸侧，无意识地蹭了蹭，路绎搂紧他，等着他开口。

“她为什么会写一位被囚禁的Alpha的故事呢。”岑远宁这句话不是疑问，像是一句平淡的陈述。

“说明她很有共情力吧。”路绎的声音很轻，和摇篮曲的起伏有某种类似，“作为一个Omega对弱势群体的共鸣力很强，所以她笔下所有的弱势群体角色都很有鲜明特色，比如去反抗，去打破刻板印象。笼玉的主角也是容易被人忽视的一部分群体，这个世界上的确存在相对孱弱的Alpha。”

岑远宁的呼吸声重了一点，且有些发颤，他扬起头，在黑暗中与路绎对视。

他用一种很平静的声线告诉路绎一个真相：贺凝是Alpha。

路绎愣了几秒，好像有点不明白：“可是她……你，她是你的母亲。”

岑远宁点点头，闭上眼把头埋回对方的臂弯：“虽然都有双性器官，但Alpha能生育的概率很低，低到人们对Alpha的印象就是无法生育的种群。我的母亲，她看上去不像一个Alpha，信息素也很温柔，但她的确是，因为我还小的时候无意间看到过她的体检报告。”

那时候的贺凝已经不再做演员，每天在家写书和照顾岑远宁。

岑远宁也说不清，那份体检报告是被她故意放在桌上的，还是无意为之，但发现岑远宁拿着报告单的贺凝的确是面无表情的。

“把它给我吧。”她说。

七岁不到的岑远宁把那张纸递了过去，等了一会儿，觉得她好像不会生气，才问：“妈妈，为什么别人的妈妈都是Omega呢？”

贺凝的眼神变得怜悯，但并不是在看他：“因为她们比我幸运。”

“那妈妈，你喜欢Omega还是Alpha呢？”岑远宁仰头望着她，好像等一下她的回答就能决定他日后的分化结果似的。

“Alpha。”贺凝的话似乎也不是在回答他，她摸了摸岑远宁的脑袋，“我也想成为真的Alpha。”

后来岑远宁分化成Omega的时候，他觉得像是被天意玩弄了——谁都可能成为Omega，但不该是他。

一个Alpha，一个Omega，都想成为Alpha而不得，上帝开了一场非常伤人的玩笑。

路绎抱着他，觉得他情绪不太好，也不想再多问什么，于是摸着他的脑袋转移话题说：“先生是不是偷偷看我微博了？”

“……”岑远宁从情绪里抽离出来，转而沉进了被突然抓包的窘迫中。

“想看就看吧，先生有没有账号？我们可以互关！”

岑远宁恼羞成怒地拱了拱他：“没有，你能不能有一点身在娱乐圈的自觉性。”

“啊，我懂了，先生是喜欢在我不知道的情况下偷偷关注我，是不是在害羞？”路绎笑着用下巴蹭他，“不要害羞嘛，我想知道先生的喜欢长什么样，不要害怕让我看到。”

路绎说这话的时候体温也密密地渡过来，在软凉的空调被里显得更诱人，岑远宁又往他怀里挪动了一点，两人几乎是毫无间隙地挨在一起。

他过了一会儿才慢吞吞地说：“其实，你毕业大戏的每一场演出我都在。”

路绎顿住，好像不太敢相信自己听到的话，他竟然有点点结巴：“那那那先生觉得怎么样？”

“舞台是一次性的艺术，每一次演出都有特别的地方。”岑远宁低笑了一声，摸上他的脸，“小朋友演得非常好，每一场都是。”

路绎把下巴搁在他脑袋上，不让他摸自己的脸，好一会儿才说：“我好爱你啊。”

从漫长的童年开始，他就是在追逐的那一个，去抓捉摸不定的风，没有或延迟的爱意回应才是常态，隐秘又恳切的关心是在他梦里才敢显形的不切实际的渴望。他只觉得，头应当滚到所爱的人脚下，并没有对对方有任何期待。

岑远宁感受到一点不寻常的颤动，他微微挣脱对方的怀抱，借着月色瞧他，路绎在尽力克制地哭着。他伸手去摸，冰凉的液体在温热的脸上化了一片，他把手覆上那双哭热了的眼睛，温声道：“那为什么要哭？”

路绎蹭他摸上来的手，摇了摇脑袋带着点哭嗓说：“不哭了，Alpha这么爱哭好丢人。”

“不会，谁敢说你丢人。”岑远宁轻轻擦了擦他的眼泪，“所以为什么要哭呢？”

路绎把头埋到他颈窝里，闷声问：“可以说吗？”

“当然。”岑远宁说。

路绎贴着他，有点迟疑地开口：“其实，不知道从哪里开始说。我的母亲是很，很浪漫主义又自由的人，她不喜欢稳定，不喜欢负担，所以其实也不太喜欢管我。小时候学校里的戏剧汇报别的小朋友会有好几位家长来看，但她一场也没看过。我外婆有空会来，但她也很忙。我没有想过，有一天会有一个人把我每场演出都从头到尾看完。”

“你应该早点告诉我。”岑远宁揉了揉他的脑袋，“这样我可以让陈礼举一张‘路绎家长为你加油’的牌子给你撑场面。”

路绎被他少有的玩笑逗笑，像一只黏黏糊糊的大狗贴着他，抬起眼时里头好像撒了碎钻一样亮：“我真的真的好喜欢你，你要想把我关起来留在你身边我也愿意。”

岑远宁凝固了一瞬间，修长的手指抵上他的唇：“不要乱说。”

他喉结动了动，觉得那次在医院里泛起的占有欲念又恶势汹汹地涨起来。

“不要乱说。”他又重复了一遍。

“不说，那就做，好不好？”路绎蹭着他的胸口撒娇，手已经沿着腰际摸了上去。岑远宁软下来，扣着他的脑袋亲吻。

夜还很长，月色也丰盈，宜只做不说。

至于还没来得及提上台面的，就暂时隐却在夜幕里。


	30. 似其而非

进组前几天路绎几乎是岑远宁身上的大型挂件，岑远宁一回家就要被他走到哪黏到哪。

岑远宁有时候觉得热，把他伸过来的手拍掉目不转睛地继续处理公务，没过一会儿又被余光里他可怜兮兮的眼神打败，默不作声地将空调再调低了一点，留出几度容纳年轻人体温的富余。

路绎很喜欢靠着他，一手拿着剧本看，一手揽着他的腰，有时候看累了手上就换成了诗集，而岑远宁还在看着笔记本。

那次交谈后，两个人的距离陡然缩小了许多，化成某种浓稠的默契，渗进了生活的每一个节拍里。

取景地点就在本市的郊区，为了发情期路绎能及时赶来，岑远宁还是暂时搬进了离据取景地最近的一套别墅里。尽管如此路绎也不能离开剧组，非请假期间只能住剧组酒店。

到了剧组后，出乎路绎意料之外的是，和他演对手戏的是斐然。导演在剧本围读会上简单说了说，他还是觉得斐然也很适合囚禁者的角色。

其实这部片子的剧情不复杂，讲了一个男Alpha沈涸养育囚禁了一位柔弱男Alpha于泷，于泷觉醒后自杀的故事。

于泷小时候被沈涸从孤儿院领养回来，但并不被允许踏出家门半步。尽管如此他还是拥有一个相对快乐的童年，沈涸对他也会时常关心陪伴。

他在青春期分化成了Alpha，但由于从小被刻意培养加上身体先天基因缺陷，于泷并没有获得大部分Alpha拥有的支配性力量，他是精致又柔弱的花瓶。沈涸没有等到Omega的分化结果，但仍然把这颗成熟的果子摘下。从此，在爱的名义下，于泷成为了他的性玩具。

于泷没有出过门，家里也没有电视。但小时候沈涸教他认过一些字，会看一些简单的故事书。他不知道哪天开始读懂了为数不多会读的故事，对被囚禁和支配的生活产生了厌恶，在逃出未果且受到沈涸让他受孕的威胁后，他终于自我结束了长达十二年的囚禁生涯。

路绎饰演的于泷其实并不好演，在囚禁生涯里他无可避免地爱上和依赖着沈涸，这份爱里有被蒙骗的天真，也有隐隐绰绰的不安。在有了反抗意识后不安化为留有余地的抵抗，和单纯得可怜的希冀，他在所谓的爱里挣扎，面对自由游移不定，经历反复折磨后才孤注一掷用自杀破局。

因为在开拍前路绎为角色后期减重做了准备，后面的戏份就调到开头拍。汪琛是个磨人的导演，要求极高，一条不过可以拍十几二十几条拍到他满意为止。有一次一个配角演员蹲在旁边等戏，眼睁睁看着影帝拍了二十一条才过，于是嘀咕了一句：“这剧组也太烧钱了。”

谁知道导演听到了，他吹了吹鬓角落下来的几绺长发，说：“这部电影烧多少钱也烧得起。”大家看出了导演精益求精且不差钱的架势后，只能兢兢业业跟着不辞辛劳地做影视民工。

路绎很进入状态，在原基础上减重整整十公斤的他在镜头里是瘦削脆弱的，他的眼睛也很会演戏，流转间就是情绪的波澜。汪琛一般对他四五条就能过，反而和斐然演对手戏时往往要拍到十条以上。

“斐然，你这个状态不太对。”汪琛反复看了看监视器，摇了摇他一头散发的脑袋，“要阴郁，但不是纯粹阴郁，加点别的东西。”

斐然对这里有不同的理解，一时间和他在监视器前僵持了起来。

路绎凑过来看了看刚才那一段，看了一眼汪琛后说：“前辈，我也觉得加点东西会更好。沈涸是真的觉得自己爱他，他的目的不是为了折磨他，他真的发自内心觉得这是让他感受到爱的方式。阴郁里加点温柔和关心会不会好一点呢？”

四周一下子很安静，尽管斐然并不是那种常耍大牌的演员，但毕竟是声名赫赫的影帝，居然被一个初出茅庐的后辈指导了。

路绎说完也觉得有点不妥，于是加了一句：“不好意思，如果冒犯到前辈还请前辈谅解。”

斐然摇了摇头，又点了点头，问他：“你说得对，你对这个人物的理解比我深刻，按你的改。”

汪琛倒是乐得看热闹，毕竟路绎站在自己这一方，他拢了拢头发，又等斐然调整了一会儿然后继续拍，这次三条就过了。拍完后汪琛叼着烟对这条赞不绝口：“不愧是影帝，这个感觉太对了，你开始就该试这个角色。”

斐然笑了笑说：“没演也不知道能出来这个效果，路绎给的指导很好，这小孩儿领悟力强。”

路绎作为后辈当然不敢接，摆摆手说：“没有没有，是因为本来就是原著书粉，所以可能更熟悉一点而已。”

汪琛的眼神在烟雾里暗了暗，问他：“你对贺凝的作品很熟悉？”

“算是吧，我很喜欢她的电影和书，她和我也是同校的，说起来还算我师姐。”路绎说。

“啊。”汪琛点头，又吸了一口烟，缓缓吐出来，“你为什么喜欢她？”

“演戏有灵气，笔下有生气，共情力很强，笔触很软，但骨头很硬。”路绎没有怎么思考，凭着感觉概括了一下。

汪琛抖了抖烟，用一种说不上是快乐还是苦闷的方式笑起来：“她要是知道了会很开心，你和她要是认识，肯定会是关系不错的朋友。”

“那她现在在哪儿呢？”路绎问。

“不知道。”汪琛把烟摁灭，投掷进附近的垃圾桶里，呆了一瞬才回道，“好多年没见过她了，可能是隐居了也说不定。这版权到我手里后，压到现在才敢拍。现在好歹能说上句话了，换二十年前那会儿，真是一个不小心就能被掐死咯。”

路绎还想再问点什么，但汪琛拍拍屁股就收工走人了，并没有想继续搭理他的意思。

他转头一看，斐然还在旁边没走，身旁的助理上来递水，他接过后开了瓶递给路绎，路绎一头雾水地接下，然后继续一头雾水却又顺理成章地和斐然一起回了酒店。

他俩这几天进剧组后因为对手戏暂时不多，两人也没什么交流，一时间气氛有一种说不上来的尴尬感。斐然似乎有什么想说又不好说的，捱到半路才开口问道：“上次热搜事件后，程凊有跟我提过，要我在剧组稍微照顾你一下，如果有什么需要帮忙的地方可以跟我说。”

路绎想了一会儿才记起来那个在办公室里笑得明艳飒爽的Alpha女人，他点点头说：“帮我谢谢她，也要谢谢你，但是目前我都能处理好。”

斐然也理解这话里客气的疏离，回道：“没事，Omega演Alpha角色确实比较少见，有困难的地方不要吝啬开口。”

“……？”路绎愣了一会儿，想到当时向程凊介绍时，自己的确是以Omega的身份，他镇定道，“这件事情还请斐先生自己知道就好，我在娱乐圈里是以Alpha身份示人的。您也看得到，我的外形条件很难接Omega角色的本子。”

斐然知道他误会了，连忙摆摆手说：“放心放心，我不是那个意思，我只是想说你可以不用顾忌辈分，有需要帮助的，或者是对我有什么建议都可以直接说，今天你提的就很好。”

路绎有点头疼地点点头，几番客套后终于回到自己的房间。他打了个电话给岑远宁跟他说了这件事，岑远宁与他对好了口供，之后路绎除了是大众眼里的Alpha外，还是一小部分圈内人眼中的暗中装A的Omega。

岑远宁挂掉电话后摩挲了好一会儿手机，突然觉得有点好笑，颠来倒去的Alpha与Omega身份外露的诡计，像极了仲夏夜之梦里错综颠倒的种种意外。

这个符号有人在意，有人无所谓，有人拼了命去争取，有人可以随手摒弃。还有些人，要为这个符号的冠名而搭上他自己也想不到的代价。

世界生来的确是不公平的，岑远宁想。


	31. 顺与不顺

路绎为了这个角色做了大量的功课，在一次剧本围读会上他和斐然讨论着后期角色对手戏的感觉，路绎轻轻指了指那一段威胁说：“我特意了解过，Alpha的受孕与Omega不太一样，Omega在发情期生殖腔口会变软打开，但Alpha的生理构造里生殖腔窄小而天生开口闭合，需要极其暴力的冲撞才能人为打开。不打开腔口的性行为几乎是绝无可能受孕的。”

斐然有点意外地点头，汪琛听到这段话后也侧目了一瞬，随后斐然问：“但是于泷是不知道的，他并不清楚Alpha的受孕意味着什么，对吧？所以我的威胁其实不起作用。”

“一开始是没有作用的，这段开头两个人完全不同频，我对你的畏惧感一定是从你实施过第一次后才显露的。当然你也清楚这一点，所以你对我的事先威胁甚至也不用很认真，可以有种类似于吓唬小孩子一样的感觉。”路绎说。

“啊，确实是的。”斐然眼睛亮了亮，“其实可能我对你也不算威胁，我的意思是我单方面不觉得这是威胁，算是一种对你有逃脱想法的小惩罚。也是因为这样我才在爱的名义下维持着这种惩罚。”

两人深入讨论着两个角色的深层的感情互动，汪琛在一旁看着，导演助理也在一旁看着他们，那位助理听了几耳朵转头对导演夸这俩人对角色理解深刻。

汪琛回过神来，他又转头看了看路绎年轻的脸，摇了摇头对助理说：“太像她了。”

“她是谁？”助理年岁不大，也不懂，于是问道。

汪琛却没有回答，只是叹了口气就不说话了。

拍摄比汪琛想象地要顺利得多，得益于两位主演对角色的把控已经到了一种超出汪琛期待的境界。于是在一向让人闻风丧胆的汪导，路绎竟然过得还算顺利。

而由于斐然演了沈涸，之前炒得沸沸扬扬的关于路绎的夺角黑料也终于真的消停了下来，前来探班的斐然粉丝还会给路绎带点礼物。

所以总的而言，作为初次在镜头前表演的新人，路绎在剧组过得还不错。

但岑远宁这边就没有那么轻松了，最近大大小小的事情出了不少，程凊那边也不见得有空帮他，她旗下一位非常挺出名、算是公司一位的艺人被爆出了丑闻——爬床当小三，并且爬的还不是自家集团人的床，是遥远传媒的一位高层。

那位大明星是位男Omega，快三十了，还保持着很鲜嫩的面孔，出道早也有天赋，于是并不意外地混出家喻户晓的地位。

本来这事也轮不到程凊这个级别的人管，但热搜压了两三天舆论还没下去，公关已经加班几天了，又事关遥远传媒，他们俩关系也还可以，程凊就去了趟他家当面质问。

一进门程凊就被满屋子烟给呛着，霍思清笑了笑把烟掐了，说：“程总要说什么？”

程凊有点头疼，这大明星看起来倒不太好说话，程凊毕竟也是摸爬滚打这么久的人精，她也笑了笑：“霍大明星，想要圈子里谁不行啊，也不缺钱缺资源，干嘛就得挑那位，他长得也就那样吧，圈子里好看的那么多，再说你也挑也挑个岑氏这边的吧，不然说出去，是不是要改签遥远了啊？”

程凊就那么站着，一只手撑着手边的桌沿，和趴在沙发靠背上的霍思清对视。

过了好一会儿，霍思清才开口：“你知道沈纪年吗？”

“那肯定，我们最近还有合作。”程凊不知道他为什么要提到她。

霍思清很无所谓的转过去，直接躺倒在沙发上，抓了一颗车厘子扔进嘴里：“我喜欢她。”

程凊有点吃惊，然后微微皱起眉头：“这和你这次被爆有什么关系？”

霍思清爬起来翻了个白眼，说：“他能经常出席有沈纪年的活动。”

程凊：“霍大明星，什么活动你不能出席？还要通过这个？”

霍思清被她的眼神盯得不耐烦，抓了抓脑袋说：“哎呀你不懂，他在沈纪年面前有分量，我会被她记住。”

“……”程凊沉默了好一会儿，继续道，“你还记得自己拿过多少奖吗？谁会不记得你啊？”

“这不一样。”霍思清笑眯眯地说，“这样的记住是，以一个可以被上的对象的样子。”

“啧。”程凊摇了摇头，“那你成功被上了没？”

霍思清翻了个白眼又躺回去：“这不是还没就被爆出来了吗？不过说实在的我和他也没什么，他阳痿，做不了，顶多玩玩我，此外也就是带着我出席有面子，我们各取所需呗。”

“沈纪年到底哪点好这么让你着迷？”程凊声音压低几度，“这么喜欢她干嘛当时星光到期之后不签遥远，签我们这儿来了。”

说到这个霍思清就有精神了，他举起一颗车厘子，另一只手碰了碰它：“当年我和她在国外一个学校，我是艺术系的，我们那个大学理工科厉害，她是里面顶尖的，全校最知名的华人学生。其实我也没想真的演戏，出去混个文凭而已，她有一次来看我演出，散了之后在外面碰到，她居然还记得我，说了一句演得很好就走了。就是因为这个我才真的打算演戏。

“至于为什么不去遥远，那儿有个我一直不对付的你也知道，过去争公司一位没意思，那不如来岑氏了。”

“那你不是挺拎得清，这次怎么就蠢了？”程凊越想越无语，坐在扶手上也捞了一颗车厘子。

“之前不一样，人家沈纪年这么多年没谈过恋爱呢，也没个动静，我还不慌，但是听说她最近好像有喜欢的对象了。”霍思清现在还想着情感危机，丝毫不记得外面有更大的危机等着他。

程凊：“你又从哪儿知道的？”

霍思清：“从哪儿知道的你别管，总之是说她最近状态都不对，什么老盯着手机，老和不知名人士打电话发短信之类的，我这不是一着急就。”

程凊摸了摸鼻子，又叹了口气：“你这真是，麻烦死了。这么多年谁没见过了，还惦记这个？”

“惦记。”霍思清仰头盯着她笑，“不过我上一次本来有机会的，有一回喝得差不多了我想蹭着她回房来着，结果她拒绝了还送我回房间，她真好。”

“……说不定人家也阳痿。”程凊没好气道。

霍思清马上摇头：“那不可能，人家一看就是很厉害的Alpha好不好。”

程凊对这个臆断的夸奖很不舒服，于是低头撩了一把他的下巴：“她有什么好，那不如试试我的，保证让你明天就不想她。”

霍思清眨了眨眼马上坐起来：“我身价很高的好不好，睡我要给钱。”

“行了行了不和你闹，这事儿怎么解决？”程凊收了笑，严肃地问他。

霍思清又揉乱了头发，说：“都行吧，听公司的，要赔钱什么的都行，我和他已经断了，现在想想这也太傻逼了。”

“那行，听到你这句话就行了。”程凊也懒得继续劝他，确认好他的态度之后就直接走了。

回去的路上她打电话和岑远宁说了这事，岑远宁那头好像刚忙完，因为她听到一阵法语录音播放声，岑远宁关掉录音听她说了几句也没什么波澜，让她自己处理就是了。

末了程凊又提起路绎，说：“你的那个宝贝，我叫人在剧组护着点了，另一个主演是跟我交情还不错的斐然，你家小孩儿应该没什么事情。”

不提还好，一提岑远宁又想起路绎被迫Omega化的事情，但他也不好澄清，于是只应了声，简单说了声谢谢，还引来程凊一阵不满。

挂了电话后，Drake在旁边打了个哈欠，困到直接用法语说什么时候才能让他回家。

岑远宁听默完一套录音后把纸递给他，用还比较磕绊的法语回了句等这个结束就可以。

Drake看完还比较满意，他本来不是特别挑剔一个人，但是被岑远宁逼着要精益求精，于是圈出几个重要错误后，再瞪着眼圈出几个小错误，改完后说：“用这么短的时间学到这个程度已经非常了不起了，而且还是忙了一天再抽空学的，说真的，你以后退休了要不要考虑去哪里读个语言学研究，你很有天赋啊。”

岑远宁被夸奖时倒是没有特别大的反应，可能从小到大也听惯了，他点点头说：“我会考虑的，谢谢，你可以走了。”

Drake把纸递回去，突然想起一件事：“说起来上次问了你助理那么地道的法国家常菜在哪家餐馆吃的，他居然说是你自己带的，不知道是哪家餐厅？”

岑远宁回忆了一会儿才记起来他说的是路绎做的那一次，于是说：“不是在餐厅买的，是家里人做的。”

Drake露出了很奇怪的眼神：“你家里总不会有法国人吧？”

岑远宁往后靠了靠，说：“他是中国人，按着菜谱做的。”

Drake想了想说：“那就是天赋异禀的大厨了，哎呀就那个白酱炖小牛肉，还有豆焖肉，我以前在巴黎怎么就不觉得那么美味呢！”

过了一会儿他反应过来：“等一下，不会是你上次说的那个朋友吧？”

岑远宁点点头。

Drake露出一副大惊失色的样子：“那又是家里人？你们——”

岑远宁还是点点头。

Drake耸了耸肩：“那好吧，祝你们幸福，我接受自己痛失一位中国壳法国灵魂的伴侣的事实。”

岑远宁没理他，低头整理今天学的东西，边朝他扔了只笔。

Drake灵巧地躲过，末了在门口还喊了一句一定要记得让他家里人给自己写菜谱。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊实在很抱歉，我一直把AO3当备份网站，没想到上面还有一些读者是只在这里追着看的，一直没看邮箱所以也没看到催更的评论。断更这么久原因七七八八不过总的来说就是状态不适合写东西，要催更其实可以去微博@三千障找我可能会比较有效哈哈哈哈。迟到的祝大家新年快乐！希望大家都身体健康！尽量多更一些也算为疫情期做贡献吧（不是）


	32. 被爱的人

路绎是在一个台风夜里接到电话的，电话那头的声音听起来不是很着急，像岑远宁一贯的作风。路绎也摸不准他的发情热已经到了什么程度，算了了算时间居然已经四十八天了，这次发情期间隔也格外长。

台风预计在凌晨四点登陆海洲，据说是个很大的台风，尽管不会正面影响首都，但一场疾风骤雨是少不了的，于是电视台早早挂好预警，街上已经没有什么人。

岑远宁开门前门缝里就溢出清淡的橙花香气，路绎按了门铃，门几乎是在下一秒打开。

面前的人已经浑身湿透，额发湿润地贴着，外套的衬衫连着内搭一并湿透了，贴在身上勾出近日养回来的一点肌肉。

岑远宁被风吹到，拢了拢睡袍，伸手把遮住他眼睛的湿发撩开一点，声音不算温柔，但内容关切：“怎么不叫我把车库开了，停在院子里就进来人都湿了。”

路绎捧上他的脸，一边注意着不要碰湿他，一边吻过去。唇还带着雨水的味道，冰凉又带点苦味。岑远宁没管他身上湿不湿，揽着他腰身把他带了进来，再顺手把门带上，随后将其反压在门后。

不知道亲了多久，路绎从喘息间微微清醒，轻声说：“因为急着想见先生。”

岑远宁才反应过来他在回答刚刚那个问题，他轻笑了一声，声线带着压低了的蛊惑感：“比我还急吗？”

“比先生，再急一点吧。”路绎托着他的臀抱起他，复而又亲上去，低声问，“去楼上吗？”

岑远宁揉了揉他的脑袋，说：“你先洗一洗，不要着凉。”

路绎点头，眼睛弯起来：“那一起洗。”

路绎在楼下总控调好了浴室水温水量，一进去就是一池蒸腾着白雾的温热。路绎把岑远宁先放到浴缸边沿坐着，他伸出一只掌心已经湿淋淋的右手，抵着他的鼻尖问：“先生，比我还湿吗？”

岑远宁的脸好像被热气蒸红了一点，也许是发情热总是让另一重更放荡的人格解脱，他学着他刚刚的话，低着声音很慢地回道：“比你，再湿一点吧。”

路绎大概是实在受不了他这种模样，右手指尖带着湿意轻轻划过他的唇瓣，然后凑前含了进去。不知道吻到什么时候，两个人已经赤身裸体躺进了浴缸，温暖的水包裹着他，内外都是。

岑远宁坐在他身上起伏，纤长的手指插进路绎一头湿发里，竟有几分温柔的味道。

不知道为什么，这次发情热起来时他并没有像往常一样感受到把人烧晕了的神智不清，好像心里有一块很笃实的地方，对男孩的如期而至从不怀疑。

他当时坐在门口，听着外面风雨声渐起，却一点也不慌乱，也没有感到无助。

他知道他会来的，像每一次他希望的那样。

岑远宁停止了动作，俯身很轻地落下一个吻。

“谢谢。”他轻声说。

路绎不太懂他的意思，或者好像懂了。他翻了个身，于是两人位置调换过来。他潜入更湿软紧致的地方，随着水波拍打出一种迷幻感。

“不客气，先生。”路绎在他露出水面的胸膛以上落下几个吻，红印在瓷白色的环境里更艳几分，岑远宁低浅的呻吟是随着热气一起蒸腾起来的，也一起无声钻入心脏里，诱发起一次又一次更有力量的冲击。

当岑远宁随着高潮扬起细白的脖颈时，路绎俯身轻轻舔着他的喉结，再顺着亲上去，感受着传递过来的颤意。

他是完美的，路绎想。

窗外好像隐隐有更大的风声，玻璃被振出某种吓人的声势，但在水雾氤氲的温暖一角，没有人在意。

当发情热终于短暂地被平息，岑远宁已经没有太多力气，他趴在柔软大床上，身边是帮他按摩的路绎。

“先生会想我吗，这么多天不见。”路绎力道不重，比起缓解肌肉不适，更像情人间的抚摸。

岑远宁偏过头看他，对上一双炽热的眸子，于是话到嘴边转了一弯：“会很不习惯。”

其实这四十八天里两人也有通过手机交流，岑远宁不太喜欢视频，因为觉得举着手机说话有些傻气得难为情，于是两个人大部分时候都是打字，或者语音。当然，话多的永远是路绎，但岑远宁也会很认真地听完再给一两句答复。

四十八天里的每一个夜深人静的晚上，路绎都很想来找岑远宁，但是不可以，导演就是为了演员状态不流失才下的规定，他一个新人能有这么长时间的请假期，还要影响整个剧组的安排已经很过意不去了。

路绎不满意这个回答，不依不挠地问：“那是想吗？”

岑远宁把脸埋进天鹅绒枕，露出一截瓷白的后脖子，甚至上面还有一枚自己刚烙下的红痕，随后他说：“想。”

路绎把他翻过来，手撑在他的身子两侧，脸侧笑出一个不太明显的酒窝：“我也想你，先生，特别特别想你，想见你，想亲你，想抱着你睡觉。”

岑远宁仰头看着他，轻轻戳了戳那个酒窝，笑了一下，说：“那给你一项特殊奖励。”

“是什么？”路绎问。

岑远宁撑起身把床头柜放着的本子和笔递给他：“让你决定我的法文名字。”

“这是什么，法语老师布置的家庭作业吗？”路绎接过纸笔笑着说。

然后他趴在床上摊开本子真的很认真地想了起来，期间岑远宁问他叫什么，路绎抬头很无奈地说：“这不是显而易见的吗？”

岑远宁想了想，反应过来后恍然大悟：“Louis？”

路绎点点头，写下一个词，说：“拉丁形式是Ludovicus，在法国是一个很常见的名字，没什么特别的。”

“不是的。”岑远宁也趴在他旁边，侧过头看他，“名字叫Louis的都特别好看。”

路绎刚笑了起来，就觉得不对：“哪来的都？”

岑远宁：“Louis Garrel。”

路绎点点头：“演戏梦巴黎的那位，那好吧，全法国人民都认可。”随后他又凑过去蹭他，“但是在你眼里我最好看吧，是吧？”

岑远宁笑着点头，头发被他蹭乱了一部分，身上的睡衣又把他柔和化几分，这一刻他看上去像一位没什么烦恼的大学生。

路绎看得情迷意乱，凑前亲了他一口。

岑远宁莫名其妙被他亲得有点脸红，在落地灯暖色的灯光下偏过头微微咳了一声。

然后他想起些什么，转头对还在偷笑的路绎说：“你对法国好像特别了解。”

路绎的笑一下子收起来，然后又扬起来，他说：“还好吧，可能是一直比较喜欢法国文化，我妈妈就挺喜欢的，塞尚高更莫奈，纪尧姆兰波萨特，从小受她影响比较深。”

还没等岑远宁继续问什么，路绎就晃了晃笔说：“啊，我想到名字了。”

“什么？”岑远宁问。

“Érasme。”路绎在本子上写下来给他看，“Signifie "ce qui est aimé" en grec.”

“什么意思？”岑远宁其实听懂了，但故意问道。

“在希腊语中指——”路绎把本子合上，轻轻压过去抵着他啄吻，“被爱的人。”

“先生喜欢吗？”路绎轻声问道。

岑远宁含着笑点点头，顺手把灯关掉，然后转身回吻了上去。

风声在夜里刮得更大，猎猎作响地产生着毁灭的力量，但没有什么能打断更汹涌的情潮。


	33. 别只想我

这几个月岑远宁的发情期都不再异常的长，对于路绎来说却并不算个好消息，他在大门口黏着岑远宁不肯放手的时候尤其觉得糟糕。

“我不想回剧组了先生……”路绎揽着他的腰，头还搁在他颈窝里不动。

外面天气已经晴了，但台风过后的花园总是不太好看的，岑远宁一边想着要叫人来打理一下，一边拍拍他的背：“好了，你总不会想让我把你关在我身边养一辈子。”

“为什么不可以？”路绎闷闷地说，“我很乐意。”

“是吗？”岑远宁心念一动，手指在他支起的脊背上轻轻划过，“不让你出去演戏，只让你在家，我不在就乖乖等我，我在就只陪着我，这样也愿意吗？”

路绎好像还真的很认真地想了一下，说：“也没有什么，不过偶尔让我出去见见朋友就行。”

岑远宁面无表情地退出他的怀抱，很用力地捏了一下他的脸，直到路绎撒娇喊疼才松手，说：“好好演戏，做自己想做的东西，别一天到晚只想我。”

然后顿了一会儿，才用更小的音量说：“但也还是要想我。”

“遵命。”路绎亲了亲他的鼻尖，直到岑远宁又拍了他一下才松开手，边走边回头挥手，好像又要隔一个四十八天才见似的。

但路绎刚刚说了拍摄计划还剩二十天，也是不短的时间了，岑远宁倚着门框想，看着男孩把车开出院子，直到消失在视线以外，他才合上门进去。

路绎一回到剧组就撞上斐然的单人戏份拍摄，他反正无聊，就在旁边跟着盯监视器，心里不时感叹影帝的演技果然不错。

斐然这个人他还是挺喜欢的，作为第一个在娱乐圈正式接触的人，给他留下了很好的印象。礼貌自持谦虚，虽然沉默不语的时候多，但并不是冷漠的人，相反时常关照剧组里其他人，有一次还帮摄影打了光，摄影受宠若惊说不用不用可以找人替，他扬了扬下巴示意他继续，然后笑着说自己也是做杂工起来的。

斐然拍完这条走了过来，路绎刚要夸点什么斐然就开了口：“今晚排了两场夜戏，我们还没对过，一会儿我下一条完了可以抽空对一下吗？”

路绎没想到他这么敬业，想了想说：“前辈刚拍完就休息一下吧，咱们三点你房间见？”

斐然点点头，没多说话就走了。路绎摸了摸鼻子，对汪琛感叹了一句影帝精神就被汪琛敲了脑袋。

“人家这么忙都还没忘和你对戏，你这一请假就是三天，还好意思说？”

路绎摸了摸头说：“哎呀都跟您提前讲好的啦，再说五天假期份额我才用掉三天哎！”

汪琛想到当时谈的条件，一时有点好奇：“到底是什么事儿，让你让步这么多也要换这几天假期啊？”

路绎笑了一下，说：“很重要的事情，对我来说世界第一重要。”

汪琛明白问不出什么，也就转了话头说斐然表现得确实很好，很适合这个角色。

路绎听了厚着脸皮凑过去：“那汪导觉得我表现得还好吗？”

汪琛倒是很认真地想了想才说：“你很有天分，可以看得出在学校的基本功也练得很扎实，台词底子很好，说实话这个角色我没想到你可以驾驭得这么好，不过我蛮担心你是正好遇到这一个，如果只靠本色出演有点危险，你能告诉我你是体验派还是技术派吗？”

路绎挠了挠脑袋说：“一半一半？当然也有体验成分在，对这个角色的一部分就是求而不得，前期也有点本色出演的成分，后期技术成分大一点。”

汪琛听了这话笑了出来：“我觉得你很像一个人，当年她也差不多是这么说的。”

“是谁？”路绎好奇。

“贺凝。”汪琛看了他一眼，“你和她，确实很多地方都有点像。当年她拍《绿》的时候和你差不太多大，那部是她的成名作，也是我的。当时她也是特别灵，那种劲儿很少见。可惜后面正当年的时候就息影了。”

路绎“啊”了一声，说：“我也觉得很可惜，我特别喜欢她，她的每一部电影每一本书我都看过了，息影后写书写得也特别好。”

汪琛摇了摇头说：“她还是更适合演戏，要是继续演下去拿大满贯绝对不是问题，她天生就该吃这碗饭，要不是……”

汪琛在路绎求知若渴的眼神下停顿了几秒还是继续说道：“总之她为了家庭牺牲了留名影史的机会太可惜了，她不应该和那个男人结婚的。”

他说到这里就不再说，路绎想可能确实已经到不方便说的地方了，于是他问道：“汪导和她应该是好朋友吧，那你知道为什么她这么多年没有消息吗？”

汪琛眼睛盯着监视器，又好像没有再看，过了一会儿才回答：“不知道。她没有消息前把信送到我家，全权委托我出版《笼玉》，版税一半归我一半归她的孩子，不过我哪里好意思拿，钱等她孩子成年我都转给他了。”

路绎感叹了一句好可惜，汪琛随后才发现自己讲得太多，接下来便一句话也不说了。

他看了一眼外面正好的日头，只觉得热得有些凉，他想，七岁的岑远宁又是怎么承受这一切的呢？那一点与他而言微不足道的版税又怎么能弥补经年累月的失望呢？

岑远宁应该是永远被视若珍宝的，他不应该受一点委屈。路绎想着，又在心里讨伐了几句，但想起他在那间电影室里流过的眼泪，路绎又觉得自己不该这样想。

可是说到底，先生又做错了什么呢。他还是心疼。

下午三点他准时敲响了斐然的门，斐然穿着便服开了门，刚想关上又问路绎：“要不要我把门开着？”

路绎愣了愣，摆摆手说：“不用，我在人前是Alpha，两个Alpha对戏还开着门也太奇怪了。”

斐然点点头，然后把门关上。

路绎几天没有在组里的确有点影响状态，他一边对戏一边心想还好有对戏让他找回一点感觉。

对完第一场后休息的间隙，斐然给他递了一瓶水，不经意地问了句这几天请假去做什么了。

路绎回答得含糊：“处理一点私事。”

斐然很有边界感地住了口，不再询问。

对戏结束后，路绎双手合十鞠了一躬感谢前辈的照顾，刚要转身就被斐然叫住。

他踌躇了一会儿，说：“如果你的私事是和感情有关，作为前辈我还是想提醒一下你，要从开始就注意隐私保护，毕竟最近霍思清就出事了。”

路绎也知道霍思清的事情，这事儿大概已经全国皆知了。但是斐然说这话的意思，是在暗示他也在被包养吗？

他想了一会儿就理清楚了，语气也冷下来一点，不卑不亢地说：“前辈的提醒我收到了，但是如果前辈觉得我被人包养，或者说得更清楚一点，被程凊女士包养，那大可不必，因为不存在这种事，不用对我产生这种猜测。”

斐然有点尴尬，他赶紧说：“我并不是那个意思……希望你不要误会，我本意是想说就算在事业起点也要注意隐私保护而已。”

路绎不确定他这话里的真伪，一边按下门把手一边说：“这样当然最好，我先走了，晚上再见。”

路绎回房后还在想，既然是程凊托斐然照顾自己，他又以为自己是个Omega，觉得自己被包养似乎也在情理之中。想到这里他揉了揉太阳穴，这一天天的都是什么事儿，作为新人怎么就和斐然杠上了。

没过一会儿他收到经纪人李渐的消息，对方问对戏状态恢复得怎么样了，他回了句还不错，然后把刚刚的事情简单说了说。

对方先是发了一串长长的省略号，然后说：“这这这……斐然这尊大神，虽然他这么说你确实不对，但是新人初来乍到的他又照顾你这么多，多少还是讲话留点情面吧小祖宗，等一下上戏前去道个歉冰释前嫌一下？”

路绎不太情愿地答应了，主要也考虑到这么横着一道也影响拍戏互动。

他比拍摄时间早了一小时到，没想到过去时斐然已经在那里坐着看剧本了，斐然见他过来先起了身，还没等路绎说什么就开口道歉了：“今天下午是我说的不对，我一开始确实有点那方面的猜测，这对你非常不尊重，请你原谅。”

路绎于是说：“我对前辈说话语气也不太好，请前辈不要介意。”

斐然摇摇头笑起来：“你再说重一点也应该的。”然后停了一下伸出一只手，继续道，“那，解决了？希望不会影响到我们拍戏。”

路绎礼节性地握回去，笑着说：“当然不会。”


	34. 被遗忘的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为废文简介违规文章被隐藏七天，期间就只在AO3更新啦（长佩的清水版已经放弃了，被冻结章数过多我觉得我摸不到长佩的g点）

岑远宁很久没有梦到那一天了。

他又回到那个早上，背着书包很开心地被司机载去国际学校，合上车门前贺凝再三保证回来会有可口的生日蛋糕和他喜欢的生日礼物。

于是岑远宁在车上就猜起来了，他总觉得会是一本诗集，或者是一幅画什么的，其实他没有特别喜欢这些，只是贺凝在读诗看画里才会变得格外温柔，他喜欢温柔的贺凝，所以喜欢诗集。

可是如果是乐高也很不错，听同桌小胖说逢年过节他就会收到乐高，他还没有收到过乐高。

或者是被送去学西班牙语？岑远宁的小腿在空中一晃一晃的，盘算着下一门语言学什么比较有意思，他实在不想每天下午再被困在琴房两小时了。

他上课下课都在想这件事，因此少见地被老师点起来回答问题时答不上来，前桌的女孩子往后坐了坐，笔轻轻点在那题上指了出来，岑远宁才侥幸逃过一劫。

但是也不能怪他过于兴奋，这可是他的七岁生日，也是马上要结束的小学第一年，他期待着爸爸妈妈会摸摸他的头，对他说“你做得真好，是大孩子了。”他有一次放学时就见到小胖的爸爸妈妈这么说过。

小胖觉得他一天都不太对劲，于是问他怎么了，岑远宁很矜持地没有笑得很灿烂，他说：“今天是我生日。”

这可是他们认识以来的第一个生日，小胖觉得应该庆祝一下，于是在放学后拖着岑远宁没让他走，把后备箱里的乐高蝙蝠侠套盒塞到他怀里，那是他课间打电话给他爸妈要他们买的。来接小胖的是他妈妈，一个戴着珍珠项链的温柔女人，她半蹲下来摸了摸岑远宁的脑袋，说：“生日快乐。”然后把小胖牵走了。

后来岑远宁想，如果没有等小胖把礼物拿给他，是不是回去时还有可能看到贺凝呢？

想了想大概也不会，那样的话他就一份生日礼物也收不到了。

他一路抱着乐高蝙蝠侠回了家，路上陈叔要接过去他都不给，回到家里范姨在炒菜，他抱着蝙蝠侠整栋别墅跑，想给贺凝看看他收到的来自同学的第一份生日礼物，但是没有找到。

他去厨房问范姨，范姨说他妈妈出去给他买礼物了，说是还要补一点什么。

岑远宁于是兴奋起来，但是岑刻告诉他要少流露情绪，于是他又抿了抿嘴压下去，点点头要走。

范姨边洗菜边叫住他，笑眯眯地问：“那是谁送你的？”

岑远宁嘴角又翘起来一点，把盒子托起来一点给他看：“我的同桌小胖。”

“真好呀，小少爷在学校有好朋友了。”她边洗边点头，好像这是什么了不起的成就似的，“那要记得等他生日的时候给他回礼哦，可以提前告诉范姨，范姨帮你挑一下。”

岑远宁笑着点点头蹦着出了厨房门，决定先把乐高放到房间里，还要是特别显眼的位置，这样贺凝回来一眼就看得到，会问他这是谁送的，他就会跟她说自己的新朋友，贺凝没准会像范姨一样为他上学第一年达成的“了不起的成就”露出微笑。

后来范姨做好了菜，摆在桌上十分钟了，他也没看见贺凝的身影。

“爸爸妈妈什么时候回来？”岑远宁脖子上别好了餐巾，大腿上也垫着餐巾，坐得很端正地问。

“老爷今天说可能晚一点，不用等他吃饭。夫人不知道怎么现在还没回来，可能因为现在是下班高峰期，在路上耽搁了，不如小少爷先吃？”范姨转头叫陈叔去联系贺凝，然后走过来说，“小少爷不能饿着自己，夫人估计没那么快到，蛋糕已经做好放冰箱里了，到时候一起吃蛋糕庆祝是一样的。”

岑远宁不知道为什么，总觉得有点心神不定，说不上来的不舒服，于是无论范姨怎么劝吃太多蛋糕不好还是要多吃主食，他也没吃几口。

他没有进房间，吃完饭就在一楼客厅的沙发上等着，期间想起来作业还没做于是上楼拿了作业下来写，一边写一边竖着耳朵听门口动静，但是没有。

岑远宁从小就表现出某种执着，比如那天晚上他真的坐在沙发上从六点等到了快十一点，看着天色一点点变得完全暗沉，门口还是很安静。

他不知道为什么，突然福至心灵地站了起来，准备去贺凝房间看看。

说不定妈妈在睡觉，岑远宁这样想。

他推开那扇雕花木门，对于七岁的他来说还是有点重了，房间里漆黑一片，没有人气。

他摸黑开了灯，突然觉得这间屋子里的栀子花香似乎比往常都要淡，他先是走到梳妆台，香水和化妆品都在；再打开衣柜间看看，似乎也没有少什么衣服。

做完这一切岑远宁觉得自己有点大惊小怪，妈妈只是出门耽搁了一下，为什么会觉得她是要走？

他关上灯又退出了房间，然后回到了楼下。楼下比刚才要热闹一点点，因为岑刻回来了，他身上的西装都还没脱下，惯常严厉的脸上也有了点笑容。岑远宁略有点胆怯地走上前去，闻到了一点酒味，说：“您回来了。”

岑刻应了声，低头看他：“你妈妈呢？”

岑远宁摇摇头说不知道，然后补了一句：“范姨说她出去给我补生日礼物了，但是还没回来。”

“这样。”岑刻像是现在才想起这回事，他难的温柔地摸了摸岑远宁的头，说，“爸爸今天太忙了，明天给你补上吧，你想要什么礼物？”

他拧了拧眉毛，觉得和岑刻说大概会比较管用，于是小小声讲：“我不想学钢琴了。”

“不想学就不学了。”岑刻把外套挂起来，很无所谓地说，“你妈妈总是爱让你学这些，但你以后是要继承我的公司的，又不用给别人表演，那都是戏子。”

戏子。岑远宁经常听他说这两个字，也是因为岑刻对“戏子”的厌恶，贺凝才在怀上岑远宁后息影。

“不要做戏子，知道吗？”岑刻见他不说话，特地补充了一句。

“好的爸爸。”他像每一次服从命令一样回应。

岑刻走到餐厅给自己接了杯水，看着亦步亦趋跟着他的岑远宁问：“给她打过电话了吗？”

岑远宁摇头，于是岑刻掏出手机打了，对方已关机。

岑刻皱了皱眉头，问他：“她几点出去的？”

岑远宁还是摇头，说：“不知道。我回来的时候妈妈就不在。”

岑刻的脸色一下子变了，又打了一遍电话还是关机，于是直接把范姨陈叔喊过来问话。

陈叔说她在自己快去接小少爷前走的，因为自己要接小少爷，她就自己开车出门了。

范姨在旁边小声说了一句：“会不会是在路上出事了？”

岑刻立刻拨了警察局里熟人的电话，查今天的交通事故。整座老宅一下子陷入安静又喧闹的恐慌里，人们上上下下地走，岑远宁有点不知所措地站在边上，像闯进一个他不太理解的次元。

不是保证了可口的蛋糕和生日礼物吗？岑远宁有点委屈地想。

他回了房间，因为明天还要上学，一进房门他又看到那盒乐高，这份礼物让他更委屈了。

其实他并不是只会收到这一份礼物，岑刻的很多朋友都会在他生日时送些七七八八的东西，但那些东西从来不会放到岑远宁面前，他就是不喜欢。

他睡不着，总是能隐隐约约听到外面的声音，于是又开了灯爬起来，打算从书架里找一本书来看。

他漫无目的地翻了翻，却发现有一本看上去很新的、没见过的书夹在里面，是波斯英文双语的鲁米诗选。

岑远宁很敏锐地想到这大概是贺凝一开始给他准备的生日礼物，他翻开第一页，一张卡片就掉了出来。

上面用波斯语写着：“生日快乐，孩子。这本诗选收的诗都很好，希望你喜欢。不要怪妈妈，我爱你，但让我爱自己一次吧。”

岑远宁也不知道为什么看完这几行字时脸上会有泪水，直到这时，他才迟钝又沉密地感受到那股铅重压下来的力量——她永远离开了。

他可以告诉岑刻，虽然岑刻读不懂波斯语，但他想他会找到翻译的。但是他没有，他把卡片夹了回去，穿着睡衣下了楼找范姨。

范姨看到他满脸泪痕以为他在担心贺凝，她摸了摸他的脸蛋，很心疼地说：“夫人会没——”

“蛋糕在哪里？”岑远宁打断了她的话，定定地看着她。

范姨一时没反应过来，岑远宁又问：“是她做的吗？”

范姨点点头：“夫人今天早上刚烤的，在冰箱里。”

这就是全部的礼物了，岑远宁抱着蛋糕坐在床上时想，一本诗集，一封告别密信，两磅蛋糕。

他把房间里的电视打开，调到一个他从来不看的低龄动画上，然后用手一点点挖着蛋糕吃。

奶油很不出意外地沾到了床单和衣服上，但他并不在乎，他好像全神贯注地看着动画，嘴里吃着奶油蛋糕。

是动物奶油，他还能分心地辨别出这个。

那天晚上是陈礼发现他不对劲的，他路过岑远宁房间时听见里面在放的动画，心想岑远宁怎么可能看这个，于是敲了门，但没有回应。他贴着耳朵听了听，好像听不见人声，于是扭开门进去了，发现岑远宁捂着肚子躺在床上，蛋糕底盘已经空了。

陈礼飞快地跑下楼找他妈妈，范姨上楼看到他立刻就抱着他去了车库，陈叔被叫出去了，她一时竟找不到人开车，直到一位管家看到她才开了辆车出来送岑远宁去医院。

岑远宁并没有昏迷，他还有意识，只是实在说不动话。他听着这天夜晚里的不属于他的大动干戈，听着不远处一座教堂里敲响了十二下大钟。

新的一天到来了。

他的生日就这样被所有人遗忘在了那个沾满奶油的房间里。

岑远宁被一片湿润触感惊醒的，枕头被他的眼泪濡湿了一大片，这座城郊别墅附近也有一座教堂，但是不会敲钟，他莫名其妙想到这里。

可能就像，他现在也还是有蛋糕，但是不用一个人吃了吧。


	35. 早就过了

那天晚上岑远宁没有睡好，断断续续地醒醒睡睡，第二天早上头疼乏力浑身都不舒服，于是少有地因为这点不适决定不去公司。

他躺在床上偏头看向窗外，这座城郊别墅绿化很好，望出去是一片苍郁的绿，这个角度甚至还能看到那座教堂尖顶，很像岑家老宅。

想到这里，他算了算，自己好像已经很久没回去了，他不在那里过年，事实上他自己并没有过任何节的习惯，除了在国外时圣诞节前被程凊叫去一起搬杉树和挂彩灯。

圣诞节，十二月二十五号，路绎的生日是……十二月二十四号吧，岑远宁突然想到。

他看了眼日历，算了算时间也还有三个多月，不知道送点什么给小朋友比较好。

想起小朋友，岑远宁又觉得有点想他，于是很少有的打了个电话过去，心想如果他在拍戏没接就算了。

但是对面立刻接了起来，带着年轻人蓬勃的朝气开场便说了声“早上好我的先生”。

“早上好。”岑远宁不自觉地染上一点笑意，“起这么早？”

“还好，刚刚晨跑完回来，这段时间主要练练有氧。”路绎那头传来衣料摩擦声，大概是在换衣服，“先生怎么起这么早呢，要去公司吗？”

“今天不去。”岑远宁握着手机的手指轻轻摩挲着，在犹豫要不要说，最后还是说了，“昨晚做了不太好的梦，没有睡好。”

“啊……我应该陪在你身边的。”路绎听他声音也有点低沉，不由得紧张起来，“要不要我现在过去呢？”

“你不是还要拍戏吗？”

“今天上午没有我的通告，我偷偷溜出来一会儿，三点前回到剧组就行。”那头说着好像真的就开始准备出门了，路绎的声音清晰地传来，“等我，马上就到、”

路绎的马上只用了二十分钟，二十分钟里电话也没有挂，路绎一直在试图和岑远宁说些开心的事情，于是滔滔不绝地开始讲剧组趣事，希望能让岑远宁开心一点。

门铃响的时候也还是下一秒就开了，路绎没有先说话，而是上前抱住他，然后在他脑侧蹭了蹭，温声说：“想说说吗？”

他知道岑远宁不是随便表露脆弱的人，如果他主动说起，就说明昨晚的梦是很糟糕很糟糕的。

岑远宁轻轻点点头，路绎顺势把他抱起来，说：“那去床上躺着说。”

当岑远宁被路绎抱在怀里用被子裹住的时候，他甚至觉得安心舒适到下一秒就可以入睡，那个希望他和自己一直在一起的念头又跳了出来。

路绎很温柔地摸着他的脑袋，没有催他说，只是一下一下，指腹从发间穿过，偶尔蹭到温暖的头皮。

岑远宁把梦简要告诉他，然后补上一句：“它不太好在，它是完全真实的，我只是又回到那天过了一遍。”

阳光穿过落地窗在岑远宁脸廓上镀上一层浅金，他说话时很难看出真实情绪，但光打上去是暖的，脸色却还是让人觉得冷。

路绎很心疼地低头亲了亲他，没有对这件事发表什么评价，手上圈紧了一点，说：“那之后晚上我都过来陪你睡吧。”

“可是……”

“没有可是。”路绎又低头啄了他一下，弯着眼说，“没关系，反正很近，偷偷溜出来不会怎么样，再说还有一周就结束拍摄了，就再这样过一周，我们又能天天睡在一起了。”

“好。”岑远宁没有拒绝他，再把那一天讲一遍让他有点精神不支，甚至不太想睁开眼睛。

路绎就这样抱着他，一下一下地拍着背，岑远宁的呼吸声渐渐平缓了起来。

等岑远宁醒了，已经过了中午，路绎把饭做好了上来看他，岑远宁还迷迷糊糊着，就被愈创木的气息压了上来。

“先生。”他亲了亲岑远宁的唇角，“起床了。”

岑远宁闭着眼应了一声，把头偏过去。他的头发睡得有点乱，看起来柔软又可爱，让路绎忍不住想逗他，于是故意低声说：“先生还不起床，你的秘密被我看到了。”

“……什么秘密？”

路绎把他的手机捞过来，按亮屏幕给他看：“没想到先生居然把我女装照片设成锁屏。”然后赶紧补上一句，“我不是故意看的，你睡着的时候有个电话打过来，挂掉的时候看见的。”

岑远宁听完没什么表情，勉强睁开眼解锁了屏幕，把桌面也给他看了一眼——也是路绎的女装照片。

然后他低声笑了起来，揉了揉眼睛说：“你女装的时候确实很好看。”

路绎刚想回一句什么，就看到岑远宁的笑容收了起来，他边拨了个电话边下床，然后把窗帘拉开，站在窗边和电话那头的人说些什么。

路绎坐在床上想，他穿的睡衣是上次一起出去买的史迪仔T恤，看来嘴上说着不想要，实际上还是穿得很开心。

说不定，他比我想象中的要更喜欢我一点，路绎想。

岑远宁打完电话走了过来，路绎自然而然的攥住他的手说下楼吃饭，岑远宁跟着他走出去，沉默了一会儿才问：“你……想要和我回家一趟吗？”

“回原来的地方？”路绎以为他在说回他自己的家。

岑远宁摇了摇头，说：“岑家的老宅，我小时候住的地方。刚刚范姨打电话过来，说岑刻生病了，想要见我。我想……带你见见他。”

路绎有点紧张地停住，转头看他：“要见家长？”

岑远宁睨他一眼：“你怕？”然后继续走了下楼。

路绎站在原地好一会儿才追下去，拉了拉他的手说：“不是怕，好吧是有点，只是太突然了。那那那，这是不是说明我——”

“转正了？”

“嗯？”岑远宁不明所以。

“你之前不是说，只是试试吗？那现在呢，是过了试用期的意思吗？”路绎站在他面前，眼睛亮亮的。

岑远宁也看回去，然后没忍住泄露出一点笑意，他抬手揉了揉路绎的脑袋，扔下一句“早就过了”就向餐厅走去。

“哦。”

“啊？”

“等等！”

路绎追过去，只看见岑远宁故作镇定地开始拿餐具吃饭，但耳尖却悄悄红透了。

他从后面环抱住岑远宁，低头亲了亲带着点烫意的耳尖，说：“谢谢先生。”

岑远宁向侧边仰头，手扣着他的下巴亲了一口：“没必要说谢谢，要说也是我该说谢谢。”

“所以，你去吗？”吃饭的时候岑远宁问他。

“去，当然要去，什么时候去？”路绎说话的时候一副很期待的样子。

“等你杀青吧。”岑远宁又吃了一口才慢悠悠地说，“反正一时半会岑刻也死不了。”

他没什么表情地继续说：“我和他关系也就那样，你不用太紧张。”

路绎看得出岑远宁的确是不太喜欢岑刻的，于是点了点头就换了个话题：“先生要来剧组杀青仪式吗？”

岑远宁想了想说：“如果没事就去。”

岑远宁这么说，多半就是会来的。剧组杀青那天他也确实到了，到的时候还在拍最后一场戏，汪琛在看监视器，岑远宁看到他于是走过去。

“来了？”汪琛看他一声招呼不打就来也不是很稀奇，他笑了笑，指了指监视器里的路绎说，“签约的时候才知道他是你们旗下的艺人，确实有眼光，不要埋没他了。”

岑远宁面上冷冷淡淡，嘴上却应着：“当然不会。”

“这孩子还是个情种，我估计是因为对象的事，一开始就和我谈了连续请假时间，还自愿扣掉三分之二的片酬，不过说实话真要按他原来的请假时间来算，那点片酬还不够那几天器材耗的钱。从个人来说当然是好事，不过做演员的话就不一定了，哪能次次都遇到我这么好说话的？”汪琛顿了顿，还是说了下去，“我觉得他和贺凝有点像，都有天赋，都把情看得很重。你是他的上司，我从一个导演的角度来说，当然希望他成名拿奖，做最好的演员。我不希望……看到下一个贺凝，他如果要因为相同的理由不做演员，就是我们的损失了。他要演下去。”

岑远宁听完就知道路绎的确很受汪琛喜爱，不然他也不会少见地考虑这么多。他对汪琛点了点头，说：“我会看着点他。”

最后一场戏拍完，剧组大大小小的演员和工作人员都欢呼起来，合照的合照，送花的送花，路绎在和别人和合照的间隙朝远处的岑远宁眨了眨眼。

岑远宁笑了笑站在一旁发短信，范姨在问他具体什么时候回来，她好准备他喜欢的饭菜，还说陈叔也很想他。

岑远宁敲了几个字回复过去，想想觉得有点好笑，短信里说了范姨自己和陈叔也没提到岑刻，岑刻怎么会想他呢？也不知道这次叫他回去到底想干什么。

他看了一眼远处笑着的路绎，眼神又复杂了一些。


	36. 我很想你

因为岑远宁本人拒绝镜头，所以杀青仪式上他只戴了个口罩站在台下，看着路绎对着镜头笑得角度精确，也在心里承认这张脸的确是为镜头而生的。

仪式上有记者提问环节，作为新人的路绎显然不是记者们的青睐对象，但斐然总是总被采访的时候揽路绎几下，自然而然地让路绎参与到采访里来。

岑远宁盯着那只揽着路绎肩膀的手，联想到斐然误会路绎是Omega，一时觉得十分碍眼。

而路绎被他揽着揽着，两个人靠得越来越近，路绎脸上的笑容也始终没有下来过。岑远宁露出的眼睛里盛满了不悦，越看越碍眼，于是刻意扭了头。离他最近的一位粉丝不知道是谁的粉丝，扛着白色长炮咔嚓咔嚓直拍，见他扭头过来后愣了愣，下意识把镜头对准他。岑远宁旁边的临时保镖上前挡住，引得那几个粉丝交头接耳起来猜测这是哪一位明星。

对于岑远宁的到来，汪琛就算没得到提前招呼也不感到惊讶，这是他妈妈离开前的最后一部作品，岑远宁就算是想来每天盯着拍摄他都不会拦着，所以仪式一结束，汪琛就过来跟他聊了几句。

聊完后岑远宁对着不远处还在和斐然说话的路绎直接叫了名字，语气里带上了轻微的躁，汪琛在他旁边看了他一眼，岑远宁面不改色补充道：“正好要去公司，把他和李渐一起载过去。”

汪琛点点头，然后看着走到面前的青年，没忍住眉开眼笑地说：“小路，这次合作真的特别愉快，希望你以后继续加油，最好以后我们还有合作的机会。”

路绎和他抱了一下，很真诚地感谢了汪琛对他的帮助，旁边岑远宁开口问了一句：“什么时候能剪完上映？”

汪琛想了想说：“最快十一月，可能十二月，不知道后面要不要补拍，不过这个片子肯定不和贺岁档争了。”

“你要来首映礼吗？”汪琛问他。

岑远宁不知道为什么看了路绎一眼，点点头说：“去吧。”

李渐已经把路绎的箱子从酒店拖了过来，岑远宁看到她就与汪琛点点头告别，汪琛却没有立刻应声，而是拍了拍他的手臂，很认真地说：“我不会辜负她。”

岑远宁看着他，突然发觉汪琛好像变老了许多，比他记忆里的大导演更沟壑丛生了。他不知道该说什么，笑了一下说：“她相信你，我觉得没有问题。”

上车后司机自然变成了李渐，但岑远宁让她自己开到她家，他再送路绎回去，美其名曰谦让Beta女士。这辆车通常都是岑远宁自己开，因此没有隔板，他和路绎也因此没有什么动作。

岑远宁一向不是多话的人，却开口问了路绎第一次拍戏的感觉如何，李渐在前座提心吊胆得很，但转念一想路绎是岑远宁要重点照顾的，估计也不会刁难他。

路绎很乖巧地回答，倒像是他的员工了：“感觉很好，剧组非常专业，设备也相当好，比学生剧组好太多啦，电影轨道啊夜灯啊，雨景雪景都烧钱。跟着汪导和斐影帝也学到很多东西，说实话第一次就能到这种剧组绝对是一级幸运的事情。”

岑远宁点点头，然后问李渐他接下来的工作安排，李渐开车的手差点一抖，脑子里迅速过了一遍说：“有几个新本子一周前就让他挑了，电影和电视剧都有，我觉得去彩虹工作室的本子演男二不错，彩虹的质量一向是电视剧行业标杆。不过路绎还没定好，他昨天还跟我说想先休息一段时间，但我觉得还是要趁热度续上，不然后面难说。还有几个小广告，不过档次不高，我给拒绝了。”

“休息？是拍摄的时候受伤了吗？”岑远宁眉头轻轻皱起来。

路绎赶紧说：“不是不是。”他看了一眼岑远宁，小心翼翼地说，“因为想多陪陪家里人。”

“多陪家人是好事，不过路绎你才刚出道还是要有点事业心吧？”

李渐在前排训了一句，岑远宁也接着说：“嗯。家里人又不是快死了，不用你放弃工作去陪。”

李渐听了差点方向盘打滑，岑总今天的语气怎么听起来这么冲，平常他冷归冷，讲话的时候还是很尊重下属的。

“但是我觉得，工作没有感情重要啊，虽然我入行前是想着实现梦想什么的，但是影史留名的那么多，其实也不差我一个。”

路绎还想继续说，被岑远宁打断了：“不是的。”

他转过头，盯着路绎的眼睛，一字一句道：“你会成为最好的那一个。”

李渐在前排听了忍不住在心里感慨看来路绎真的很受公司器重，资源好又有天赋，自己说不定可以捧出一位空前绝后的影帝，丝毫没有觉得车内气氛已经涌动变化起来。

路绎对上他的眼神，一时哑然，然后点点头：“我会再考虑一下剧本选择的。”

李渐到家后车自然是开向了岑远宁常住的那套房子，岑远宁自己坐到了驾驶位，路绎坐到了副驾上，开了一会儿后他问路绎：“后天有空吗，去我家吃饭。”

这头起得太轻易，以至于路绎听到内容时还愣了几秒，他赶紧说：“当然有了，我随时都可以。”

然后他又把话题放到工作时间上，说：“为什么先生不愿意让我暂停一段时间的工作呢？我还是想多陪陪你，再说了先生每次发情期都要我解决，我以后拍戏也不一定一直在本市，难道也要先生一直跟着我跑吗？”

岑远宁面无表情道：“你的意思是不想继续做演员了？”

“也不是——”

“你想暂停多长时间？”岑远宁打断他。

“半年？”路绎看着岑远宁的表情不对立刻改口，“三个月吧。”

“三个月都能再拍一部戏了，最多三周。刚刚李渐报的里面有不少本子不错，等你热度降下来后不一定拿得到这种剧本。我不是生活不能自理的人，不用太担心我。发情期的事情，实验室那边已经研制出新的抑制剂试验版了，过两天寄过来，正好下次发情期就可以试一试。”岑远宁说完觉得自己这样有点像陈礼一样絮絮叨叨，然后继续道，“就讨论到这里了，不许再说。”

“哦，好吧。”路绎乖乖点头，然后想到什么，“接下来我就没什么事情了，过两周可能就录一下主题曲，斐然还问过我有个双人代言要不要和他一起，不过我给拒绝了。”

岑远宁听到斐然就眼神锐利起来，点头说：“该拒绝，以后别和他走太近。”

“不过他人还挺好的。”路绎继续说，没看见岑远宁的眼神，“但是他之前以为我被程凊包养了，天哪，不过道了歉之后我也没那么生气了。”

“我看杀青仪式上他对你倒是很照顾，怎么觉得他对你有想法？”

路绎很新奇地扭头看他：“先生在吃醋啊？”

岑远宁耳根泛上一点明显的红意，他没点头也没摇头，等那红意蔓上耳尖了才故作冷淡地回道：“下次他要是再问这些乱七八糟的，你就说——”

他把车停到路边，解开安全带向副驾上亲过去，低声继续道：“你有男朋友了。”

“遵命，先生。”路绎扣着他的后脑勺回应这个轻描淡写的吻，车里气温也随之上升了不知道多少度。

夏日在八月份隐隐约约要走到尾声，但车窗外的阳光透进来时还是灼人，岑远宁不知什么时候放开了他，嗓音里带了喘息，缓慢哑声道：“这两个多月，我很想你。”

不知道是为了安抚他们刚刚争执不下的气氛，还是别的什么原因，岑远宁少有的直球表白打得路绎一个措手不及，他仰头啄了一下刚亲完还有些红肿的唇，用一种泡过海水般温柔的眼神看他，他的后脑勺还抵着微微发烫的车窗玻璃，然后他听见自己也在发烫的声音说：“我爱你。”

岑远宁的眼神又黏黏糊糊地游离下来，钻进一点不知名的烫，他说：“嗯。”

“嗯是什么意思？”路绎问。

“意思是——”岑远宁轻轻贴着他的唇，像是要把这句话渡进去，“我也爱你。”


	37. 来送终吗

事实上，和岑远宁一起坐在前往岑家的车上时，路绎都还觉得有些不真实。他转头看向岑远宁，后者面无波澜地回望他，然后泛起一点笑意：“怎么了，紧张？”

“那肯定紧张啊。”路绎看了看旁边买的礼物，有点担心地问，“万一你爸爸不喜欢怎么办？”

“不喜欢的话我比较高兴。”岑远宁冷冷淡淡地说，“总之不用太管他，也就是随便见见，让他看看就行，再顺便带你看看我小时候长大的地方。”

卡宴在一座看上去像庄园一样的别墅区门口停下来，门卫弯腰来接卡，路绎往后靠了靠低头看了一眼手机。刷了卡进去后就驶入一条浓荫大道，车辆接着往右边拐，路绎却往左边看了一眼。

岑远宁也看到了那边别墅露出的顶端，他今天好像还算有兴致，对路绎解释道：“那是沈家宅子，沈纪年家。虽然从小都在这里长大，但我没有见过她。岑刻和沈家关系好像不太好，也就是到了我上任之后和沈家才有了点来往。”

路绎当然知道那是哪里，刚刚在门口就是怕被门卫认出来。他尽量自然地回应：“住一个小区都不认识吗？你们家和其他家也不认识？”

岑远宁说：“其实这片别墅区不新了，只是后面翻新过，住在这里的基本都传了三代以上。除了沈家还有个路家，跟你一个姓。不过路家搬得早，好像在我出生前他们就全部出国了，房子倒是没有卖掉。贺凝和岑刻也是从小认识的，贺家也在这，但是我出生前贺家除了我母亲以外就都去世了，我母亲成为了贺家最后的人。这片地方大，虽然是一个小区，也不见得都认识，现在也不像老一辈的时候喜欢串门，比如我回国之后才知道小区离我最远的那栋别墅新入住的就是程凊她家。”

路绎被提到的时候也面不改色，好像这件事和他关系不大。

岑远宁于是开始说小时候大部分时候都在家里，如果认识了沈纪年可能会有意思一点。

路绎想了想沈纪年每天日常制冷的脸，心想他们俩小时候要是认识，每天玩游戏应该是比谁冰冻空气的速度快一点。

车终于停了下来，陈礼为岑远宁开了门，路绎从另一边下去。岑家的大门敞开着，游到他鼻尖的是一阵似有如无的栀子花香气。

他看了岑远宁一眼，只见后者的眉头立刻皱了起来。

他好像不太喜欢这个味道，路绎想到了他生日那天桌上那束栀子花。

一个看着大概有六十岁但精神仍然很足的妇人立在门口笑，岑远宁上前抱了抱她，那就是范姨。

范姨看着他一个劲地心疼，说又瘦了看着就知道很累。冷淡如岑远宁此刻也很用一个很软和的幅度笑了笑，握着她的手说没事。

路绎觉得又看到了一个新的他，更温情的，更有烟火气息的，更像一个人而不仅仅是岑氏符号的。

岑远宁给范姨陈叔也买了礼物，陈礼从后备箱拿出来一起送了上去。路绎除了开头问了声好就规规矩矩站在一边，范姨倒也很和善地笑了笑，夸了一句小伙子长得很帅。

还没等路绎道谢，岑远宁就笑着说：“当然，他是做演员的。”

“啊，做演员的。”范姨双手交握在身前，有点意外，“一会儿也别跟老爷交代这个了吧？”

“有什么不能说的。”岑远宁无所谓道，“我和他不一样。”

直到见到岑刻前，路绎还以为他们的探望是指类似于病房探望的那种，但实际上岑刻并不是一副不能动弹的样子，相反，他还在书房练字。他的头发已经花白，但脊背仍然挺直，路绎几乎是立刻从那刀削斧凿的轮廓里看见了岑远宁的影子，岑远宁只有眼睛比较像贺凝，但神色与凌厉的下颌线，无一不在复刻他的父亲。

“来了。”岑刻写完最后一笔，看向他们，请他们在书房沙发上坐下。

岑远宁没有回声，而是比较淡漠地点了点头。

“也就是我快死了你才能来好好跟我见一面。”他摇了摇头，像一个普通的父亲一样自嘲。

岑远宁不明白他在打什么亲情牌，也始终无动于衷。

倒是处在漩涡中心外的路绎上前一步把礼物递给了岑刻。岑刻打开看了看，一支钢笔和一块表。

岑刻笑了笑，说：“给我送终来了。”

路绎愣了愣，刚要否认，岑远宁就先开了口：“你生了什么病？”

“胃癌晚期。”岑刻像是并不太在意的样子，“我不化疗，该死的时候死了就行，到时候和你妈妈又能再见了。”

“她没有死。”岑远宁下意识地反驳，又补充说，“就算……就算是死了，她也不会想见到你。”

“你错了，儿子。”岑刻露出一种老狐狸一样骄傲的神色，“她爱的是我，她会想的。”

岑远宁闭了嘴，没有回他，只是冷冷地看着他，但岑刻并不在意这剑拔弩张的气氛，好像他才不是被针对的对象，他看向路绎，竟然还算和蔼地问：“你是他的男朋友？今年多大了？”

“二十二，年底就二十三了。”路绎回道。

“年轻。”岑刻微笑，“那是做什么的？”

路绎想到范姨说的，有点犹豫，但还是回答道：“演员。”

岑刻却没有什么反应，他只是“噢”了一声，像是对这个回答不意外。他带着一种迟暮的宽容，像是在试图与每一件事都和解。

岑远宁没有说话， 于是他又开始问路绎：“你知道他妈妈也是演员吗？”

路绎点头：“当然，贺凝女士的作品都非常优秀，也是有缘分，我刚拍完以贺凝女士写的《笼玉》为剧本的电影。”

“《笼玉》啊。”岑刻像是在回忆什么，自嘲地笑了笑，“也是，当年追着汪琛封了他那么久，也就是现在了才能拍，他挺开心吧。”

“贺凝才开心。”岑远宁出声。

“嗯，她也会开心的，主角看上去不会让她失望。”岑刻看着路绎笑，一副对儿媳妇很满意的样子。

岑远宁有点受不了他这样，岑刻的刺好像都被这场癌症剥掉了，露出难看的疤和让人不适的脆弱来。他预想中的岑刻应该是始终强硬蛮横的，和他记忆中的父亲不差分毫才对。

他牵过路绎的手，是十指相扣的模式，路绎有点惊讶，转头看他，后者对岑刻说：“我先带他参观一下这里。”

“去吧，午饭的时候再见，还早。”岑刻知道这个儿子没有什么话对他说，温和地点点头就坐回去练字了。

出了房门后岑远宁才觉得能够呼吸自如了，他靠着墙缓了缓，对上路绎担忧的眼神，摆摆手说没事。

他们在走廊里走着，墙上还挂着一张全家福，看上去年份已经很老很老了，因为上面的贺凝抱着一位婴儿。

岑远宁盯着照片说：“那是我刚出生的时候。”

然后是岑远宁的卧室。事实上它还停留在岑远宁十六岁出国前的样子，但路绎却没从里面看到任何青少年的影子。

和现在如出一辙的冷灰色床品，简洁冷淡的摆设，除了整整齐齐的书以外几乎没有什么东西。

没有满墙明星海报，没有篮球或任何爱好的展现，走进一看，连书几乎都是各类外文，或者是西班牙、波斯语、德语语法教程。

书架的最上面还有一盒乐高，看上去没有拆封过。

“想玩那个。”路绎说。

岑远宁有点讶异地看了他一眼。

“你买来都不玩的吗？”路绎问。

“那是小学同学送的，就是七岁生日那天。”岑远宁说。

路绎弯起眼睛笑：“那就更应该玩了，先生。”

岑远宁答应了他，于是路绎把它取下来拆开，还很惊讶地发现这套积木放到现在已经非常珍贵了，收藏级的1989年蝙蝠侠战车和几套战服都有。路绎把这些告诉他，岑远宁似懂非懂地点点头。

两人盘着腿面对面坐在地板上，中间散着积木，倒像是两个小孩子。

“我们玩一个游戏吧。”路绎说，“按着图纸搭，谁拼错了就要说出一个对方不知道的秘密。”

岑远宁轻轻挑了挑眉，意思是这不公平，毕竟岑远宁自己看不出来有没有拼错，裁判权在路绎手中。

路绎双手举起来，一副公正公开的样子：“我绝对公平。”

路绎把积木摆好告诉他大概要怎么搭，岑远宁把说明书仔仔细细从头读到尾了才开始，路绎趁机调笑了一句这么怕交换秘密，岑远宁又抬了抬眉毛看他，不置可否。

他的学习能力很好，但第一次搭不可能不出错，五分钟后路绎就获得了一个聆听秘密的机会。

岑远宁想了想说：“贺凝不喜欢我的原因是我太像岑刻。”

“怎么说？”

“这是下一个问题。”

五分钟后，路绎笑眯眯地指了指图纸和他手上那块积木。

岑远宁继续道：“她觉得我对艺术太冷漠了，不愿意学钢琴，也读不懂诗，在她心里我不是一个合格的贺凝之后”

“哪有。”路绎身子前倾，很亲昵地轻轻捏了捏他的脸，“胡说，先生是世界上最好的人，想做什么就做什么，什么都可以做到最好。”

岑远宁十分不解风情地把他的手挪到积木上去，路绎刚刚听着的时候落错了一块。

“好吧。”路绎脸上带笑，心里却有点紧张，最后还是说了出来，“其实我家在法国。”

岑远宁歪着脑袋看他，面上好像不太惊讶，说：“这样。”

“你已经知道了？”路绎有点意外，“你查过我了吧？”

岑远宁摇摇头说没有，接着说：“是上次你给的菜谱，上面中法混杂还有种种注释都让我的法语老师说绝对不可能是中国人写的，我当时有点怀疑，不过没有查你。之前……之前在签订包养协议的时候倒是查过，但是只看了看你的大学履历和健康报告。”

“先生这么信任我。”路绎捏了捏他的手，“我还以为签协议之前你会让陈礼把我祖宗八代查个遍。”虽然那也查不出什么。

岑远宁偏灰色的眼睛直视着他：“你不值得信任吗？”

路绎用笑容停顿了难以察觉的一秒：“当然值得，先生。”


	38. 他的秘密

交换秘密的游戏自然而然地作废，两个人一边拼着战车一边有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“所以为什么要来中国？”岑远宁问他时眼睫垂着，看着图纸，好像对这个问题的答案并不太在意。

“我爸在这里，我妈说了分化之后才能回国，当年分化之后我只是想着来玩一下，结果刚到就遇到你了，于是就留下来了。”路绎解释道。

“所以你是法国国籍？当时看你档案上没写。”

“不是，是中国国籍，出生在法国成年后是可以选择国籍的，我分化的时候还没成年，为了在中国读书方便就入了中国籍。”路绎那双眼睛眨了眨，一副任凭发落的样子，继续说，“先生还想问什么？”

岑远宁在到处找车头的一块积木，仿佛那块积木才是当下最关心的事情，至于路绎是谁，从哪里来，都和他无关。

路绎抓住他那只翻找的右手，语气有点软也有些委屈：“先生怎么不问？”

岑远宁抬眼看他，路绎才发现他用这个角度看自己的时候很像一只贵族猫，眼尾会轻微地挑起，什么也不说就自成一道淡漠的屏障。

“路绎。”他叫他的名字，“如果什么都要我问了才说，你觉得这算值得信任吗？”

岑远宁认为自己现在并没有生气，他更多地是有点失望。

在这段关系里，看上去主动的人是路绎，岑远宁更像是迫于无奈答应小孩做游戏似的，好像怎么说都是岑远宁更不放在心上一些。但先袒露内心的是他，带对方回家的也是他，直到来的路上，路绎也没有提一句什么时候想要带他也见一见家长。他并不怀疑路绎的真心，只是对仍然有许多保留的相处模式感到有点厌倦。

岑远宁仔细想想，他的确不了解路绎，他只知道他是首都艺术大学表演系毕业的学生，看上去没钱只有梦想，至于家在法国是刚刚知道的，除此之外什么也没有了。噢，对了，还有他自述的一见钟情的故事。

“有一件事，路绎，我本来差点忘了。”岑远宁接着说，“之前刚来的时候倒不觉得奇怪，后来你做了法餐之后我才有点奇怪。厨房的家电是Gaggenau设计的整套嵌入式，一套算上橱柜要五百万左右，普通人应该买不起。我刚搬进去的时候新请的家政不会用烤箱，我忘了让范姨提前教，就自己教了她。但当时我发现你对里面所有厨具都很熟悉，没有问过我一句像没有标识的按钮要往哪边旋转之类的问题。除了你用过这个牌子的家电，我不太想得出其他理由。”

“……所以你那次就怀疑我了？”路绎双手撑在身前的地板上，身体前倾，带着点心虚说，“先生真是福尔摩斯，当时怎么没有问我？”

“我觉得你要自己开口。”岑远宁盯着他的眼睛说，“我问出来的答案不一定是真的，你说呢？”

“我，我说我说，先生千万别生气。”路绎闭了闭眼，然后小声说，“沈纪年其实是我姐姐？”

他小心地睁开一只眼，岑远宁的表情看不出喜怒，大概是让他继续说的意思。

路绎理了理思路，想着要怎么说明白这件事。

他是跟他妈妈路遥姓的，也从小在法国图卢兹长大。路遥的一位Omega母亲生于法国相当出名的艺术世家，家底丰厚，收藏品数量冠绝世界；另一位Alpha母亲是法国的一位华裔设计师，家里是行商的，后来也转到法国，全家移民了，现在的企业发展到了世界五百强内，每年路绎光靠名下股份就能随便花都花不完。

路绎叫路遥的Alpha母亲外婆，叫Omega那位奶奶，奶奶去世得早，一直都是外婆带他。不知道为什么，路遥并不亲近他，很少带着他玩，所以他对路遥其实也没有太多感情。

路绎当年来中国只是为了玩，其实也没打算见他那个爸爸，十几年也就在法国见过两面，在他心里沈原连学校老师的分量都不如。当时他生着病撞上岑远宁后，在医院又撞到一个过来给手换药的女人，那就是沈纪年。当时他们俩互不相识，但可能是出于血缘的某种联系，一向不沾麻烦的沈纪年的居然拎着这个小孩儿一路把病看完了。

按说沈纪年平时的性子和小孩子应该是相当不对付的，但是她居然和这个小男孩儿聊得还算开心，这个刚到中国的小孩生了病也还是很兴奋，带着鼻音跟她说周日晚上的中国也这么热闹。

拿完药后，沈纪年本着帮都帮了就帮到底的想法带着他上了车，刚要开车就接到了沈原的电话让他明天安排时间去索菲亚酒店接弟弟。

沈纪年对她这个一面都没见过的弟弟没什么期待，冷淡地应了一声后转头问路绎去哪。路绎：“……索菲亚酒店。”

沈纪年一句“那么巧”还没说出来，路绎就接到了沈原的电话。在封闭安静的车厢里，即使不开扬声，沈纪年也把那边的声音和内容听得清清楚楚，电话里说：“小路，明天你姐姐沈纪年会去酒店接你，一会儿我把联系方式发给你，晚上回去记得收拾一下行李。”

路绎有点僵硬地转头看向旁边这个挑着眉的女人，对电话那头说：“呃……我好像，现在就坐在她车上。”

沈纪年很好笑地把电话拿过来对沈原说了几句后就开了车，当天晚上就带着路绎回了沈家。

其实沈纪年并不是路绎的亲姐姐，只是同父异母的姐姐。路绎是沈原和前妻离婚后生的，但路遥和沈原也并没有结婚。沈原路绎不了解，但路遥这些年换了很多任伴侣，其实他并不在意谁会成为自己的父亲或母亲，但路遥始终没有结婚。

后来在沈家住的那几个月里，沈纪年和路绎相处得融洽，路绎性子开朗活泼，也很讨人喜欢，时不时画一幅画或是做点什么手工送给沈纪年。沈纪年那会儿也刚回国不久，不是很忙，时不时带着路绎到处玩，两个人的感情好得像这十五年都在一起长大似的。

沈纪年和他有时候也会聊到沈原，路绎很直接地说自己不喜欢他，沈纪年说她也是，路绎说因为路遥不喜欢他，沈纪年说她也是。那次路绎才知道原来沈纪年的妈妈和沈原是商业联姻，当年遥远传媒刚立不久，这次联姻给了沈原很大帮助。虽然是商业婚姻，但沈纪年的妈妈是喜欢沈原的，直到她发现沈原喜欢别人并向她表示永远也不会喜欢她后直接离婚了。

“那你妈妈后来怎么样了？”路绎问。

“找了个金发碧眼的年轻帅哥，最近在新西兰度假。”沈纪年当时盘着腿坐在沙发上边听边吃蛋糕，和路绎相处的时候她完全不像在外面一样高冷，她继续说，“你知道沈原喜欢的是你妈吧？遥远传媒这两个字当时可就直接给我妈戴绿帽了，把我妈气坏了。”

“知道，但是我妈不喜欢他啊。我以前问她为什么不和沈原结婚，她说自己一点都不喜欢他，甚至很讨厌他。”路绎和沈纪年谈起这件事的时候一点也不避讳，可能是因为他们俩同样讨厌沈原，敌人的敌人就是朋友了。

“那为什么和他生了你？”沈纪年当时非常八卦地凑过去问。

“那我就不知道了。”路绎耸了耸肩，“有没有可能是一夜情之后不满意。”

沈纪年为这句话笑了半天，然后还是勉强客观地说了一句：“但是作为父亲他还行吧，给钱给得不少。”

路绎无所谓地摆了摆手：“谁要他的钱，我家钱难道不够花吗，我家在图卢兹都是住城堡的，当然了有改装过，不然真不是人住的。”

话是这么说，但路绎除了高中住在沈家外，大学开始所有的生活费学费都要靠自己挣，这也是路遥答应他回中国的条件之一。所以他高中就开始做网络法语家教，先给自己赚了十几万，再时不时做做翻译，一边自学波斯语，等到了大学学费和生活费都不愁了还是会做做兼职。虽然他自己挣了不少钱，但从不乱花。主要原因还是觉得没必要，那些所谓的奢侈品和昂贵成衣他在法国有很多，也不觉得是什么值得追求的东西。

路绎回忆着差不多交代了一遍，垂着脑袋小声说：“不是故意骗你的，你那个时候说要包养我，我就顺势把贫穷男大学生的人设立下去了，要是我当时就说了实话，你肯定不会包养我还会觉得我别有用心说不定是商业间谍，那你怎么会让我接近你呀？”

“所以你其实很有钱，看样子比我有钱，不缺钱，姐姐是沈纪年的话，也不缺资源对吧？”岑远宁语气有点过于平静了。

“对……不对。”路绎想反驳什么，但是客观事实又确实是这样，看得出岑远宁现在大概是在生气，但他的脑子这会儿一下子宕机，不知道往下接点什么好。

“那你想过我知道之后的感受吗？”岑远宁很慢很慢地说，“你觉得你只是隐瞒了一下自己的身份，对我来说，之前为你做的事情就都变得很可笑。我以为你是普通人，所以我想不论之后我们的关系如何，我都给你留好了退路，不管是没有违约金的协议还是给你的资源，还有拒绝你说的为了我可以放弃当演员，因为我想要让你过得更好，至少要像娱乐圈里其他一线一样好，但是你现在对我说，其实这些对你来说都是唾手可得的东西。对你而言，路绎，这些的确不值一提吧？

“你知道为什么贺凝会息影吗？除了她脑子有点不对以外——这点你倒是也像她——还有她比起岑刻来说太弱势了。贺家当时不仅是人亡，也是破产，贺凝光是把自己摘出来就欠了岑刻很多钱，当然了还有人情，就算是她后来和他结婚——连结婚也是改了Alpha的性别才结上的——她也一直在被岑刻控制。贺凝表面是很风光，又拿影后又拿文学奖，她也逃不出岑刻，你演过《笼玉》你应该最清楚。

“你以为我和岑刻很不一样吗？不是的。贺凝说得没错，我和那个人是一个模子里刻出来的，岑刻的暴戾和控制欲，顺着基因一分不差地继承给了我。所以你知道吗，每次你说想要放弃演员这个职业陪我的时候，虽然也不知道你是不是只是开个玩笑，但我总是要压抑答应你的渴望去一次又一次地让你不要再这样说。我不想变成岑刻，也不想你成为下一个贺凝。我当然不是什么好人，但总希望在你面前能配得上不错这两个字。”

他很少一下子说这么多话，也说得很慢，其实并不暴躁，反而听上去有种罕见的温柔，但又像把软丝绸绷直了一样，声音中有点干涩，掩盖着扒开心脏露出血肉的难堪。

路绎还是太年轻了，也因此幼稚和欠周全。他当然没有想过这么多，他只是觉得这像某种不小心开启的隐藏副本，换了一种模式打完之后还是一样能到结局。对他来说人生能有什么挫折呢，最大的不过是遇到了喜欢的人但是七年后才见到他。他也不会想到，对于家在法国的他，如果他和岑远宁的关系被暴露，他可以立刻回法国，国籍也能马上转，但岑远宁要面对董事会那群千方百计要踢他出去的老狐狸，和千万种他想不到的手段。

他以为岑远宁一直是被动的那一方，但实际上，最先暗中退让，为对方着想的一直是岑远宁。那个大他七岁的男人，看上去像一台完美的冷漠机器，但他在试图用三十年的阅历去模仿一段正确的、对对方有益的感情，而不是重蹈覆辙。

岑远宁说完垂着眼继续拼积木，但每一块都是错的。路绎没有开口，他也不知道路绎此刻到底是什么表情，然后他叹了口气说：“如果你觉得我一开始就不认真，你会和我一起住吗？如果我真的只是想要信息素，你觉得，我真的买不到其他人的吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并不是真正的虐点（。


	39. 他不一样

“对不起。”路绎再不懂，现在也知道要道歉。他把面前散乱的积木拨开，身子向前倾，自下而上地乞求式地看着他，“对不起，先生。”

“我不知道……不知道这会让你这么想，就算我一开始骗了你，后来也应该说的。但是，我总是想，要等你再爱我一点，再信任我一点，结果拖到现在。是我错了，是我不够信任你。我……我总是很没有安全感，觉得先生随时可以找到代替我的人，所以……”所以什么，路绎也说不清楚，他现在一片混乱，想到什么说什么，也不知道自己的话到底有没有逻辑。

见岑远宁还是没有说话，路绎咬了咬唇更凑近一点，近到呼吸都洒落在对方脸侧，他说：“既然先生现在知道我的身份了，你要是想惩罚我，想把我关起来，不想让我继续演戏，我都可以，是我心甘情愿的。”

路绎这是口不择言了，他还没有处理过这么让他慌乱的场面，于是连刚刚岑远宁的话都没理解清楚就主动提出这样的惩罚。

“你是太信任我了，”岑远宁缓慢地把手放到他颈侧，感受到温热跳动的颈动脉，继续道，“还是真的不怕死？”

“成熟一点，路绎。”岑远宁的手最终还是没有紧下去，更像是情人爱抚般地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“你觉得自己是奉献，是心甘情愿，那你有没有想过我需不需要？你是在用放弃来捆绑我。”

“那，你想要什么，先生？”路绎很小心地歪了歪脑袋，主动蹭上他的手。

真像一条可怜兮兮的小狗，岑远宁想。

岑远宁盯着他看了半天，最后叹了口气，按着路绎一起倒在了地上。岑远宁骑在他身上，非常无可奈何地亲了亲他额头，说：“你是在和我谈恋爱，不是献祭。”

“也不是当宠物。”他补充说，“当然在床上可以当。”

“先生不生气了吗？”路绎的眼睛里泛起一点水光，岑远宁合理怀疑他又要哭了。真的是很爱哭的小狗，他想。

岑远宁没有正面回答这个问题，反问他：“知道错在哪儿了吗？”

路绎赶紧点点头，细数自己的罪状：“没有及时坦白，没有完全信任先生，误会先生对我爱的程度，还让先生失望了。”

“但是——”路绎圈住他的脖子，将他带近自己，“我没有觉得先生的付出是不值一提的，之前没有，现在更没有。我知道先生一直在为我着想，无论是协议资源还是钱，这些看上去很物质、很容易被替代的东西也是不可替代的，因为，这是先生的真心。”

“真心是最难得的，我现在懂了，先生。”

“学乖了。”岑远宁给他的奖励是一个湿软绵长的吻，路绎则轻轻压着他的脑袋将这个吻加深。

直到门口传来的敲门声将两个人打断，范姨的声音传了进来：“快吃饭了，带着小路收拾一下。”

岑远宁应了一声，然后低低笑着喊了一声“小路”，路绎还没应，他就接着说：“明明是爱哭的小狗。”

路绎小幅度地撅了撅嘴，像小狗似的把眼睛睁圆，然后笑着说了声：“汪。”

岑远宁摸了摸他的脑袋，然后从他身上爬起来。路绎站起来的时候揉了揉腰，岑远宁看到了问：“刚才倒下去的时候磕到积木块了？”

路绎点点头，岑远宁皱了皱眉：“怎么不说？”

“先生那时候还在生气，我说了你更生气怎么办？”路绎向来很会撒娇，借机像条大狗一样靠在岑远宁身上走下了楼，岑远宁边走还边帮他揉揉腰。

餐厅里布置餐桌的范姨和已经坐好了的岑刻看到的就是这样一副场景。

岑远宁看到岑刻后笑容减淡了许多，倒是路绎立刻把他的手拂开，摆出一副正经的样子落了座。

“你们感情挺好。”岑刻戴了一副金丝眼镜，仍然可见年轻时的容貌，他微微笑着，想要主动为这场饭奠定一个温情基调。

岑远宁握着路绎的手放到桌上，另一只手抖开餐布：“一直都很好。”

岑刻没有再多问路绎其他的，只是关照了一下他有没有什么忌口，又像一个平常的父亲一样叮嘱路绎让岑远宁一日三餐定时吃。

整顿午饭都是岑刻在说话，说十句话岑远宁或许才会回应一句，路绎被气氛压得有点尴尬，于是常常主动接话，到了后面几乎就是岑刻与路绎两个人的对话。

“他小时候就是个小天才，才五六岁就会英文和波斯语了，都是他妈妈教得好。其实我有时候在想，如果他不接我的任，去研究语言他应该会很开心。”岑刻说着咳了一小阵，直挺的脊背弯了下去，这时候才明显看得出岑刻的身体已经大不如前。

岑远宁并不可怜他，但是很意外他会说出这些话，他看了看喝了口水才平复下来的岑刻，不明白疾病为什么会对一个人进行如此大刀阔斧的改造。

他不像岑刻了，而是像他小时候还会幻想的那种，绘本和儿童剧里才会出现的完美父亲。

岑刻以前并不是这样的，他或许真的爱贺凝，但只爱她一个人，对于岑刻来说，岑远宁只是他栓住贺凝的另一道枷锁，像一条不得不养的宠物狗，能保证他锦衣玉食，但对他的生活漠不关心。

“你怎么知道我当时会英语和波斯语，你不是从来不过问我吗？”岑远宁放下筷子问他。

“你妈妈会跟我说，她说你看上去很有语言天赋，只是好像不太喜欢她喜欢的那些艺术爱好。”岑刻自嘲地笑了笑，“我当时还引以为豪，说你像我，擅长实用类的技能。”

岑远宁放在桌下的手紧了紧，他抬头道：“我不像你。”

“是吗？”岑刻很好脾气地笑，“难道大家不都说，你是岑总二代，一个模子刻出来的父子？”

岑远宁有点像在挑衅，要在这场父子之战中争个胜负：“那是别人说的，你可不是会被别人定义的人。我不会犯你犯过的错，这是我和你最大的不同。”

“你不会。”岑刻搅了搅手边的汤，像是没了胃口，迟迟不喝，然后目光转向路绎，“你当然不会，你有他，他不一样。”

正在埋头缓慢进食的路绎被突然提到，无措地抬头看了一眼岑远宁。

岑刻看着岑远宁安抚地拍了拍路绎，说：“远宁，跟我来一下书房，我看你也吃不下去了，让小路继续吃吧。”

岑远宁像是意料之中，他擦了擦嘴，说：“走吧。”

他们上楼之后，路绎缓缓松了口气，心想他们家的恩怨也太复杂了，比起来自己家看上去都简单很多。

范姨上来收拾他们的盘子，一边安抚路绎道：“小路，你别被吓到，他们俩一见面就是这么剑拔弩张的样子，阿宁一定是特别喜欢你才带你来的，他今天已经表现得比以前和平多了。哎，你看阿姨这都在说什么，阿姨的意思是，你不要对阿宁的家庭产生什么意见。夫人在他小时候就走了，老爷又不怎么管他，能长成现在这样真的很不容易。”

“我知道的，阿姨。”路绎抿着唇笑了笑，声音放低，很温柔地说，“我会对他很好很好。”

范姨怔了怔，眼眶像是要红，又笑起来，边拿盘子边说：“好好好，那阿姨就放心了呀。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节快乐！赶在尾巴上更新和好章


	40. 臣服于爱

房间里，岑远宁坐在沙发上，左侧宽大的落地窗外的阳光被繁茂的绿树挡了一半，降落在屋内的光线已经柔和了很多。

岑远宁低头看地毯，和小时候的一样，肉眼可见地旧了一些，岑刻某种程度上是个念旧的人……吗？

他的房间里也有一块差不多的，不过后来被他收到柜子里了，那是贺凝在他们蜜月旅行时买的，小的时候贺凝对他说过那个小岛，黑色沙滩，阳光，海水，夏天。贺凝一见到那个摊子的手工艺品就喜欢得不得了，于是摊子上仅剩的四块编制地毯都被买了下来，摊主是个和善的老婆婆，见状又送了好几个小玩意给她。

贺凝是享受那次蜜月旅行的，他知道。因为贺凝在之后的那几年里，无数次对他分享过那个海岛的点点滴滴。她在对岑远宁复述的同时也是在给自己洗脑，看，还有那么多美好的糖衣，何必咬开里面酸涩难忍的内馅呢。

岑刻没有坐着，而是在书架前找着什么，岑远宁一言不发地等候。

最后岑刻终于找到了，他把一张纸放到岑远宁面前的桌上，那张纸已经泛黄发皱了，看样子距离它产生已经过去了很久很久。

岑远宁视力很好，他没有把纸拿起来就看到了上面的字，是贺凝的体检报告。

他扫了一眼开头，就说：“给我看这个干什么，我——”

后面几个字“已经知道她是Alpha”被吞下，这不是一份普通体检报告，上面写着，怀孕五周。

岑远宁再回去看了一眼报告时间，是他七岁那年。

但他面色还是如常，把纸推了过去：“她是Alpha，她走的时候怀孕了，我当时就知道。”

一天到晚和贺凝待在一起的人毕竟是岑远宁，并不是岑刻。岑刻经常出差，一出就是十天半个月，所以他并不知道贺凝在某个夜深人静的时候摸着自己的肚子说不要怕，妈妈会带你离开这里。

还有两个月就要过七岁生日的岑远宁只是半夜起来上个厕所，就意外得知了自己可能要有一个妹妹或弟弟，他轻手轻脚地离开那条走廊，回到自己的房间，思考贺凝的话是什么意思。

是“带你”，不是“带你们”。就算只有六岁多，岑远宁也分辨得出这两个表达的不同。

所以这个弟弟或妹妹，不会和我一起住吗？岑远宁想。他没有想过贺凝会走，他知道在岑刻几近变态的控制欲下贺凝无处可去。

可是我也不想住在这里，岑远宁又想，但，如果妈妈在这，他还是在这里好了。

不过，为什么这个弟弟或妹妹要离开这里呢？岑远宁后来的一天听到了答案，那天贺凝很小声地说：“别怕，你不会变成岑刻那样的。”

房间里没有人，妈妈就是在和肚子说话了。

岑远宁还是轻手轻脚地离开了房门，像一个熟练的间谍。他很冷静地想：原来是因为岑刻。

他竟然很快地接受了这一点，贺凝并不那么喜欢他，也不想带他离开这里，原因是他像岑刻，而那个肚子里的孩子，因为还不像，所以可以走掉。

他知道自己像岑刻，无论是从总体五官还是气质上，许多人都这样说过，不过是以夸赞吹捧的语气对着岑刻说的。

贺凝有时候也会看着他开始恍惚，她会摸着岑远宁的脸，用很轻很惋惜的方式，说：“你好像他。”

但那时候的岑远宁分辨不出这个句子里的情感成分，现在懂了。

快七岁的岑远宁在那个夜晚接受了一些小孩子本不该接受的事实，然后像忘了这些一样生活了下去。

直到生日那晚他才反应过来，原来说要带那个孩子走，是她自己也走。

后来的很多年他都会想，如果贺凝带着那个孩子在不知名的地方生活，应该会觉得快乐，因为她能拥有一个属于她自己的、完全不像岑刻的孩子。

但岑远宁永远地失去了一位母亲，尽管是可能并不那么爱他的，母亲。

“但是你不知道，她已经去世了吧？”岑刻问他，打断了他电影回放般的回忆。

“没有证据。”岑远宁看着他，一字一句道。

“什么是证据呢，我亲眼看到她因为难产死了，一尸两命。”岑刻叹了口气，坐在他面前的位置上，“不要恨她，你可以恨我。”

岑远宁沉默地把目光转向窗外，树叶在晃。

“我一直没有和你说明的原因是，我不希望她在你的印象里，是个为了另一个孩子抛下你的母亲。”岑刻把声音放低，岑远宁觉得他现在听起来像范姨看的电视剧里那种有钱的老父亲，虚伪又深情。

“但你现在还是告诉我了。”岑远宁说。

“因为，我快死了。”岑刻笑了笑，像在说与自己完全无关的事，“所以我想把事情完完整整地告诉你，并不是为了取得谅解，我觉得你有权知道，也有权憎恨我，但是不要恨她。”

“她爱你。”岑刻这样说道，岑远宁可能是第一次从他嘴里听到爱这个字。

“她爱我，但是没那么爱我，没有比爱那个孩子多，也没有比爱你多。”岑远宁平淡地说出这句话，补充道，“我都知道。”

“如果你要这么想……”岑刻早上刚见他时的那种骄傲神情不见了，反而露出一种苦涩的笑，“我没办法去界定份量，但是我希望你不要这么想。我做过很多错事，最错的一件是没有在爱里学到点什么，我那时候以为，爱就是把她栓在身边，和她拥有我们的孩子，就算她是个Alpha。所有的事情算起来，都是我的错，你应该恨我。”

拴在身边这个词用得好轻，岑远宁想。那何止是拴在身边呢，结婚后的岑刻不让贺凝拍戏，于是她只好在家写书，和一个她不喜欢的小孩日夜相处。一个Alpha要受孕就要被强行捅开生殖腔，那很疼，但贺凝怀了两次。

他觉得岑刻做的最错的事情，就是遇见贺凝。

但他没有说出来，他摇了摇头说：“你说得对，我还是应该恨你。”然后他又轻轻笑了笑，“可是恨你太浪费时间了，没有必要。”

他想起很温暖的路绎，那个小骗子路绎，觉得眼前的一切都不值一提了。

“我走了。”岑远宁站起来，觉得一件纠缠了很久的石头落了地，他离开房间前回头说了一句，“下次，不要再见到她了。”

岑刻没有回话，也没有反应过来这个下次，是指下辈子，还是说死后。

岑远宁出了房门趴在走廊上发了一会儿呆，从这里可以看到楼下客厅的路绎，他和范姨看着另一幅年代久远的全家福照片正在说着什么。

像是有心灵感应似的，路绎抬头看了一眼，与岑远宁的目光直直撞上。

“上来。”岑远宁做出这个口型。

路绎比了个ok的手势，对范姨小幅度地鞠了一躬就沿着大楼梯跑上来了。

岑远宁看着他离自己越来越近，直到怀抱近在咫尺，怀抱主动迎了上来。

热的，岑远宁想，可能是因为别墅里比较阴凉，在路绎的怀抱里他觉得温暖。

他一下如释重负，埋近那个怀抱里，把岑刻刚刚的话都抛到脑后，这一刻他只确信，至少会有一个人永远愿意主动靠近他，而不是离开。

“抱我。”岑远宁说，并且手已经搭上了路绎的脖子，“抱我去我的房间。”

尽管是在岑家，路绎犹豫了一秒还是抱起他，以一种抱小孩儿的姿势带着他在走廊里安静地穿行。

直到在房间里把他放下来，路绎才从右肩传来的湿润感上意识到什么，他低头温柔地问：“为什么哭？”

岑远宁听了这话，像每一个摔倒时及时得到安慰的小朋友一样，更肆无忌惮地哭了出来。

岑远宁哭得很可怜，路绎从来没有见过他哭成这个样子，就算是在床上，他掉眼泪时也是冷冷清清的。

路绎从他哽咽的哭腔里断断续续地听出了故事梗概，于是他拍了拍岑远宁的背，说：“我不会走。”

他好像在这一天突然长大，努力往更不幼稚的道路上走，要再长几岁，直到能为怀里哭到说不出完整句子的男人遮风挡雨。

换作以前，他绝对想不到有一天会看见岑远宁哭成这样，没有人能想象得到。但转念一想，都是肉体凡胎，凭什么有人就不能哭呢？

于是路绎没说“别哭”，而是在不断重复“我不会走”“我在这里”。

他去洗手间用冷水打湿了一块毛巾给岑远宁降温擦脸。

岑远宁觉得自己像一个小孩一样，但他在小孩的时候没有过这种体验。

虽然他已经三十岁了，但其实还没有被当成孩子过。

但是在二十二岁的路绎这里，他可以是三岁，也可以是十三岁，都可以。

他想起那句诗：“不要思虑，要臣服于爱。”①

于是他停止了哭泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①选自鲁米诗集《万物生而有翼》中的《更多的山野》（万源一译）  
原小节是：  
当太阳在今天早晨升起，粗鲁地  
将我们的头脑熄灭，就像  
熄灭星光，不要思虑  
要臣服于爱


	41. 天生一对

岑远宁被抱着躺在床上，冰凉的毛巾敷在他的眼睛上，他眼前一片漆黑，耳边传来路绎近在咫尺的呼吸声。

他在温热的怀抱里获得了安全感，然后轻声开口：“我没想到疾病对一个人的影响这么大，岑刻完全变了。”

“也很正常，可能越临近死亡越渴望和解吧。”路绎说。

“他说贺凝真的死了，我不信。”岑远宁隔了很久又开口。

路绎：“为什么？”

岑远宁想了想，说：“不知道，但是她好不容易逃出去，如果难产而死也太可惜了。”

路绎想了想说：“期待和现实不一定符合。”

“但是我当年看完《笼玉》，我还觉得她应该自杀了。但是又想，她是那么厉害的人，应该不会放弃自由的。”岑远宁说。

“先生是很，”路绎顿了顿，握住他的手，“聪明的人。”

“所以觉得还有机会找到她就去试试吧。”路绎补充道。

“不过也不知道说什么。”岑远宁喃喃道，“找到她说什么好呢，无非就是像三流小说里那样拉着多年不见的母亲问为什么，和你爱不爱我。”

“全世界的小说都是这个套路。”路绎盖章道，“不过你已经知道为什么了，所以只剩下后一个问题。”

“后一个问题我也知道。”岑远宁迟疑了一会儿继续说，“可能爱我，但一定恨我。爱我是生育体本能，恨我是因为本能而半自愿放弃自由。”

“如果她没有生你，岑刻软禁了她，你觉得她能短时间逃走吗？”路绎问。

“好像也不能。”

“所以问题在于，岑刻，而不是你。”路绎摸了摸他的脑袋。

“路绎，你这么会说话，考前应该没少给同学找借口吧？”岑远宁突然说。

“嗯？”

岑远宁笑了起来，听起来很愉悦：“我大学的时候，程凊经常要我考前问她固定模板缓解心理压力，比如如果昨晚没有泡吧会复习吗，答案是不会，然后她就心安理得地在考前六个小时才从零开始复习。”

路绎也笑，岑远宁可以感受到结实胸膛里传来的震动，他说：“不是借口，先生，我那是实事求是。人生的大部分烦恼来自自寻烦恼，所以少给自己揽责任。”

“你今天还真是个人生感悟家。”岑远宁把毛巾掀开，在光亮中适应了一会儿感受到了来自路绎的视线，然后才后知后觉地想到今天自己哭得多失态，反射弧很长的岑总现在想把毛巾盖回去。

但路绎低头认认真真看了一下，说：“还有一点肿，眼睛会不会有一点疼？热敷可能会舒服一点。”

岑远宁用手盖了盖眼睛，说：“遇到你之前我不是这么爱哭的。”

路绎低声笑：“你是在暗示我的爱哭传染给你了吗，先生？”

“不是吗？”岑远宁反问。

路绎把脑袋埋低，嘴唇几乎蹭着岑远宁的耳尖说话，像撒娇也像勾引：“小狗爱哭是情有可原的，因为他要借此博得主人怜惜。”

“你要我的怜惜干什么？”

路绎的唇往下一点，直到含住耳垂，几个字很含糊地在他耳边轻轻炸开钻进耳蜗：“获得把主人弄哭的机会。”

岑远宁把手挪开一点看他，眉眼间又带上了那点居高临下的感觉，他抬手轻轻钳住路绎的下巴说：“不可以在这里，范姨还要洗床单的。”

路绎像是听不懂，睁大眼睛很无辜地说：“我没有这么说啊。”

岑远宁从床上坐起来，压着路绎亲了两口，说：“就你会说话，起来收拾东西。”

路绎顺着他的视线看过去，满地板的乐高积木，他笑起来：“好吧。”

积木块是真正意义上的满地都是，岑远宁说想要把它带回去慢慢拼，于是两个人只好把房间都摸一遍以免遗漏了哪一块。

路绎找到书桌下的时候，起身发现书桌边上的墙壁上贴了一张纸，是手抄的一首诗。路绎仔细看了一眼，发现是鲁米一首诗的节选：

“你真是位慈悲使者加百列！  
要不就是真主离座到凡界！

多亏你看到我，我已是死人，  
是你又赐给了我新的灵魂。

你待我，就像慈母照料婴孩，  
而我像蠢驴，从棍棒下逃开。

出门能和你这样的人同行，  
哪怕走危途险道也可放心！”[1]

中文从左到右，波斯语从右到左抄在一行，但奇怪的是波斯语抄的并不是同一首诗，而最下面有一个签名，写着岑刻。

这很让人看不懂，于是路绎多停了一会儿。岑远宁转头看见他在看那张纸也走了过去，很平静地说：“那是岑刻让我抄的，在贺凝刚走没多久的时候，他把整件事归罪于我。那段时间他很看不惯我任何与贺凝有关的日常行为，包括读诗集，所以让我抄了这首，抄了大概，一百张纸，挑了张他觉得写得最好的贴在这里提醒我。”

“他这是在以真主自比？”路绎抬了抬眉毛。

岑远宁好像听了个笑话，他笑了笑说：“他才看不懂鲁米写这首诗的意思，只是觉得用来教训我很合适，他也不懂波斯语。”

路绎恍然大悟：“所以你在旁边用波斯语抄的是另一首？”

岑远宁点点头，旁边那首诗也是鲁米的，他拆开抄在旁边，之所以没有把纸撕下来，是因为他天天看的其实是那段波斯语。

“我也许正在拍手，  
但我不属于拍手的群众。  
既不是这，也不是那，我不是  
喜爱笛声的一员，也不是  
赌徒或酒鬼中的一个。

我不想从任何人那里  
得到任何东西。  
我流过人类。”[2]

路绎沉默地把那首诗看了几遍，想象不出一个七岁的小男孩是怀着怎样的心情抄下这些东西的，一遍又一遍。

他开口的时候嗓子有点哑，把岑远宁的手牵过来，指向最后那句“我流过人类”，说：“还有一句，你没有抄。”他用波斯语很轻继续念出来，“爱是我唯一的伴侣。”

“现在是了。”岑远宁把他的手握紧了些。

于是他们又在书桌前接吻，像两个放学回家偷偷摸摸谈恋爱的高中生。

把能找的地方都找了一遍，两个人觉得再有遗漏就是注定和拼一个完整战车无缘了，于是岑远宁抱着盒子说走吧。

两人在门口分别和范姨拥抱，岑远宁觉得楼上的那扇门好像开了，但是他没有抬头，只是对范姨说如果打扫卫生的时候看到积木要寄给他。

上车后是路绎抱着盒子的，他看了一眼回头看岑宅的岑远宁，没头没尾地问了一句：“还会回来吗？”

岑远宁摇摇头，说：“应该不会了。”

“那可以去我家。”路绎看着岑远宁，很诚挚地说。

岑远宁问：“哪个家？”

路绎愣了愣，想想还是说：“都可以，沈原早就不住国内，你可以只见见我姐姐。后面有空了就一起回法国，我会提前和我外婆妈妈说。”

岑远宁看着车沿着来时的路开回去，突然想到什么：“所以那边的沈家，就是沈纪年家，也就是，你其中的一个家？”他顿了顿又说，“那么之前就移民了的路家也是你家。”

路绎点点头，自己还没来得及开口，就听到岑远宁凉凉地说：“在这里有两处宅子，确实很有钱。”

前面开车的陈礼觉得自己好像听到了什么不得了的秘密，想了半天也没想明白刚刚岑远宁说的话是怎么和路绎扯上关系的。

路绎比较心虚地笑了几声，说：“还行还行，沈家都是我姐姐的，和我没什么关系。”

说到这里岑远宁又想起来了什么：“所以之前，程凊第一次见你的时候说觉得眼熟原来不是错觉，她那会儿老跟我说觉得你看着眼熟，应该是和沈纪年长得有点像。”

他仔细看了看路绎，但实在是因为对沈纪年的脸没有太多细节印象，没办法做比较，于是说：“不知道程凊怎么看出来的，我没有太大感觉。”

“程凊是不是和我姐很熟？她们有很多工作来往吧好像，我进组前有两次去公司找她都看到程凊了，吓得我总是先躲到休息室去。”路绎想到这又开始笑，“但是我姐前几周还跟我说觉得程凊很烦，好像是因为那个霍思清的事情，程凊一直在对我姐刨根问底的。”

岑远宁皱了皱眉：“那和沈纪年有什么关系？”然后他很自然而然地开始把沈纪年划到要保护的阵营里，继续道，“我回去和程凊说一下，不要老是找沈纪年麻烦。”

路绎抱着乐高盒子抖着肩膀笑，岑远宁问他笑什么。

“先生，你现在这样是爱屋及乌吗？”他还在笑。

“是，”岑远宁听懂了，也带着笑意说，“但是告诉沈纪年，合约不会因此让步的。”

“啊，资本家。”路绎说。

“资本家二代。”岑远宁望着路绎说。

路绎的眼睛被阳光染成金棕色，泛着浅光：“那挺好，天生一对。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]出自《骑手和睡者的故事》（宋兆霖译），在第四章提到过：【刚才路绎随手翻到的那篇是一首哲理训谕诗，一个骑手在荒野看到一条蛇钻进了睡者张开的嘴中，骑手先后击打那人又逼迫他吃下烂苹果以吐出毒蛇，睡者误解了他并不断咒骂他，直到自己在骑手的不断鞭策狂奔下跌倒，吐出毒蛇后才理解骑手，并对他感恩戴德。】  
第七章也有提到那句“是你又赐给了我新的灵魂”。
> 
> [2]出自《木笼》（万源一译）
> 
> 总觉得自己引了很多诗有掉书袋的嫌疑，但本意不是这样，又觉得确实是剧情需要所以——小声对Rumi说：冒犯了。


	42. 四人会面

那天回去吃完晚饭后路绎被岑远宁要求写检讨，路绎很乖地写了中英法波四版语言的检讨。

路绎的字很漂亮，内容写得也很真挚，比小学生周一上主席台在全校面前做检查要诚恳得多。

【骗人小狗的检讨书】

注明：不是因为骗人才变成小狗，这是一封小狗的自我检讨。

小狗犯下的错有以下若干条：

第一，说谎，虽然没有主动说自己是贫穷男大学生，但是处处诱导先生相信这一虚假事实，原因是想要先生包养我来接近先生。

第二，说谎后没有及时澄清，虽然自己很有钱，但还是让先生做出了很多他认为没有必要的付出（注：事实上小狗非常珍惜，汪）

第三，因为不信任先生，所以没有及时澄清，怕先生不相信我，这个错误罪大恶极，一定改正。

第四，不主动交代，让先生没有了解我的途径，原因是第一第三条。

检讨后要做的改正：

第一，有一说一，永远坦诚，永远相信先生。

第二，把恋情向姐姐、外婆和妈妈公布，并早日带回见家长。

第三，我的钱就是先生的钱，虽然先生一点也不稀罕我的钱，但是还是想给先生。

第四，突然想起来斐然一事中没有保持好距离，以后（包括录宣传曲上综艺路演等公开场合）一定保持距离，不给先生吃醋的机会

看在小狗这么乖的份上，可以获得一个亲亲吗？

右下角的署名是一个单字“汪”。

岑远宁看了看，拉开了抽屉，路绎以为他要放进去，结果他拿出胶带把四张检讨贴在了书房的一面墙上。

看起来很贵很简约的书房立刻变成了看起来是小学生放奖状检讨的便宜地方。

“要……要贴起来的吗？”路绎看着他利落地撕开胶带贴上去，非常委屈，“这不是公开处刑吗？”

“哪里公开，又没有谁会随便进来。”岑远宁撩起眼皮看他一眼，轻笑了一声，“那贴到卧室去？”

“——不了。还是，在这吧，挺好的。”路绎干巴巴地说。

趁着岑远宁贴检讨，路绎在手机上噼里啪啦打字，岑远宁贴完过去看他：“在说什么？”

路绎头也不抬地说：“在跟我姐坦白并思考怎么说才能让我姐之后还准我进家门。”

“沈纪年很凶吗？”岑远宁回忆了一下，印象中她看起来很不好说话，但是看上去是那种不屑于跟你计较生气的人。

路绎扁扁嘴，继续打字：“她打人好疼。”然后声音委委屈屈的，“要是被家法伺候了岑总要保护我。”

“为什么会被家法伺候？我拿不出手吗？”岑远宁眉毛挑了一下。

“不是……那这不是，您还是Alpha的身份，我得先出个柜吧？不过她思想不古板，没问题，就是偷偷摸摸谈恋爱对象是你她可能要盘问我很久。”路绎皱着眉毛删了又删，最后决定践行大道至简的理念——直接发了“我和岑远宁在一起了”几个字过去。

岑远宁看了一眼：“这就是你思考这么久的结果？”

“我想了想，无论发什么她都会打电话骂我，那不如减少打字的负担。”路绎晃了晃手机，结果下一秒界面就亮了起来，是沈纪年。

路绎深吸了一口气接了起来，那边第一句话就是冷冷的“你在玩真心话大冒险？”

他开了扬声，听到这句话岑远宁没忍住笑了一下。

路绎清了清嗓子说：“谁玩真心话大冒险的时候表白对象往八竿子打不着的岑总身上靠啊。”

沈纪年沉默。

路绎接着说：“是真的，我和他在一起了，在一起了……呃，三个多月了。”路绎决定从被包养开始就算上。

沈纪年沉默。

接着一阵铃声让路绎侧目，是岑远宁的手机，那边显示着程凊。

他看了一眼路绎，稍微走开两步接了电话：“怎么了？”

“……你和沈纪年的弟弟在一起了？！”程凊的话同时从路绎的扬声器和岑远宁手机里传来，回音再传回程凊手机里。

四个人都沉默了。

“你和沈纪年在一块？”

“你和岑远宁在一起？”

“你不是和路绎在一起吗？”

三个人同时说话。

然后又陷入了真空的沉默，沈纪年先开了口：“……路绎是我弟弟。”

“？”程凊的问号快顺着4G信号一路溢出来了，她缓缓道：“喔。”

岑远宁乱得揉了揉额角，和同样呆滞的路绎对视了一眼，对着电话说：“这个点你怎么和她在一块？”

这个点，晚上十点半，为什么和沈纪年在一块，程凊觉得自己说不清。

于是她说：“就是，成年人的那个原因。”

被这个混乱局面乱到头大的四个人一时无言，路绎想着这会儿沈纪年应该没有心情骂他。

“那我先挂了，你之后再和我解释吧。”岑远宁不想再听回音中回音，把电话挂掉。

那边沈纪年可能终于理清楚了头绪，接受了自己这一家都和岑氏集团有染的事实，问道：“你……你没告诉过我喜欢Alpha？”

那边程凊的声音很清晰地传了过来：“Omega不喜欢Alpha喜欢什么？”

“？”沈纪年声音大了一点，“我弟弟不是Omega。”

“？”程凊大概是把手机抢了过来，声音也一下子变大，“你没告诉我你喜欢Alpha？”

岑远宁差点要说“我不是Alpha”最后还是没说，最后交代了一句：“你现在知道了。”随后他也很好笑地补问了一句，“我也不知道你喜欢Alpha啊？”

“啧，你现在也知道了。那你怎么不喜欢我，我不够Alpha吗？”这句话刚落，就听见那边的沈纪年似乎打了她一下，不知道打到了哪儿，声音挺清脆响亮。

沈纪年的声音又出现：“岑总，我弟弟比较年轻，也还幼稚，希望你多担待一点，不要让他伤心。”

“我有让你伤心吗？”岑远宁转头问路绎。

路绎摇摇头，然后意识到沈纪年看不到，又说：“当然没有，姐姐放心。”

沈纪年声音温和了一点，说：“小路，受了委屈呢，就回来，姐姐有钱，加上你妈妈那边，我们比岑氏有钱。”

那边程凊觉得自己的朋友受到了挑战，不甘示弱地开口：“岑氏还要加上我的呢？”

沈纪年算都不用算：“还是比你们有钱。”

“哦。”程凊嘀咕了一句，“路绎妈妈干什么的那么有钱？”

沈纪年那边过了一会儿说：“岑总，不如明天抽时间吃个饭吧？”

岑远宁正被这四个人的混乱对话弄得头疼，于是马上答应了，敲定好什么时候见面后，两边还为了谁订餐厅争执了好一会儿，好像谁订谁就在这段关系里占上风似的。

最后还是路绎握住了手，软声道：“第三条。”岑远宁才松口。

直到第二天见面的时候岑远宁才发现这个局并不是他想象的三人局而是四人局。

“你怎么来了？”岑远宁看着对面的程凊问道。

“你看他们这边有两个人，我们这边，当然也要有两个人啦，我这个朋友很过得去吧？”程凊坐在他对面笑眯眯道。

岑远宁头一回看见程凊收敛了爪子像只猫咪似的坐在别人身边，比较新奇，所以抬头多看了几眼。

“岑总吃饭归吃饭，不要老看她。”沈纪年淡淡地说，语气充满警告。

岑远宁客气地笑了一下，目光没什么温度：“她和我做了十四年朋友，我看当然说得过去吧？”下一秒他又转头看路绎，“当然了，还是我眼光比较好一点。”

“？”程凊咬着生鱼片缓缓问号，“老岑，我在你这边。”

路绎为了缓解气氛也夹了一块给岑远宁：“先生吃鱼。”

“为什么要叫他先生？”沈纪年皱了皱眉，“岑总这是什么爱好？”

“……是我的爱好，我的爱好，姐姐。”路绎用眼神向沈纪年求饶。

沈纪年觉得自己弟弟没救了，于是放弃了针锋相对的想法，像个普通家长一样问了几句怎么认识的，有什么之后打算之类的话。

路绎来之前就想好借口了，就说是偶然有一次在酒吧看对眼了就认识了。

谁知道沈纪年和程凊双双朝着对面人发问：“你会去酒吧？”

岑远宁和路绎异口同声答：“第一次去。”

路绎继续说：“等我再过段时间把宣传曲录完，如果有补拍镜头可能还要补拍，然后就抽空回图卢兹，也很久没见外婆和我妈了。”

沈纪年边给程凊夹菜边说：“挺好的。多回去看看吧，趁还有时间，不然以后红了就比较难办。”

想到这里她又对岑远宁说：“他现在在你公司，不能亏待他，当然也不能太明显让他被别人说闲话。”

“我当然不会亏待他，上哪里去找第二家没有违约金的公司？”岑远宁轻笑，“至于后者，我可以说，我只是给个机会，能不能争取到全看他自己，因为他可以做到。”

沈纪年和他对视了三秒，岑远宁也平静地看回去，他发现沈纪年和路绎确实长得有点像，嘴唇尤其像，只是由于沈纪年常年一副看谁都不顺眼的表情，双唇总是抿着。

岑远宁还以为她要说点什么，结果沈纪年只是说：“总觉得你看着有点眼熟。”

“我们不是第一次见面了，再说，我以前住的地方和你家在同一片别墅区，说不定小时候见过。”岑远宁没有放在心上。

“是吗？”沈纪年突然想了起来，“你和贺凝有点像，眼睛像。”

“她是我母亲。”岑远宁说。

“你母亲很漂亮，我见过她，也是小时候。后来路绎也挺喜欢她，家里还有她的海报。”沈纪年的语气变得温柔起来。

“你见过她？”岑远宁有点惊讶，“贺凝认识你父母亲吗？”

“沈原认识她，还有另一个阿姨，也就是路绎的母亲路遥，每次她回国的时候都会叫贺凝来我家，三个人聚一下。”沈纪年想了想说，“不过那时候我也才五六岁，贺凝好像不太出门，只有每次路遥回来了，她才会出来一下午。其实我记不太清楚她整张脸了，但是后来我看到她眼睛就立刻从海报上认出来了，她特别好看，也很温柔，而且很健谈。”

岑远宁是第一次从别人口中听到自己母亲不被自己知道的经历，他说：“对，她确实很好看。”那段回忆毕竟太远了，如果不是靠着他一年年的自我加深，可能早就忘得差不多了。岑远宁很仔细地想了想，他似乎想象不到贺凝和健谈两个字联系起来的样子。

他笑了笑，说：“那很可惜我们没见过。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沈家全员做1（不是）


	43. 43.学术之光

那顿饭开头剑拔弩张，吃到最后居然也一派和睦了，路绎提着的一颗心才总算放下来。

岑远宁和沈纪年性格上有点相似，都是第一眼看过人让人不敢接近的类型，但私下里沈纪年更平易近人一点，可能是谈到贺凝时岑远宁柔软的眼神让她放弃了针锋相对的打算，一顿饭下来沈纪年和岑远宁倒是聊了不少。

最后这四个人又两两组队，沈纪年和路绎回沈家，程凊和岑远宁回公司。

路上沈纪年微微蹙着眉，开车开了半天没有讲话，路绎的心又提上来，转头问她是不是有什么不满意的地方。

沈纪年摇摇头，又点点头：“岑远宁，人我挑不出什么毛病，也挺好，看得出你确实喜欢他，一顿饭都差不多黏在他身上。”她笑了笑，在红灯口停了下来，转头盯着他看了几秒说，“确实是长大了，没想到这么快，一声不吭地就找到这种高度的男人。我们当年第一次见面的时候你才十五岁，还是个小孩子，现在都这么大了。我觉得我现在像你第二个妈，只能感叹一下儿大不中留。”

路绎弯起嘴角，说：“这么多年确实都是姐姐在关心我，也不是故意瞒着你的，主要是想等感情稳定了再说。”

沈纪年点点头，绿灯亮了，车缓缓开动，她在这间隙里似乎有点犹豫，半晌轻声问了一句：“但是你们……你在上面？好像不太可能。”

路绎噎住，这要怎么解释？

他缓缓点头，铿锵有力地说：“确实是我。”

大概是心电感应，另一边的程凊也发出了同款疑问。

她和岑远宁聊天时向来没什么遮拦，在岑远宁开车过程中不断冒出各种问号，最后终于问道：“那什么，老岑，你是一吗？”

“一？”岑远宁侧了侧头，给了她一个疑惑的眼神。

“就是，上面那个。”程凊期待地看着他，“我们岑总一看就是一！”

岑远宁想了想，做的时候他确实常常在上面，于是面不改色点点头：“噢，是的。”

“不错。”程凊欲盖弥彰地补充道，“岑氏不亏是岑氏，全员做一。”

岑远宁轻轻挑了挑眉，把那句“你看起来倒是不太像”吞了下去。

他换了个话题，问程凊上次霍思清的事情，以及和沈纪年有什么关系，上次程凊打电话时只简单交代了一下没详细说。

程凊解释了一遍，然后说：“所以我觉得让他死心的最好办法是自己把沈纪年搞到手。”

“所以你们真的在一起了？”就算是岑远宁也有点惊讶，在他的印象里，程凊没有和谁真的在一起过，最多是炮友和包养情人的关系。

程凊有点迟疑，然后说：“不知道，应该也不算吧，我觉得现在也就是炮友。”

岑远宁“噢”了一声表示知道了，程凊以为他要说什么，结果他说：“那你处理好关系，不要影响到我和路绎。”

“？”程凊又好笑又疑惑地看向他，“为什么影响你们。”

“男朋友的姐姐是要经常来往的，你不是还和那边有业务往来吗，总之处理好不要影响这些就行。”

“哇，男朋友。”程凊很夸张地加重这个词，“那真了不起，我有生之年也从你嘴里听到这个词了。”

岑远宁听着也一起笑起来，又特意嘱咐：“还有，不要给他太特殊的待遇，不然别人可能会针对他。”

“知道了知道了，你男朋友最重要。”程凊靠向车窗，虚情假意地抱怨，“我再也不是你心中最重要的Alpha了。”接着又开始哼唱《恋爱大过天》。

岑远宁很无情地说：“你粤语还是一点进步都没有，别唱了。”

程凊“啧”了一声，也不生气：“你这耳朵除了对语言敏感能不能对曲子也敏感一点，我这是天籁之嗓好不好，要不是我是高层我就直接出道了。”

“既然说到这里，”岑远宁露出一种程凊没见过的眼神，她断定不会有什么好事发生，他接着说，“你知道我后面要抽空去法国吧？”

程凊缓缓点头：“你吃饭的时候说了，怎么了？

“我之前也一直抽空学法语。”

“这么认真，你还打算一去去一年半载把工作都丢给我？”

“可能不止一年半载。”岑远宁说，“我是说工作丢给你的时间。”

“等等，”程凊眉毛都要拧起来了，“你要移民吗？路绎不是中国户口吗？”

“不是要移民，”程凊从他眼睛里似乎读出了一点抱歉的意思，只听他继续说，“是想辞职。”

“……”

“等一下。”

“我没听错吧？”

“我缓一下。”

“为什么？”

“你受什么刺激了？”

“你才上任几年啊就想撂挑子不干了？”要不是岑远宁在开车程凊绝对会抓着他的肩膀边晃边质问他，“到底是为什么！”

“程凊你先冷静一下，听我说。”岑远宁不疾不徐地匀速开着车，脑子里像已经打好了草稿，“我们认识很久了，大学到现在，你也了解我，其实我不喜欢商科，学这些都是因为岑刻想让我学。现在其实底子还算稳，很多东西改了之后你都好接手。那些老狐狸你也不用太担心，我手里证据链不少，也不会立刻辞职，等把他们都清理得差不多了再走。”

“你……不会吧，你是想把CEO的位置交给我？”程凊已经不止是吃惊了，她开始凝固，半天后缓缓说出一句，“岑刻会不会被你气死？”

“他，在被我气死之前自己应该先死了。”岑远宁没什么起伏地说，“你有能力，交到你手上我很放心。也不要说自己不想做不够格，你在家里处处被你姐姐压一头，倒不如在这里大展身手，我了解你，你怎么可能甘心。”

程凊沉默了，她确实不甘心。虽然她说着胸无大志不和那个姐姐争，随便帮岑远宁打打下手就行，但当年在学校风光如她，怎么会甘心因为父母偏心就真的败退呢？而岑远宁上任这几年，包括没有正式上任前的不少工作，如果没有她，是绝对做不到今天这个程度的，她早就证明了自己。

“你这么信任我？选我是不是也想给路绎留后台啊？”程凊看他一眼，很放松地笑了一下，“那之后你真的要去做语言研究？”

岑远宁点点头：“我可能要去读个语言学博士，先看看吧，当私人爱好也可以。钱够花了就不想挣了，每天做不喜欢的事情太累了。”

“你啊，哪有人像你一样，不喜欢的东西还能做得这么好。”程凊没有任何理由拒绝他，也乐意让他做自己喜欢的事情，“那行吧，等全部解决之后，你就坐在家里拿钱搞学术，姐姐赚钱养你。”顿了三秒，她又加上一句，“和你的男朋友。”

“真贴心。”岑远宁笑。

他突然想起来刚刚谈话里有个问题忘记问，于是说：“等等，那霍思清知道你和沈纪年的事情了？”

程凊面露难色地说：“这就是……另一件事了，他前两天解约了。”

“我记得合约期还没到？”

“……他付了违约金走的。”

“媒体知道吗？”

“在压着，不过爆出来只是时间问题。”程凊心虚道，“丑闻之后又主动解约，这什么文章都做得出来。”

“程凊。”岑远宁想说点什么，又习惯了好友的风格，于是只是摇了摇头开了句玩笑，“我现在有点后悔让你接受岑氏了。”

“那不行，”程凊笑嘻嘻道，她对这件事并不真的紧张，反正怎么样都收得了场，“说好了我养你们就要践行到底。”

岑远宁也笑了笑，他把车窗降下来一点，空气里的热气不再像盛夏一样膨胀挤压着皮肤，凉意带着秋初的气息缓慢爬进来。但阳光还盛，岑远宁迎着光的那侧脸沾上蜜糖色，旁边的程凊已经开始开着手机查国内外哪家大学语言学比较厉害，并且充当人肉播报机把优势学科一条条念出来。

他头一回觉得程凊不吵，并且生活好像有了更多值得过下去的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也想像岑总一样赚钱赚到30岁就去搞学术（不过想了想，人家不用赚钱也有钱直接投身学术，真好）


	44. 只喜欢你

路绎要录的那首是电影片尾曲，他和斐然合唱，两个人的声音适配度意外地高，音乐监制不太敢和斐然开玩笑，于是对路绎说要是演戏演不下去不如考虑在歌手行业发展，他们公司一定签他。

路绎刚要回他，就被斐然插了话：“放心，他肯定接得到戏。”然后望了一眼路绎，“接下来的戏有安排吗？”

路绎有点意外他会问自己，答道：“暂时没有挑好合适的剧本。”

“那你要来沈川的《浮沉》试个镜吗？是个古装权谋电视剧，没什么感情戏。”斐然说。

路绎听过沈川，也听过《浮沉》，沈川是国内最好的电视剧工作室里的镇室之宝，拍一部火一部，还是大火的那种类型。至于《浮沉》是李渐很喜欢的一本AA恋小说，当时知道这部小说要改编成剧时李渐还没接手路绎，后来想安排路绎投个简历时路绎已经进组了。

因为这部剧打的名号就是电影质感还原权谋厮杀氛围，为此请的都是电影大咖，有人说沈川看不起电视剧演员太眼高于顶了，也有人赞扬沈川对电视剧质量的看重，李渐觉得沈川大概也不会要这种没名气的小演员，路绎也没空准备试镜，最后还是作罢了。

但天天在他耳边念叨好可惜好可惜没去演她最爱的《浮沉》，路绎无奈说说不定去了也只是个男五号，李渐摇摇头说：“你不懂，这种剧里演个男五号都能火。”

现在机会竟然又摆在他面前了？

路绎有点讶异：“这部剧不是早就停止试镜了吗？”

“原来定的那个男一自行违约了，沈川最近还在烦这件事，但是没公开招试镜了，在托人推荐一点演员去试镜，我觉得你不错。”斐然补充道，“汪琛上次和我们一起吃饭的时候也推荐了你，沈川想问问你有没有去试镜的打算。”

“啊，这样。”路绎点点头，“可是一番会不会太……我一部作品都还没呢。”

“没事，这部剧两个一番，我是另一个。”斐然顿了一下继续说，竟然开了一个玩笑，“所以在这种情况下你看上去就是二番了。”

斐然这个电影咖位演电视剧？路绎一时不知道该佩服沈川敢叫他演，还是斐然敢接。

但是两个一番，这不又是一对AA配吗。路绎有点迟疑，两次演AA恋角色都是和斐然，这看上去似乎不太合适,他也有点怕岑远宁会不高兴。

见路绎没有说话，斐然继续说：“沈川很想看看你的试镜，不管有没有意向都可以去试试看？我今天把剧本也带来了，可以先拿回去看看。”

路绎最后还是答应了，毕竟是沈川的剧，也毕竟是个一番角色，尽管播出前骂声一定会很大，但也是个很好的机会。

走之前他把斐然单独叫出来，问他有没有和别人说过他是Omega的事情，斐然说绝对没有。

路绎松了口气，心想事情还能挽回，因为程凊说也就和斐然说过这件事，他解释道：“那就好，因为之前是程凊记错了，其实我不是Omega是Alpha，只是当时不确定程凊为什么要这样说我才没直接解释，所以现在来说明一下。”

斐然脸上的惊讶转瞬即逝，他点头：“知道了。”

路绎在回去的路上看了看剧本，A性男主有两个，一个是表面风流不羁实则计谋深沉的二皇子，一个是只身和权贵世家抗衡一步步走上首辅的医官，他要试镜的是后一个角色。

剧讲了两人从敌人变利益伙伴，最后清剿奸臣重伤世家，二皇子顺利登基的故事。单看大纲没有什么特别的地方，仔细读了读路绎发现角色的层次感极强，需要很精准的情绪把握，同时故事起承转合都相当吸引人，他回家后看剧本看到晚饭都忘了吃。

看完后他立刻给李渐打了电话，他以为李渐会尖叫到把他的手机震碎，结果李渐沉默了。

过了好一会儿，李渐才慢慢说道：“没事，我刚刚太激动了一下子失语，我这是带了什么锦鲤艺人，资源都不用我操心，我何德何能！”

路绎接着也说了自己的担忧，但是李渐那边大手一挥说必须去，这个没什么好怕的，演个AA剧怎么了全性向婚姻法都在修订中了怕什么。

路绎也被她说服，于是让李渐和剧组联系敲定试镜时间，过了半小时李渐回电话说他们希望明天就去。

路绎记下了时间地点后和李渐约了地方见面，然后挂了电话随便吃了点东西就去洗了澡。

他在床头靠着看诗集看到最后昏昏欲睡，大概十一点岑远宁才回来，沾了满身的烟酒味。

看到他，路绎把书合上放在床头柜上，下床踩着拖鞋去给岑远宁倒了一杯温水，等他喝完想帮他脱外套，岑远宁却步子微微踉跄着往后退了一步。

他的嗓子有点哑：“你洗完澡了就别碰了，我今天身上味道太大了。”

“喝酒了？”路绎微微皱眉，他知道岑远宁不碰烟也很少喝酒。

“喝了点，今天不喝不行。”岑远宁大概是不上脸的那一类人，路绎很难看出他到底喝了多少，但是看眼神已经并不太清醒了。

“唉。”路绎把他拉过来，外套脱了领带解了放到一边，拉着他去了浴室。

岑远宁还想躲开，然后直接被路绎横抱了起来。

“澡可以再洗，但是先生只有一个，淹在浴缸里可就没了。”路绎低头亲了亲他，果然尝到一股酒味，“今天为什么喝了这么多？”

“为了能……尽早脱身。”岑远宁在他怀里放松下来，身子又热又软。

路绎把这句话理解为早喝早走，于是很心疼地轻轻捏了捏岑远宁的脸，没多少肉，但是软软的。

进了浴室后路绎先让浴缸放水，然后把岑远宁抱到洗手台上给他脱衣服。

岑远宁大概是见到他才安心进入醉酒状态，眼睛湿漉漉地半抬着看他，藏在渐渐升起的水汽里竟然溢出惊心动魄的清艳。

路绎想到李渐前不久给他看过的某当红男星的上目线合集，并且耳提面命要他训练一下这种迷人又纯真的眼神。他低头和岑远宁那双眼对视，心想那位男星哪里有眼前人好看，也还好没有其他粉丝看得到他这副样子。

岑远宁的身子变得白里透粉，路绎解扣子的时候一碰到他的皮肤就引起一阵颤栗，信息素也隐隐约约渗透出来。

“怎么这么敏感，先生？”路绎用他最知道的那种、岑远宁一定受不了的尾音喊他。

眼睛里的水汽更盛，岑远宁面无表情却又更显得可爱了一点，他没回应，眼神里是可以继续的意思。

一件白衬衫用了五分钟才解完，解开后又不脱掉，薄薄的腹肌从半掩的衬衫里露出来，线条流畅又健康。

路绎的手再往下，搭着他的人鱼线解开皮带，再下一点的地方，起了很明显的反应。

路绎亲了亲他，说：“硬了。”不知道是在说自己还是在说对方。

“脱掉。”岑远宁的小腿勾了勾路绎。

于是西装长裤被褪下，裸露的长腿与身下瓷白的洗手台一比，一时分不清哪个更白一些。

路绎把他抱起来，台上留下一些可疑的水迹，路绎咬着他的耳朵说他好湿，岑远宁把头往他怀里埋了埋没说话。

岑远宁被抱到淋浴间洗澡，但是他醉得有点站不住，又嫌玻璃墙太冷，一直靠着路绎站，于是路绎没过一会儿就浑身湿透了。

岑远宁顶着满头泡沫抬头看他，温热的指尖从贴着身的睡衣里伸上去，说：“湿了，脱掉。”

“你脱得动吗？”路绎问。

“你好烦，自己脱。”岑远宁的脸在热气里有点微红，咬着嘴唇很不满地说。

路绎把湿透的衣服脱了挂起来，现在两个人都赤裸着，淋浴间里的氛围一下子黏稠暧昧起来，两种信息素混着水汽蒸腾个不停。

路绎把岑远宁转了个向，背对着自己好让他清洗头上的泡沫。

岑远宁十分执着地靠向他，泡沫混合着水粘腻地自上而下流下来，贴着他的是一具泥鳅一样滑的身躯，和柔软的臀瓣。

“别往后靠了，我们快点把头发洗完。”路绎像哄小朋友一样哄他，声音已经低了起来。

岑远宁“哦”了一声，往前了一点，小声说，“你还顶到我了。”

“嗯？”路绎笑起来，一边捂住他的耳朵一边冲洗，仔仔细细地洗完之后再环着他，往前顶了顶，说：“现在呢？”

岑远宁转身靠过去，伸手环着他的脖子说：“好累，要抱。”

岑远宁的嘴唇像带水的玫瑰花瓣，路绎轻轻咬了上去，然后把他抱了起来。

已经硬了很久的性器顺着这个姿势轻松地进去了，岑远宁喉咙里溢出某种说不清是引诱还是满足的声音，路绎把它归为前者。

这个姿势一下就进得很深，他很慢地动着，让他先适应一会儿。

“舒服吗，先生？”路绎侧头亲了亲他的耳侧。

岑远宁发出一声又低又喘的“嗯”，意思是可以快一点了。

路绎抱着他往墙边走，把他抵在玻璃上后很深很快地进入他。岑远宁没由来地有点害怕，手攥紧了旁边的U型毛巾架不放。

他的后辈紧紧抵着冰凉的玻璃，前面却承受着炙热又滚烫的袭击，感官上的温度反差让他忍不住夹得更紧。

“放松一点，先生。”路绎亲了亲他的鼻尖，“你夹得我有点疼。”

岑远宁摇摇头，他环住他，整个身子的重量又搭回他身上，说：“换……换个姿势。”

“站得动吗？”路绎问他，岑远宁摇摇头。路绎捏了捏他的屁股，说：“那去洗手台。”

路绎其实很喜欢这样抱他的姿势，因为手里臀瓣像又白又滑的山竹，只是更软，软得多，几乎要从他手里溢出来的软。

岑远宁被放到洗手台上，他撑着冰凉的瓷面，重新被打开被进入。

喝醉了的岑总很不一样，通常岑远宁并不会有太浪荡的呻吟，但今晚的岑远宁被顶到敏感点时的叫声差点让人忍不住。

那可太丢脸了，路绎想。

不知道是手臂撑累了还是在情潮里被淹没得迷糊起来，岑远宁勾着他的腰说不想做了。

路绎比以前还要坏一点，像是小狗的伺机报复，他把岑远宁转了一个向，让他从两米宽的大镜子里看着自己用被抱着小便的姿势被干。

岑远宁过了一会儿才反应过来里面的人是自己，他马上闭了眼睛侧头不看。

路绎哄他：“看看自己，先生，你真好看。”

岑远宁摇头。

路绎顶得更深了，像是某种逼迫，他说：“真的不看吗？”

岑远宁被他顶得思维乱七八糟，朝着镜子睁开了眼，不敢确定里面浑身都升起情欲的人是自己。

路绎咬着他的耳朵念了句波斯语，岑远宁慢半拍地听懂是“你是被我剥开的红石榴”，然后在一个狠狠蹭到敏感点的顶撞后攀到高潮。

他毫无准备地和镜子里高潮的自己对视，绯红的脸和嘴唇，湿答答的头发还在滴水，但他张着嘴，像是很渴。

路绎又抱他去清洗干净，和他一起进了浴缸。

路绎抱着他，捏了捏他的耳朵，问：“下次不要喝这么多酒，不可以让你助理挡一下酒吗？”

岑远宁应该清醒很多了，但嗓子比刚刚更哑：“不行，是很重要的饭局，生意场就是这样的。”

“你要是能不做就好了，我养你。”路绎亲了亲他的发顶，然后自己笑起来，“也不对，你不做总裁也有的是钱。那为什么还要继续做呢，你喜欢吗？”

岑远宁摇摇头，含含糊糊地说：“不过快了。”

“什么快了？”

“你到时候就知道了。”岑远宁把他的一只手拿过来像玩具一样捏着玩，“你呢？挑好戏了吗？”

“明天去试镜《浮沉》，沈川的电视剧。”

“哦。”岑远宁对这个导演有点印象，他们在几次晚会上见过几面，不过不熟，“去演什么？”

“古装权谋剧。”路绎说，接着声音小了点，“还是和斐然合作。”

岑远宁听到斐然就一个激灵，他转头：“他演电视剧干什么？”

“好像是沈川想让这部电视剧往电影质感靠拢，所以大部分用的都是电影咖。”路绎看他眉头都拧在一起，伸手抚平了然后说，“但是他已经知道我是Alpha了，只是合作演个电视剧。”

“他要是同性恋怎么办？”岑远宁转了身压上去，有点恶声恶气，路绎才反应过来这人还没醒酒呢，醒了的岑远宁哪里有这么活泼。

“有什么关系，反正我只喜欢岑远宁一个人。”路绎看着他的眼睛说，声音都好像被热气蒸软了。

这好像是路绎第一次叫他全名，岑远宁迷迷糊糊地想。很少人叫过他全名，和他的全名联系在一起的总是：顶尖Alpha，总裁，高冷，厉害。

但和喜欢，和爱一起说的时候很少，大概没有。

也不知道是谁先起的头，他们又开始接吻，在唇齿交缠间确定爱意。浴室里漫起牛奶浴盐的香气，和苦橙花清淡诱人的味道。

路绎想要起来，却被岑远宁按了下去，他咬着他的嘴唇佯装凶恶，说：“我做一。”

路绎愣了一下。

岑远宁很认真地说：“在上面的就是一。”

路绎笑了，他扶着岑远宁腰让他把自己吃进去，然后圈紧他，在他耳边轻声说：“先生在上面可以，但我才是一呀。”

路绎花了很长的一个晚上告诉他这个道理。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好久没有开车了有点手生


	45. 只有对方

第二天路绎出去试镜，岑远宁又宿醉又被折腾了一晚上，也不想去公司了，于是给自己放了一天假。

下午他躺在床头看邮件时接到一个电话，十分钟后门铃被按响，李医生抱着一个保温箱出现在门口。

李医生本来修的就是生育分子生物博士，科研能力不弱，又是岑远宁一直以来的家庭医生，于是自然而然被调去美国实验室参与研发工作了，他这趟回来带来的就是新抑制剂的一代试验品。

一进门保温箱里的东西先被扔进了冷藏室，李医生把准备好的平板拿出来，两个人在客厅看起了李医生整理的实验数据和相关论文。

岑远宁虽然并不能完全看懂，但当年的理科底子还在，能听明白李医生的话。

大概意思就是，本来的研发思路是针对VN3型信息素配置新的抑制剂，但新的产品转换了一个更大胆的研发思路：这种抑制剂用于直接改造Omega体内部分信息素生产细胞，使它们自身就能在发情期生产出需要的信息素，从而直接抹去发情期的种种症状，但并不会影响Omega的生育能力，发情期间的生殖功能仍然处于活跃状态。

确实很大胆，多年来的Omega抑制剂都是通过强行抑制信息素产生来实现作用的，也因此长期使用会有种种副作用甚至影响生育能力，也会在注射后产生一定的疼痛反应，总之这么多年来，一个Omega想要不靠Alpha度过发情期并不容易。

“不过抑制剂生效需要信息素作诱导剂，我们的实验结果表明契合度95%以上的信息素才能稳定发挥作用，采用什么样的信息素作为诱导剂直接决定抑制剂的效果。”李医生滑了一页报告出来，“另一个好消息是，经过计算，抑制剂注射一次生效时间有一年，虽然我们到目前实验组只实验了两个多月，但是依据信息素分子监测情况来看，一年生效期没有太大问题。主要是您要得急，不然按照正常流程还要再做各项实验两三年，您现在就是在上赶着当第一批实验品。”

“所以，你需要路绎的信息素？”岑远宁自动忽略了他说自己上赶着当实验品的话，直接抓到了重点。

“对，我今天带的保温箱里面就是诱导素采集器，先注射信号素引导Alpha处于可控的低发情状态，再采集活跃的发情信息素血液，这个会带回医院和抑制剂基底做分离混合，最后抑制剂做好了可以上门来给您打，今天收集到我明天就能再来。”李医生想了想说，“等到您发情期来了就给我打电话，我每天会上门采集一次样本回去分析记录数据。”

“有副作用吗？”岑远宁问。

“还好，这个最多也就是改造细胞数量不足导致发情热短暂出现几次，改造过程产生排异反应的几率是三千分之一。”李医生语气里有点雀跃，他已经很多年没有过参与研发这样激动人心的产品的时候了，“这项技术主要是一些细节难实现，之前也没人往这个方向想，实现了关键技术后它一定是目前为止最安全有效的抑制手段。”

“哦，不是，我问的是信号素对Alpha有副作用影响吗？”岑远宁低着头，一边滑回前几页实验报告一边问。

李医生愣了一下，说：“噢，您问这个。对于Alpha来说只是短暂进入低发情状态，除了激素水平短时间上升外没有任何影响。”

岑远宁点点头，手指了指他正在看的一页，说：“这里的研发类型，还有三点有效期和五年有效期的？”

“对。”李医生看了一眼那页说，“不止，还有附加避孕效果和不附加的。这些都还在进一步等待实验。”

“经费还够吗？”岑远宁突然说，“如果不够让负责人再申报，我希望这个项目能走向量产投放市场，你们做得到吗？”

“具体我也不了解，不过就我这两个月在那边待的情况看，岑总拨的款够大方的了。项目总负责人后面应该会给您写一份商业计划书，我们做的时候也确实想过量产的问题，不过后面我就不参与研发了，主要还是得跟着您。”

如果这项技术真的能投入生产，它的意义绝对是里程碑式的——Omega将从无休无止的发情热里解放出来，从生育机器的命运里解放出来，对于Omega的职场歧视将会大大减少，Omega能健康安全地上学工作，而不用为不知道什么时候到来的发情期而烦恼。

岑远宁当初要做抑制剂确实只是为了自己，也没想到项目组能做出这种产品，既然做出来了，他当然希望更多Omega可以用上它。Omega本来就不应该像他一样，要成为Alpha才有机会登上高位。

他又想到那张“成为Alpha”的计划书，或许会有那么一天，没有一个Omega再需要这样做。

出于走流程，他们还签了相应的保密协议和信息采集协议，正签着路绎就回来了。

他开始还以为岑远宁在家和人签文件，于是一时不知道要不要打声招呼再继续往里走，直到岑远宁和李医生一起看向他，他才反应过来。

路绎走过去，先摸了摸岑远宁的额头，问：“怎么医生过来了，先生不舒服吗？是不是昨天晚上……”

“不是。”岑远宁很快地打断他，耳根泛起一点不易察觉的红，然后让李医生把刚才的内容简要重复了一遍。

路绎很认真地听着，听完后根据内容一条条提出质疑，把排异反应的内容和短暂发情热需要注意的事项一一问清楚，比岑远宁本人上心多了。

全部了解完后路绎直接把袖子撩上去露出大臂：“来吧是不是要注射信号素？”

李医生去冷藏室拿信号素，岑远宁在他旁边轻轻捏了捏他的手，释放出安抚信息素，说：“别担心，不会有什么副作用。”

“这有什么关系。”路绎笑着用另一只手揽了他一下，“那就算是有也要试试，只要你没什么副作用就行。”

李医生很快取了信息素封存好，和岑远宁约了明天的上门时间就走了。

路绎的身体还有些微微发烫，有点似有若无的骚动感，但完全在可控范围内。岑远宁让他躺在自己腿上，释放出了更多的安抚信息素，没过多久他就恢复到正常水平了。

但路绎很享受这样的感觉，紧紧环着岑远宁的腰像只大狗一样赖着不肯动。

岑远宁腰其实还有点酸，但仍然纵容他躺着，低头看他：“今天试镜怎么样。”

离秋分越来越近了，这个点到了太阳将落不落的时候，客厅里没开灯，余晖透过巨大的落地窗映在岑远宁朝西的半侧身子，睫毛上也镀上一层金。

路绎看得心跳漏了一拍，晃了一会儿神才回他：“导演还挺夸张的……试完戏当场就说定我，协议过两天签，我过半个月再进组拍摄，不过三天后先开始礼仪和形体训练。斐然下周先进组，因为他档期问题所以一个月要拍完全部戏份，里面很多都是和我的对手戏，所以我基本上拍一个月也就结束了。”

“这么辛苦。”岑远宁摸了摸他的脸。其实他当然知道做艺人比这更辛苦的比比皆是，但放到路绎身上，就很无理取闹地希望他可以轻轻松松地做想做的事情。

“还好，没有先生辛苦。”路绎抓着他另一只手，纤长漂亮的手摸起来柔软温热，和本人平常给人观感完全不同。

“演员经常要熬大夜，我起码还能睡个好觉。”岑远宁说。

“也就是那一阵，我又不用喝酒喝到吐，还是你辛苦一点。”路绎说。

两个人像小孩子一样就着谁辛苦的话题列举了十来条，直到谁都说不出更多，大眼瞪小眼地看着对方。

不知道谁先笑了出来，但第一个吻是岑远宁弯腰落下的。

夕阳快完全沉下去了，客厅半昏暗地被庭院里定时亮起的灯照亮，提醒他们已经到了用晚餐的时候了。

但没有人想起身去做晚餐，这一刻他们想吃的只有对方。


	46. 迟到补偿

第二天李医生带着做好的抑制剂上门了，最后的成品和市面上普通抑制剂一样是可以自行注射的。

路绎在厨房做甜点，客厅里只有岑远宁和他两个人，岑远宁声音低了一点，问他：“如果注射后期间还是出现了短暂发情热怎么办？”

“这个……我们做过几组对照组实验，发现没被长期或短期标记过的Omega都很稳定，但是标记过的会出现一定次数的短暂发情热，自然结合可以解决，用短时抑制剂也可以。您的话，应该只能自然结合了，不然就只能自己捱过去。”李医生尽量详细地回答，虽然不太明白他为什么要问这个。

岑远宁点点头表示知道了，随后把李医生送了出去。

没过两天路绎就进入集训期，除了斐然以外的演员都要集中进行前期训练，路绎因角色需要还要进行一定的武术培训。因为时间紧，一天光是培训时间就要十个小时。

集训地点离家远，岑远宁说让他在附近酒店先住着，但路绎拒绝了，集训的时候不回家，后面进组了时间也不多，他们俩会有很长一段时间见不了面。

但岑远宁也不闲，那些他想拉下来的人何尝没有察觉他的动作，岑氏现在表面风平浪静，但长时间心照不宣的平衡早就被打破了。

那些老人手里拿着不少对岑氏不利的东西，就等着撕破脸后两败俱伤。岑远宁向来不太参与人情酒局饭局，但这些天来为了拉拢或达成另一些协议，几乎隔两天就要去一次。无他，对于别人来说，岑远宁最大的诚意就是放下身段，与他们一样做一只衣冠禽兽，喝酒，玩Omega，一个都少不了。

岑远宁当然有自己的底线，酒可以喝，碰Omega的事就点到为止了，但每次回去都少不了沾了一身脂粉香气和酒气。

路绎往往第二天早上就要去集训，但也还是在床头撑着等他回来，睡前还要例行念诗。但这么等下去，往往一两点才能睡觉。

岑远宁让他别等了，但路绎也不肯，说这样和睡在外面有什么区别。

直到今晚他从一个酒局回来，到家已经凌晨一点，他上楼发现房间还亮着灯，但路绎已经抱着诗集靠在床头睡着了。

大概集训确实很累，他肉眼可见地更瘦削了一点。

岑远宁想亲亲他，但又觉得自己身上的味道太大，于是又退后了。

他把灯关了，拿了衣服准备去楼下浴室洗漱。洗到一半他觉得今天的水好像有点烫，浴室里的温度似乎太高了些。好一会儿他才反应过来，烫的是他自己，发情期毫无预兆地到来了。

他随便擦了几下就从浴室里出来，捂着腺体防止信息素扩散过快把路绎吵醒，在公文包里找到了随身携带的抑制剂，坐在沙发上迅速打了进去。

那种神志不清的混沌感缓慢消退，大概半小时后信息素已经可以自由控制了。

岑远宁换好睡衣回了房间，轻轻地把路绎往下挪动一点，让他枕着枕头睡。

大概是隐约闻到了残留信息素的味道，路绎轻轻叫了一声“先生”。

岑远宁以为他醒了，结果发现他只是在说梦话，嘴角隐隐弯成愉悦的弧度，应该是个美梦。

夏末的晚上有点凉了，岑远宁把他身上的薄被往上拉了一下，转身去了楼下客房。

让他睡个好觉吧，岑远宁想。

所以在半夜，突如其来的短暂发情热到来时，岑远宁也没有选择上楼。除了不想打扰路绎睡觉以外，他也想看看自己是不是能靠新的抑制剂单独撑过发情期。

过了一会儿，他意外地发现信息素仍然是控制自如的，只是这阵混乱又昏沉的发热让他难以控制。没有真正的发情热那么难捱，但也绝对不是什么舒适的体验。

他一夜没睡，凌晨时浑身是汗地从床上下来，浑身都是软的，他几乎每一步都要靠扶着墙才能往前走。

宿醉带来的头疼和胃部不适叠加上来，他几乎接近晕厥。

但岑远宁从来都很能忍受疼痛，也不是需要一颗糖才会好好吃药的小孩，所以他只是没什么表情地走到浴室吐了一会儿，然后洗了个澡。

他躺回床上，想到和路绎初遇的缘由，在微弱的晨光里勾起一点唇角。那时候他的确没有想过，会和一个小孩发展到今天的地步，至少为了别人而自己捱过发情期这种事，以前他绝对做不出来。

他睡不着，又胡思乱想了一会儿，甚至有点后悔自己要去做语言研究的选择。随后他又自我安慰道，不管是不是要把执行总裁的位置让出去，那些岑刻没有处理完的事情他总有一天要处理掉的，而人的欲望只会随着潜伏膨胀更甚，不会萎缩。

过了一会儿岑远宁给李医生发了条短信，又回到主卧，路绎还在睡觉。他很轻地躺下，居然在隐约的愈创木气息中沉沉睡去了。

等他醒来床边已经空了，床头柜上压着一张纸条：昨晚没有等到你回来不小心睡着了，给你做了好吃的记得热一下当午饭，起来之后先喝一杯蜂蜜水！落款是爱你的小狗。

岑远宁轻轻摩挲了几下纸条，把它夹到一个本子里，然后下床洗漱准备在家办公。

李医生下午带着设备过来，采集完血液样本后又详细问了岑远宁的情况。对于能控制信息素但腺体发热和身体反应还在的情况，李医生也做不出很好的解释，他只是猜想这和受体细胞的类型有关，回去后他会提交实验室总部进一步研究。

好在接下来的几天里短暂发情热只在白天出现了一次，路绎不在，岑远宁没理由叫他回来，也就自己忍过去了。

岑远宁算了算，如果在路绎进组期间他又发情了，按照这个发热频率他倒也还能勉强撑过去。

路绎集训结束后有三天休息，之后就要马上进组，影视城就在同城，剧组不像汪琛那样严格封闭式拍摄，路绎还说如果晚上没有夜戏就可以回来。

路绎集训的这半个月确实下了功夫，身形体现出另一种气质的挺拔，岑远宁几乎能想象到他穿上古装的样子。

路绎回来的那天晚上说什么也不肯离开岑远宁，走到哪黏到哪儿，连洗澡都要一块洗。当然了，一块洗的后果就是重点全都不在洗澡上。

路绎抱着吹好头发香香软软的总裁坐在床上的时候，一瞬间有了惰性，突然生出一种如果能永远这样抱在一起该多好的念头。

他的下巴搁在岑远宁脑袋上，后者拿着平板低头看着新的工作邮件，并时不时因为刚刚的体力透支打几个小小的哈欠。

房间里的灯调成的暖色调，确实是很适合入睡的氛围。

路绎却没有睡意，他双手从背后轻轻环着岑远宁的腰，问他：“要是我进组之后先生发情期到了怎么办？”

岑远宁身子可感地僵了一下，试图若无其事地说：“没什么吧，有抑制剂。”

“医生不是说了可能有短暂发情热吗？”

岑远宁声音弱了点，是少有的没什么底气的表现：“其实，我已经度过一次发情期了。”

“什么时候？”路绎的声音有点急，他的脸颊顺势往下贴住岑远宁的腺体，想到这两周自己忙得两人除了睡觉前几乎见不到面，声音又低下去，带了点抱歉的意味，“怎么没和我说？”

“抑制剂很好用，没有短暂发情热出现，就没和你说了。”岑远宁轻巧地撒了个谎。

他并不是什么句句真话的良民，谈判时也经常说一些似是而非的糊弄人的话，但头一回，他感到有点灼热不安。

情侣之间似乎并不应该撒谎，岑远宁从多年的观察生活里总结出这一条，但是他觉得也没必要让路绎担心。

“是吗？”路绎在他腺体处轻轻吻了一下，引发了一阵细微的颤动，“至少，你应该向我要一个标记，保险一点。”

岑远宁想起那两次短暂发情热到来的时候，路绎要么在睡觉要么不在家，他知道像及时得到一个标记这样的事，可能在之后也并不容易达成。

于是他只是点点头，转过身给了小朋友一个安抚的吻，再由这个吻发展到另一场信息素的纠缠。

这天夜里路绎的信息素释放得很铺张浪费，从他们做爱到入睡，岑远宁被带着皂感的愈创木气息裹在里面，像是一场迟到的补偿。


	47. 热搜营业

路绎进组的那天还特意和岑远宁强调了一句只要有空就会回家，岑远宁说好，然后目送他出了门。

事实证明路绎这个没什么正经拍摄经验的新人演员对演艺圈想象得太好了，并不是每一个剧组都能像汪琛的剧组一样，何况这是一个请了斐然的电视剧剧组。

电视剧毕竟是电视剧，不会完全像拍电影一样精雕细琢，沈川的名头加剧本加斐然再加个电影质感的宣传口号，基本上就能预定来年爆款了。

斐然是演员里的顶流，片酬大头都在他身上，哪里有那么多钱让他慢慢拍两三个月的？又因为斐然档期确实紧张，一个月他的戏份就要全部拍完，连带着路绎也要跟着连轴转。

路绎每天除了八小时的睡眠时间——这还不是固定八小时，有时候夜戏一拍就是凌晨三四点——其他的时间要么是下戏后和斐然对对戏，要么是和导演一起琢磨怎么更好地表现出人物。

沈川还是挺有追求一导演，虽然囿于斐然的档期，但还是尽量希望拍出最高质量，所以很多时候不用三机位固定模式，直接单机位拍，对灯光和画面的要求都高，为此路绎已经不止一次听到做大助跟焦的同事抱怨每天只睡四个小时了。

路绎其实也累，他从来就没体验过这么高强度的工作。在学校的时候学生剧组为了省租器材的钱一两天拍完，跟组熬大夜最多就是两个晚上；后来在汪琛的剧组，虽然封闭但是节奏合理舒适，他实在想不通斐然不缺钱不缺好作品演的怎么答应演电视剧了。

于是他有一次问了出来，斐然笑了笑说：“人情。你以后就知道了，就算是影帝也会欠人情，有时候欠人情了要拍烂片，这还不算烂片呢，不至于抱怨。”

怪不得，路绎心想，这时脑子里又蹦出了岑远宁，他总有莫名的信任，觉得他的总裁先生不会让他因为人情去演烂片的。在欠人情这件事上，大概也只准欠岑远宁的，其他人的人情都欠不起。

想到这里他又有点发愁，刚进组才十天他就累成这样，除了晚上例行录一段念诗的音频发过去，两个人白天几乎没有太多交流，有也是时隔至少两个小时对方才会回复。要么是岑远宁在开会，要么是路绎在拍戏。

他们明明在一个城市，却好像过着不同时区的生活。

那天晚上路绎带着低落的心情拍完了主角同样低落的戏，他卸了妆，揉着被头套勒了一天的脑袋回了房间，开灯前的一瞬间却发现一个人影坐在房间中间。

当他看清来人之后愣住了，是岑远宁。

岑远宁全身穿的都是他的衣服，带了黑色口罩和鸭舌帽，一张小脸显得更小了，看上去就像一个大学生。

路绎几乎是飞扑过去抱住他，岑远宁坐着的椅子受力往后仰，好歹他撑住了桌子才不至于两个人都倒到地上去。

“先生，你怎么来了？”路绎一见到他就用信息素把他裹起来，岑远宁不得不也放出自己的信息素让它们融合在一起。

“来看看你，最近很辛苦吧？”岑远宁摸了摸路绎的脸，没有太多表情，但语气是担心的，“好像又瘦了一点。”

路绎摇摇头，把他抱起来正面朝向自己坐在大腿上，把他的口罩和帽子摘了下来，说：“轻了。先生最近还在喝酒吗？”

“这话问得好像我酗酒。”岑远宁微笑了一下，是想让他宽心，“没有，最近没有酒局。”没有酒局，但是尔虞我诈的算计只多不少，他想大刀阔斧地动人就只能连带着调整其他的利益关系，在多种试探与衡量间达到某种平衡。

岑远宁很擅长这个，但他也还是头疼。

“是不是拍了快一半了。”岑远宁又问他，声音很轻，“拍完要不要休息，我都有点后悔让李渐给你排工作了。”

路绎想了想最后还是没说这是他自己接的，只说等拍完就可以带他去法国玩。

“好。”岑远宁捏了捏他的手，刚回来还是有点凉，九月中旬这里晚上的气温已经有点低了。岑远宁回想了一下每次换季时范姨嘱咐他的话，原封不动地说给了路绎听。

路绎笑着也说好，然后他们接了一个吻，没有任何情欲，只关乎温存的吻。

睡前岑远宁提到热搜的事情，其实就是前几天拍完定妆照和斐然一起官宣了主角结果被网嘲了好几天，虽然也有人觉得他颜值过关可以扛得住角色，更多的人还是在质疑一个新人为什么能连着两部和影帝搭主角戏，一时间各种各样的猜测都有了。

路绎没想到岑远宁会知道这件事，毕竟他应该不太关注娱乐，自己都是李渐说了才知道的。

“可能我走的是黑红路线。”路绎没什么所谓地笑了笑，“我怕什么，反正有先生护着我啦。”

“嗯。”岑远宁在他怀里抬起头，和他对视，手环过腰在他背上拍了两下，像是安抚婴儿一样“别怕，睡吧。”

路绎抱着他睡了一晚上，过去这段时间的疲倦好像一下消失了，他往下坠入掉进清淡柔软的苦橙花香气里，睡了十天来最好的一个觉。

路绎第二天的通告开工时间晚，醒来的时候岑远宁已经走了，桌上给他留了买来的早餐，也留了张字条说让他注意身体，于是路绎这一整天状态好得要命，竟然一次ng都没有，斐然扫了他几眼，有点意外。

在道具老师布置的时候背剧本的路绎甚至连嘴角都是上扬的，斐然走到他旁边，轻声问：“今天这么高兴，是因为昨天来探班的人吗？”

路绎的笑在脸上僵了两秒，他说：“啊……是的，不过前辈怎么知道？”

“我不是故意窥探隐私的，今天早上出门正好碰到他从你房间里出来，带着口罩，眼神看上去很生人勿近。”斐然耸了耸肩，坐到他旁边的折叠椅上，“想不到你喜欢的Omega是这种类型。”

路绎还没想好怎么回复他就被助理拉过去补妆，他站起来的时候看了斐然一眼，莫名觉得他的眼神有点奇怪。但路绎觉得斐然并不是会到处乱说的人，最后还是把这件事抛到脑后了。

但他没想到的是，在杀青前他又上了一次热搜。

他比斐然晚几天杀青，因为拍的时候剧本又做了一些调整，斐然按期拍完，他留下来拍一些修改后的戏份。

斐然杀青时已经晚上九点了，剧组基本上都没吃晚饭，都等着斐然杀青后一起去吃点好的，斐然早就很大方地邀请了剧组在杀青当日一起吃饭。

他们当晚吃饭的餐厅正好有几个斐然的粉丝，于是一直守在他们包间外面不远处想要等斐然出来要个签名。没想到斐然没蹲到，倒是蹲到了斐然半搂半扶着路绎出来的场景。

他们不知道是哪里来的胆子，决定跟着出去看看，最后跟着车开到了剧组酒店门口看到斐然带着路绎回了酒店。

这几个粉丝一路上都有拍照录像，虽然不太清楚，但仍然可以直接辨认出两个人。一开始他们只是在粉丝超话里发了今天的偶遇照，没想到经过一晚上发酵后成了热搜#影帝斐然和男Alpha演员深夜进酒店被拍#。

有粉丝指出这是他们的剧组酒店，一起回去没有什么大不了；也有人消息更多一点，说那晚是斐然杀青，为什么还要回酒店；当然还有人开始把矛头转向路绎说他一个糊比又来蹭热度。

不管怎么样，这部新剧倒是赚了一大笔流量，沈川倒是乐见其成，第二天看到路绎乐呵呵地拍了拍他的肩说这种事情过两天就过去了，再说一部AA剧播出期间肯定也要营业，前期有点绯闻反而是好事。

“……”路绎无奈地叹了口气，突然觉得不该接这部电视剧，他怎么就忘了营业的事情。沈川也并不像他想象的那样，是个汪琛一样的更追求艺术的导演，他对于营销、金钱和艺术感，有着一种很世俗的平衡力。

大概一个精明的艺术家才能在现在的电视剧市场上活下去，路绎想着，又有些头疼，不知道岑远宁有没有看见热搜。他看见了应该会给自己打电话，没有打就说明没看见，那不如自己回去再解释。

那天晚上是他突然肠胃不适，因为前晚熬了夜，突然又吃了油腻的东西一时不适应。其他人都还想继续，跟着他的小助理那晚被他放了假，于是斐然主动提出送他回去，他当然怎么也想不到还有粉丝等着斐然。

李渐对这件事也没有什么介意的，毕竟她不知道自己的艺人有了男朋友，她只觉得能免费蹭上影帝的热度是路绎赚了，对于黑他的言论她也不担心：“等他们看了你的表演肯定会粉你的，再说了，黑红怎么了，等你红了没人会记得黑你的时候，粉丝都这样。”

等过几天他的戏份也杀青了后，剧组还有两个月的戏要拍，毕竟这部剧重群像刻画，而路绎不论番位的话几乎是里面最不知名的那一个，所以杀青时只是送了花大家合了影。

但路绎人缘还不错，收到了很多人的杀青礼物。他在剧组的时候很受大家喜欢，大概是因为正经学表演出身，在学生剧组里也常干打杂的活儿，所以偶尔还能给录音师灯光师搭把手，剧组工作人员都挺喜欢他的。路绎最后自费买了夜宵请剧组吃，他自己没吃，抱着花在一边和工作人员聊天。

“路绎。”后面有人叫他，他转头看见了抱着一束花的斐然。路绎现在看到斐然就想到沈川说的“营业”，隐隐约约的尴尬又漫上来。

“你怎么来了？”路绎在原地没动，有点疑惑地看着斐然走过来，然后把那束花也抱到怀里，“谢谢。”

“我过来探班，那边的另一个剧组，想到你今天杀青就顺便送束花给你，主演间不送礼物显得多不好。”斐然另一只手还拎着吃的，看来的确是要去剧组探班。

路绎没跟他纠结为什么晚上去探班这种问题，礼貌性地和他聊了几句后斐然就走了。

路绎看了一眼表觉得也该走了，于是回酒店拿了东西退房。

李渐跟在他旁边说：“跟你说个事儿，你是不是不看微博？这几天你微博粉丝量巨增，连和斐然的cp超话都有了，叫‘无可斐绎’。原因是杀青宴之后，很多路透图也被扒出来了，反正就是找角度的一些图，证明你俩cp感强，我给你看几张。”李渐把手机递给看，那几张图角度确实挑得好，显得确实很有那么一回事。

李渐继续说：“不是我不告诉你，你好像不太愿意营业，这几天拍戏我就没拿这事烦你，但是你要记住了，等到营业期该做的还是要做，也不要做下场拆cp的事情，知道了吗？”

路绎把手机还给他，比较没诚意地应了一声“好”。

他拿出手机，看了一眼一天都没有岑远宁消息的界面，有点心烦意乱地按上了锁屏键。


	48. 优生差生

路绎没想到的是，就他回酒店拿行李到回家这段路上，网上又掀起了一阵热潮。

缘起是有位磕他们两个的私生粉拍到了斐然过来送花，再加上这个时间点，发图的博主直接猜测他们俩等一下是不是要一起回家。

也不知道哪边买了热搜，还是这对的确有吸引人的潜质，一小时内明晃晃的#斐然深夜探班送花#就被送上了热搜前十。

路绎捎了李渐一段路就开了回家，还没到家就李渐的电话又打了过来，那边开头先问：“你和斐然真没事吧？”

“有什么事吗？我们之间就是普通合作演员关系。”路绎紧锣密鼓地拍了这么多天戏，现在又晚了，整个人都很疲倦，不知道李渐这通电话打来干什么。

李渐松了口气说：“那就行，你和斐然又上了热搜，这回过火了，真把你们往情侣关系上猜了，我来探个口风，后面好处理。那行，你回去好好休息，我先让公关压一下，和斐然团队也通个气。接下来一段时间都没什么工作，再过一个月差不多到《笼玉》的宣传期，跑路演综艺都会多一点，汪琛的意思是这部会多投一点宣传，不搞得太艺术。好啦，回去休息吧，养好精神。”

路绎应了一声就挂掉了电话，他放心李渐的能力。虽然对方还是个没比他大多少的beta女性，有时候看起来很跳脱，但其实懂分寸得很，她很早就入了行，真办起事情来很靠得住，属于公司里金牌经纪之一，这大概也是岑远宁让她带自己的原因。

想到岑远宁又想到热搜，路绎路过一家花店，停了车想去买一束花，却想不出岑远宁喜欢什么花，玫瑰太俗，于是挑了洋桔梗矮生品种里的Echo系列，重瓣粉白，乍一看有点像将开未开的玫瑰。

但到家的时候别墅里还是黑的，随着路绎走过，灯一盏盏亮起来。路绎在客厅中央停了一下，把花放在了茶几上。

他猜测岑远宁又有饭局，但他实在想不明白岑远宁为什么突然工作这么拼命，尽管他原来就几乎是个工作机器了。

果然岑远宁还是等到深夜才回来，但这次没有喝很多酒，只是一进门就是皱着眉头的样子，看上去心情不太好。岑远宁当然有很多心情不太好的时候，但路绎很少见他非常直接地表露出来，也很少见他直到回家后还露出这种表情。

路绎下意识地觉得是热搜的事情，于是他倒了杯水塞到他手上，先低眉顺眼地说明今天的热搜是子虚乌有的事情。

岑远宁仰头喝了水，放下杯子时底座没有完全放到桌面上，下一秒玻璃杯就摔在了地上。

岑远宁低头看了一眼满地碎渣，对想要清理的路绎说：“算了，明天早上会有阿姨来。反正这里不是必经之路，绕开走就行，上楼吧。”

岑远宁边松了松领带边往上走，接着说：“热搜的事情你不用担心，公关已经压下去了，斐然团队会给出声明。”

路绎顺手掏出手机，正好看到三分钟前斐然关注了他，还发了微博，是一张和隔壁剧组主演的合照，也圈了他说顺路来探班，对他的称呼是剧里的角色名。接着电视剧官微马上转发说请大家期待播出。于是这次的热搜很快被定义为炒作，抱着吃瓜看绯闻心态的路人散了，留下cp粉在超话独自流泪。

路绎顺手回关然后转发了微博说了谢谢他的花，然后按上锁屏。

岑远宁看向他：“发声明了是吗？”

路绎点点头，岑远宁也点了头，准备脱衣服去洗澡。

路绎叫住他：“你没有生气吗？我以为你会生气。”他说不上来现在的心情，他原来觉得岑远宁不可能不生气，于是提前想好了很多句情话来安抚他，没想到他除了压热搜外没有其他反应。明明是件好事，但路绎总觉得空落落的。

岑远宁歪了歪脑袋，露出些不合时宜的迷茫：“为什么要生气？”

“你都不吃醋吗？”路绎坐在床沿，仰着脑袋看他。

岑远宁不疾不徐地解着衬衫袖扣，问：“你和他真的有关系吗？”

“当然没有。”

“那就可以了。”岑远宁看上去不想在这个话题上纠缠，推了浴室门要进去。路绎跟着进去，说：“我感觉你今晚不太对……这不是你的风格。”

“我是什么风格？”岑远宁的声音冷了一点，“在你心里我就是会因为一点小事吃醋生气的怨妇风格吗？”

“啊……我不是这个意思。”路绎此刻却有点嘴笨，顿了顿说，“只是，我以为你起码会，更重视一点。”

岑远宁沉默了一会儿，他想到自己让陈礼在给他的每日播报里加上和路绎有关的新闻，想到连压热搜这种小事情都要打电话给李渐，想到李渐说没什么关系以后这种热搜还会有很多很多，因为对方是斐然。

他在回来的路上突然就觉得没有什么生气的余地了。他和路绎的关系是绝对的不能公开，连上连续上热搜被人看热闹的机会也没有。全性向婚姻法还在征集意见阶段，保守党和民主党的分歧很大，而岑氏不可能不涉政，作为保守党多年的支持者在这时曝出总裁有同性伴侣，无疑会带来麻烦，而董事会的那些人最爱看到的就是他的麻烦。

路绎这边还好一点，演过两部AA恋作品，就算公布性向也不至于让大众太惊讶，但资源和粉丝流失是一定的，在婚姻法没有定论前，没有哪个明星敢公布与主流性向相悖的情侣关系。

他叹了口气说：“路绎，如果，我每次都要吃醋，要不安，你觉得我忙得过来吗？李渐跟我说了，这两部剧宣传期少不了要炒作，既然你选择了做演员，我选择了你，那我只能接受。为什么接受也要被说成不重视呢？”

岑远宁没有等路绎回话，把路绎推出门就开始洗澡。

路绎听着里面的水声愣在外面，好像被这样的逻辑卡住了。

他确实没有想过这些，因为他自己就是一吃醋反应会很大的类型，像小孩子没有得到糖一样，不开心表露得让所有人都看得见。在他看来，爱和压抑情绪是不应该同时存在的。

一墙之隔的岑远宁在花洒下抹了一把脸，突然觉得很疲倦。他承认他很喜欢路绎的可爱、有趣和惊人的浪漫，这些都是他从来没见过的，也不知道竟然可以在一个人身上同时流露的东西。

大概是接受的教育不同，和年龄经历的差异，路绎身上的浪漫主义有时对于他来说，像一炉过旺的火，他本意想取暖，但稍微靠近就有被烫到的风险。

路绎的表达和期望都太热烈，他不是不会隐忍，也不是读不懂对方微小的情绪细节，但他确实认为在爱里的任何情绪袒露都理所应当，这让岑远宁觉得困惑——在他心里，这是过了七岁就不该做的事情。所以哪怕他因为斐然的事情不开心，在知道之后还会有很多次这样的热搜后，他还是压下去了，他不想做一个喋喋不休、小心眼的伴侣。

虽然路绎说过他妈妈的事情，但岑远宁总觉得他更幸运，幸运得多。得到过什么样的爱的小孩，才能长成这样一个同时爱所有人都富余的人呢？

他有时候也怀疑路绎是不是有点偏执的毛病，不然怎么会轻易对一个路人一见钟情喜欢了七年。他也时常会担心，路绎喜欢上的只是那几十秒的相遇，他或许爱上的是想象，不是自己本身。

但是不管怎么样，他都很愿意去包容他，好像大他七岁，退让是天经地义的事情。

岑远宁把水关掉，裹着浴巾出了门，想要和路绎好好谈谈这件事，门口的身影却把他吓了一跳。

路绎坐在地上，看到他出来，一双通红的大眼睛望向他。

“……怎么又哭了。”岑远宁觉得自己很像在哄小孩，“又不是说不喜欢你。”

“不是，”路绎的嗓子有点哑，让岑远宁想起有天他在路边看见的金毛，坐在地上可怜兮兮的样子如出一辙，“我是觉得，我总是让你不开心，感觉自己很失败。”

岑远宁觉得自己好像也说不出“没有不开心”这种话，于是他蹲下来说：“今天不开心是因为其他的事情，你可以先起来，我们去沙发上坐着说。”

于是两个人坐在沙发上，路绎给他擦着头发，岑远宁把今天的事情简要讲了一遍。

今天晚上是和董事会里另一位高层的饭局，也是唯一一位站在他这边的。他讲到很多挖出来的新发现，其中就包括贺凝当年的事。

贺家当年家破人亡后是岑刻第一时间伸出援手，摆平了案子，又补上了钱，贺凝后来与他在一起和这些不无关系。岑刻比贺凝大两岁，当时已经从商学院念完了硕士归国。年轻英俊多金的竹马，这些标签叠加起来，贺凝当然没有任何悬念地坠入爱河。

而今晚那个人查董事会其他人的时候顺带查出来，当年贺家家破人亡他们也掺了一脚。

“而且是岑刻授意的。”岑远宁轻声补充道。

路绎显然也被震惊到，他半天才说：“……先生不要太伤心。”

“也还好，开始听到确实很……不知道怎么说，但想想这的确是他干得出来的事。”岑远宁没什么实质意义地笑了一下，说，“我有时候很羡慕你，你不在一个传统权力结构下的家庭里长大，所以你可能也很难理解岑刻的教育给我带来了什么影响。”

路绎不知道该怎么回话。

岑远宁转头，还带着洗发露香气的湿发擦过他的下颌，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，他听见他说：“所以，我其实不知道要怎么和像你这样的人正常地相处……或者说谈恋爱，如果哪里不符合你的期望，是我的错。”

路绎常觉得岑远宁在骗人，他才不是什么对恋爱一窍不通的笨蛋，而自己或许才是。自己从来是给他添麻烦的那位，而岑远宁只是一个看上去冷硬，内里却柔软温柔的人。他或许没见过正常的恋爱模式，但他靠着本能或模仿自学到了足够保送的水平，自己才是那个留级生。

路绎抱住他，湿发凉凉地压在他颈侧，下滴的水把睡衣也打湿了一点。他发现自己很没用地又想哭，话到了嘴边也不会辩驳，只说：“不是这样的，是你对我太好了。”

两个人又说了很多话，一直到灯光熄灭，路绎也没想起来把那束花送出去，那束摆在茶几上的，花语是“真诚不变的爱”的洋桔梗。

注：本文显然是架空，政体不同，所以有党派之争，版图也不用直接套现实中国地图。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我还在ao3！亲亲大家！


	49. 那里有你

路绎和岑远宁在去法国之前还是小小地吵了一架，原因是《浮沉》要他回剧组补拍，原来的一个三番角色又临时毁约，顶上来的是前阵子丑闻缠身的霍思清，因此那部分戏要重拍，虽然不多，但也最少要拍个四天。但霍思清这会儿还拿乔，说只有这半个月可以拍，于是路绎只能在出国和补拍间二选一。

因为岑远宁这边推掉了很多事情才安排上这几天，临时变动基本不可能，被这么一出弄得心烦意乱，于是岑远宁少见地对此冷了脸，说这么难去就别去了。

路绎也很头疼，最后给剧组打电话强硬地直接说去不了，只能下个月再补拍他和霍思清的戏份。霍思清一听是他，倒是立刻满口答应了跟着他的档期来安排，这事儿就算揭过去了。

虽然事情不大，但路绎看得出岑远宁确实很不开心。

直到他们登上飞机，在只有他们两个人的头等舱里，岑远宁的表情还是淡淡的，闭着眼休息。

路绎猜测岑远宁是一个很不喜欢被意外打断的人，所以才会初见没多久就当机立断签下包养协议让生活回到正常轨迹。

这的确没错。除了他自己的分化，他对身边的事情从来都能掌控到没有变数。这半年多来即使是发情期失控，他也能迅速找到人肉抑制剂，并很好地隐瞒了下去。

因为这些只关乎到他“自己”，当两个人一起生活的时候，岑远宁要考虑的因素不是翻倍而是次方级增长。

这次的意外的确是小事，但岑远宁仿佛看见之后这样无数个小事埋在前面，说不定那天就是被踩到的地雷。

像贺凝有时候回忆演艺事业时对他说的，原先岑刻也还能忍受聚少离多，但在热搜和绯闻不断发酵的之后，任何有她的公开场合都会挤满“求证”的记者。贺凝和岑刻协商过不公开，于是她在镜头前一遍遍笑着说“没有伴侣”“都是假的”“还是单身”。圈内人也没多少知道她和岑刻关系的，于是追求者更多，当众暗示的有，私下送花的有，被拍到引发一整天热搜的更多。

“你父亲那样的性格，能让我在娱乐圈待五年已经是忍到极致了吧。”贺凝当时边回忆边淡淡地笑，“然后，我拿到最后一个影后之后，下了颁奖典礼他就让我息影。我当时答应着，想的是先暂时退出，但是他只想让我……留在这里。直到怀上了你，我就知道我走不掉，也回不去了。”

“我们可能没有那么合适，但只是没有机会分开而已。”贺凝是这样说的，摸着他的脸，带着久不见光的虚弱，“不合适就应该分开的。”

岑远宁被惊醒，额上浮着一层薄汗。梦里贺凝那句“不合适就应该分开”像咒语一样盘旋在他耳边。他揉了揉太阳穴，看向舷窗，已经隐隐约约能看到地面了。

“醒了？”路绎放下诗集，越过过道去勾他的手，算是主动示好，“Bienvenue à Toulouse。（欢迎来到图卢兹）”

岑远宁下意识握紧他的手，感受到温热的指节才安下心来，他往下看这座没什么高楼的城市，说：“很好看。”

“也叫玫瑰之城，ville de la rose，先生知道为什么吗？”路绎卖着关子。

岑远宁来之前还在焦头烂额的公务里泡着，也没提前了解过图卢兹，对这样的提问措手不及，于是猜测：“有很多……玫瑰？”

“每个人都这么猜，其实答案没这么浪漫，是因为图卢兹的屋顶喜欢用红砖，从天上看下去是玫瑰色的。”

岑远宁听到答案后笑了：“这样，但也很好看。”

路绎看了一眼表：“等一下下飞机之后我带你转一下？行李让管家送回去。我们正好可以看看日落，你就会知道它叫玫瑰之城的第二个原因是什么。”

岑远宁睡了很久，这会儿也不困，于是说好。路绎拿出一个规划本涂涂改改，边写边说日落项目提前完成，然后又画了些什么。

“那是什么？”岑远宁看向他。

“就是行程规划。”路绎弯了弯眼睛，但没有给他看的意思，于是岑远宁伸了手，示意他要看。

路绎迟疑了一下，把本子递给他，一副不太好意思的样子。

岑远宁接过来一看，上面全是五彩斑斓的涂鸦，应该是在家里的时候用马克笔涂的，打卡项目分类涵盖了日出日落加隆河边散步到哪家餐厅的烤鸭肝最值得一尝，最后有一页标着五颗星星的见家长（中法双语），上面画了自己和岑远宁要穿的衣服，还小字标注了不可以穿得比先生好看。

岑远宁边翻边荡开笑意，转头看他：“怎么这么可爱？”

“好啦看完就还我还我，先生跟着我走就好了！”路绎倾身把本子拿回来放进包里，“不知道时间够不够，够的话往比利牛斯那边走走有滑雪场可以玩。”

“都可以。”岑远宁没什么特别想去的地方，也百分百信任路绎的安排。

其实他现在并不像表面显露的一样平静，他有点紧张。岑远宁要见到的是，是贺凝生前的好友之一——他现在已经基本接受了贺凝亡故的事实，岑刻大限将至应该不至于在这上面说谎。但他其实并没有多伤心，好像潜意识里已经把所有可能排演了足够多遍，对任何一种结局都不意外。

他想起来什么，问路绎：“你母亲知道我是谁吗？”

这话问得有点没头没尾，但路绎明白他在问什么，点头说：“知道，我和她说过了你是贺凝的儿子。你应该有很多想问她的吧？到时候随便问吧。”

岑远宁垂眼盯着自己的手，缓缓道：“其实……没有什么想问的了，既然她是贺凝曾经的好友，再提起来也是伤心，我该知道的也知道了，不用再去揭伤疤。”

“好，都可以，看你舒服。”路绎安抚性地攥住他的手说。

等到出了机场，岑远宁才发现这里有点凉，十月中旬的图卢兹平均也只有十来度，下机的时候太阳已经快落了，晚风一吹，一件衬衫就显得有点单薄。

路绎在人群中找到了前来接机的管家杰罗德，是一位衣着笔挺的半灰头发的男性beta。两人见面先行了贴面礼，杰罗德怕岑远宁不习惯只握了手，用中文亲切地问候了他。然后他就把手上搭着的两件外套递给路绎，把箱子接了过去。

路绎给岑远宁先披上再自己穿上，握了握岑远宁的手说：“是有点凉，所以让杰罗德带了衣服过来。是我的尺码，所以你穿应该稍微大一点。”

岑远宁被他的细心惊讶到，笑了笑反握回去。

另一位助理已经守在车前，把行李都搬上去后和管家开走了那辆车，留了一辆给路绎和岑远宁。

路绎上去后按下车窗，驾轻就熟地发动了车，想了想还是开了导航，说：“还好也是左舵，不然可能要出事故。其实好久没在这里开车了，万一迷路了不能怪我。”

岑远宁望着他笑，没有说话。路绎问他：“怎么这样看着我？”

“你没有发现吗？你现在的样子很像鱼回到了水里。”岑远宁把视线转向窗外，欣赏这座宁静的小城，“在这里长大一定很舒服。”

路绎也笑：“确实，不过我中途去巴黎上过几年学，不是一直在这边。但还是喜欢图卢兹更多一点，巴黎人很冷漠的。”

“那为什么那么笃定地留在了国内？万一不喜欢呢？”

“不会，因为那里有你。”路绎冲他眨了眨眼道，“再说，我很喜欢那里，虽然是有很多地方不同，不过一切都很好，我姐姐也很照顾我，之后遇到先生，就是先生一直在照顾我，所以我是一个幸运小孩儿。”

岑远宁倒是觉得路绎在生活上照顾他更多，而且处处周到体贴，反而他自己没那么细的心思。

没开多久路绎就说到了，下车后路绎把他带到一处高地，整个图卢兹尽收眼底。

深紫色从极远处蔓延成橙红，再渡成染上浅紫色的橡皮粉，卷舒的云层与红顶连城一片，整座城市流淌着温柔的落日余晖。

“ville de la rose。”岑远宁下意识地说出来，“城如其名。”

“日出也好看，如果哪天我们起得来可以看看。”

岑远宁转头说好，眼底也被染进黄昏的颜色，跳跃着温柔的火光，路绎凑上去，像是要含住那团火。

他们在日落下接了一个很长的吻，像长夜永远不会降临一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，转折终于终于要来了


	50. 旧年往事

岑远宁跟着路绎到家时，管家告诉他们路遥在花园里打理花圃，直到吃晚饭时他们才见上面。

路遥非常漂亮，混血感很明显，眉眼间有很浓郁的法式风情，在这个年纪仍然能让陌生人第一眼夸她一句“美人”，相较起来路绎因为血统变淡的关系，看不太是混血。

路绎的外婆也在，是一位发髻盘得很高的华裔老妇人，中文还是带了一点法腔，初见就很热情地抱了岑远宁好几下。

原本岑远宁多少有点紧张，面对这个曾经和贺凝关系亲密的女人，他少见地生出一种退却感，好像靠近她就会有什么被戳破一样。

但路遥并没有提起任何关于贺凝的话题，她用很家长式的微笑问了他们一些常规问题，像是在执行某种程序，不越界也不热络。但岑远宁发现她在自己说话时会很认真地看他，却不是倾听的样子，像是借着机会端详他这个人。

相比起来，路绎的外婆要平易近人得多，她讲话带着法腔，赞美人时洋溢着国语里不常见的热情，她听路绎夸岑远宁有多好时总是跟着附和“这也太厉害了”，还会压着眉毛感慨年纪轻轻一定工作压力很大。

岑远宁被这两个人的反差弄得有点迷茫，他毕竟也没正儿八经地去平辈家里作过客，不明白哪一种才是正常的模式。

整场晚餐几乎都是路绎一个人在讲话，他仿佛把岑远宁的百科资料都背了下来——连着资料链接一起的那种，在外婆每一次夸赞的时候都能顺着延伸出更多成就，让岑远宁自己都觉得自己听上去非常了不起。

路遥本来不参与这场推销式的赞美对话，直到路绎说到他语言天赋很高，精通英语波斯语西语德语，并正在学习法语时，路遥才插了嘴：“波斯语，是谁教你的？”

“我母亲。”岑远宁顿了一下才继续，“英语也是。”

路遥“噢”了一声，低头微笑着搅了搅汤：“当年我们是一起学波斯语的，她永远比我学得快。那，她没有教你法语吗？”

“她会法语？”岑远宁愣了一下，他从来没有见过贺凝说法语，但——他突然想起那本纪尧姆诗集，本来他以为贺凝只是作为收藏，如果是会法语那就说得通了。

“没有。”岑远宁最后摇摇头回道。

岑远宁说不清路遥此时的表情是什么意思，她半垂着眼，露出一副似懂非懂的表情，又不继续往下问，是路绎外婆换了个话题才让对话继续下去。

很奇怪，岑远宁一场晚餐下来的感觉只有这三个字。路遥给他的感觉太奇怪了，说不上来哪里不对，礼节是极周到的，也没有半点为难他的意思，但就是带着某种模模糊糊的隔阂感，像是刻意选择不接近他。

晚餐结束后，路遥却邀请他去花园里散步。路绎则被他外婆拉去看设计稿，要挑一套最合适的送给岑远宁。

路绎家是座独立的庄园，房子是翻新改造过的旧式城堡，外形比较朴素，里面加上了现代化的设施和通风暖气系统，装潢偏洛可可风，相当华贵。岑远宁跟着路遥走出去，竟然能走出一条和他们来时完全不重合的路线。

外面有点冷，路遥换了件黑色大衣，衣摆很宽阔，走在风里人像被黑暗包裹着。

路遥问他：“你介意我抽根烟吗？”

岑远宁摇头。

于是路遥点了根烟，缓缓吐出一口烟雾后才看向他，神情半掩在白烟中看不太清：“你长得很好，她会很高兴看到你成为这样的人。”

岑远宁不知道怎么接话，但路遥好像也没想听到他的回答，她继续说：“你和岑刻很像，但又不太像，你肯定比他好。她如果能看到你……啊，我也说不好，随便揣测她也不是很好，不过你真的很好。”

岑远宁总觉得这话下面会有个“但是”，但路遥没有接着往下说了。

于是岑远宁只好接话：“也不一定，她可能不喜欢我去管理公司。”

路遥用远离花圃的那只手抖了抖烟，像是想起贺凝的样子，笑了一下：“她当然希望你和岑刻越不像越好，但是她会高兴看到你成为任何样子的，可惜她走得太早了……不知道你对那时候还有没有印象，不管她对你说过什么让你难受的话，都不要记在心里，她那个时候的精神状态已经很不好了。”

路遥又瞥他一眼：“是不是很诧异我知道这么多？你对我应该没印象，我也没见过你小时候的样子，岑刻真的很夸张，我们几个从她怀孕后再也没能踏进岑家一步，但我和她有通信，当然是在岑刻监视下，每年也有回国在沈家和她见一面的机会。贺凝也是个傻子——抱歉这样说你的母亲，我们开始就劝她离婚，岑刻明显已经疯了，她却觉得这是她应得的，因为她欠了岑刻很多。那时候的事情其实说不清了，太远了，你可能还在找真相，想知道为什么，但其实没多大必要。爱情故事无非就是疯子和傻子的角色扮演。”

脚下的小路铺得很平整，在两人都沉默的间隙里只能听到鞋底轻轻摩擦出的声音，岑远宁还是问了她：“但我还有几个问题，想听听您的说法。”

“那你说。”

“当年贺家破产，为什么沈家和路家没有出手相助？”岑远宁问。

于是路遥从当年的开头说了下去。

路家、沈家、贺家、岑家，当年都住在同一处别墅区里，路家和岑家，一家祖上行商富到现在，一家是这几代的后起之秀，是四家里经济实力最雄厚的两家，沈家贺家到了沈原贺凝这一代都有败落趋势，尤其贺家。

贺家本来就摇摇欲坠，撑着百年大族的壳子，大概也到了命数该绝的时候了，起因不过是贺凝大哥和一个官二代郑愈争一个Omega，最后来自对方的报复如蝴蝶效应般在一年内摧毁了贺家。

贺家几乎是被连根拔起的，那年贺凝十九岁，在首都艺术学院的表演系念大二，是一个什么事也处理不了的年纪。

那位官二代大概真把那位Omega当宝贝了，找了些关系把贺家账本上的漏洞查得一清二楚，又加了些其他的罪名把贺凝大哥送进了监狱，贺家为了填赔款和给贺凝大哥减刑，房产和车都卖得一干二净，但那个天文数字根本不是这些东西能补上的。在这种巨大家变下贺凝的父母亲没过多久接连去世，听了消息的贺凝大哥在监狱里自杀，整个家突然只剩下她一个人。

岑刻就在这时候伸出了手，年轻的贺凝还不知道，她是如何一步步走近牢笼里的。

路遥也不管岑远宁知不知道这些，交代清楚后继续说：“你不知道，那个郑愈确实来头不小，我们家当时正要准备移民，不想横生枝节，钱上的事情确实也有帮，但怎么可能帮那么多。沈家和贺家交情向来一般，也就是沈原这种小辈和我们亲近一点，没有可能趟浑水。”

她叹了口气：“我当年是想留在国内的，她没办法出国，我妈和我母亲几乎是把我架到法国来的。后来听说岑刻帮了她，我也松了口气，我们还小一点的时候和岑刻关系也不错，虽然他比较古板，但明显因为喜欢贺凝所以连着对我们也很好，不过贺凝比较迟钝，那时候没感觉到。后来她分化成Alpha之后就更不会考虑岑刻了，上了大学之后和我同校，沈原岑刻都去国外念书，那时候和岑刻联系又少了，后来就是上面说的那些，他们才最后在一起。”

路遥说，岑刻在那几年扮演着一个再完美不过的情人角色，他把这件事处理得很好，甚至还买回了贺家的宅子，贺凝除了关心学业和与岑刻谈恋爱外就没有其他事情要做了。当时他们的恋爱谈得比较低调，就几个相近好友知道，虽然都是Alpha，但也祝福她找到了良人。

毕业不到两年贺凝就靠着《绿》摘了影后，后来的几年顺风顺水佳片不断，成为那几年流量和口碑都绝佳的女演员。她没有对外界公开第二性别，因为她长得并不太像Alpha，身量较小，五官又偏精致柔和，很多时候演的是Omega角色，而粉丝也都认为她是Omega。

但那几年她和岑刻已经开始有了不和，因为岑刻不满她经常不回家，还要因为拍戏和其他人有暧昧接触，就算贺凝解释了一千遍那只是工作需要实际上没有任何越界行为，他也还是为此不高兴。

提到后来贺凝怀孕的事情，路遥的脸色就不太好了，她说当时贺凝有一次和她打电话的时候说有点疼，路遥才知道岑刻有段时间每次和她做都会用催情剂。催情剂的作用是让Alpha分泌出更多汁液，促进生殖腔口软化开合，也能一定程度麻痹痛觉，所以也经常用于SM时。

但即使有催情剂，效力过去后贺凝还是会觉得疼，但她不觉得这是岑刻的错，即使当时路遥在电话里大骂岑刻不是东西。贺凝只说：“既然我不是Omega又想像Omega，就只能这样了，不能怪他。”何况每次事后岑刻都会哄着她，她也特别心甘情愿。

路遥手里的烟已经快烧到尾了，她说到这里才注意到，连忙掐了，然后继续说：“催情剂的副作用因人而异，尤其吸入式的长期使用会给大脑带来不可逆转的损伤，容易引发精神疾病，后来她得抑郁也和这个有关。不过这东西确实让她怀孕了，然后她就息影了，被岑刻关在家里基本上不给见人。她本来还写书，那段时间她的精神状态还可以，后来你再大点，她状态越来越差。”

岑远宁一言不发地听着，他听到路遥停顿了几秒，带着歉意说：“那时候她有点怕你，我不知道她在你面前是怎么说的，但她有时候会说不想看见你，因为你太像岑刻了。所以我才说，不管她说了什么让你难过的话，你都不要放在心上。”

岑远宁点头，没有什么波澜地说：“嗯。”

“然后……你一定想知道她是怎么逃出来的，是我帮的。”路遥重新点燃一根烟，眼底浮起一层晦暗不明的水光，“因为我喜欢她。”


	51. 卡尔卡松

“她跟你说了什么？”路绎把落地窗前垂落的暗红窗帘拉上，回到床上，“你看上去不太开心。”

岑远宁垂下眼睫，在昏暗小灯下轮廓显得柔软冷淡：“没说什么，只是谈到一点关于贺凝的事情。”

路绎还没想好接什么话，就听见他问：“希特勒的孩子一定会成为下一个希特勒吗？”

“当然不一定。”路绎说。

“但是所有人都觉得我会成为岑刻。”岑远宁侧头看他，光影顺着他的眉骨淌开，将他一分为二。

路遥的话在他耳边作响：“你和路绎不合适，还是趁早分开的好。”

岑远宁当时平静地看着她说：“是因为我是Alpha吗？”

路遥摸了摸脖子上的项链，眼神里带着抱歉的意思：“是因为你是岑刻的儿子，我实在不能……不能接受当年的事情再来一遍。”

岑远宁没有为自己辩解，说自己没有遗传到岑刻分裂的人格和不正常的精神状态，他只是点点头说：“这样。”好像突然理解了之前路遥所有的言行。

他想起很多个时刻，一边是掌声与聚光灯，观众因为他是岑刻的儿子而将他捧上高位，但私下里都对自己家的Omega说小岑总不是婚配良人；一边是寂静与黑暗的房间，他的母亲有时候看到他会转移视线，对他的靠近避犹不及，最后带着那个干干净净的、没有被岑刻污染过的孩子走掉。

带着岑刻基因的、被岑刻养大的孩子，像某种刻在脸上的诅咒，让所有人对他退避三尺。

除了路绎。

除了路绎，他想。

岑远宁以为自己又要哭——他自从和路绎在一起后就很容易表现出某种他嗤之以鼻的脆弱，这不是好事，他想。但岑远宁心底有一小块地方酸软着想要打个滚，争取一些光明正大哭泣的权利。

尽管他没有哭，唇线比任何时候都平，目光也敛着看不清喜怒，路绎却觉得他身上的难过已经蒸发出来，滴滴答答落在褶皱的被子里，让人浑身都湿透。

他猜想路遥又和他说了些关于贺凝的、且对岑远宁不太友好的事情，他想告诉岑远宁不用在意那个“母亲”或“父亲”，因为不是所有的家长都会爱他们的小孩。

但这样说未免有点何不食肉糜的味道，毕竟路绎的童年没什么路遥的参与，但有他外婆，那个温柔又活泼的女性Alpha替代了母亲的角色。

路绎伸手去摸他的脑袋，发质软软的。然后他把岑远宁脑门前的碎发都撩起来，露出光洁的额头。路绎抵着他的脑袋，气息洒在他唇边：“你不会成为他的，你明明自己也说过。”

然后是很慢又很温柔的声线：“其实母亲也好父亲也好，只是一个符号，符号不重要，对符号的幻想也不重要，陪着你的人才重要。让我想想，小时候先生应该还有范姨和陈礼，长大之后还有程凊，现在有我，之后我会一直、一直陪在你身边。”

岑远宁的眼泪好像就在等这一句话，下一秒簇簇落下，声音轻得像能马上被掐断：“你保证吗？”

“我保证。”路绎的脸也贴上去，沾上半侧温凉的泪水，他重复道，“我保证。”

***

第二天他们二人没有再和路遥碰上面，这也让路绎舒了口气，在确定岑远宁的情绪稳定后带他去逛市区。

两个人到了市区后沿着街走，让司机停在附近待命。路绎带他去吃了行程本上标注的口感像丝绸一样顺滑的肥鸭肝，参观了圣埃蒂安大教堂。路上遇到一对结婚的新人，四周围着不少人，氛围很热闹，露天下的大家又唱又跳，像是都认识一样。

人群里一位穿着碎花裙的Omega姑娘热情洋溢地想请岑远宁一起跳舞，后者正为难怎么拒绝合适，路绎就用法语说：“抱歉了美丽的小姐，但他只能和我跳舞。”说完就揽着岑远宁亲了一口，引来了一阵欢呼和掌声，不少人开始开玩笑说让他们原地成为第二对新人。

岑远宁难得被起哄得有点害羞，表面波澜不惊耳根早就红了，直到走出去很远才说：“这里的人都这么热情吗？”

“对呀。”路绎捏了捏他仍然泛红的耳垂，笑着说，“等一下带你坐公交感受一下，大家上车都会和司机说你好，下车都会说谢谢再见。”

岑远宁不做总裁的时候按照当代人的标准看，应该被称作社恐患者，原则就是绝对不与陌生人主动说话。所以在上车的时候路绎已经向司机问好后两三秒，岑远宁伫立在车门口一会儿才说出“Bonjour”（你好），司机笑出一脸皱纹回他问好。他松了口气，朝路绎走过去，发现这种交际活动其实不是很难的事情。

下车之后他们去南运河旁散步，十指相扣，像最普通不过的一对爱侣。

两岸行人不多，栽种的梧桐的已经染成金黄色，落叶在树下铺了厚厚一层，河水像流动的金子一样缓缓淌着。

路绎看着波光粼粼的运河说：“夏天的时候也好看，运河看上去会很绿。以前我还总是看到TSE的大学生坐在运河边，表情不太快乐，小时候我还去问过一个哥哥为什么坐在这里是不是要自杀，他说他只是挂科了让我走远一点放他一个人待着。”

岑远宁听到这里笑起来，听起来很像路绎会做的事情。

“先生在大学的时候也会这样吗？”路绎有点好奇，“没考好的话也会去什么地方坐着静静吗？”

岑远宁摇摇头：“没有没考好过。”

路绎也笑：“这听起来就很你。”

正说着，迎面走来两位两鬓斑白的老人，也像他们一样十指相扣慢悠悠地边聊天散着步。

岑远宁看了路绎一眼，笑意还没散开：“我觉得这里很适合养老。”

“我也觉得。”路绎把他的手扣紧一点，说，“等你老了之后，想住到这里来吗？”

他不敢把话说得太满，于是绝口不提是“我们”两个字。

岑远宁却语气轻松地好像在答应共进晚餐的邀约：“可以，我们可以再买一座城堡。”

路绎先是愣了一下，然后弯起嘴角：“没有那么多城堡可以买，在城郊修一座倒可以。说到城堡，附近有一座卡尔卡松城堡，是欧洲现存最大、保存最完整的城堡，想看一下吗？开车过去四十分钟，看一圈回来就吃晚饭？还是想再在市区逛一下，你选吧。”

岑远宁想了想说：“看城堡吧，回来的时间吃完饭比较合适。今天安排得满一点，明天想用来睡觉。”

路绎说好，于是打电话让司机把车开过来，他们自己开车过去。

他们坐在运河边等，像很普通的两位图卢兹市民。

后来岑远宁回想起等待的这十分钟，如果他改变了选择，人生的走向会不会不同？

他不清楚，至少在子弹穿过他肩胛骨的那一刹那，剧烈的灼痛感炸开时，他想回到那一刻，并且绝对不会选择卡尔卡松城堡。


	52. 不合适的

岑远宁已经进了急救室，路绎在门外看着亮起的红灯，拿出手机想看一下信息，但指纹解锁一直不成功，他才又注意到自己一手已经干了的血迹。

他去洗了个手，在镜子前扶着洗手池回想车上的那一幕。

去卡尔卡松的路上，开车的是岑远宁，他的理由是路绎当导游已经很辛苦了，不用再当司机，于是路绎只用负责调出喜欢的音乐。

卡尔卡松城堡是一处知名景点，但逢旅游淡季，地方也实在偏僻，有很长一段路上都只有他们一辆车。

他们听着路绎说歌名应景的Castle on the hill，行驶在空旷无人的公路上。

路绎把车窗打开，让风涌进来，跟着播放器一起哼唱。岑远宁没听过这首歌，只是笑着听他唱。

直到那辆摩托车从后方冲上来，朝路绎这一侧车窗举起手枪。

岑远宁受过防卫训练，反应速度比他快得多，看到后视镜的下一秒就一手迅速解开安全扣一手打了方向盘，然后拽过路绎用身子护住了他。

那个人连人带车被撞下路边坡林，他们的车擦着路桩停下，但子弹更快，路绎低头只看见岑远宁左胸被染红了一大片。

他摸出手机想打急救电话，却下意识按了120，过了两秒才想起来应该打15。

医院方远程指导他做了一点临时急救措施后就让他把车开回去，他们在路上会相遇。

他拨完电话后手都在抖，岑远宁疼得很厉害，眉头死死皱着，但尚有意识，白着脸靠在他胸前还能安慰他别怕。

路绎从来没有经历过这么难熬的等待时间，他坐到驾驶位上朝图卢兹的方向往回开，在刚进图卢兹的时候就遇上了救护车，岑远宁被抬上去，失去意识的最后一刹那对路绎说的还是：“别怕。”

于是路绎也这么告诉自己，但镜子里的人显然难以做到，鼻尖的消毒水气息提醒他现在已经在医院了。

直到路遥的电话打来，他去医院门口接她，杰罗德跟在她身后提着箱子，里面装着需要的日用品和换洗衣物。

路遥先抱了抱他，然后边走边说：“他现在怎么样了？你外婆年纪大了我没让她来，但是她也很关心远宁的情况。”

路绎摇了摇头，轻声说：“已经送进急救室了，等结果。救护车上的医护说伤口位置不致命，但也很危险。”

路遥低头看了一眼手机，对路绎说：“你说完事情经过之后我就让人把司机关起来问了，他否认自己在车上装了定位器，但是问出来今天你们没用车的时候，他载过一个陌生beta，那个人说想搭个顺风车，他看人家长得漂亮就答应了。开枪的人也找到了，现在关在警署里，我跟负责人打过招呼，到时候再安排几个人一起协助调查。考虑到远宁的身份，没让这件事声张出去。”

“辛苦了妈妈。”路绎在等候椅上坐下，脸色还是不太好看。

路遥很久没听见他这样叫自己，愣了一会儿说：“没事，他来法国一趟，我们照顾他是应该的，让他受伤了还是我们的不对。”

“他是为了保护我才……”路绎的眼睛有点红，“他的反应真的太快了，我都还没反应过来他就中弹了。”

“岑家的孩子，当然会从小就受一些特殊保护训练，你以为都和你一样自由散养当小艺术家吗？”路遥轻轻拍了拍他的肩，“等他醒之后要好好谢谢人家。”

路绎还没回话，一位医生就急匆匆地走出来：“他是RH阴性血型，怎么没有在救护车上提前告知？我们医院没有这个配型的血了，正在从其他医院调，陪同人员有相同血型的吗？有就做了检测直接用，他失血过多怕有点撑不住。”

路绎和路遥异口同声地说：“我是。”

没等路绎说话，路遥先说：“用我的吧，他是VN2型信息素Alpha，再生血液能力比普通人弱一点，我不是VN系的。”

医护人员一听自然是挑了路遥，于是路绎只好陪着路遥一起去抽血样。

在抽血前年轻的Omega护士知道路绎的信息素是VN2之后，还兴致勃勃地和他聊天：“这还是我第一次见到VN系信息素的人，虽然我也看不出你们和普通人有什么区别，不过你们的生活会差别很大吗？感觉会很麻烦，VN就是vulnerable嘛，血型大部分都是稀有血，再生血液能力会差一点，生病出意外丧命的概率都比普通人高，又闻不到大部分AO的信息素，找到伴侣的几率变低。但是听说VN系的AO都会有很拔尖的天赋，这样想想也很值得！”

路绎听到意外丧命的概率比普通人高脸又白了一点，还是礼貌地说：“其实还好，和普通人没什么不同，急救室里面躺着的是我男朋友，我想爱是需要缘分的，不论是什么样的AO，你说呢？”

小护士已经抽完了血，闻言点点头，有点抱歉地说：“抱歉，我不知道你的男朋友在急救，放心，这瓶血样检测加急排第一！”

结果很快就出来，配型成功。于是路遥被带去抽血，抽完之后路绎听见她低声说了一句：“希望这也能算补偿的一部分。”

路绎问：“什么？”

路遥这时候才发现她把心里的话说出来了，摇头说：“没什么。”

于是路绎没有再问。

又过了四个小时，急救室的灯终于灭了，抢救成功，岑远宁被转入高级病房。

路绎想过去陪着他，被路遥拉住：“等了这么久，知道人平安就行了，把衣服换一下，跟我去吃饭，住院手续杰罗德去办了。”

路绎还是去病房看了一眼岑远宁，确认心电图是波动的，病床上的人胸口还在起伏，他才安下心来。

路遥带着他到附近的一家法式餐厅，路遥还是很讲究地点了前菜点心等，然后接到一则电话。

她听了一会儿后开了免提，是负责调查今天事故的人：“……我们已经从车上搜到三个定位器，从车内录像里锁定了那位beta女性，最后查到那位beta女性是中国人，已经回了首都，我们派人过去了。开枪人那里没问到主使，他是雇佣兵，但……他的目标其实是岑远宁先生，他往路绎那边开枪是没想到岑远宁会在驾驶位。没有其他信息了，之后有进展会和您汇报。”

路遥挂了电话后两个人都陷入沉默，最后路遥颇为郑重地先开了口：“刚才的你都听到了，但是我有些其他的事情想跟你说，看在我刚为他输了血的份上，你先不要打断我。”

路绎有点莫名其妙，还是点了头。

“我希望你们能分手。”路遥摸了摸她胸前的项链，带着些许皱纹的漂亮脸庞泛起一种叫遗憾的情绪，“你们不适合在一起，真的。”


	53. 53.是很可惜

岑远宁醒来的时候手上有温热的触感，他睁开眼，看到伏在他床边、像温顺金毛一样的路绎。

路绎很快感觉到他醒来了，手下意识握紧了他的。两人对视了好几秒，最后还是岑远宁先开的口，初醒的嗓子还有点哑：“怎么看起来这么憔悴。”

路绎眼下青黑，唇周胡茬都冒出来了还没来得及剃，他胡乱捋了一把头发，摇摇头说：“我没事，你疼不疼？”

他的目光胶着在缠了一圈白布的左胸上，岑远宁宽慰他：“没事，没伤到重要部位，中弹的时候我就知道了，所以叫你别怕。”

路绎被他这样说着，像是又要哭出来：“你为什么要扑过来，反应那么快干什么啊。”

这话实在很无理取闹，路绎说完也意识到了，立刻补上：“对不起。”

岑远宁拿他没办法地笑了一下：“本能反应的事情哪有那么多为什么，况且我受伤不怎么影响工作，你受伤就不行了，这样更划算一点。”

路绎按铃叫医生过来，然后说：“不可以这么说，我快担心死了。”

岑远宁说：“你不用自责，那个人应该是冲我来的，可能以为我坐副驾驶。”

路绎被他敏锐的直觉惊讶到，刚想跟他说目前的调查进展，医生就带着人进来了。

等医生检查完之后离开，岑远宁问他要手机，路绎一边翻着包一边把调查进展告诉他，然后说：“陈礼已经联系过我了，他在国内负责追查凶手背后组织的事情。程凊听说你出事已经带着沈纪年买了机票，应该快下飞机了。”

岑远宁一边浏览手机上挨挨挤挤蹦出来的消息，一边能想象到程凊挂掉电话下一秒就订票的样子：“不是什么大事，你应该拦着她的。”

“我哪里拦得住程凊姐，我姐姐听说我差点出车祸都要立刻过来了，她肯定也会一起过来。” 路绎说完给他调整了一下腰下的枕头。

这时岑远宁接了个电话，那头明显是陈礼的声音。他边听边简单地应声，挂掉电话时下意识转头看了一眼路绎，然后带着歉意说：“人是针对我的，是和岑氏有关的事情，我没想到他们真的会下这么狠的手，连累你了。”

“啊，这么危险。”路绎皱了皱眉，“不能追究法律责任吗？”

岑远宁看他的眼神像在看小孩儿：“哪里有这么容易，这种事情都有另一套处理模式，不用怕，我会处理好的。”

程凊和沈纪年是那天晚上到的，程凊一个天不怕地不怕的Alpha一进门眼泪都快下来了。岑远宁在她的认知里和神仙差不多，没见过他生大病出大事过，这么一次事故让她突然意识到岑远宁也是一个随时可能失去的普通人而已。

程凊扑过去避开伤口抱住他：“你怎么会受伤，真的吓死我了我的天啊，是不是因为——”

“路绎出去一下。”岑远宁立刻打断她，看向路绎，后者不明所以，还是走出去带上了门。

“哎？他不知道你要让我接任的事情吗？”程凊有点疑惑。

岑远宁微微叹气：“现在情况这么乱，他知道得越少越好，让他少担心一点。”

他的脸色接着冷了下来：“董事会那几个听到风声已经抱团起来了，我以为他们不会干出太蠢的事情，没想到还想除掉我。”

岑刻的遗嘱还没公布，按岑氏先前的惯例，如果没有孩子继承就落到旁亲上。估计是那些人听说了他要让程凊这个外姓人接手公司，眼看着大权旁落狗急跳墙了。

沈纪年这时候轻笑了一下：“你猜怎么着？我上次去一个饭局，不小心碰见你们那个岑望——岑刻弟弟还是谁来着，和保守党这届候选人的儿子郑愈在一块儿，正好给我听到点不该听的，什么换掉岑氏领头给保守党更大竞选支持之类。岑总要注意了，当心养虎为患。”

郑愈。他突然想起路遥说的，这就是当年害得贺家最后家破人亡的罪首之一。

他好像突然想通了什么，郑家向来是保守党总统竞选人的储备库，岑刻当年为什么帮着郑愈推波助澜，未必只是仅仅想要贺凝欠他人情。现在想想，岑氏和政界的紧密联系正是从那时候开始的。

岑远宁面无表情地看了一眼窗外，图卢兹深秋的阳光还算丰沛，照进病房里却带点凉意，他收回视线，看向沈纪年：“天该变了。”

做到这个位置上的都是人精，沈纪年和程凊会意一笑，继续讨论了下去。

门外拎着保温餐盒的杰罗德和路绎坐在一块，病房隔音很好，这层的病人也都安静，整条走廊寂静无比。

路绎突然用法语开口：“杰罗德爷爷，我想问你一件事。”

杰罗德和蔼一笑：“说吧，我的小少爷。”

路绎小声说：“如果我和这个世界上的大部分人都不一样，也没有关系吗？”

这话很没头没尾，但杰罗德早就适应了从路绎嘴里听到这样的问题。他看向路绎：“你本来就是特别的，VN2型的Alpha，全世界有几个呢？”

路绎轻轻叹了口气：“但是很多东西……很多一开始就决定了的东西，我不想接受。”

“但你改变不了了，孩子。”杰罗德的声音很让人安心，像在讲睡前故事，“你想怎么选择呢？”

医院的消毒水气息和他衣服上蹭到的苦橙花味道交融在一起，让路绎有些难受，他说：“我不知道。”

“但有些事情不是你一个人能决定的。”杰罗德像是看得懂他在想什么，他拍了拍路绎的脑袋，“好好想想。”

话音刚落，病房的门就被程凊二人推开，沈纪年对杰罗德问过好，然后对路绎说：“进去吧。我和阿凊去吃点东西，我们差不多待三天就回去。”

然后她的声音小了些，变得促狭起来：“我和阿凊去书房给他带电脑过来的时候，看到了一封可爱的检讨书。”

“……去你吃的饭！”路绎脸一红，接过杰罗德的饭盒转头就走，还能听见背后程凊没收敛住的笑声。

岑远宁显然也听到了，脸上的笑意没藏住，路绎揉了揉耳朵说：“别笑啦。”

岑远宁笑着说“好”，然后说：“我过几天和她们一起回去，你呢？”

“你不用再住几天院吗？”路绎在给他搭桌子，闻言一愣。

岑远宁摇摇头：“医生说了可以，其实不是特别大的伤，当时出血多了点而已。只是以后不能提重物，也不能卧推了，单侧哑铃也不行，两边手的肌肉线条会不一样，不好看。”

“不用练也很好看了先生。”路绎把菜放上来，亲了他一口，“既然你要回去，我当然和你一起回。”

虽然这么答应了，但岑远宁这两天总觉得路绎不太开心，于是他委婉地说：“如果你还想再留几天，我可以跟她们先走的。”

他看得出路绎在这里才如鱼得水。

路绎出神了两秒才回他：“没事，我姐姐已经包机了，就一起走吧。”

但岑远宁还是觉得不对，直到那天晚上他半夜被噩梦惊醒，看到睡着的路绎满脸泪水，那种奇怪的感觉达到了顶峰。

第二天醒来的路绎没有什么异常，家里的衣服已经被收拾过来装上了车，岑远宁也没有再见过路遥。前天路绎外婆倒是来看过他一次，给他看了一份袖扣设计稿说等做好了寄到国内去。

医生进行最后的出院检查时仔细看过了各项指标，笑着说：“你的身体素质确实很不错，恢复能力很好，输血后也没有出现异常并发症。还好当时现场有rh阴性的人献血，不然等血库的血调过来，不知道你撑不撑得住。不过今天没看到她过来，那位女士也要注意休息。”

“女士？”岑远宁转头看路绎，“我以为会是你，你应该和我血型一样？”

路绎点头，但脸色却不太好：“是路遥给你输的血，她也是rh阴性。”

“那等我回国给她寄一份礼物亲自道谢吧。”岑远宁没有细问，等医生嘱咐完就离开了病房。

等到飞机起飞的时候，岑远宁才产生一种不真实感，这次旅行竟然以闹剧一样的结尾收场。

他顺着红砖房顶群落看向有森林覆盖的地方，对路绎说：“你说过比利牛斯深处有滑雪场，可惜没有去成。”

路绎很遗憾地笑了一下，岑远宁以为他会说“下次再来”，却听见他说：“是很可惜。”然后没了下文。

“以后要是有空可以去塞尔维亚旅行，我还没有去过。”岑远宁望着视线里出现的地中海，想到了那个临近地中海的小国，“路遥说贺凝在那里停过一段时间。”

路绎点头，好像很累了，没多久又睡过去。岑远宁觉得他这几天应该是累到了，于是也安安静静地让他休息。

飞机飞稳后程凊走过来，看到路绎在睡觉声音放轻了说：“忘了告诉你，民主党那边我接洽过了，这届候选人是曾不凡，她说等你跟她联系再敲定会面商谈的细节，回去之后记得联系她。”

路绎知道她，一位相当强硬的女Alpha，单枪匹马从政党世家里杀出来拿到了党内候选人的位置，很了不起。

他应下来，然后程凊又轻声说了点公司的事情，最后拍拍他：“回去之后就又要忙了，我尽量分担点能分担的。如果……你真的要转投民主党，离新的大选还有五个月，我们有的是事情要忙。”

路绎等快到了才醒，一觉睡了很长，但整个人还是恹恹的，没什么精神。

岑远宁和他坐上车之后问了一句他是不是生病了，路绎摇摇头，对刚坐上驾驶位的陈礼说：“可以把前面的车窗关一下吗？”

岑远宁看出他还有点应激后遗症，安抚性地摸了摸他的手：“陈礼下一秒就要关的，这是惯例，你平常没注意而已。我的车都经过特殊处理，况且回国就是我的地盘了，不会出事的。”

路绎“喔”了一声，转头和他对视：“我可以睡觉吗？”

“可以，睡这里吧。”岑远宁拍了拍他的大腿。

于是路绎枕上去，过了一会儿释放出很浓郁的愈创木气息将岑远宁裹住，然后他抱上他的腰，小声说：“唉，我真的好喜欢你。”


	54. 54.不必费心

岑远宁已经有快半个月没见到路绎了，从图卢兹回去后路绎就进组拍戏，霍思清那个角色的戏份被扩充不少，补拍就拍了一周。

还没等路绎回来，岑远宁又出差去了美国。岑氏与曾不凡的合作在岑远宁提到抑制剂项目时终于转向顺利，曾不凡要他先陪同实地考察实验室，岑远宁不明白她为什么对这个项目这样上心，但也只能答应下来。

在实验室里曾不凡表现出了一种超出常理的兴趣，岑远宁没有把整个项目披露给她，只是让负责人挑了一些可公开的部分介绍，曾不凡甚至提出了一些算得上专业的问题。

负责人有点惊讶，小心翼翼地问：“您是怎么知道这些的？”

曾不凡说：“我修的第二个学位是ABO生物科学。”

岑远宁心里有点讶异，据他所知，曾不凡在学校主修的是金融，双学位居然修了这么一个八竿子打不着的专业。

曾不凡光是考察这个项目就用了两天，然后花了一周多的时间把这个实验室的项目和运营情况都了解了一遍。岑远宁虽然有点不解，但在这场谈判中他暂时处下风，于是也只能推后工作陪着她实地考察。

这里和国内有12小时的时差，路绎补拍完后又进入了《笼玉》的宣传期，《笼玉》正式定档在十二月一号，于是剧组成员现在就要开始上节目宣传和跑路演。于是在这12小时的时差里，他们几乎没有什么时候是能进行即时通讯的。

于是他们在这半个月里——实际上从进组开始——就习惯了对方在几个小时后才给自己回消息。因为消息的回复间隔拉长，许多自忖不必要的话总是在发出去前就被删掉，两个人这段时间的聊天记录短得一下就可以滑完。

岑远宁很难说出，除了这点外还有什么显著变化。路绎的晚安诗还是照常，为数不多的通话里声音也还是温柔又关切，但是他总觉得有什么在悄无声息地飞速流逝。

是什么呢？他不知道。可能只是一种，不太讲道理的直觉。

岑远宁在某个滑动完没有被回复的消息的间隙，问过曾不凡为什么要耗这么多时间考察这个实验室，毕竟这最多只能算一点争取到Omega选民的竞选优势。

曾不凡掀了眼皮看他，然后理解地点点头：“岑总当然不理解，你是Alpha，这可不止是‘一点优势’，这个项目如果能成功，往小了说是解放Omega，大了说可以改变Omega的政治经济地位。”

岑远宁对她的话不置可否：“你不也是Alpha？”

“我的Omega母亲让我共情能力比较强。”曾不凡可能做过功课，这时带着歉意补充道，“不好意思，无意冒犯。”

岑远宁摇摇头表示不介意。

“而且，这对推行全性向婚姻法也有帮助，如果能更好地解决Omega的发情期，不管对任何性向的情侣来说都是好事。”曾不凡说。

岑远宁了然：“那么我们的合作？”

曾不凡有点奇怪地瞥了他一眼：“岑总今天有点迟钝，岑氏总裁和我一起赴美考察这件事传到郑科的耳朵里，我们早就是一条船上的人了。我以为岑总明白，从我延长考察期开始，我们的合作就开始了。”

实验室大楼外的冷风让岑远宁清醒了一点，他反应过来自己不寻常的心不在焉，随即伸出手：“抱歉。合作愉快。”

回国的飞机上，岑远宁放下要看的报表，不自觉地反复滑动他与路绎最近的消息，最后一条停留在路绎发来的：“那我去接你，明天见。”

要见到路绎这件事让他安心很多，其实这不是他们分隔不见最久的一次，但却是他们离得最远的一次。

岑远宁旁边放着一个14寸的深棕色扁平牛皮手提箱，中途他拿起来有想打开的意思。他突然想起曾不凡和他分别前最后说的话，箱子最终还是被放下了。

等飞机停稳后，助理想要接过他手中的手提箱被他拒绝了。岑远宁把箱子提起来，说：“这个我自己拿。”

行李会被助理直接送到别墅，他只需要在接机的人群里找到路绎。

路绎戴着口罩和帽子，没有举牌，却能很轻易地让岑远宁找到，因为人群中独独一味愈创木劈开了一条指引路线。

“先生。”路绎抱了他一下，这一下停得有点久。他把脑袋埋在岑远宁的颈窝，略硬的帽沿压在后者的脑侧。

岑远宁觉得有些热，但他没有动，用空的一只手拍了拍他的背：“我回来了。”

等这个拥抱结束的时候，路绎压了一下帽子，牵过他的手：“回家吧。”

直到上了车，岑远宁才反应过来刚才涌起的热意并不是因为拥抱，而是在久别重逢的Alpha信息素下提前发情了。

因为打过了实验抑制剂，岑远宁并不觉得很难受，只是隐隐约约能感受到皮肤的温度有所升高，体内的信息素有躁动感。

可能实在是很想念他，岑远宁贴着冰凉的车窗这样想。

已经到了初冬的时候，这座城市迅速降了温，比他走的时候还要凉许多。

冬天，雪，圣诞节，路绎的生日，他依次想到这些。

他于是又想到被放在后备箱里的那个小手提箱，接着想到曾不凡很抱歉的声音：“在大选结果正式出来之前，可能您的安全也要多加注意了。除了您父亲，您还有其他重要的人吗，比如爱人？”

岑远宁说了没有，犹豫的时间不长，至少不至于让对方察觉。

他并没有那么信任曾不凡，所以不想透露这一事实。除此之外，他在那一秒内做了一个决定——让他的回答变成事实。

他知道那场蓄意谋杀与路绎无关，本身也不是冲着路绎去的，但他总是在无数个午夜里醒来，摸着旁边很空的床单，好像还陷在血淋淋的梦里。

如果那颗子弹射进路绎的心脏，如果他没有及时反应挡住他，如果最后他让路绎变成了谋杀对象。

他在梦里经历了很多种如果，创伤性后遗症却蔓延到了现实世界里。

他也思考过很多种解决方案，但没有更好的了。郑氏的介入让原本还算单纯的岑家纷争变了质，他没有选择，必须和曾不凡站在一条线上，否则无法破局。

而这次的漩涡中心里，会吞噬掉谁，还没有定数，但岑远宁绝不希望里面有路绎。

他想过和路绎解释这件事，让他提前知道这只是一场很暂时的分别。

但他又想起他们无数个微小到转瞬即逝的争吵时刻，高挂的热搜和传不尽的绯闻，路绎在《笼玉》剧组最后十天赶着回来陪他睡觉的疲惫神色，他突然觉得这是某种必然。

作为更年长的、理应更明事理的一方，他应该给路绎一个选择的机会，让他看看如果没有自己，是不是能过上更适合他的生活——不用再担心不能完成营业要求，不用再为了能陪他渡过发情期推掉工作，不用再听妈妈在耳边说“你们不合适”。

也不用再担心他会不会在什么时候变成下一个岑刻。

心理医生的话也一起响了起来：“不要逼迫自己，有些决定可能更适合用放弃处理，如果顾虑太多对你的心理状况没有好处。”

所以他还是打算这样做了，并且在坐上车的下一秒就开始思考什么时候提出来比较合适。

然而在密闭空间里，路绎的信息素实在太有存在感，岑远宁还没有清醒地想太久，身体里的信息素还是没按捺住，争先恐后地往空气里逃逸。

“你发情了，先生？”路绎正在开车，转头看了他一眼又很快转回去，句末语调低了几度，让岑远宁觉得这句话问得很不怀好意，何况发情信息素是这么明显的东西。   
于是路绎把车速升到违法的边界，岑远宁觉得自己还没从升起的滚烫里反应过来，就和他滚到了床上。

打了抑制剂后的偶见性发情状态不会持续太久，但他们还是做了很久，久到结束后岑远宁都忘了自己饿不饿，因为他不知道这个点还是不是能吃饭的点。

他打开手机看了一眼：凌晨五点，那勉强算早一点的早餐吧。

于是路绎穿好衣服去做饭，在岑远宁快要睡着的时候把他从床上捞起来，用抱着易碎品的力度。

从餐厅可以看到客厅的大落地窗，外面很黑，黎明前的黑暗是最沉的。屋子里开着恒温暖气，但岑远宁只是往外望了一眼，就觉得冷。

岑远宁听到路绎走出来的声音，接着是瓷盘放下时与桌面磕出的轻响，然后他听见对面的人坐下，用一种对易碎品说话的语气说：“先生，我们分手吧。”

他盯着盘子，先是想到这是自己在某次出差时买的，摆在陈列柜里的一个漂亮瓷盘标价600欧。

然后他才意识到，自己已经没有费心想理由的必要了。


	55. 55.取消置顶

岑远宁觉得有点眩晕，接着觉得自己很奇怪，这样的结果难道不是自己想要的吗？

他左胸间涌起酸软的情绪，后来他将这归为合理的指责——让“先生”与“分手”这两个词连在一起，还是太过分了一点，又或者是，在和他上过床之后立刻说出这样的话，也还是太过分了一点。

岑远宁觉得自己下一秒又冷静下来，至少他觉得自己是冷静的。他试图用谈论这桌菜好不好吃一样的语气，说：“很巧，我也想和你谈一谈这件事。”

然后他听见沉默。

餐桌上没人动叉子，瓷盘上用黄油煎好的培根即使在暖气里，也逃脱不了一点点凉下去、失去香气的命运。

路绎轻声道：“那你说吧。”

岑远宁没有想到自己还是要费心去编造一个理由，他的视线始终描摹着餐盘上的花纹，没有往上抬一分，如果他这样做了，就会发现路绎从始至终也没有抬过头。

“我们……”岑远宁的声音拖长，他不合时宜地想到自己平常并不会这样说话，“不太合适。”

好敷衍的理由，岑远宁说完后自己先评价了一句。但是又没有太大所谓，这时候他的任何理由都显得无足轻重，因为那两个字不是他先提出的，所以他现在只需要假模假样地盖个章。

但是路绎点了点头——岑远宁没有看见，但他觉得应该是点了的——他说：“是这样的。”

后来岑远宁想起这一刻，会有些后悔没让路绎开口先说原因，这样反而让路绎顺着自己敷衍的理由说下去了。因为他实在很好奇，是什么让路绎说出了哪两个字。明明在那之前，他还说“好喜欢你”。

但他没有问，是想让自己尽量看上去坚硬一点，至少不是会被这两个字敲碎的样子。

要冷静，要淡漠，要表现出不在乎。岑远宁想起岑刻曾经对他说出的谈判技巧，岑氏父子都是出了名的冷硬型对手，铁腕上不必再戴丝绒手套。

岑远宁想起程凊之前包养某个演员时说过的话：“这些小演员一个比一个会装，我看他们私下的演技比屏幕上好太多了，私下才是真能拿奥斯卡的水平。”

那，路绎私下的演技是不是也可以拿奥斯卡的水平呢？

岑远宁无从知晓，因为在“是这样的”之后，他们的对话就只有：

“那你什么时候搬出去？”

“等一下就可以。”

“好。”

虽然岑远宁没有谈过恋爱，但他也见过朋友分手时歇斯底里的崩溃，或者是浸透泪水的层层诘问。

好奇怪，他们都没有。

好像只是突然决定了要分手，就像当初突然决定要包养一样，在协议上签下名字就意味着开始或终结。

也很像是一部违规说多了几句话的默剧，剧情的突变让演员自己也没反应过来，然后就结束了。

所以直到路绎离开这间房子后，他才发现，天已经亮了，桌上半分未动的培根已经彻底地凉了下去。

岑远宁叉了一块吃，上面的油脂已经有些微微凝固，划过舌尖有点说不出的恶心。

岑远宁把盘子里的食物全部吃完，连着溏心一起凉透的煎蛋、失去刚烘烤完脆香的面包片，全都一点不剩的吃完。

因为他意识到，这可能是他最后一次吃路绎做的东西了。

吃完他把碗丢进洗碗机，倚在厨房门口想，为什么路绎会那么热衷于自己用手洗碗。

路绎身上总是带着些他很少见到的、不属于批量生产富二代世子里的东西，纯真、干净、坚持、认真，以及不可磨灭的浪漫，一种带着烟火气的浪漫。

他走出去，又想到，路绎和他在这张餐桌上做过爱。

他上楼梯，又想到，路绎半埋在他体内就抱着他走过这里。

他推开书房的门，然后就看见那封贴着的检讨书。

“永远坦诚，永远相信先生。”他是这样写的。

岑远宁盯着那行字看了很久，突然意识到，小狗其实还是会骗人的。

他以为自己又哭了，于是抹了一把脸，但是没有碰到液体。

所以自己也没有那么容易哭，岑远宁想，路绎一走，他就不会哭了。

冷掉的食物让他的胃有些不舒服，凝固的油脂口感好像还残留在舌尖，岑远宁站了一会儿，还是冲进厕所吐了起来。

直到什么也吐不出来后，他才抬起头冲了水。镜子里的人脸色惨白，唇色几乎一样透明，眼尾微微垂着，简直不像活人。

他才记起来自己应该先去睡觉，于是他又推开卧室门往床上躺去，失去意识前的最后一秒，他想：愈创木的味道还是很好闻。

他又见到了路绎，拍着他说“我不会走”的路绎，温柔地说“我会一直、一直陪在你身边”的路绎。

他听见自己说：“你保证吗？”

“我保证。”那个声音是这样说的，并且又重复了一遍，“我保证。”

他是被程凊摇醒的。

睁开眼睛的时候程凊担忧又生气的脸被放大，岑远宁软软地坐起来，说：“你怎么来了。”

房间里暗得要命，没有开灯，窗帘严严实实地拉着，让岑远宁不知道现在是几点。

“你不会睡了整整两天吧？”程凊摸了一把他的额头，没烧，“怎么了，喝酒了还是？电话消息都不接，突然失联两天，我以为你干嘛了，打电话给路绎他说你们分手了？我又怕你在家做什么傻事我就找陈礼拿了权限卡进来了。”

“没有喝酒，只是睡了一觉。”岑远宁打开手机一看，确实已经过了两天，手机里的红点消息都快溢出屏幕了。他有点疑惑：“怎么会睡了这么久。”

“你问我我还问你呢？你不会是太难过触发什么身体保护机制了吧？”程凊用手背贴了贴岑远宁的脸，“啧啧，真瘦了我觉得。所以到底怎么了，你想说说吗？”

岑远宁摇摇头，过了一会儿又说：“就是，不合适，然后分手了。没有什么，会影响你和沈纪年的关系吗？”

“那倒也……不会，你这时候还担心我干什么？”程凊有点无奈，“路绎说分手是他提的，为什么啊？”

岑远宁眼神带着奇怪：“你为什么不问他问我？”

程凊说：“他也说的是不合适，你们俩像串好口供似的，我这不是奇怪吗？”

岑远宁的声音很平：“不奇怪，就是，不太合适。”

程凊和他关系好，也就接着问了下去：“那你们之前不是还一起去法国了，虽然遇到点事故吧，但怎么你出一趟国半个多月回来就分手了呢？”

她往床头坐了坐，把他的脑袋按到自己肩膀上，说：“靠着我吧，你都快滑下去了。”

程凊对岑远宁从初识开始就是因为怜惜，虽然后面发现他其实是个很能打的Alpha，深入了解后发现还是一个小可怜。所以她对岑远宁倒是一直有点对弟弟一样的关爱感。

岑远宁没有反抗，顺势靠下去，说：“我觉得可能是因为，他也厌倦这种经常见不到又说不了话的生活了。而且，和我在一起也很没必要吧，自己有钱，不缺我的钱，还有可能被挖出来编排靠金主上位。”

程凊轻轻敲了一下他的脑门：“在想什么，别光为他开脱，你自己这一天天的，先是为了他想不干了——哎别那么看着我，行行行，不是为了他，那就是自己不想干了，那总归也是有点想和他多待在一起的因素吧？然后因为这个惹上一身骚，又是耗费人力物力加快抑制剂研发，就为了让他专心拍戏……”

“不是。岑望的事情，就算没有我提前让位给你，他也会使其他手段。抑制剂研发当然也是为了自己，不是为了他。而且我本来就想分手。”

程凊听他辩解得都笑了，点头说：“行啊，这么会说，那你说说你为什么想分手。”

岑远宁哽了一下，继续说：“因为，不是很合适。两个人的相处模式总是很回避问题，总是很长时间不见面，我出国那段时间感觉他的状态也不太好，两个人说话的时候像完成每天任务一样，其实很没意思。”他声音低了一点，继续说，“再说，岑望和郑氏联手的事情，我没告诉他，也不想让他陷入危险。”

“我们小岑现在是个情圣了。”程凊哄孩子似的摸了摸他的头，“那就算了吧，把曾不凡的事情处理完，该算的帐算完了，姐姐把你送出去上学，上次查的哪个学校你说最喜欢来着？”

岑远宁被她这种语气逗得笑开了一点，接着两个人就避开关于路绎的话题，只谈了点学校选择的事，好像真的只像一个即将出国留学的孩子，什么事情也不用忧虑。

他顺手拿起手机看了一眼，红点仍然不断跳上来，唯独那条单独置顶干干净净，一言不发。

他长按下去，软件跳出了取消置顶四个字，他手一滑按成设为未读，那个红点跳上来的时候他的心脏好像也跟着跳了一下，然后沉默地点进去，那条明天见还安安静静地躺在那里。

他退出来，重新长按，取消置顶。


	56. 56.一颗焰火

直到收到入学通知邮件的时候，岑远宁才反应过来，他是真的要扯下这身跟了他三十一年的生活了。

距离最后一次见到路绎已经过去了三个月。

三个月里足够很多事情发生翻天覆地的变化。岑望和郑氏这些年来的勾当被几乎一条条翻出来，新闻滚动播报了近一周，岑远宁的证据很充足，虽然免不了被反咬很多口，但好在他早有准备，曾不凡沈纪年又从中周旋，岑氏与他都没有受到太大牵连，顶多是在一些不清不楚纠不明白负责人的地方遭到了一些无关痛痒的小处罚。

曾不凡的支持者也跟着水涨船高，尽管保守党马上推举了另一位形象差异较大的候选人，但民众显然不那么买账了。

岑远宁也闲了下来，当然，是相对前段时间来说。现在不是公开卸任的好时机，所以他仍然挂着名，但公务已经开始慢慢交给程凊处理了。

但他呆在办公室里的时间和以前一样，甚至更多。为此秘书都有点苦不堪言，因为岑远宁最近这些日子肉眼可见地变得更难相处。

这天秘书送来一份文件，按理来说，岑远宁只需要看一下签字就行，但他就在这几眼里面发现数额写错了。

“数字错了。”他的声音很冷，手指了指那处地方，秘书还没看清楚，文件就被甩到了她脸上。

秘书愣在原地，尽管这确实是一个很大也很不应该的错误，但岑远宁从来不会这样动怒，最生气的时候也只是甩在桌上然后用眼神让她战战兢兢。

“我请你们来就是把数字写错的吗？处理过这份文件的相关人员全部开除。”他的声音比平时要大一点，但仍然冷硬得吓人。

秘书还没有反应过来，岑远宁随手把一个杯子砸向门口，瓷杯连带着里面的凉咖啡一起四分五裂，碎瓷里溅出的咖啡也让墙壁沾上了褐色。

还要叫人来刷墙，岑远宁想。

但是刷了之后也会有一块更新的地方，提醒自己那里曾经有咖啡渍，他又很不合时宜地继续想下去，忘了旁边站着的秘书。

她蹲下捡分散了一地的文件，同一时间门被敲了两下，是陈礼和Drake。

陈礼已经适应了这段时间岑远宁的变化，他转身叫门外的值班助理把清洁工叫来，才再次进去，并示意秘书赶紧走，自己放下文件之后也走了。

秘书收到信号后都不敢和岑远宁对视，马上出了办公室门。

Drake的心理素质看起来也不错，自顾自拉了张椅子坐在他对面，嘀咕着：“今天我们来学点什么好呢……”

“我不想学了。”岑远宁突然说。

“噢，这可不行，这位先生。”Drake端着翻译腔不紧不慢地翻着书，觉得他在开玩笑，岑远宁可是他见过最好学且有天赋的学生了，这话他完全没当真。

岑远宁听到这句话后愣了一会儿，于是语气稍微软了些，说：“陈礼是不是还没有跟你说，我马上就要去留学了，你不用继续教我了。”

“这样吗？”Drake愣了一下，问，“你要去哪儿？”

岑远宁说出学校名字的时候Drake又愣：“这是我母校。”

岑远宁抬了抬眉毛：“你学什么？我以为你会在法国上学。”这所学校除了语言学外其他的人文学科专业都不强，而Drake看上去不像是能好好读语言学的人。

Drake撩了一下他那头最近刚烫卷的金毛，句尾荡漾起来：“哎呀，什么法国，中文那个词怎么说来着，都是地球村嘛！”然后他撑着脸笑，“我学什么，你肯定猜不到，我学核物理的。”

就算是岑远宁听到这三个字也呆滞了一下：“核物理？”

Drake用手指绕着头发玩，点头：“家里当时说要搞民用火箭计划啦，就把我送去学了，我倒是无所谓，本来也想学物理方向，大学学完之后又觉得这样下去会因为辐射太多太早死，唉那多少Omega就丧失了被我造福的机会呢？”他的表情又自怜起来，“唉其实不是，是因为和同校的男朋友分手了，我一气之下就不念了。”

听到这里岑远宁才觉得合理了起来，学核物理不像他，因为分手不念了才是Drake本人。他从这三言两语里听出Drake家里应该很有钱，从他平时的作风也可以看出来，教法语完全是觉得好玩，假装对扣钱心有戚戚也是说着好玩。

“不过也是因为他我才来这里的，他也是从这里过去留学的，不过工作还是在那边。我记得他开的诊所好像就在学校附近，我找找能不能找到地址给你发一下，你过去念书肯定不熟悉，听说我们学校的语言学教授都很疯的，要是出了什么心理问题可以找找他。”

Drake一边滑着手机屏幕翻找，岑远宁在旁边揉了揉额角：“陈礼让你说的？”

Drake搓了搓鼻子：“啊？我这么明显吗，我以为自己这套话滴水不漏了。但是专业、前男友和诊所是真的，这是真的巧合。他还是挺不错的心理医生，有开药资质，也接咨询的。”

“陈礼是怎么跟你说的？”岑远宁问他。

Drake调整了一下坐姿，说：“他是说，觉得你最近的心理状况有点不好，直接跟你说怕你生气，让我顺着说一下，到时候如果你没有主动去的意思，就安排我前男友进学校搞义务心理排查……哎哎别这么看我呀，为了你的事情我还重新跟前男友联系了，也很尴尬的好不好。”

岑远宁倒是没有像他想象的一样生气，只说：“知道了，我会见一下他。”

Drake也没想到他这么好说话，拖着椅子往前滑了滑，问：“那你什么时候去，还会回来吗？”

岑远宁眉头轻轻皱起来，声音也轻下去：“会吧，我一个多月之后走。”

“那个时候快过你们的年了吧。”Drake对农历新年记得倒是异常清楚，“不在国内过年吗？像我们的圣诞一样重要的节日，我以为你们会和家人在一起。”

岑远宁被他问得愣了一下，想起一个月前冷冷清清的平安夜。Drake回了法国，程凊和沈纪年出去约会，陈礼也有约会，于是他看着办公室外的夜色沉下来，秘书下班前还好心过来送了个苹果祝他平安夜快乐，他叫住秘书，拉开抽屉拿出准备好的礼品卡，让她发给其他人。

秘书欢天喜地地离开，他却对着没合上的抽屉盯了许久。

里面躺着那只单薄的小手提箱。

他迟疑了一下，还是把它打开。绒布内衬上躺着一本手工装订成册的书，内页都是牛皮纸，封面没有字，只贴了一朵橙花标本。

书被很小心地翻开，但速度很快，翻书的人像是不愿意阅读上面亲手抄下的文字。

那天晚上他还是没有回家，别墅太大又太冷了。

他在办公室里的房间睡下，在还有十分钟到零点时打开手机。

冷光勾出他更苍白的脸色，他熟练地点进去，当天微博自动发的生日祝福下评论已经刷了几十万条。

《笼玉》在月初已经上映，正好同档期没有太强劲的对手，又有导演影帝口碑加持，很快票房压过同期第二名许多，路绎也因此进入了大众视野，靠着脸和演技成功收割到不少粉丝。

他踌躇了一会儿，大概三秒，还是把那句话融进浩淼的祝福里，很简单的四个字“生日快乐”，在一大片的小作文里很不起眼，下一秒就被淹没。

岑远宁突然意识到，他好像再也不能被那个从前距离很近的人一眼看见了。

下一秒他发现路绎转发了《浮沉》官宣定档半个月后的微博，沈川是很精明的导演，看到路绎一炮而红之后就马上加紧制作趁着热度上。

然后岑远宁才后知后觉地发现：所以路绎不需要他的任何帮助，也能走得很好。因为他本来就很好。

官宣海报上斐然和路绎两人并列于中心，隐约的张力涌动着，转发里也不乏CP粉的尖叫。

岑远宁面无表情地按了锁屏，然后试图入睡。

但失败了。

因为他下一秒就在黑暗里重新懊恼那个问题，为什么当时没有问为什么。

但让他再回到那个情景里，他可能还是问不出口，因为人在意外面前总是很难及时反应的，他的大脑和身体都处于僵硬状态，很难做出更好的决定，而本能又让他把维持表面自尊放在第一位。

所以那是一场，沉默又惨烈的分手。

但也没关系，他安慰自己，本来就是抱了分开打算的。

他这样想，但平安夜还是过成了除夕夜，一夜无眠。

岑远宁从回忆里疲乏地抽出来，敛下眼皮摇摇头说不了，不喜欢过年。

Drake比较痛心地把带来的书都摞到一起：“那你和我前男友一样都很奇怪，可能不是节日型人格。唉，节日多美妙啊。还有就是没想到你今天就不学了，我还抄了一点诗想给你分享一点呢。”

听到诗岑远宁勉强有点精神：“什么诗？”

“挺有趣的，纪尧姆阿波利奈尔的，我还特地查了一下，中文叫图画诗，你们还有直接音译成加利格拉姆的。”Drake重新把本子翻开，“我自己画的喔，这个是埃菲尔，这个是在下雨。翻到了，我最喜欢的这个。”

Drake把本子转到他的方向指给他看：“Mon Cur pareil une flamme renverse.”

“考考你翻译好了。”Drake问，“这首刻在他的墓碑上，他的坟墓就在巴黎的Lachaise Cemetery。”

他好像又回到了那盏暧昧昏黄的灯下，路绎的声音很沉地响起来：“我的心啊，宛如一颗颠倒的焰火。”

“为什么是一颗？”Drake问他，“我看到这首中文一般翻译成一朵……嗯，说不清楚哪个更好。”

“一颗。”岑远宁的眼神晦暗不明，“我们会说——一颗心脏。”

跳动的火焰像心脏，而心脏的灼热像火焰，他想。

他终于迟迟地确定了——在那盏灯下，他的心脏也是一颗鼓动的焰火。

第一次出现指路：07.法文情人


	57. 不必再见

岑远宁走的时候只有他一个人，陈礼和程凊最近都忙，这天正好有个重要日程，抽不开身。陈礼最后还是留在了这边，考虑到他还有女朋友，而且过去当生活助理还是太浪费了点。

他只推着一个二十寸的小箱子，因为大部分衣物已经送过去，生活用品也在那边的房子里布置好了。

离登机时间还有两个半小时，他到了出发层后散步一样慢慢走着，像三岁小孩故意走慢不想去学校一样，他也有种想再多停一会儿的念头。

他这时候又有点饿，正在想要不要先去找家餐厅吃点东西，毕竟贵宾休息室里的点心他常常觉得太腻——或者也只是想再多体验一会儿中文点餐的感觉。

岑远宁在这三十一年里学会了很多种语言，有些甚至流利到和中文无二的地步，也常常用外语写东西，但他永远觉得中文无法被替代。

最开始他学外语的时候，也只是因为贺凝想教，他就学了，并且意外地有天赋。

在录取前导师面试的时候，他就被问到为什么会学这么多语言，他如实答道是母亲开始教的他。

导师是个俄罗斯中老男人，叫叶甫盖尼，一个很容易让人想起普希金的名字。他不知道为什么当时年纪轻轻就跑去研究印欧语系中的印度-伊朗语族，这么多年来著作等身，在相关领域成为了很权威的专家，但真人其实就是个头秃了点，戴着细框眼镜看起来还算斯文，手边却永远有一瓶伏特加的，带着点肚子的典型又普通的单身俄罗斯老人。

他开始面试前流程性地问了岑远宁一声他能不能喝酒，岑远宁还没来得及点头他自己就先仰脖喝了一口。

“只是用来醒醒神。”叶甫盖尼笑眯眯道，眼角褶子堆成很和蔼的弧度。

而听到他的答案后，叶甫盖尼坐直了身子，酒瓶放到一边，很好奇：“你们国家的Omega都厉害到这个地步了？”

岑远宁摇了摇头，说：“只是我母亲正好有学过，她教我也只是希望我能会一些外语。”

“非常典型。”叶甫盖尼指尖敲了敲酒瓶，发出一声轻响，“你们国家的很多家长送孩子学语言都是这种——呃，粗浅的理由。”

“但也没什么不好，至少你现在坐在这里了。”叶甫盖尼补充道。

“也不是这样。”岑远宁解释道，“她并不是因为想让我看起来更厉害才让我学外语，她说——”

“外语是你的第二庇护所。”贺凝那时候的声音很温柔，“有什么不敢说、不好意思说的，可以跳出来说，用其他任何一种不是你出生就会的语言说，你就敢了。”

叶甫盖尼听完沉默了一会儿，在这沉默的间隙里，岑远宁想到那张被路绎捡回去的书签，当时的他，敢与不敢，都写在上面了。

岑远宁握着行李箱的手紧了紧，从莫名其妙的意识流回忆中醒神，正在将要转身之际，听见身后一阵骚动，还没等他反应过来就看到一大群人朝他涌过来。

他赶忙往旁边退了几步，在脂粉气息突然变浓的空气中闻到了一丝熟悉的味道，耳边充斥着变调的“小路”“小路”。

岑远宁有些僵硬地抬了头，发现那几个保镖模样的人中间围着的，正是路绎。

周围都是跟拍的粉丝站姐站哥，单反大炮拍照的声音不绝于耳，愈创木的味道越来越清晰。

只隔着三四米，这段时间以来他们最近的距离。

从这个角度只能看到他的侧脸，他好像在对粉丝说着什么，眼睛弯弯的，双手合十很礼貌地笑着。

岑远宁抿了抿唇，脸上的表情没变，转身走向边检口。

然而信息素很快跟上来，在过完边检后，岑远宁身后又传来无法忽视的味道。

岑远宁竭力收着信息素，以免表露出波动。他停下，转身，没什么波澜地看向身后跟着几个保镖的路绎。

路绎的表情比刚才要松散些，他微微垂眼，声音很轻：“好久不见。”

岑远宁点点头，算是回应了这声招呼：“为什么跟着我？”

路绎指了指通往海关安检的方向，煞有介事道：“过去就只有这条路。”然后他继续说，“这么巧，不如一起过去吗？”

岑远宁不置可否地点了头，推着箱子往前继续走，面上没有波动，攥着行李箱把手的手却已经指节微微泛白。

路绎的语气没有以前活泼，但也是轻快的，他问：“你要去哪里？”

岑远宁微微侧着脑袋，没有看他，而是看向走过的玻璃墙上映出的两人身影：“出国，你呢？”

这话等于没说，两人显然是要走国际航班的。

路绎：“我也是，我去米兰的一个时装周。”

岑远宁此时才转过头，清淡地看他一眼：“怪不得，穿得很好。”

岑远宁对高奢高定服装辨识说不上多精通，但穿了这么多年多少还是了解，路绎从头到脚这一身，尽管并不是出席秀场的服装，但扫一眼也知道金贵得很。

尽管他知道路绎即使不做明星也能穿得起这一身，但他还是莫名有点想念那个穿着99元快消品牌的年轻人，铜臭味本不该染浑他。

而手里这个行李箱突然沉重起来，里面还装着那两件小鹿斑比和史迪奇的衣服，他在收拾之前还是把它装进了箱子。

路绎装作没懂他话里带的冰刺，好像什么也没有发生过一样问他：“出国玩多久回来？”

岑远宁停下来，滚轮的声音戛然而止：“沈纪年不会没有跟你说过我要出国留学吧？”

路绎的演技比以前还要好，他只是不可察觉地愣了愣，就接上笑容：“你这么一说，我想起来了，是提过一点，但没说是今天，我没想到这么快。”

岑远宁因为这样的路绎升起一点烦躁，他宁愿他是分手那天那样低沉模糊的，也不想看到他撑起一身乖巧活泼的皮在他旁边装傻。

直到进入贵宾单人休息室前被告知没有提前预约已经满员了之后，他的无端烦躁又上升了一点。出国相关的事最近都是临时助理在打理，大概是第一次接受，忘了要预约单人休息室一事。

路绎在旁边报了名字，很自然地邀请他：“不嫌弃的话可以和我去一间等？”

不然就只剩下贵宾厅里的公共空间座位，尽管一样舒适，但岑远宁一向能进入私人空间就不会让自己暴露在公共空间里。

于是只好答应。

“只好”，岑远宁在心里重复了一遍这两个字。

坐进休息室里后，保镖并没有跟进来，封闭的空间里只有两个沉默的人，密度越来越高的沉默几乎要划出耳鸣来。

柔软的欧式丝绒沙发靠背就在身后，但两人都坐得很直，像某种商业谈判。

“你……这段时间过得怎么样？”还是路绎先开了口，但是明朗感几乎要散了，他脑中窜过无数句话，无数条从别人口中听到的消息，最后还是问出了这么平淡无新意的重逢问候语。

“挺好。”岑远宁简洁答道，不愿意多说，手上握着的茶杯转了转，“你就不用我多问了，确实很好。”

路绎是很好，紧锣密鼓上了的《浮沉》给他带来了持续不断的曝光，短短半年就跻身新晋一线，甚至拿到了大洋彼岸一个重磅电影节的提名，鲜花和掌声几乎是专门为他准备的。

“也没有那么好。”路绎的声音哑了一点，岑远宁因此抬头看他，才注意到他清瘦了很多，原本脸侧丰润的线条也锐利起来。

但他没有继续往下说，喝了一口准备好的咖啡，问岑远宁：“你的飞机在什么时候？”

岑远宁抬起手腕看了一眼表：“还有将近两个小时。”随后礼貌回问，“你呢？”

“还有四个小时。”路绎说。

“那来这么早？”

路绎怔了一下，像是没想到他会问这个，才答：“怕路上出什么意外，机场粉丝毕竟太多，提前一点总是好的。”

他特意又补充了一句：“之前就有一次因为送机粉丝太多误机的事情。”

这句解释让岑远宁心里升起的一点“会不会是特意提前来等我的”念头也打散了。

他“哦”了一声，加了一句：“安全是要注意。”

岑远宁很难形容自己的心情，除了第一眼看见路绎时，到现在他也没什么情绪可言。在这种时候开口问过往感情的事也显得太小家子气了，他告诉自己，今年是三十一岁，不是二十一岁。

沉默又降临。

岑远宁敛下眼皮盯着地毯，心想其实坐在公共区域也不错。

路绎看了一眼手机，再看了一眼仍然低着头的岑远宁，起身走向冰箱拿出一小块巧克力蛋糕，回来后径直推给他：“他们提前准备好的，吃吗？”

“你不吃？”岑远宁没有动。

“要注意身材管理，还是不了。放着也是浪费，你吃吧。”路绎又推过来一点。

岑远宁想说“你应该多吃一点”也还是没说，并且迟疑了一会儿才接过来，既然现在不好借口出去，吃点东西对自己总没有坏处。

蛋糕还很新鲜，应该是当天做的，动物奶油和醇厚的巧克力慕斯口感让他暂时感觉好了一点，只是味道有点说不上来的似曾相识。

“长途飞机会很累，这个总比飞机上的点心好吃。”路绎笑了笑，看着他吃。

岑远宁的脸被休息室里的冷光勾勒得更白，玉瓷一样，即使吃着蛋糕也染着不近人情的气息。

路绎很轻地叹了口气：“一个人在那里，要好好照顾自己。”顿了一会儿，随后又笑，“我多虑啦，你又不是普通人。”

岑远宁抬眼，和猝不及防的路绎对上视线，不是很明白他为什么表现得这么……奇怪，奇怪的关切。

他被一口奶油腻着喉咙口，用力咽了一下才说：“谢谢。”

这一下让他蹭到了一点奶油，棕色的奶油点在靠近唇角的脸侧，格外显眼。

路绎的手像是不受控制，他伸手想为他擦掉，岑远宁却下意识往后缩了一下。

“你，脸上沾到了一点。”路绎自然地收回手指了指自己的唇侧，“这里。”

岑远宁想用拿叉子的那只手手背蹭一下，又还是放下蛋糕餐具，抽了张纸巾擦了擦：“谢谢。”

接下来剩余的蛋糕被他吃得很小心，在路绎挑挑拣拣一些轻松的片场趣事时偶尔回应几句，气氛勉勉强强也有点像普通朋友的闲聊了。

时间流得既快又慢，等到手机提醒他要登机的时候，岑远宁才发现自己竟然生出一点点客体不明的不舍。

路绎刚讲到一次跟着道具老师去义乌小商品城挑道具的事情，岑远宁耐心听完，喝掉最后一口茶，说：“我的登机时间到了。”

路绎也下意识跟着站起来，起来后也觉得自己莫名其妙，还是硬着头皮说：“……那，我送你出去？”

岑远宁把停放在门口的行李箱拉杆拉起来，将要压下门把手开门之际又停下，转身和望着他的路绎对上视线。

他只是这样看着，像欣赏一幅画。

“路绎。”岑远宁叫他。

他往前走了两步，扣下对方的头用近乎凶狠的力道亲上他。

吻毕，岑远宁的呼吸还是不慌不乱，路绎却已经愣得不知道今夕何夕了。

他接着道：“以后不要再跑过来见我了。”

说完他利落地转身开门，行李箱的滚轮声随着关门戛然而止。

*叶甫盖尼、欧根、尤金（分别来自斯拉夫语、拉丁语+英、日耳曼语减去英语），都是对同一个名字的翻译，这里选用叶甫盖尼是因为我看的普希金那本《叶甫盖尼/欧根·奥涅金》用的是这个译名，为什么不用欧根呢，因为我后来还是接触叶甫盖尼这个译名更多一点啦。


End file.
